


If You Want Something Done Right

by CarlyCo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, BAMF Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Betrayal, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Gender Identity, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Jealousy, Lady Loki, Loki Feels, Loki's Kids, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Parent Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Weddings, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 101,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyCo/pseuds/CarlyCo
Summary: Queen Frigga takes matters, and Gungnir, into her own hands when Odin refuses to show Loki mercy. However, her act of benevolence and love for their youngest child sets off a sequence of events that no one could have foreseen. On the other hand, perhaps everyone has forgotten that the All-Mother is the goddess of love, marriage, and fate. Loki and Tony have a date with destiny and the queen will ensure that neither of them is late this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before Iron Man 3 and Thor: Dark World. It will skip all of these events entirely and jump to Captain America: The Winter Soldier.

Odin stroked his beard in contemplation as the storm raged outside. He would have to talk to Thor tomorrow about his display of emotion. Rain fell upon their kingdom for three days straight as the crown prince struggled with his sorrow. If Thor was to become king one day, he would have to learn to take more care. He could not allow his personal feelings to cause his subjects hardship. Odin knew that lesson all too well.

The room was almost completely dark save for the roaring fire in the fireplace and the candles on the table beside him. He welcomed the solitude and the darkness. Odin knew he grew frailer by the day. His sleep would be upon him soon and he wished to have all matters of importance laid to rest before then. Foremost on his mind was Loki’s fragile state.

Despite what everyone thought, Odin loved his son very much. There wasn’t a second where he had considered the boy anything less than his very own. He just never understood Loki even as a small child. The boy was so different from Odin, Thor, and the other male Aesir. He tried to shape Loki into a warrior he could be proud to call his son. However, the boy failed miserably and his efforts only served to force a wedge between them.

Odin stared at the runes on the page in front of him but couldn’t find the interest to continue reading. He was worried for his family. Loki’s punishment had put a terrible strain on his relationship with Thor and Frigga. Their bonds grew weaker as Loki’s condition worsened. The distance only caused him more distress as he worried for his son. Unfortunately, his hands were tied in the matter.

For the past year, their youngest son served time on Asgard to atone for his crimes against Midgard.  It would remain that way for many years to come if Odin had any say – and he did. Loki’s crimes showed a complete lack of respect for life and brought shame upon the house of Odin. His subjects and the peoples of all the realms looked to him to be a paragon of virtue. He couldn’t appear weak now. Odin saw the threat on the horizon. He would need to be able to unite all Nine Realms when the time came.

He knew from the moment Thor brought Loki home in manacles that the punishment would have to be swift and punitive. Odin could show no favoritism for the young man raised in his house. His beloved wife’s tears were the only reason he refrained from ordering Loki’s execution. Odin was no fool. He knew such an action would drive his wife from his arms forever.

His sentence had been firm and swift. Loki would spend one year in prison for each life he willfully took on Midgard. He would be treated as any other inmate convicted of such a heinous crime. The Aesir were incredibly long-lived beings so just being imprisoned for centuries was hardly enough. The treatment of prisoners was harsh. The Aesir used corporal punishment on their more serious offenders. Daily canings or floggings were common. Odin didn’t enjoy Loki’s punishment but he knew it was necessary. The sentence appeased the realms and there was peace among them once more.

Frigga was not pleased with Odin’s ruling but she accepted it as a compromise. The decision strained their relationship in ways he did not anticipate and it had only grown worse as Loki’s condition deteriorated. The young man’s already fragile mind shattered even more during his incarceration. He spent weeks in a near catatonic state where he would not eat or sleep for days on end. Eventually, he simply succumbed to the exhaustion.

The healers would work round the clock to return him to good health only to watch their good work destroyed in a matter of weeks once he returned to his cell. He refused to speak to anyone and rarely if ever made eye contact with anyone other than Frigga.

The latest incident occurred over a four-week span. Loki refused food, drink, and sleep until he was near death. At that point, even Thor realized his brother’s motives. If Odin wouldn’t be merciful enough to end his life then Loki would do it himself.

Odin wasn’t surprised when he heard the door to his private chambers open without as much as a knock. He had expected this visit all day. In fact, he sent away his attendants earlier in anticipation of it. He was certain he didn’t want anyone to overhear this conversation.

Odin closed the tome in front of him and stifled the heavy sigh that threatened to leave his mouth. He knew all too well, why his wife stood in front of him with a face like thunder. In all their time together, only one subject truly divided them – Loki.

“Husband, I would have words with you now,” said Frigga. She was a kind and compassionate woman. However, that did not make her weak. There were few as fierce as the All-Mother.

Odin placed the ancient tome on the table and motioned to the chair beside him. “I have long anticipated this conversation. Please, sit with me.”

Frigga shook her head. “Nay.” She regarded him carefully and added, “I think I shall stand for this, Husband.”

He suddenly felt even more tired but nodded at Frigga to indicate she should begin speaking. Odin’s tired eye slowly closed as he waited for the inevitable dressing down he would receive.

“As you know I have spent the past three days at my son’s bedside. His physical health is slow to improve. The healers have discovered the cause of the frailty of his body. Loki is not just a Frost Giant.”

Odin’s eye snapped open and he stared at his wife in disbelief. “What do you mean?”

Frigga replied, “The healer I bid Thor to fetch from Alfheim believes Loki’s birth mother was likely an Ice Elf. She believes his lack of pure blood is what prevents his body from withstanding his punishment. An Ice Elf cannot be expected to shoulder the same brutality as the Aesir. Their bodies are not built for such. However, his mind is what needs mending the most. Loki’s mind is not well and I think it has not been for some time. It was only made worse by his time in the void. You lied to me, Husband.”

Odin’s one eye widened. No one would dare accuse the All-Father as being anything less than upright and virtuous for fear of his wrath. However, his wife had no such fear of him. He said, “I have done no such thing. What madness has overcome you?”

Frigga walked closer to the fireplace to put distance between her and Odin. She feared what she might do if they were too close. “You swore that you could not save both of our sons on the Bifrost.”

Odin opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Frigga leveled a pointed glare at him.

“I will have no more lies from your mouth son of Bor. You told me that his hand slipped off the staff, but that was not the truth. Loki, my precious Loki, didn’t slip away…he let go. My son was so broken that he chose almost certain death because of you. I begged you to tell him the truth when we first discovered his ability to shape-shift but you refused me. You promised that you knew what was best. He was a beautiful boy and you killed that in him. His light has gone out and he wants nothing more than to die. My heart aches for my Loki because I have failed him. I trusted you more than I trusted my instincts as a mother.” Frigga wrung her hands as her voice cracked.

Odin was taken aback by the venom and anguish he heard in his wife’s voice. He stood from his chair to comfort her but was rebuked by a silent hand of protest. Odin stood frozen in front of his chair. He was unsure of what to do about the look on his wife’s face.

“Even in his rage I could not imagine my beautiful boy trying to subjugate an entire realm. He tried to destroy Jotunheim to prevent a war. It was misguided but came from an honest place. Imagine my surprise when I searched his mind to find that this creature tortured my son relentlessly and threatened the life of young Fenrir if he did not participate in his plans. You knew of this and yet you have punished him so harshly. Loki wishes to die but I will not allow it. I will not fail him a second time nor will I let you. He will not return to his cell.”

Odin said, “Frigga, I cannot reverse his sentence now. Loki must pay for his crimes.”

Frigga snapped, “And what of our complicity in his crimes, dear Husband? Will you bear your portion of his lashes? You favored Thor because he was to be king but also because you understood him better than you did Loki. That is no crime, but when you couple that favoritism with the revelation of his true nature, it allowed him to draw conclusions that were not unreasonable. Loki truly believes himself to be a monster. The hate he carries in his heart for himself is more feral and destructive than anything he feels for even you.”

“If his hatred for himself is as you say then releasing him will not change anything. Surely he will finish what he has attempted time and time again during his incarceration.”

She said, “Loki must leave these halls and not return until his heart and mind have been healed. He must find his self-worth somewhere else because he cannot find it here amongst people that distrust him so.”

“He has earned their distrust over years.”

She shook her head. “They distrusted him for his seidr. He could not help his nature any more than I could. Loki was wrong for lashing out at them. He played too many pranks and antagonized those that might have befriended him but he was a young one. He was so innocent, confused, and a very long way away from home. What chance did he have to fit in when his own father ridiculed him?”

Odin didn’t have the stomach to continue in this vein. His wrongs were too numerous when it came to Loki’s childhood. His actions were never meant to be malicious but in hindsight, he could see how they might have been interpreted otherwise. “Where would you have him go? No realm would willingly accept him after all he has done, Frigga. He will surely be an outcast wherever he roams. At least here he has you and Thor.” He went quiet for a moment and added, “And me…”

Frigga scoffed and her eyes hardened. “He has you? My son has been on the brink of death so many times during his incarceration and you have not deigned to see him once. Where were you when I sat vigil at his bedside, Husband? When you called him Laufeyson, you meant it. You have cast him out of our family and out of your heart.”

Odin turned away from Frigga. He hated seeing that look in her eyes. “I do not stay away because I do not love Loki. I do not know how to fix him, my love. I am not so blind that I do not see the damage that I have caused but there is no way to right it. I cannot change the past and his actions have doomed his future.”

Frigga saw an opportunity and seized upon it. She quickly advanced upon Odin and touched his arm with a feather light touch. “Loki’s future is not doomed but he cannot stay on this course, dear Husband. My son is still but a babe in the scheme of things. I should have done more to protect him but I trusted you to do what was right. I deferred to your judgment on telling Loki the truth about his heritage. I remained quiet when you insisted Loki abandon his studies to train as a warrior. When you took his children from him, I believed you when you said he was too young to care for them. I will not trust you blindly again. But I have a solution.”

He sighed heavily and slowly sat down again. “What is it?”

“Loki deserves to have the opportunity to be happy but I do not believe he can do that as Loki Laufeyson or Loki Odinson. I wish to send Loki to Midgard after removing his magic and making him a mortal. We can change his appearance so that the mortals do not recognize him. Without his magic he will not be able to harm anyone and I pray that he is able to find peace.”

Odin shook his head. “What you are proposing…”

Frigga said, “It is not unlike your punishment for Thor. The only difference is that I wish to send Sleipnir, Jormungand, and Fenrir with him. They will be mortal as well so you will have no need to fear the Norns prophecies coming true.”

“If I make him a mortal…he will have the lifespan of one. If he does not prove himself worthy, Loki will die as they do. His children will die as mortal as well. Is that truly what you want?”

Frigga replied, “If he stays here he will surely die. One can knock on death’s door but so many times. Eventually she will answer. A good king knows mercy, Husband. Show Loki this kindness and you will find favor with me once more.”

“I will give this some thought.”

She nodded and turned to leave the room.

He cleared his throat. “Do you have to leave?”

Odin sorely missed the company of his wife. The distance between them was painful but he understood the reason. Frigga would never give up on Loki and she resented that he did.

“Loki is with the healers but he still needs me. I will wait for your answer,” Frigga replied. She turned and left the room as quietly as she entered.

Frigga quickly navigated the halls of the palace and soon walked into the healers’ chambers. She smiled seeing Thor dutifully sitting beside Loki’s bedside. She knew how much he wished for his younger brother to recover. She stopped behind his chair and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Thor looked behind him and started to stand to relinquish the lone chair at Loki’s beside but Frigga shook her head.

“His color is starting improve. Loki is getting better.”

He nodded. “Aye, but for how long? Loki wishes for his suffering to end and I feel selfish for denying him the right. However, I would not enjoy a world without my brother in it. I remember when he first learned to walk. He tried to follow me everywhere. Over the years, I got so used to him being behind me that I forgot to look.”

Thor felt depressed more than he was happy these days. He worried constantly for Loki’s health. When his brother was healthy, he dreaded when he would fall ill again. Thor visited Loki often and tried to raise his spirits but he refused to speak at all. He often examined their upbringing to look for some indication that this was always lurking beneath the surface.

“I hope this will be the start of a new beginning for our Loki. I spoke to your father tonight. I presented him with what I believe to be the only option for saving Loki.”

Thor’s head snapped in her direction. He looked hopeful and yet dubious at the same time. Odin was the most intransigent person he knew in all the Nine Realms. Their ruler held himself above the fray to remain as predictable as the tide. “What did he say?”

Frigga said, “He will give it some thought.”

Thor deflated and nodded. “He will not agree to anything. Father will not see reason when it comes to Loki. I know he has done wrong and hurt a great many people. He tried to kill my friends and me. I do not know if I can forgive him that trespass, but he is my brother still. I would do anything to see him whole again. He is but a husk now.”

Frigga walked around and gently lifted her son’s chin. Her heart ached seeing tears in her oldest son’s eyes. Few things could bring him to tears but she knew well enough to know how much he loved Loki. “I would never allow anything to happen to either of you if it is in my power.” Her gaze shifted to Loki’s face and she declared, “This is within my power. Odin need not agree with me in order to save Loki. He will fall into Odinsleep soon enough and then I will do as I please.”

Thor’s jaw went slack. He stared up at his mother with wide eyes. He knew her to be formidable but defying the All-Father was bold even for her. “What have you planned, Mother?”

Frigga whispered an incantation that shielded the healing chambers. Not even Heimdall would be able to hear their words now. “When the All-Father falls into his sleep it is I that will take Gungnir and sit upon his throne. As his Queen, it is my right to serve in his stead. I will give Loki a potion that mimics death. We will announce his passing to the kingdom. I have decided to give Loki the same chance the All-Father gave you.”

Thor’s mind raced as he listened to the details of his mother’s plan. “You cannot mean to send Loki to Midgard. He caused much damage and many deaths there. My shield-brothers and sister would not look kindly upon him. He would be returned to a prison at once if not killed in his mortal form.”

She smiled at her fair-haired boy. “They will not know of his presence. I will alter the glamour Odin put upon Loki when he was a babe. He will have a new face and a chance at a new life. I will send my grandsons with him to Midgard so that they may have a chance at life as well. It is as much as I can do for them. It will have to be enough. You, my son, will play a large role in all of this. I hope I can count on your assistance.”

His eyes lit up at the mention of his nephews. Thor loved them dearly and never quite understood Odin’s insistence on believing the wild prophecies surrounding their future. He couldn’t imagine a world where he would willingly fight Jormungand.  He nodded. “You can always count on me, Mother.”

“As soon as your father falls into his sleep you will go to collect your nephews. Afterward you must stop in Vanaheim to retrieve my niece, Eira. She will be waiting for you. She is well versed in Midgard and its ways. Eira will accompany you to Midgard to get Loki and the children settled.”

He looked genuinely shocked. Thor asked, “What does Eira know of Midgard?”

Frigga smiled warmly. “Loki is not the only one who has learned to travel without aid of the Bifrost. Eira is well-traveled despite her young age and she often visits Midgard. She maintains a home there. Loki will reside there with the children.”

Thor blinked as a realization crashed down upon him. “You have been planning this since your trip to Vanaheim months ago.”

She chuckled softly. “Where do you think your brother learned his tricks, my love?”

“What happens when father awakens? Will he not just bring Loki back?” asked Thor. “It seems cruel to give him hope only to have it wrenched from him soon after.”

She squeezed his shoulder. “You will be innocent because you were only following your Queen’s orders. I will cast an enchantment on Loki that will shield him from Heimdall and Odin when he sits upon Hlidskjalf. The All-Father will not be able to locate Loki until I chose to allow it.”

Thor regarded his mother closely and realized, perhaps for the first time, that he might have been underestimating her all this time. It was a well-crafted plan and not one the All-Father could truly undo when he reawakened. He turned his gaze to his brother and knew in an instant that this was the right thing to do. Midgard had curative powers. Being banished changed Thor and it would change Loki as well.

“I am at your service, my Queen.”

Frigga smiled and said, “Thank you. Now do not allow your sadness to lift. We wouldn’t want the All-Father to become suspicious. Let the rain continue to fall. The fields are dry and the crops could use it.”

Thor nodded in understanding. “I will not leave Loki’s side.”

Seeing his brother so broken was enough to keep Thor sufficiently saddened as to not raise suspicions. He had scarcely left Asgard as Loki’s condition fluctuated in the last year. Jane could not understand his dedication to his brother. Thor was unsure if it was because she did not have siblings or perhaps their bond was stronger because of the millennia spent together.

Frigga pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Be well, my son.” She moved forehead and pressed a kiss to Loki’s forehead. “Be well, my son…”

She lifted the enchantment on the healing chambers and quietly swept out of the room. There was much to think on as her plans came together.


	2. Limited Mercy

Days turned into weeks as Odin and Frigga waited for Loki to come out of his coma. The palace’s head healer, Kelda, explained that his slow recovery time was because of an overall reduction in health. Loki’s condition was something of a perfect storm. The palace guards punished the young prince too severely and for too long. His frequent brushes with death left him weaker each time. He also could not heal as quickly as the Aesir or the Jotnar did without access to Idunn’s golden apples or his seidr. They now understood his weak constitution was derived from his Ice Elf lineage. It was only his robust seidr that protected him from serious injury in the past. 

However, the king and queen were devastated when Kelda explained the extent of Loki’s injuries. It appeared that one or more of the palace’s guards had taken certain liberties with the young prince. Odin would never forget the anguished cry that left his wife as she learned that the guards had violated their son. She looked at Odin with so much venom and hate that he hardly recognized her. Thor demanded retribution and a full investigation into those responsible. However, Odin couldn’t allow that to happen. He couldn’t allow Loki to shame their family again. They would conduct a quiet investigation to root out the culprits. Thor hadn’t spoken to him since that day.

Odin pulled the truth out of the guards in less than a week’s time. He identified the two guards responsible for violating Loki and put them to death. Frigga and Thor still believed him heartless where Loki was concerned. However, the young prince’s condition was a cause of great distress for the All-Father. The purpose of Loki’s punishment was not to kill him. Moreover, it was not Odin’s intention to watch his youngest son die. He spared Loki from execution for Frigga’s sake but in truth, he was relieved that she pled for leniency at his sentencing. Her plea allowed him to reduce Loki’s sentence without looking weak in front of the realms. 

As the days drew on Loki’s condition stayed stagnant more than it improved. The All-Father didn’t visit his son’s bedside but he received daily updates from Kelda. He decided after a week to allow Loki to receive the juice from Idunn’s apples. Odin hoped the juice’s curative powers would be enough to bring Loki out of his coma. Those close to him could sense his distress even as he conducted business as usual with an air of indifference.

After a few days of a steady drip of juice from the golden apples, the young prince awakened from his coma. His body and mind were still in sorry shape but at least he was conscious. Odin thanked the Norns for that boon. Loki had done very little to deserve their assistance over the years.

It was after much contemplation that Odin tried to soften his son’s incarceration. He ordered Loki moved to a cell in the tower instead of being returned to the dungeons. It was very different from the sterile prison he once occupied. The stone room looked more like a set of bedchambers he would offer a lower ranking member of the court.

Odin showed additional mercy by allowing some of Loki’s belongings to be moved into the cell. He hoped more familiar surroundings would help repair some of the damage to the frayed strands of his sanity.

He also ordered a stay of Loki’s corporal punishment until his mind healed. The All-Father decided that the corporal punishment would never resume. However, he would wait until Loki was healed before he announced it to the council. 

Odin asked the talented healer from Alfheim to remain in the palace to help Loki repair his shattered psyche. He hoped it would bring some comfort to his ailing son and perhaps appease his vengeful wife.

However, his attempts were fruitless. Queen Frigga had refused to share his bed or even to be in his company socially since Loki had fallen ill. Frigga was in no mood to forgive him even if she did thank him for the kindness. Instead, she moved into Loki’s rooms to attend to him.

Frigga waited patiently for weeks as Odin struggled to stave off his sleep. However, not even the All-Father could alter the natural order of things. Two months after denying his wife’s plea of clemency for Loki, Odin fell into his sleep.

The queen kept true to her word and took her husband’s place on Hlidskjalf as Odin took his restorative sleep. The move shocked many as it was assumed Thor would take Odin’s place. However, the Aesir bowed to their queen and followed her orders as the one that wielded Gungnir. Sitting on Odin’s throne was her right until the day of Thor’s coronation as the new king of Asgard.

The God of Thunder rushed into Loki’s chambers when word of the All-father’s sleep reached his ears. Frigga was at his younger brother’s bedside as he anticipated. His mother rarely left Loki’s side unless her duties called her away. He stopped to make sure they were alone before he spoke. “Mother…”

Frigga looked up from Loki’s sleeping face and smiled at Thor. “You may speak freely. We are alone and these chambers are shielded from Heimdall’s view. You must make haste. Your father’s rests have become more unpredictable as he has aged. We cannot be sure of how long this window will remain open. We must act fast. All is ready here. I need Sleipnir, Jormungand, and Fenrir to be present to complete my spell. There is also a herb available only on Vanaheim. Eira will bring it with her.”

He nodded. “I will leave immediately. I retrieved the Space Gem from the weapons’ vault and I have asked Hogun to accompany me. He is the only one I trusted with this secret. I know that he will not betray you or me. He has long since believed the All-Father erred in taking Loki’s children from him. He was also the only one to agree with me that Loki did not deserve execution when he returned to Asgard.”

She nodded. “He has always been the most sensible and pragmatic of the Warriors Three and perhaps the least likely to draw Loki’s ire over the years. You have chosen well, son. Now go. The wheels have been set into motion. Soon enough Asgard will grieve for their fallen prince.”

Thor placed a kiss upon Loki’s brow and swore, “You will be whole again, brother.”

Frigga smiled softly.

The prince hugged his mother fiercely before leaving to collect Hogun.

Kelda walked into the room after Thor exited. She asked, “How may I be of service, All-Mother?”

Frigga smiled genuinely at the younger woman. Kelda had done a great service to the queen by lying to Odin about the true pace of Loki’s recovery. Frigga had given Loki juice from Idunn’s apples in the beginning. However, as the healers were under her purview they felt far more indebted to their queen. Moreover, Kelda had been Loki’s healer since he was a small boy. She was fonder of him than probably anyone else short of Frigga and Thor. Loki went to Kelda years ago, when he first discovered he was with child.

“I have already administered the potion. The effects are gradual but my son will appear to be dead just before nightfall. I would have you stay with him while I attend to the duties of the court. You are not to leave his side for any reason.”

Kelda nodded and bowed as Frigga stood. “I wouldn’t dream of it, All-Mother. All has been made ready for his journey to Midgard. I finished packing the trunks with the gold from your personal accounts. They wait in your rooms for Prince Thor to return.”

Frigga placed a fond hand on Kelda’s cheek. “Thank you for your help in this. Your loyalty is appreciated and will be rewarded.”

“I need no reward, All-Mother. I only wish to see the young prince in good health once again. If I might make a suggestion…”

“You may speak freely. What troubles you, Kelda?”

The healer tried to take a delicate tact. “I know it is not my place but I have known Prince Loki since before he uttered his first word. He has always been a complicated soul. I believe some of those complications stemmed from his true heritage. However, I believe there is a reason he so often chose to take the form of a female.”

Frigga studied the younger woman’s face carefully. She could hear the subtext beneath her words. “There is no need to choose your words so carefully with me, Kelda. I know you hold my son in high regard. I will take no disrespect from your honesty.”

“Mayhap, Prince Loki’s convalescing on Midgard would be more successful if he was in a form in which he feels most comfortable. His desire to shape-shift was not born out of mischief alone. At times, it seemed the prince felt more himself when he wore the form of a woman.”

In the early years, Kelda often served as the prince’s confidant. He never felt ashamed to share with her the things that confused him about his nature. Kelda always showed him unconditional love no matter what pranks he pulled or what form he took. He was always little Prince Loki to her. Kelda was dispatched to Alfheim when Odin sent the young prince there while he was pregnant with Sleipnir. She helped him overcome the psychological trauma Svadilfari caused during the conception. Despite the tawdry Midgardian tales, Svadilfari was not a horse when Sleipnir was conceived. However, he was a very talented shape-shifter that often preferred his equine form. He was also a rapist.

During his pregnancy, she began to understand why he chose to wear a female form occasionally. However, she was unsure if he ever shared his secret with his mother. She doubted the information would have been well received by the All-Father.

Frigga smiled warmly. “Your concerns had occurred to me while I made my plans. Worry not, Kelda. I will give Loki the opportunity to choose the form he feels most comfortable in before I make him mortal. I have always loved my little Loki whether he was my son or my daughter.”

Kelda felt relief wash over her and she bowed before the queen once more. “Thank you for hearing my thoughts, All-Mother.”

The queen silently left Loki’s chambers to take her place on the throne. It was a physical pain to leave her son’s side. However, she would have to conduct her duties normally as to not arouse suspicion.

Frigga passed the day by hearing the grievances of her subjects. After several hours of that, she moved on to a dreadfully long council meeting. She could sense some of the council members’ discomfort at her presence. Frigga had not taken the throne in Odin’s stead since Thor and Loki were younglings.

However, none of the council members were foolish enough to voice their disapproval. Until Odin awakened, she was the ruler of Asgard and all of the power resided with her.

As they reached the last hour of the meeting, two palace guards burst into the room without knocking.

Frigga quickly rose from her seat and glared at the guards. “What is the meaning of this? How dare you interrupt this council’s meeting?”

The first guard bowed low and said, “We are sorry to interrupt, your Majesty. The head healer bade us to fetch you at once. Prince Loki’s condition has worsened and she fears the worst.”

The room erupted with quiet murmurs and whispers at the shocking news. Odin had assured the council that Loki was slowly improving and would soon be able to resume serving his sentence. The king had begrudgingly informed them of Loki’s true heritage to explain his perplexing inability to shoulder his punishment.

Frigga eyes widened and she turned to the assembly. “I must go to my son. We will resume this meeting later.” She grasped the hem of her skirts and rushed from the room.

She ran through the palace as if possessing the legs of a much younger woman. Everyone that crossed the queen’s path quickly bowed and parted as news of Prince Loki’s deterioration spread like wildfire.

When she approached his bedchambers, Lady Sif and Fandral were standing outside of the room with uneasy expressions on their faces. They were no fans of Loki but they knew how much Queen Frigga and Thor cared for him. They bowed before Frigga and then Fandral opened the door.

The queen walked into the room and felt her heart drop for a moment. She knew the unhealthy pallor was all a ruse but it struck her how close this came to being a reality.

Kelda bowed in front of the queen and said, “I am sorry, All-Mother. I did everything in my power but it was not enough. Prince Loki has died.”

Lady Sif gasped from behind them.

Frigga slowly approached Loki’s sick bed and laid a hand on his arm. His skin felt ice cold and a small chill ran up her spine. Overcome with emotion she said, “Leave us…”

Everyone cleared out to give the queen some privacy. As Frigga sat beside Loki’s bed and clutched his hand, she heard the bells begin to toll announcing his death. She kissed his hand. “I promise all of this is almost over, my love. I would see you happy again if it is the last thing I ever do. I only hope that one day you will forgive my past failures for they are numerous.”

Frigga stroked Loki’s hair and quietly hummed a lullaby she used to sing to him as a babe. When Odin first brought the infant home, the nurses had trouble getting him to sleep. Frigga was the only one capable of soothing him into a restful slumber. Their bond was instantaneous.

She smiled as memories of Thor sitting at her knee and looking up at his baby brother flitted through her mind. She missed those days so much. Today, the kingdom would mourn their prince while she mourned her family.


	3. The Fallen Prince

News of Prince Loki’s death spread through the Nine Realms like wildfire. Many were shocked by the turn of events and questioned how the All-Father had ever let it get this far. The truth about Loki’s lineage spread just as rapidly and caused quite a stir. Despite his disgraced status, he was still the son of King Odin and Queen Frigga. It was decided that Loki would be afforded a funeral befitting his station. Delegations from across the Nine Realms excepting Midgard arrived to pay their respects. However, there were murmurs that formal grievances would be levied after the customary mourning period.

Queen Frigga constructed a perfect doppelganger of Loki to lie in state in the throne room. A transparent crystal coffin encased the prince to prevent anyone from getting too close to him. There were few mages seasoned enough to detect an illusion woven as skillfully as hers but she would not take that chance. The Nine Realms needed to believe that her youngest son had perished. She could stand in defiance of her husband privately but Asgard and the other realms could not perceive Odin as weak. She shuddered to think what horrors the king might commit against her son to buoy his reputation.

Once the delegations from the Nine Realms and the people of Asgard had the opportunity to view the prince’s body, he would receive the traditional funeral ritual. His body would be loaded onto a boat and set ablaze as it floated over the waterfall. Then a feast lasting two days would commence as the realms mourned Asgard’s fallen prince.

Thor had been gone for two days but Queen Frigga expected him to return before the funeral. His absence would draw too much unwanted attention from those naturally suspicious of Loki. Thor’s dedication to his younger brother was no secret. Everyone knew how feverishly he searched the Nine Realms after Loki fell into the void. They had also seen his bright light diminish as Loki’s health failed continually.

Thor’s journey was long despite the use of the Space Gem. They had all expected some trial and error with its use. Thor did not have an opportunity to practice using the gem prior to his father falling into Odinsleep. He had only Frigga’s instructions on how to use it. Thor was not what anyone would call adept at using magical items other than Mjolnir.

Furthermore, he had several stops to make before he could return to Asgard. Sleipnir lived in a cloister on Niflheim. Jormungand and Fenrir were ward’s of a nobleman on Alfheim. Thor and Hogun also had to stop in Vanaheim to retrieve Frigga’s niece.

Eira was the second born child of King Frey and Queen Beyla of Vanaheim. Frigga was entrusting Loki and the boys to her niece because the young woman understood Midgard much better than Thor did. They would need her expertise to create identities for Loki and the children on Midgard. No one could become suspicious of the little family’s sudden appearance.

Kelda kept watch over Loki in his personal chambers as they waited for Thor and Hogun to return with the little princes. She turned to look at the empty space behind her when she felt a strange fluctuation in the air around her.

Suddenly, Thor, Hogun, Eira, and the 3 children appeared out of thin air. The palace’s head healer gasped upon seeing the slumbering babes in the arms of Thor and Hogun. She had not laid eyes on the precious tots since she delivered them years ago.

Eira held Sleipnir’s hand as she stood beside Thor. The two were close in age but she always had a stronger bond with Loki because of their seidr.

Kelda stood and then bowed low. “Prince Thor, I am glad that you have returned safely with the little princes. Welcome to Asgard, Princess Eira.”

Thor smiled. “There is no need to stand on ceremony, Kelda. Where is my mother?”

“The queen is in her chambers preparing for the funeral ritual tonight. Shall I go fetch her for you, Prince Thor?”

Thor looked surprised. “Has it already been two days? Time passes strangely when you are using the Space Gem. Yes, go get my mother. I am certain she is eager to see her grandsons.”

Kelda nodded and made a hasty exit.

Sleipnir released Eira’s hand and walked over to Loki’s bed. He looked at his mother with confused eyes. He was young and untrained but his seidr could feel the stillness at Loki’s core. He looked back at his uncle on the verge of tears. The boy could not understand this cruel joke. His uncle promised that he would be reunited with his mother.

Thor handed Jormungand to Eira and walked to Sleipnir’s side. He put a strong hand on the boy’s shoulder and said, “He is only sleeping, Sleipnir. He will awake soon and then we will travel to your new home on Midgard.”

He was old enough to understand his banishment whereas his younger brothers were not. Sleipnir knew the All-Father did not find favor with him or his brothers. It was hard for him to believe anything good could happen. Sleipnir asked, “Truly?”

Thor got onto one knee so he was closer to Sleipnir’s level. He put a closed fist over his heart and replied, “I swear by Norns that I speak only truth.”

The door opened and Frigga walked into the room. The graceful woman halted abruptly at seeing her grandchildren. They had been away for far too long. She had allowed Odin’s madness to rule them all for too long.

Sleipnir’s face lit up seeing his grandmother. He abandoned Thor and ran to her. “Amma.”

Frigga swept him up into her arms and hugged him. “Hello, sweet boy. You have been well and truly missed. How was your journey?”

He clung to Frigga and said, “It was fun. Uncle Thor gave us sweets.”

The queen looked at her elder son with a mock glare. “Giving sweets to such little boys? Shame on you, Thor Odinson.”

The Thunderer chuckled heartily. “Aye, Sleipnir and Jormungand can be quite persuasive. They must have inherited the trait from Loki. Mayhap they also developed his love for sweets.”

Frigga placed Sleipnir on his feet once more. She approached Hogun and smiled as she took Fenrir from his arms. She cradled her youngest grandson and said, “Thank you for assisting Thor in this matter. I owe you a great debt.”

Hogun bowed. “It was my honor to assist you, All-Mother.”

She turned to Thor. “Go and make yourselves seen. Lady Sif and the others have been quite curious about your disappearance. I will summon you when it is time to take Loki to Midgard. Remember you will not be able to stay with him straight away. You will be needed here for the funeral and the feast.”

Thor looked unsure about the latter half of Frigga’s statement. Thus far, Loki had been so fragile. He worried about leaving his brother alone for even a moment without Frigga there to take care of him.

Eira smiled kindly. “I will stay with Loki until he is settled on Midgard, Thor. My duties at court are not so extensive that they require my constant presence. Worry not, cousin mine. Loki and the children will be safe in my care.”

“Thank you, Eira.” He turned and motioned for Hogun to follow him out of the room. He had to put Sif’s mind at ease somehow. She was likely the only one questioning his absence. Fandral and Volstagg rarely questioned him about anything.

Frigga embraced Eira while still cradling Fenrir. “Thank you for coming, Eira.”

The younger woman shook her head as she looked at Loki’s pale visage. “I could not deny a request from my favorite aunt. I was disheartened when I learned of Loki’s poor condition. He and I were always kindred spirits.”

The queen released her and smiled. “Yes, he looked up to you a great deal in his younger years. I think spending time with you will be quite helpful to him. You always seemed to see my precious boy for who he truly was inside.”

Kelda entered the room. She asked, “Would you like for me to mind the children, All-Mother?”

Frigga reluctantly nodded. She needed to discuss many things with Eira and soon she would wake Loki from his slumber. She eased Fenrir into Kelda’s arms. “Take them to my rooms and let no one enter without my permission.”

The healer nodded in understanding and gently took Jormungand from Eira’s arms. She smiled at Sleipnir. “Follow me, Prince Sleipnir. I have found toys that your mother and Uncle Thor used to play with when they were wee ones.”

Sleipnir looked back at Loki’s still body with trepidation.

Frigga patted him on the head. “Go on. You will see your mother soon enough, little one.”

He obediently followed Kelda out of the room.

Eira approached the bed and smoothed a hand over Loki’s raven hair. She asked, “Has Father been behaving himself? He was in such a state when he left Vanaheim with Mother.”

“Beyla managed to calm him. However, he has been speaking with Queen Illenore of Alfheim. He has warned me that there will be a formal grievance filed. While Odin was within his rights to take Loki from Jotunheim, he erred in concealing Loki’s identity. If he had been forthright, Queen Illenore would have come forward to claim him. The queen and Loki’s birth mother were relatives.”

Eira only hummed in acknowledgement. There was no love lost between Odin and her father. Frey had only maintained the peace for the sake of his sister. “I will show Thor how to use the pathways so that he might visit Midgard without drawing the All-Father’s attention. I know he will not want to be away from Loki for very long.”

Frigga said, “Thank you. He worries so for his brother…as do I. I dream of the day when Thor and Loki will be close once more.”

“I know not what madness claimed Loki but I do know that he has always loved Thor more than he hated him. He never seemed to mind how brightly his brother shined. Loki knew his strengths lay in other areas. We were of the same mind that the throne is more trouble than it is worth.” Eira shook her head as if to dislodge unpleasant thoughts. “I worked with Mother to craft the potion you requested. It is as powerful as anything either of us has ever constructed. It will erase the boys’ painful memories and allow you to weave others in their place. They will forget all that has been done to them.”

“Thank you. I have not made a potion this strong since I was a young girl on Vanaheim. Some of the ingredients necessary can only be found there and we have such little time.”

Frigga had a seat beside Loki’s bed and pulled an amulet from around his neck. She crushed the stone in her hand and watched as he began to stir.

Loki’s emerald green eyes opened and he stared up at his mother in confusion. He blinked as if to clear his mind but it was all still foggy. He muttered, “Mother…”

She shushed him and brushed her lips against his forehead. “Worry not. All is well my son. Today is your new beginning. Do you remember of what we spoke some weeks ago?”

The God of Mischief and Lies struggled to recall the conversation. Frigga’s presence at his bedside had been constant. They had many quiet conversations over that time. However, one solidified in his mind when he saw Eira standing just behind Frigga. His eyes widened. Loki’s voice was gravelly when he asked, “The All-Father has fallen into Odinsleep?”

Frigga nodded and said, “He fell into his sleep two days ago and all of our plans have come together as they should. Thor and Hogun retrieved Sleipnir, Jormungand, and Fenrir and brought them here. They are in my rooms with Kelda.”

Loki took a few minutes to absorb all of the information. He knew of Frigga and Thor’s plan but he never truly believed it would come to fruition. Loki was so used to things not going his way. At some point, he learned just to expect the worst to avoid disappointment. He tried to sit up but Frigga put a hand on his chest.

“You have been through a trauma because of the potion I had to give you. I needed to convince everyone you were truly dead. I promise you will see your sons soon enough, Loki. First, there is something we need to discuss. I am going to send you to Midgard as a mortal. We will of course change your appearance so that you may live undisturbed among the mortals. I thought you might feel most comfortable in a body you already know well.”

Loki blinked as he tried to understand Frigga’s cryptic words. If the potion did not dull his senses, he would have understood her meaning immediately.

Frigga continued, “Kelda brought to my attention that you might feel more comfortable in your female form. Worry not. She has not betrayed any of your confidences. Kelda only wishes for you to be happy.”

He swallowed thickly. Loki asked, “What of Thor?”

She smiled sadly at her son. “Your brother has sat beside your sickbed with glassy eyes for days on end. He wants only for you to be happy. Thor will not care what form you choose to take. He just wants you to be well again. You must know this to be true if he traveled across the realms in defiance of the All-Father’s decree.”

Loki still looked unsure. He had never admitted his true feelings aloud to anyone. Frigga and Kelda knew him well enough to extrapolate some meaning from his actions.

Frigga lightly grasped his chin. “I will love you no matter if you or my son or my daughter. I have always been proud of you, Loki. However, this is a time to live for yourself and for your children. Choose wisely, my love. I will support you either way.”

He reached for his seidr out of habit and found that it was no longer bound. He looked at his wrists and realized the bracelets he once wore to dampen his powers had been removed. Loki shifted into his female form and released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

Loki’s female form shared many characteristics with his male form. She had long raven hair, flawless alabaster skin, and piercing green eyes. Loki still had high cheekbones and thin lips. Her nose was slimmer and the planes of her body were softer and more feminine.

Frigga and Eira beamed at her proudly. Her mother pulled her into a hug. She whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mother,” she replied. “Thank you for being here, Eira.

Eira grabbed her hand. “You’re beautiful, Loki. You are also strong. You are stronger than the trials you have survived. Now it is time for you to flourish. I will stay with you on Midgard for as long as you might need me.”

Loki looked at her mother. “What about Odin? He will come after us as soon as he awakens.”

“I will place wards upon you and the children to hide you from Odin and Heimdall’s view. You will not see him again until you have been redeemed and are ready to return to us. I failed you, Loki. I will not fail you again.”

She shook her head. “You didn’t fail me, Mother.”

Frigga caressed her cheek and said, “Yes, I did. I deferred to Odin because I believed he knew what he was doing in raising a son. I stood by and allowed him to hurt you...to shatter you. I will stand by no longer.”

Loki smiled softly. It felt good to hear how much she was loved by Frigga. When she first returned to Asgard, losing her mother’s love had been her greatest fear. She felt guilty for ever having doubted her now. 

“Now it is time to get you ready to leave. Eira will help you bathe and dress. I will prepare the children for their journey to Midgard. They will not remember a moment of their past.”

Loki asked, “Can I see them before you take their memories? Please?”

She nodded. “Of course, my love.” Frigga helped Loki out of the bed and onto her feet. She watched her carefully to make sure that she could stand by her own power.

Loki took a step forward and felt confident. She smiled at Frigga. “I feel better, Mother. My seidr has taken care of the aftereffects of your potion.”

“Oh, good.”

They all made the short trip to Frigga’s rooms. Sleipnir and Jormungand were seated on the floor playing with the toys Kelda acquired for them. However, they both paused seeing Loki walk into the room.

Sleipnir got to his feet and ran over to her. “Móðir!”

Loki hugged the little boy as tightly as she dared. It had been so long since Odin took Sleipnir from her arms. He had grown so tall and she could feel his seidr reaching out for hers. She felt a sharp pang of sorrow that she had missed so much of his life.

Jormungand slowly got to his feet and walked over to Loki. He could only vaguely remember Loki. However, his mother often visited his dreams to comfort him. It was the most contact he had with her after his first birthday. He grabbed onto Loki’s cotton breeches and looked up at her with a shining face.

Loki scooped up Jormungand and hugged him. “My hearts have returned to me.” 

She looked around for Fenrir and smiled as she saw Kelda approach with her youngest.

Queen Frigga stood back and observed the scene. She felt tears prick her eyes as guilt and happiness overwhelmed. However, she was perhaps most heartbroken at having to send them away. Frigga wanted to be selfish and keep them at her side. She wanted to help Loki rebuild her life. She wished to see her grandsons grow into young men but it wasn’t to be. There was only so much she could do to protect them with Odin so close. 

Eira stood beside her aunt. “The All-Father will never drag them back to this place. Father will not allow it.” She added, “Vanaheim will not allow it.”

She glanced at her niece. “I know. Frey has made that abundantly clear. I appreciate having an ally but I do not wish for war. My brother desires blood.”

“Can you blame him in his hatred? Odin kidnapped you and forced this marriage onto you. He forced this alliance onto our people. We were weak but while the All-Father ignored us we have become strong once more. Father only stays his hand because you have come to love your husband. He hopes one day soon his nephew will take the throne and we can put this black chapter behind us. There can never be lasting peace between us while King Odin reigns.”

“Aye, but I will not let two realms suffer the pride of men. You are not old enough to remember the Great Wars but I do. No, if my husband locates Loki...I will move to Midgard to protect her. If my husband must be felled, it will be my blade to do it.”


	4. Sweet Reunions

The room quieted to a dull whisper when Thor walked in wearing his ceremonial armor. Everyone moved out of the crown prince’s way as he walked up to Loki’s crystal coffin. Thor’s heart thudded in his chest as he noted how realistic the doppelganger looked. His mother was truly a talented mage but this farce made his heart heavy. They had come too close to losing Loki again because of Odin’s stubbornness. His hand curled into a fist as a crack of thunder sounded overhead. Normally, he would feel embarrassed at his lack of control. However, his mood would lend an air of authenticity to Loki’s death.

King Frey was the only person that dared approach the brooding prince. The king of Vanaheim was taller than Thor was. However, his sinewy body more resembled that of Loki. His golden blond hair was fashioned into a neat Caesar cut and he had thin goatee. However, his greatest defining feature was his mismatched eyes. Frey had one blue eye and one hazel eye. He laid a heavy hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “It is tragedy to lose one so young. You and Queen Frigga have my deepest sympathies.”

Thor wasn’t surprised that his uncle would neglect to mention Odin. Their contentious relationship was well-known within the family. However, they always managed to present a united front to the other realms. He replied, “And you have mine. I know how fond you were of Loki.”

He nodded in response. “I will leave you to greet the vultures. They are eager to shower you with false platitudes for the prince they despised. You and I will raise our cups later in honor of Loki. Iver will surely join us. I might even be convinced to tell one of the tales you all loved so much as boys.”

Thor’s cheeks colored because Frey only told one type of story…bawdy. However, the two Odinson boys and their cousin Iver would sit at Frey’s knee to hear his tales. They would giggle themselves silly and they were never sure if his tales were true. He said, “I believe that would be the perfect way to honor my brother. Thank you, Uncle Frey.”

Thor kept up appearances by meeting with visiting dignitaries. He accepted their condolences on behalf of the All-Father. His mood darkened by the moment and the storm outside became more chaotic. Too often Thor had to center himself to calm the storm outside. He knew many Aesir were still making their way to the palace to view Loki as he lie in state.

He was grateful when he had spoken to the last of the dignitaries. There were others who surely wished some of his time but were not of such standing as to delay the prince when he was ready to move along. Thor’s eyes fell onto Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. He was eager to see Loki but he still had a job to do.

Thor joined his friends and tried to quell Sif’s curiosity about his whereabouts. Fandral and Volstagg were more put out that he chose to take Hogun on his mysterious adventure. He gently dismissed their concerns by telling a half-truth. Thor told them he went to Vanaheim on a simple errand for the All-Mother. It made sense to take Hogun with him since he was Vanir. The silent warrior was afforded the opportunity to see his family on the short trek.  

Fandral and Volstagg blindly accepted Thor’s paper-thin excuse but Lady Sif was not so easily fooled. She found the timeline for the last two days’ events to be incredibly suspicious. Sif didn’t believe that it was a coincidence that Loki died on the same day the All-Father fell into Odinsleep. She suspected foul play on Loki’s part. Sif wondered why everyone else thoughtlessly accepted these strange circumstances.

The prince spent perhaps ten minutes speaking with his friends but then quickly excused himself to speak with other guests.

However, Sif watched him with astute eyes as he tried to slip out of the room unnoticed. She made to follow but Fandral stepped in front of her.

“You have that look about you,” the blonde warrior said in an amused voice.

Her eyes flashed in annoyance. “What are you talking about, Fandral?”

Fandral said, “You don’t believe Thor’s story at all.”

Sif looked around Fandral and growled when she saw Thor exit the room.

Thor walked toward the tower. He was eager to see his brother awake and smiling. He knew how much Loki loved his children. Thor also knew how painful the separation had been for him. He never approved of the All-Father’s decisions but he didn’t question them. As young men do, he trusted his father to make evenhanded decisions. Perhaps he trusted his father even more than most because he was the All-Father. Odin’s lore made him seem almost infallible.

However, Thor’s time on Midgard had an unintended consequence. Perhaps it was his time as a mortal or more likely his exposure to Darcy Lewis. She questioned everything about life on a daily basis. She was never satisfied with the easy answer. It made Thor contemplate just how often he had settled for the easy answer in his own life. He wondered how often he had willingly been blind to his brother’s plight.

During Loki’s incarceration on Asgard, Thor took infrequent trips to Midgard to help the Avengers and to see Jane. As his brother’s condition grew worse, he often talked to Darcy about how things used to be between them. However, the more the girl learned of their childhood, the more horrified she became. She still despised Loki for the lives he took on Midgard but she also believed Odin had helped drive him to the point of madness.

When the God of Thunder entered Queen Frigga’s chambers, he was stunned to see Loki in his female form. He had seen his brother wear this visage before but it had not been for many years. It was a strange sight to see that the body had aged right along with Loki. He first saw this particular visage when Loki was very young. Thor thought it an accident the first time it occurred. Loki was just harnessing his shape-shifting abilities at the time. He often shifted into animals accidentally. Loki had once spent an entire week as a fledgling dragon until their mother returned from Vanaheim. She had helped him shift again.

Loki’s long raven tresses were pulled together into a simple French braid that hung down her back. She was wearing a flowing emerald green dress as she cradled Fenrir in her arms. Loki looked up as Thor approached and felt a wave of unease wash over her. She prepared to launch a verbal jab at her brother the moment he said something idiotic.

Thor dropped to one knee beside the chair and smiled genuinely. He glanced at his sleeping nephew and picked up the boy’s tiny hand. “You look happier than I have seen you in a very long time, Loki.”

Briefly, she was taken aback by his words. “Mother, says that I have you to thank for bringing my children to me. Thank you, Thor. I know it must have been difficult to go against the wishes of your father. I am in your debt.”

Thor didn’t bother to correct Loki about Odin being her father, too. He understood the anger and knew it would only serve to force them farther apart. “Not nearly as hard as it has been watching you waste away before my eyes. I was only making things as they should have always been. Many wrongs have been committed against you…many of them were committed by me. I am sorry that I have been so blind as to not see them.”

Loki shook her head. She hated the unexpected when directed at her. She had not anticipated Thor behaving in an understanding manner. She could not fathom that he would truly accept her desire to live as a woman. However, his reaction warmed her greatly. “You are maddening you insufferable oaf.”

Thor’s eyes widened and he chuckled. “I have missed you calling me an oaf, Loki.”

“I am sorry.”

He asked, “For what?”

She looked at Fenrir. “I am sorry for trying to kill you. My anger at you was not justified. You have always been dense, but I do not believe you ever truly meant to hurt me.”

Thor said, “I am your older brother. It was my job to protect you and I did not do that to the best of my ability. I have been selfish and distracted by the trappings of the throne for far too long. You have done a great many wrongs but you will always be my heart, Loki. I have loved you from the moment Mother told me I had a little brother.”

She cautiously asked, “And what if I am no longer your brother?”

He caressed her cheek and smiled. “Then I will love my little sister very much. I care not what form you take as long as you are happy and well. I know that you believe me to be an oaf but I am not unseeing, Loki. I knew long ago that your shape shifting into maidens was not a silly trick. However, I did not feel qualified to provide counsel to you on what it meant. I feared I would only make it worse.”

“You would have surely put both of your fat feet into your mouth.”

He chuckled, “Aye. I would have. Your belief that I am a bumbling idiot is not completely unfounded.”

“Thank you,” Loki whispered.

“Use this opportunity to live your own life, Loki. Mother once said that Father and I cast large shadows. Mayhap you will find your place in the sun on Midgard. It is a good place that is not frozen in time as we are.”

Frigga walked into the room with Eira at her side. They were each carrying a sleeping boy. She smiled. “I am glad that you have returned, Thor. I was just about to send a guard to fetch you. It is time for you to make the journey to Midgard. You cannot be late for Loki’s funeral ritual. It would be unseemly and set tongues wagging.”

Thor got to his feet and crossed to his mother. He hugged her before he took Sleipnir from her. “I will ensure that they arrive on Midgard safely and I will return with haste, Mother.”

She smiled warmly. “Good.” Frigga walked over to Loki. “Sleipnir and Jormungand will sleep for several hours. When the children awaken, they will only retain the false memories I have implanted in their minds. I made sure they were happy ones.”

Loki stood up and said, “I will never be able to repay you for this kindness, Mother.”

“I do not require thanks or repayment, Loki. I am only doing what is every mother's right…protecting my child. I love you, Loki. Live well.”

She whispered. “I will make you proud.”

Frigga said, “You have always made me proud. Odin has erred many times in his long life but the best thing he ever did was giving you to me. Go start your new life.”

Loki joined Eira at Thor’s side. She looked at her mother once more before everything went black. When her vision returned the group was standing in a large Midgardian style home.

Thor grinned with obvious pride at a job well done. “Well, that went better than the last trip.”

Loki looked at Thor suspiciously and asked, “What do you mean that went better?”

Thor looked chagrined and said, “On our way to Asgard we made an accidental detour to Alfheim.”

Loki gaped at that. “You have done well by me today, brother. That is the only reason I am not calling you a great thundering idiot. How have you survived for this long without even the barest understanding of magical artifacts?”

The older sibling grinned like an idiot. “I am sure it was from your benevolence alone, sister.”

Loki bit back a smile at Thor’s antics.

Eira smiled at Loki. “Welcome to your new home, cousin mine. I think you will like it here.”

Thor looked around the well-appointed home. It looked expensive and yet lived in at the same time. He turned his attention to Eira. “How often do you come here?”

“I come here quite often now that Runa is old enough to begin her duties at court. She has much to learn and does not mind covering my duties as well. I am quite fond of Midgard. We should put Jormungand and Sleipnir to bed so that you might return to Asgard.”

“Aye. I cannot miss the funeral. Sif was already suspicious of my absence. She did not believe my excuse.”

Loki grudgingly replied. “She has always been the smartest of your friends. You must have words with her, Thor. If she suspects that I am not dead, you must deter her. It is one thing for the All-Father to accept defeat privately in the company of his family. It is quite another for the people of Asgard or the Norns forbid the other realms to know of it.”

Thor placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder. He shook his head. “I will allay Sif’s concerns or mother will place a charm upon her. She has planned to do the same for Kelda’s sake. Few can stand before the All-Father and speak falsehoods. It is best that Kelda truly believe that you have died.”

Loki hated that Kelda would have to grieve for her unnecessarily. However, it was better this way. She would be distraught if harm came to Kelda because of her.

Eira beckoned them forward. “Come with me.”

Loki and Thor followed Eira to the second floor.

She opened the door to a bedroom obviously decorated for children. The pirate themed room had two beds on opposing sides of the room.

The crown prince raised a questioning eyebrow at his cousin. “How long have you and my mother been planning this?”

Eira tucked Jormungand into his bed. She laughed softly. “When have you ever known the All-Mother to leave anything to chance?”

Thor followed suit and tucked Sleipnir into bed as well. He brushed his nephew’s coal black hair away from his eyes and smiled. He murmured, “I kept my promise, little one.”

Eira walked over and placed a hand on Thor’s arm. “You must return now, Thor.”

He took a deep breath. “Aye.” Thor walked over to Loki and pulled her into a hug. “I will return soon.”

Loki grimaced and playfully muttered, “You are squishing me, Thor.”

He chuckled softly and slowly released his sister. He looked at Eira. “Take care of them.”

“I will,” she promised.

Thor gave his family one last look before clutching the space gem and disappearing from sight.

Loki felt a pang of sadness at Thor’s departure. She huffed. “Let’s just hope he made it to Asgard on the first try.”

Eira stifled a laugh.


	5. Throwing Down the Gauntlet

 

The All-Father remained in his sleep for much longer than expected. It was a worrying sign for Frigga and Thor. Soon enough Odin would be forced to step down whether he believed his son to be ready or not. For that matter, he would step down whether his son was ready for the role or not. The queen loved her son but she knew he had reservations about taking his place even if he didn’t dare voice them.

Frigga held onto Thor’s arm as they walked through the garden. After a long afternoon with the council, she needed the tranquility the garden provided. The only good quality about the tedious meetings was that they kept her from thinking about Loki for part of the day. She missed her youngest child fiercely and was only comforted by knowing Loki was well on Midgard. Although, Heimdall could not see Loki the same was not true for Frigga. She could check on Loki and the children as often as she pleased.

The queen stopped to smell her favorite flower and smiled. She asked, “What troubles you so, my son? You appear as if there is a great weight upon your shoulders. I cannot remember a time where you have been so quiet in my presence.”

Thor smiled wryly. Rarely could he ever hide his true feelings from his mother or Loki. He was never sure if they were more perceptive than most or if they knew him better than everyone else did. “Lately, I have found myself thinking of the future. As you well know that is not my natural state.”

Frigga laughed softly at her son’s rare bout of self-deprecating humor. She took his arm and began to walk once more. “Yes, I imagine Odin’s extended rest has given you much to think on. I know not how long he will be able to continue. However, knowing your father’s stubborn streak it will be well beyond the point where he should not.”

“When my first coronation approached I was foolhardy. I did not think of all of the responsibilities that would lay at my feet. Much has changed since then. I do think I am prepared to be a better king than I would have been then, but I worry about Lady Jane. After my coronation, I will no longer be able to travel to Midgard. My place will be here on the throne of Asgard. If we were to continue courting, Lady Jane would have to travel by the Bifrost to see me.”

Frigga nodded in understanding. Odin would want Thor to have a betrothed soon after taking the throne. He needed an heir to continue their line. “Do you not think your beloved would be willing?”

Thor shook his head. “Lady Jane is very busy with her work on Midgard. She finds great joy in her studies and does much good for the people of Midgard with her discoveries. I could not ask her to abandon it so frequently or permanently.”

“I believe there is another option available to you, my son.”

He contemplated his words before he replied, “I truly love Lady Jane and I believe that she feels the same for me, Mother. Nevertheless, I do not believe either of us is ready to be married. Lady Jane has made it clear that she would not like to become as we are. I hoped that with time she would change her mind but there may not be as much time as I originally thought there would be.”

Frigga nodded as Thor’s true dilemma began to take shape in her mind. “Accepting a lifespan as long as ours is not a decision to be made lightly or out of haste. While some would welcome such a change…it is understandable if your beloved is reluctant.”

Thor said, “She does not want to watch the people she loves get older and die while she lives. I thought perhaps over time she would realize that even if her loved ones died she would still have a family here with us. She would have our future children and me. I am afraid that I am running out of time to change her mind.”

“All I want for either of my children is for them to be truly happy. I may be angry with Odin but we were happy for millennia. He is truly my other half and there was never a doubt of that. I wish that for you and Loki. You must sit down with Lady Jane and speak truthfully. Do not make rash decisions that involve both of you without consulting her first.”

He stared at his mother with wide eyes. Thor wondered how she so easily guessed his intentions.

Frigga smiled at the look on her son’s face. “You are very much like your father. Without speaking to Lady Jane, you have decided her future. You do not have that right. Give her all the facts and then allow her to give some input. You may find that you both come to the same conclusion. If your relationship is not to last then you will find a love here on Asgard or perhaps a nice Vanir girl. Gyda of Vanaheim has always been fond of you, Thor.”

He frowned deeply. “Gyda is my cousin and very much not my type.”

She laughed at her son’s pained expression. “She is not such a close relation that a union would be unseemly. It is not as if I suggested one of my brother’s daughters.”

“Please don’t mention that to father. He will find it a worthy idea to cement the bonds between Asgard and Vanaheim long after his reign.”

Frigga smiled and said, “Well, I will be sure to keep that idea to myself then. Perhaps you might find happiness with Sif. She has been smitten with you since you were younglings.”

Thor shook his head. “I care deeply for Sif but her dislike of Loki is off putting. I know it is partly my fault. I allowed my friends to speak ill of Loki for many years. I even joined in on the taunting. I did not understand the damage I caused my sister. I merely thought we were making Loki tougher. It is what Father did and I always believed him to be right.”

“Your father is no more infallible than I. However, Sif’s behavior isn’t because she dislikes Loki. In fact, I think if she ever gave it a chance they would be great friends. She has always been jealous of your relationship. Despite your frequent disagreements, Loki has always been your favorite person in all the realms. Sif knew that she could never hope to compete with that. I just wish that at her age, she would understand that competition is not necessary. You have room in your heart for a wife and your sister.”

Thor turned around as he heard heavy footfalls moving toward their position.

A moment later two guards came into view and they bowed in front of Thor and Frigga. “Your Majesty, the All-Father has awakened from his slumber and he requests your presence in his chambers at once.”

The prince looked at his mother with some apprehension. He was concerned that Odin would easily see through their deception.

Frigga said, “I will be there shortly. You may go.”

They bowed again and hurried away to leave the queen and prince in peace.

She turned to Thor and smiled. “It is time for you to go to Midgard to meet with Lady Jane. Take your time and heed my words, son. Return only once the two of you have come to a resolution.”

He immediately understood the purpose of his mother’s command and hugged her. “I will go now but I will return soon, Mother. Give Father my love.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I will. Now go on.”

Thor nodded and walked back toward the palace.

Frigga took a moment to sit down. The queen did not quake under the heavy glare of Odin like so many others. She could not be terrified into speaking the truth when she did not wish to do so. However, Odin knew his wife well. He would see through her immediately. She made the decision to tell her husband the truth and dare him to challenge her.

After a few moments of quiet meditation, the queen rose from the bench and strolled to Odin’s chambers. Once upon a time, she shared those rooms with her husband but she moved out when she could no longer stand the sight of him. Never had their relationship been so contentious. Frigga didn't foresee that changing in the near future. Odin could be an immovable object with others but she was an unstoppable force.  

The guards standing at attention outside his door bowed when she approached and then opened the doors for her.

Frigga walked into the luxurious suite and was surprised to see Odin situated on the divan in his sitting room. He was wearing fresh clothes and he looked much healthier than he had when he fell into his sleep. It would appear that he awakened some time ago and delayed calling for his wife. An impressive meal was laid out on the table in front of him. A ravenous hunger was a common side effect of a long Odinsleep.

He said, “Please, sit down.”

She opted to take a seat on the divan across from him. Frigga prepared a cup of tea and made herself comfortable. “Are you well, Husband?”

Odin released a heavy breath at his wife’s insistence on putting physical space between them. “I am well. I do not believe I have ever slept for this long.”

“Yes, it was a long one. You slept longer than even your sleep after the last war with Jotunheim. You exhaust yourself with all of your duties, my love. You are hardly a youngling.”

He eyed her carefully and replied, “Perhaps it is time for Thor to take his rightful place on the throne. I believe he is ready to be king. He is not the selfish princeling he was not so long ago.”

Frigga sipped from the cup of tea and replied, “I agree. Thor has grown because of his time on Midgard. He is a great warrior but I believe he will also be a great ruler. You have taught him well, husband.”

Odin nodded and ate a little roasted boar. “If that is the case then why did you take the throne in my place?”

She smiled pleasantly at her husband. “It is my right as your queen to take the throne in your stead. Do you disagree?”

He leveled his intense gaze on his wife. “You have not taken the throne while I slept since Thor was a boy. What have you done, Frigga? Heimdall informs me that Loki died while I slept. Is this true? Has my son truly died before his time?”

Frigga blithely dismissed his melodramatic inquires with a wave of her hand. She said, “You know well enough that is a falsehood. Our Loki still lives but that is not for anyone else to know. As far as the Nine Realms are concerned, Loki died because of physical and mental frailty.”

“Explain yourself, wife. I urge you to be careful with your words.”

“I decided that if you were not capable of showing our child mercy than I would. She is mortal now and no threat to anyone. Our grandsons are with her and Loki is beginning to heal. I have placed a powerful spell upon her and the children to hide them from your sight.”

Odin’s one eye widened in shock as he listened to his wife’s defiant explanation. However, he was struck by something she said. He shook his head as he realized what she meant. “Why do you encourage his deviancy? Why do you support his desire to shame the House of Odin? I brought home a son from Jotunheim not a daughter. If I had known he would be such a disgrace I would have left him there to die!”

She primly placed the cup of tea onto the table and stood up. Frigga’s eyes blazed like the sun. “You will not speak of Loki that way! Boy or girl…man or woman our child is precious. Mayhap if you had tried harder to understand her, we wouldn’t be here. I remained silent for far too long. Loki has a chance at a happy life and you will not interfere. If I learn that you search for Loki and the children, I will leave Asgard to protect them. If it is a fight you want, then I will give you one.”

Odin really looked at his wife and saw the truth in her words. He said, “I would never harm you, Frigga. I love you.”

“Then you would die at my hands because that is the only way this ends. You will never hurt my baby again. Choose wisely husband, for these are not idle threats.”

Frigga turned and swept out of the room with fury surging through her. She didn’t expect Odin’s reaction to be positive but this was too much. He was consumed with some madness where Loki was concerned.

She entered her chambers and closed the door behind her. Frigga did not want her attendants buzzing about. She was far too angry to be in anyone’s presence. She changed into a nightdress and then sat down at the dressing table in her room.

Frigga slowly took down her hair and began to brush her long golden tresses. She could not be sure that Odin would heed her words but the queen was more than ready to keep her promise.

She whispered an incantation and the massive mirror in front of her came to life. Frigga smiled at the image in front of her.

Loki sat on a beach towel holding Fenrir as she watched Sleipnir and Jormungand playing in the sand. The boys were in the middle of creating a lopsided sandcastle with Eira’s assistance.

Frigga looked delighted. She whispered. “Live well, daughter.”


	6. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reworked this chapter a few times. It's still not perfect but I didn't want to make everyone wait any longer. I promise the next one will be better!

**Two years later...**

 

In life, there comes a time when you are too old to stay out all night drinking. Many would say Tony Stark passed that age long ago. However, at 50 years old he firmly believed the best way to get over someone was to get under someone more attractive. Tony had that mantra firmly in mind when he went out last night. Therefore, he wasn’t shocked when he realized that there was someone in his bed. However, he was shocked when he realized that he recognized the other person. Tony picked up his phone and glanced at the text message from JARVIS confirming his suspicions.

The best part of being on a tropical island was the notion that he could leave SHIELD, the Avengers, and all of his problems behind. For the first two months, he was a drunken mess that spent far too many hours locked away in his lab. JARVIS and his other creations kept him company and ensured that he didn’t die of alcohol poisoning.  However, sixty days was his absolute limit for sulking. Last night, he shaved his depression beard and went to a trendy nightclub. He had stayed in the shadows of the VIP section all night to keep a low profile. However, not a low enough profile if his current bed partner was any indication.

Tony stared at the stirring figure intently before clearing his throat loudly. “Good morning, sunshine!”

Piercing green eyes snapped open at the sound of Tony’s voice. No doubt, she had a hangover rivaling his. It took a moment for the situation to crystallize in her mind. However, as the fog slowly started to fade her eyes widened in disbelief. “Oh, Norns what have I done?”

The hung-over playboy cocked his head to the side and said, “Hi there, Reindeer Games. Want to tell me why you’re a woman?”

The raven-haired woman feigned confusion. She just wanted to get out of there without destroying the life she had built on Midgard. She couldn’t ruin the opportunity that Frigga had given her. Loki wasn’t so narcissistic as to believe that she deserved this second chance. “I don’t know what you mean. I’m always a woman. Perhaps you need to sober up a little more.”

Tony tutted in disappointment. He had expected better from Loki. He said, “That’s weak sauce coming from the God of Mischief and Lies. Do you want to try that again or should I call SHIELD and let Nick Fury get it out of you?”

The woman blinked in shock as she stared at Tony. Her posture slowly slumped as she realized that there was no way out of this. “How do you even recognize me in this body? I don’t look like my male form at all.”

His eyes lingered on her face as he smirked. “That’s not true. You still look like the asshole that threw me out of a window after I politely offered you a drink. You’re just a bit softer, shorter, and with an impressive set of tits. I recognized you as soon as I woke up this morning. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you in this...body. Or have you forgotten already?”

Loki’s eyes widened and a horrible feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. She cursed her decision to choose this body. She had taken hundreds of shapes over the years. However, for some reason she had taken the one form that Tony Stark could recognize. It was as if she was always sabotaging herself. She licked her lips nervously. “How do you even remember that night? We were both so intoxicated.”

Something in the trickster’s expression made the inventor relax. “When you came back to the tower with me that night JARVIS registered a strange energy signature and saved it. When you showed up at the tower and threw me out of the window Jarv was good enough to inform me that the two signatures were identical. You don’t know how many drunken nights I spent staring at both pictures. I didn’t know if I would ever see you like this again but I was determined to be ready.”

Loki trembled as her hand grasped the pendant hanging around neck. She saw her life unraveling before her eyes. “Please, I’ve caused you no trouble this day. I don’t even remember how I came to be in your bed. Let me leave and you will never have to lay eyes on me again.”

He noted the sincerity in her words but Tony wasn’t ready to let her leave just yet. Something about this situation just wasn’t adding up for him. “My driver picked us up from the club late last night and brought us here. I guess you don’t have Thor’s tolerance for liquor.”

She bristled at the mention of Thor. Loki really didn’t want her brother to find out about this. They were finally in a good place but he would no doubt be displeased by this turn of events. She shook her head. “No, I’ve never had his tolerance or strength whether I was male or female. Are you not going to call SHIELD?”

Tony closed his eyes and rested against his headboard. A rational person would be calling SHIELD to have them arrest Loki. They could sort out the how and why of her presence on Earth. Of course, Tony wasn’t a rational person and he didn’t want to reveal his hiding place to SHIELD unless it was absolutely necessary. Moreover, Loki seemed different from the last time they crossed paths during the attack on New York. Well, different in ways more important than her current gender.

“You have one chance to explain what the hell is going on, Bambi. If I don’t like it or if I don’t believe you, JARVIS is on standby and will alert SHIELD whether you murder me or not,” Tony explained. “Are you recording this, JARVIS?”

“I have been recording since you arrived home with Ms. Odinsdottir, Sir.”

Tony asked, “Odinsdottir?”

JARVIS explained, “I didn’t think Odinson was the right patronymic considering your guest’s gender.”

Tony laughed and shook his head at the absurdity of his predicament. However, he figured if he died today that it would be justified. This was his years of being a whore catching up with him. Only Tony Stark would get blind drunk and bring home a homicidal maniac twice. Although, he didn’t think anyone could rightfully expect him to recognize Loki in the body of a smoking hot twenty-something woman.

Loki looked toward the speaker in the ceiling. “I thank you for the gesture but I do not go by that name. My name is Lola Lindstrom now.”

“Very well, Miss Lindstorm.”

She studied Tony’s handsome face for a moment and then decided to come clean. There really weren’t any better options. “I know that you have no reason to believe me. However, I am not a threat to you or your planet, Stark. I do not have my seidr. I have been made a mortal.”

Tony’s eyebrow rose as he considered the possibility of a mortal Loki. He struggled to remember their hazy night of sex and vaguely recalled being stronger than her or at least being allowed to lead the festivities. “Talk about irony. Is this part of your punishment? Thor was pretty vague about all of that after he took you to face ‘Big Daddy’.”

Loki started wringing her hands anxiously. She shook her head. “No. I mean not really. Making me mortal was a mercy granted to me by my mother. Asgardian justice is harsh by human standards. Those found guilty of crimes on Asgard are subjected to physical punishment for penance. Daily lashings are not uncommon for those that commit truly heinous crimes. I was not well liked on Asgard even before my crimes here on Midgard. The guards took great pleasure in their work and perhaps took more liberties than they would have with other inmates. It is amazing how creative even the most simple-minded creatures can become when faced with a weakened adversary. The guards were allowed to administer my punishment as they saw fit. Unfortunately, I am not suited to withstand the rigors of such punishments.”

Tony swallowed thickly and tried to fight back the bile that threatened to come forward. The haunted look on Loki’s face told him more than the words did. He knew what it meant to be at the mercy of others bent on causing you pain for their own satisfaction. On occasion, he still had nightmares about his ordeal while in the care of the Ten Rings.

“Thor and my mother begged Odin to show leniency toward me but he would not hear of it. My sentence was to be one year in jail for each life lost on Midgard. He would not even consider the mitigating factors that he himself knew to exist. Then he forbade me to speak of them to anyone else on penalty of increasing my punishment. He didn’t want me to tarnish his name any further,” she explained.

“What mitigating factors?” Tony asked, curiosity was always his weakness.

She shook her head and then looked down at her hands. They were turning red from being wrung so vigorously. “It matters not in the scheme of things. Odin did not deem them to be worthy.”

He reached over and grasped her reddened hands. Tony said, “I’ll be the judge of that considering I am the one that has to decide what to do next.”

Loki took in a deep breath. “I was not well when last I came to Midgard. I’m sure Thor told you of my fall from the Bifrost. Only I did not fall, as Thor and Odin like to describe it to others. I simply let go. The truth of my parentage shattered my mind in some way. The fall through the emptiness that is the void only made it worse. When I let go I assumed that I would die. I didn’t know a far worse fate awaited me in the silence. I was rescued, or so I thought, by a creature known as the Mad Titan. He wanted the tesseract and decided that I would be the one to get it for him. His minion tortured me for weeks but I would not relent. Then one day, the Mad Titan claimed to have access to two people that are very dear to me. He produced an item that belonged to one of them. He promised to torture them for as long as possible if I did not do his bidding. I made the choice on my own but I was coerced. I felt that I had no one to turn to for aid.”

Tony realized Loki was being purposely vague about the leverage the Mad Titan had over her. However, the engineer decided that he believed the tale for the moment. “How did you get out of your punishment in Asgard?”

Loki was grateful not to have to continue with that story. “As the months drew on it became apparent that I could not suffer such punishment long-term. The harsh treatment would surely kill me because I am not Aesir by birth. Instead of being merciful and letting me die Odin dispatched the palace’s healers to my cell. Whenever I was near death, he would grant a few days or weeks respite while the healers tended to my injuries. Once healed, I was returned to my cell to continue my punishment.”

Tony shook his head. “What kind of monster would do that to anyone let alone his own child?”

Loki smiled sadly and said, “But you forget that I am not his child, not in any way that truly counts to the Aesir. Adoption outside of families is unheard of there. Usually if the parents of a youngling die, another family member takes them into their home. Blood ties matter above all else and I have none with Odin. He found me abandoned behind a temple in Jotunheim during a battle. My parents likely abandoned me because I was a runt. The name frost giant isn’t just a moniker. They are towering people and as you saw from our last encounter...I am not.”

“You said that you being here on Earth was a show of mercy from your mother?”

She glanced at the clock and then looked back at Tony. “After my last attempt to end my life, my mother decided to search my mind for the events that led up to my actions on Earth. Odin had not told her or Thor the truth. She was stunned and disgusted by his actions. She tried to appeal to his love for me but she soon found there was none. My mother decided then it was time to take matters into her own hands. She began plotting with the few people more loyal to her than they were to Odin. The next time Odin fell into his sleep Mother took his place on the throne in Thor’s stead. She faked my death and decided that I would live on Midgard as a mortal until such time that I prove myself worthy enough to return to Asgard. Thor received a similar punishment from Odin when he made war with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. She took away my seidr and my strength and gave me the lifespan of a mortal. If I do not prove myself worthy by my 100th year then I will die as any other mortal would. My mother placed me in this body because she thought I would be most comfortable as a woman. She believed that I was happier when I was in this form and she was right.”

Tony didn’t want to feel bad for the bastard but he did. He could hear the sting of betrayal in Loki’s voice as she talked about Odin. It reminded him all too much of Obadiah’s betrayal and Howard’s neglect. However, underneath the surface it sounded as if Loki’s self-worth had always been questionable. “So they just dropped you here of all places?”

“There are not many on Asgard that like me but my mother is not Aesir. She is from Vanaheim. The Vanir are sorcerers and as such have always been fonder of me than the Aesir. They saw my youthful tricks for what they were and they saw value in my craft. My mother reached out to her brother and asked if his daughter, Eira, could be of assistance. Eira and I are a great deal alike. We have always had wanderlust. She has spent many years here on Midgard observing your kind. Eira finds all of you intriguing. She maintains a home here on this island. It didn’t take much effort for her to manipulate your human technology. She created an identity for me linked to her own. In your records, I am Eira’s sister. She and Thor helped me get settled and I have been here since then.”

The genius inventor wished he was still marginally drunk but all of that had faded away after finding the former God of Mischief and Lies in his bed. “How long have you been here?”

“It has been a little over two year’s time since I have been here. As you can see, I have caused no trouble. I have kept to myself while healing my mind. I have even been under the care of a doctor. Stumbling across you last night in the nightclub was poor luck on my part.” Loki glanced at the clock beside Tony’s bed.

Tony asked, “Is there somewhere else you have to be, Bambi? You keep looking at the clock.”

Loki looked genuinely nervous at that question. “I need to get back home.”

The older man cocked an eyebrow in surprise. He joked, “Why? Do you a husband and kids waiting at home for you?”

Loki lowered her head and whispered, “You are half right.”

“You’re married?” Tony crowed in surprise.

“Not that half…”

Tony stared. “Don’t go quiet on me now, Bambi. What’s going on?”

“I know I have no right to ask this of you but I will know your decision before I tell you anymore.” Loki didn’t know what she would do if Tony decided to report her to SHIELD. She would have to move to Vanaheim. However, that could spark a war between her uncle and Odin.

Tony became concerned when he saw the way Loki was shaking. He reached out and caressed her cheek. “Hey, I’m not going to tell anyone that you’re here. I made that decision before you even started talking.”

Lola didn’t know why she felt so comfortable with the way Tony caressed her cheek. She should have recoiled but instead she leaned into the touch. “When I was younger, I shape-shifted between my male and female forms often. I found it fun and I found more acceptance in my female form. The Aesir more readily accepted my seidr when I was a woman. I gave birth to children over the years as a woman and Odin took them all from me. He feared their magic but claimed it was because I was too immature to raise them. Mother banished my children to Midgard with me. They have all been made mortal, as I have been. They are very young and a threat to no one. I swear.”

Tony realized his jaw was hanging open like a moron but that was just too much for him to process. “Children! You have children!”

“Please don’t tell SHIELD about my children. They are harmless but your agency would not think so. People have always thought the worse of my offspring simply because they came from me. They are children and they have nothing to offer your agency.”

Tony pulled her closer and caressed her arm. “I’m not a dick. I wouldn’t turn little kids over to those assholes. Besides, I’m not even working with them right now. I resigned. That’s a story for later. How many children do you have?”

“I have three sons: Sleipnir, Jormungand, and Fenrir. They are 10-years-old, 5-years-old, and 3-years-old respectively. I left them at home last night with their nanny. I don’t get to go out much and I was just looking for a bit of fun.”

Tony let out a low whistle. “I want to meet them.”

Loki’s eyes widened. “You said you wouldn’t tell SHIELD about them!”

Tony grasped Loki’s arm to stop her from fleeing his bed. He said, “I am not going to tell SHIELD about your children. I just want to meet them and I promise I won’t bother you or them again.”

Loki studied his face as if she could see if he was lying to her. She nodded. “Okay.”

“I need a cup of coffee if I am going to drive you home. I am no good like this. Why don’t you get a shower? There are clean towels in the bathroom.”

She still looked uneasy but slowly nodded. “Thank you.”


	7. Crimson

Tony sat on his bed after Loki disappeared into the bathroom. He was working over every detail that the fallen deity told him. He believed Loki’s story. Tony recognized the haunted look in the woman’s eyes when she spoke of her punishment on Asgard. He believed the desperation in her voice when she begged him to keep her children safe from SHIELD. However, something was gnawing at him. Unfortunately, he wasn’t exactly running at full power right now. The lack of sleep and massive hangover were dulling his senses. He ran his fingers through his epic case of bed hair and wondered aloud, “How do I manage to get myself into these situations?”

JARVIS said, “I believe your exorbitant bill from the nightclub might explain some of your predicament, sir.”

He grumbled, “That was a rhetorical question. Now is not the time to sass me, J. Daddy really isn’t in a good mood this morning and I have a hangover. I haven’t had a hangover this impressive in years.”

“It is afternoon now, sir,” JARVIS corrected.

“It’s afternoon already? When did we finally pass out this morning? I barely remember coming home last night,” he confessed. His eyes trailed over the furniture that was all askew. He could vaguely remember stumbling around with Loki in the heat of passion.

JARVIS replied, “You and Ms. Lindstrom fell asleep just before sunrise, sir.”

A wave of smugness washed over Tony. At least he was still great in the sack despite being fall down drunk for part of the night. “Make sure you save the footage. I might want to review it for national security purposes.”

“Of course, sir. It has already been saved to your private server,” JARVIS said in his most put upon voice. Tony’s AI didn’t relish being turned into a common pornographer for his creator’s benefit.

The inventor smirked as he kicked the blanket off his legs. Things were definitely looking up. Tony was suddenly very glad he decided to end his mourning period yesterday. He couldn’t help but think that running into Loki last night at the club was serendipitous in every possible way. Now he just had to figure out a way to convince her to see him again. Tony got the distinct feeling that Loki would try to avoid ever seeing him again.

He picked out a clean pair of boxer briefs from his dresser and put them on. Then Tony walked over to his bed to grab his phone but stopped short when he noticed dried blood in the spot Loki had occupied just minutes earlier.

Tony stared at the stained sheet for a moment before walking over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When Loki didn’t respond he pushed open the door and walked into the bathroom.

Briefly, the inventor was distracted by the vision of beauty that was Loki. Somehow, it didn’t seem fair for someone to look that breathtaking as a male and a female. Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to Loki as a male, too. He couldn’t help but notice Loki’s figure in all that leather when he attacked the tower.

Loki was standing underneath the waterfall showerhead as she lathered her body using Tony’s shower gel. She obviously hadn’t heard the knock on the door over the din of rushing water.

Tony knocked on the glass shower door to get her attention.

She jumped back startled by the sudden interruption. Loki turned off the water and opened the shower door. “What are you doing in here?”

He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. Tony had just run into the bathroom without much of a plan. He wasn’t really sure how to broach the subject. He cleared his throat and asked, “Are you okay?”

Loki looked confused by his question. “Yes, I’m fine. Why do you ask? Did you believe I was in distress?”

“Uh, I noticed some...uh...blood on my sheets. I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t hurt. I don’t exactly remember much about last night. If I was too rough with you then I am very sorry,” he said apologetically.

Tony might have had the well-deserved title of womanizer but he always treated his sexual partners with respect. He could never be accused of harming them in any physical way. At most a few women could claim emotional distress because of Tony’s one-night stand rule. He didn’t believe in sleeping with women more than once. He didn’t like giving them false hope. 

Tony had been a man on a mission last night. He had been trying to outrun the dark cloud that had been hanging over him for months. Tony wanted to ‘fuck away the pain’. He hoped that he hadn’t been too rough with Loki. She had experienced quite enough people hurting her for their own selfish reasons.

She blushed furiously. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I believe my mother might have gone a little overboard when she used her seidr on me. She restored this body to its most pristine condition.”

Tony was prepared for many answers but that one caught him completely off guard. His eyes widened comically and he asked, “You are a virgin?”

The words tasted like ash on his tongue. Tony had made a concerted effort in his adult life to avoid being anyone’s ‘first’. He was a man that understood himself completely. He knew he wasn’t meant for commitments or relationships. His failed experiment with Pepper was proof of that hypothesis. Perhaps he was old fashioned in his thinking but Tony always believed a woman’s first time should be with someone special. He didn’t even remember the name of the first girl with which he had sex.

She laughed softly. “Well, I would say the blood in your bed suggests that I am not.”

He huffed. “You know what I mean. You were a virgin last night when I brought you home.”

Loki’s voice lost the edge of amusement as she realized Tony was distressed for some inconceivable reason. She reached around him for a bath towel and wrapped it around her body. “It would appear so. I promise I was not aware of that fact prior to this morning. I haven’t had any sexual partners since my return to Midgard. This was not some machination on my part. I truly didn’t not recognize you in my drunkenness last night. I am sorry if this has made you uncomfortable.”

Tony was taken aback by the pleading sound in her voice. He stepped into the shower and cupped her face. “I wasn’t accusing you of any wrongdoing, Loki. I just wanted to apologize. A drunken rough and tumble with a stranger hardly seems the right way to lose your virginity.”

She blinked in surprise. Loki would have never predicted that response in a million years. The way his golden brown eyes gazed into hers with such concern was unnerving. She decided to use humor to deflect it. “Stark, I assure you that although I might have physically resembled a maiden, I am anything but. I have been enjoying intercourse for a very long time.”

Tony wasn’t so easily swayed. “All the same...this is supposed to be the start of your new life. Maybe your mother’s actions weren’t a mistake at all. Perhaps she wanted you to have a chance to redo it all.”

Loki laughed ruefully. “That does sound like something Mother would do. Whereas, my father was ashamed when I lost my virtue, my mother was saddened by the circumstances.”

The inventor studied Loki carefully and couldn’t help but feel sympathy for her. The pain of her past seemed to radiate off her. “How do you view your first time?”

She slipped out of Tony’s grasp. “Well, my parents believed that I conceived my son, Sleipnir, when I lost my virginity. However, that is not true. I had already met someone prior to Svadilfari but he was Midgardian. We knew each other intimately for a few weeks and then I had to return to Asgard. I just never told my parents about it. I knew that they wouldn’t approve.”

After New York, Tony studied Norse mythology out of curiosity. He often wondered just how much of the information had been factual. He asked, “Is the thing with the horse true?”

Loki balked at that and shook her head. “Of course it is not true. It is a tale spun by Thor’s so-called friends. I was never sure how mortals learned of that falsehood. Svadilfari was a shape-shifter. Whereas, I chose to take the forms of beings that looked Aesir, he felt closer to horses. However, he had the appearance of an Aesir when he...”

“The story makes it sound as if you were young at the time,” he said thoughtfully.

Loki’s expression became guarded. “I would like to finish my shower. As I mentioned earlier, I need to return home. I am sure my nanny is concerned. I promised I would only be gone for a few hours.”

Tony nodded and said, “I’ll let you get back to it.”

He quietly left the bathroom but felt unnerved about the whole interaction. Tony went into the kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee. He grabbed his tablet as he went outside on the veranda to enjoy the cool wind blowing off the ocean. This place had become his sanctuary.

Sometimes he considered going back to New York but his bitterness prevented his return. He would have to work with Pepper and Steve on a daily basis. He wasn’t ready to be civil with either one of them. Tony had no desire to hurt Pepper but he knew how sharp his tongue could be when his feelings were hurt. While he wouldn’t mind tearing into Captain America on a regular basis he also had no interest in disrupting the team dynamics. Tony was a selfish bastard but not so much that he would put everyone’s safety at risk to deal with his issues.

Tony knew he would have to go back to his life at some point. However, he was in no rush. He enjoyed the solitude this place provided him. Tony spent hours in the lab working on projects he had shelved in favor of being a somewhat serviceable boyfriend to Pepper. Moreover, he had JARVIS, Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers to keep him company. Since his arrival on the island, he spent a considerable amount of time tinkering with their programming. Tony was seriously considering giving Dum-E an actual voice.

He picked up his tablet and sent a quick encrypted message to Bruce and James. He needed advice.  _ *From one bro to another: What sort of gift do you give to a woman to say sorry for popping her cherry while we were drunk? Can we go on another date?* _

Loki stepped out onto the veranda wearing her clothes from the previous night. She said, “Your servant told me where to find you.”

Tony’s eyes roamed over Loki’s outfit. He smirked remembering just why he brought her home last night. She was wearing a silver-mirrored mini dress with a plunging neckline and a pair of thigh high stiletto boots. He was certain now that he would have brought her home last night even if he had recognized her.

He snapped out of it and said, “You can borrow some of my clothes if you want. They won’t fit you that well but it might be better than going home in your club attire.”

Loki eyed Tony skeptically. She couldn’t figure out why he was being so nice to her. He knew all of the terrible things that she’d done. “That’s not necessary.”

Tony said, “Don’t be stubborn. I’ll find something for you to wear when I go back into the house. Do you want a cup of coffee?”

Loki said, “I really should be getting home. I’ve been gone long enough. I don’t want Vera to worry about me. I never go out. I probably wouldn’t have gone out last night if she hadn’t insisted that I celebrate.”

“What were you celebrating last night anyway?”

“Yesterday was my birthday. Well, yesterday was the date that I chose as my birthday. It has special meaning to me. I don’t know the date of my actual birth. I went out last night to celebrate.”

He grinned and asked, “How old are you?”

Loki sat opposite from Tony at the table when she realized he would not be rushed. “There is no way to properly translate my age into Midgardian years. Are you familiar with Erik Erikson’s stages of human development?”

“I remember some of it from undergrad,” he replied with a nod.

“I would be at the early end of the Young Adult spectrum. Thor is closer to the middle,” she explained.  

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed as he considered that new piece of information. He said, “Well, I’m robbing the cradle a bit with you.”

She actually stifled a laugh. “If it makes you feel any better I have probably been alive longer than your family line.”

“How does the age thing actually work? I’ve been curious since Point Break turned up.”

Loki found Tony’s interest to be strange. She didn’t understand why he wasn’t ushering her out the front door. “Our children age at the same rate that mortals do. However, once we reach adulthood our development slows to a snail’s pace.”  

He said, “Wow. I wouldn’t mind going there just to see what it is like.”

“Mortals are not permitted to visit Asgard without approval from the All-Father. He is not likely to allow you to visit. However, Thor would certainly be inclined to do so if he were to take the throne during your lifespan.”

Tony said, “I guess it would be wrong to hope for an untimely end to the All-Pop’s reign but he sort of sounds like a douche bag.”

Loki laughed quietly and said, “If you ever have the chance to meet him. I would advise that you not say that in his presence.”

“You’re probably right about me not meeting him. I’m likely to say something that will get me killed. Although, being smote by a vengeful god would look great on my headstone.”  He said, “I’m surprised you know what a douche bag is. Thor completely misunderstands our idioms.”

“I have made it a priority to acquaint myself with your world. I wish for my sons to fit in among the other Midgardian children. It is why I have given them different names.”

Tony said, “That was a smart move. Earth kids can be ruthless.”

Loki gave a sad smile. “Aesir children are not so different in that respect. I suppose taunting comes naturally to children.”

He flashed a mirthless smile and said, “Trust me I know. Imagine being nearly a decade younger than everyone around you and still the smartest person in the room.”

“I don’t need to imagine such a scenario. I learned early on that I possessed greater intelligence than my peers did and often times more than my elders did. My superior attitude certainly didn’t win me any friends but they were not predisposed to liking me anyway.”

Tony studied her for a minute and then finished the last of his cup of coffee. He said, “I am going to shower quickly and then I will take you home. Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge if you are hungry, Lola.”

She asked, “Why do you call me Lola when you know my true identity?”

He shrugged as he walked toward the door. “You said that you feel most comfortable in this form. I get that. If you are Lola then it would be rude for me to call you anything else. I’ll leave those spare clothes for you on the bed.”

Loki stared after the inventor in complete shock.


	8. Three Little Princes

Loki stifled a groan as the sun shined into her eyes. It was just after 1 o’clock in the afternoon and she was just leaving Tony’s house. The inventor had really taken his sweet time getting ready. While he locked the door, Loki took a moment to pull her freshly washed hair into a ponytail. She looked down at her clothes and scowled. This had to be the epitome of the walk of shame. She was wearing a pair of Tony’s black running shorts, a Black Sabbath t-shirt, and a pair of socks. However, the smug man had been right that it was better than going home in what she had worn last night.

Loki was anxious to get home to her children. She really only spent time away from them when she was at work. She certainly never spent an entire night away from home. She felt guilty for going out in the first place. Her mother had given her a second chance to be a good mother, not to have a drunken one nightstand with an Avenger. However, the part that made Loki sick to her stomach was that she had put her sons’ safety at risk. This morning could have been a complete disaster if Tony hadn’t been willing to at least listen to her story.

She resolved at that very moment never to be this reckless again. She didn’t even like nightclubs and bars. They were loud, dirty, and overcrowded. She only went at Vera’s insistence that she needed to celebrate her birthday. Perhaps on some level, Loki had hoped to make a friend. In two years living on Earth, she had yet to make any friends. Loki kept to herself, worked hard, and took care of her children. Fortunately, her children had many friends despite her utter disdain for social situations. She homeschooled her sons but enrolled them in community sports programs like soccer and basketball. Sleipnir was even learning to surf with a group of children his age. Loki was focused on giving them the normal life that the All-Father tried to deny them.

Loki looked around at the upscale neighborhood and started to chuckle. She was beginning to wonder if this was some sort of cosmic joke. The Norns weren’t known for being kind to her. This could only be their cruelty at work.

Tony locked his front door and walked over to Loki carrying a bag containing her clothes and shoes from last night. He had a travel mug of coffee in his other hand. “What’s so funny, Bambi?”

“We’re practically neighbors, Stark. I live at the opposite end of this road. There are probably about six or seven houses between us. Granted they are massive houses on even larger parcels of land so it is still farther than I want to walk right now,” Loki replied in a deadpan voice.

She wondered if Thor knew that she lived in such close proximity to his shield-brother. Loki quickly dismissed that thought. Thor would have warned her about Stark’s presence in the neighborhood. Her brother had gone out of his way to prove how much he loved her. Thor visited Loki and the boys one week each month. The only time he didn’t visit is if he had been recalled to Asgard by the All-Father. Thor’s relationship with Odin never recovered after Loki’s  _ death _ . However, the crown prince was ever loyal to Asgard and always returned if she was in need of his help.

Tony laughed as he unlocked his car. He couldn’t believe that they had lived so close to each other. However, it wasn’t surprising that they hadn’t crossed paths before now. Tony had spent the majority of his time locked in the house while he sulked over his failed relationship with Pepper.

He said, “I am glad that you don’t want to walk home. I am too dehydrated to walk in this sun. I’d pass out before we made it there.”

She stifled a laugh. “Then maybe you should be drinking water and not coffee.”

He grinned. “Coffee is water, Bambi. Let’s get you home.”

Loki slid into the leather interior of Tony’s Lamborghini and put on her seatbelt. Then she pulled out her phone to send Vera a quick text. She apologized profusely for being late and warned that she was bringing home a guest.

He climbed into the car and handed Loki a bag. “You forgot this inside. I’m afraid I can’t fit your clothes as well as you fit into mine.”

She took the bag. “Thank you.”

Tony started the car and made the relatively short drive to Loki’s house. It was an impressive tan colored mission style villa. The ocean served as the perfect backdrop for the two-story home. A three-tiered fountain stood in the middle of a circular driveway and the immaculate landscaping spoke to the care someone put into the property’s upkeep. He stopped in front of the main entrance. “Is it okay to park here?”

She nodded as she wrung her hands. “I don’t get many visitors. Your car will be fine here.”

He saw the apprehension on her face and reached over to squeeze her hand. Tony didn’t understand the sudden urge he had to reassure Loki. “I promised that I wouldn’t tell anyone about you being here and I meant it. I have a long list of undesirable qualities but I always keep my promises.”

Loki shook her head and forced a small smile. “I believe you, Stark. I would not have brought you here if I did not.”

“Then what’s with the nervousness that I’m picking up?” he asked.

She looked shocked at his perceptiveness. Loki had assumed from his reputation that he lacked interpersonal skills.

He chuckled softly and pointed at himself. “Remember…I’m a genius.”

“Do you ever let people forget?”

“No. So…?”

“I just have never brought a man home. I don’t know how my boys will react. They are somewhat used to me coming home straight away after work. Their nanny is the closest thing I have to a friend here on the island. She insisted that I celebrate my birthday. If she hadn’t insisted I probably would have spent it at home with my sons.”

It never occurred to Tony that Loki might have an actual job. He had assumed that she was living the life of a carefree former princess. Certainly, her mother hadn’t sent her here destitute judging by her home. He asked, “What do you do exactly?”

Loki toyed with the bracelet on her wrist. “My cousin owns the Mirabella. I help her keep everything running smoothly while she is off world.”

Tony looked genuinely surprised. He replied, “I stayed at the resort for a week when I first came here. I needed time to get my house ready. I arrived…unexpectedly. I’m surprised that I didn’t run into you while I was staying there.”

“Oh, I spend most of my time locked in my office. I really only see the high rollers and whales that have some complaint about service. Usually, they are just trying to get me to comp their stay. It never works. I may no longer be the God of Lies but I am still good at persuading people to agree with me,” she replied haughtily.

Tony huffed out a laugh. He was trying to imagine mere mortals hustling the former God of Mischief and Lies. It was a farcical thought.

He said, “Well, we probably shouldn’t put this off any longer.”

“You’re right.”

Loki climbed out of Tony’s terribly expensive sports car and walked up to the double doors at the entrance of her home. She unlocked the door and let them into the house.

Tony took off his sunglasses as he walked inside. He pushed the door closed behind him and took a sip from his travel mug. His hangover was still lingering at this point.

Loki dropped her keys and bag on the table in the two-story foyer. Then she led the way into the living room and smiled seeing her middle son sitting on the couch. He was watching his favorite animated show.

“Mommy!” squealed Jormungand with unbridled excitement. He was across the room a moment later hugging her waist. It was strange for her not to be home when the kids woke up in the morning. He had not been a happy camper all morning.

Tony couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s reaction to his mother’s safe return. He didn’t know what he had been expecting but it wasn’t this. The scene reminded of when his mother would return from trips. They happened rarely but Tony always missed her terribly.

She scooped up her son even though his lanky frame would soon make it an uncomfortable feat. “Good afternoon, my love. Where are your brothers?”

“They’re eating lunch,” Jormungand explained.

As Loki looked toward the kitchen, she raised an eyebrow at her son. “Why are you not eating lunch with them?”

He shrugged and hid his face in her neck. “Didn’t want it. Not hungry.”

She knew Jormungand well enough to know he had most likely been beside himself when he woke up and found her still gone. He was definitely a momma’s boy but she didn’t mind one bit. Loki had missed all of this the first time around. She rubbed his back. “All growing boys need to eat lunch. Come with me. I’ll sit with you while you eat lunch.”

Jormungand stared over Loki’s shoulder at Tony. He asked, “Who’s that?”

Loki looked over her shoulder having almost forgotten about Tony’s presence. “Oh…that’s a friend of mine.”

Tony smiled at the little boy. “Hi, I’m Tony. It’s nice to meet you.”

Jormungand stared at him and then tightened his arms around Loki’s neck protectively. “Hi…”

Loki rubbed his back and shook her head. “Jon can be a bit bashful around new people. Come on you can meet the my other two sons.”

Tony followed Loki through the impeccably decorated home. He smiled seeing children’s toys all over the place. When he was a child, his toys had to be confined to one area. Howard didn’t like for Tony to be in the way. It made him feel like a guest in his own home. He was glad that Loki didn’t treat her children the same way.

Fenrir squealed from his booster seat as soon as his eyes fell onto Loki. “Mama!” He raised his arms to be picked up.

Loki put Jormungand down and gave him a pat on the back. “Go sit in your chair and I’ll get your lunch.”

The nanny was a woman that looked to be in her 60’s. She definitely had a maternal presence. “Oh, don’t you worry about getting his lunch. I’ll take care of that.”

“Thank you,” Loki replied.

She eyed Tony and then grinned as she moved over to the stove. “Looks like you had a good night, Missus.”

Tony smirked seeing Loki’s cheeks turn pink as she picked up her youngest son. He noted that all three boys had different parts of Loki’s features.

Sleipnir was definitely tall for his age. He had jet-black hair and piercing emerald green eyes just like his mother.

Jormungand was tall for his age but thin as a rail. He had sandy brown hair with hazel eyes. However, he had Lola’s pale skin and sharp features.

Fenrir’s inky black hair was a curly mess and he had striking gray eyes with minute flecks of green.

Tony found himself wondering what their father or fathers must have looked like to have achieved such different appearances.

Loki said, “I’d like to introduce everyone to my friend Anthony. That is Stefan and this is Finn. Oh and the lovely woman at the stove is Vera. She is the boys’ nanny and my best friend.”

Tony had to remind himself that the Loki’s sons didn’t go by their real names on Earth. He made a mental note so that he didn’t slip up.

Sleipnir said, “Hi, Anthony!”

Tony smiled and said, “Hey, slugger. You can just call me Tony. How are you doing?”

Sleipnir said, “I’m okay.”

Vera smiled at Tony. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Stark.”

He blanched and smirked. “Maybe we could keep my last name quiet. No one around here has really recognized me just yet and I’d like to keep it that way.”

She flashed a mischievous smile and replied, “Your secret is safe with me.”

Sleipnir’s eyes went wide. “Are you Iron Man?”

Tony couldn’t lie when he saw the boy’s excitement. “Yes, but I’m on a secret mission.”

“We won’t tell anyone,” he promised. “Are you friends with our uncle or do you just work together?”

Tony looked at Loki for guidance.

Loki kissed the top of Fenrir’s head and then placed him back in his booster seat. She ruffled Sleipnir’s hair as she passed him. “Yes, Anthony is very good friends with Uncle Thor.”

Tony nodded and said, “Yeah. He has his own floor in the Avengers’ Tower and everything.”

“Cool,” Sleipnir replied.

“Alright you three finish your lunch and then I’ll take you out for a swim,” Loki promised.

The nanny carried Jormungand’s plate over to the table. She looked at Tony and said, “You two should sit down and have a bite to eat as well. Best cure for what ails you. I cooked chicken stir-fry for lunch. You’ll love it.”

He knew that Loki had been reluctant to allow him to meet her children. He couldn’t force her into lunch simply because he had the leverage in the situation. Tony said, “Thank you for the generous offer but I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense! I always make enough food to feed an army. Don’t let those little bodies fool you. Those boys are like a swarm of locusts. Have a seat, lover boy.”

He choked back a laugh but nodded. Tony sat in one of the empty chairs as he said, “Well, thank you. I can’t remember the last time I ate a home cooked meal. I order takeout for just about every meal.”

Loki’s eyebrow rose at that information. “I guess that means you don’t know how to cook.”

“I can cook some things but mostly I just don’t. I spend most of my time in my lab working. Ordering in takes less time…”

Vera brought over plates for Tony and Loki. “Well, you should ask Lola to cook something for you. She might be a stuffy suit over there at the resort but she definitely knows her way around a kitchen.”  

Loki frowned and then shook her head. “I already have a job. Besides, I am sure Anthony is capable of hiring a personal chef if he truly needed one.”

He cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. “Normally, someone else does the hiring for me. An extensive vetting process has to take place before I can hire anyone. You understand…”

“Sure, you wouldn’t want to accidentally allow a psychopath into your home,” Loki said, she had a devilish glint in her eyes.

Tony nearly choked on the food in his mouth. He shot Loki a disapproving look but he ended up just laughing. “No, I wouldn’t want that to happen.”

Loki smiled at him and took another bite. “I’m sure a man of your importance must have an assistant that can do the hiring from afar. Eating processed food and takeout isn’t healthy for a man of your age.”

“Hey now! I’m not that old,” Tony complained. 

Loki and Vera bother gave him a pointed look that suggested they disagreed with him.

He continued, “I actually don’t have an assistant. I haven’t had one for a long time but I did have someone who handled all of that.”

Loki studied Tony carefully and decided it was better to let that conversation drop. “Well, if you can’t be bothered to hire a chef you should at least call the resort and order your meals. The restaurant can accommodate any of your needs. I’ll give you my card after lunch.”

“Thanks,” he replied.

Loki said, “I could also recommend a sous chef that you could hire part-time. All of our employees undergo a rigorous background check. We can’t risk hiring anyone that might tip off the paparazzi when we have a high profile guest.”

Tony smirked at her and said, “Or I could always come here and see if Vera would be kind enough to feed me. This tastes delicious, Vera.”

Vera grinned in response. “Oh, that can most definitely be arranged. There is always a place at this table for a friend of Lola’s. She hasn’t had a man friend since I started working for her two years ago.”

It was Loki’s turn to be offended. She scowled at Vera playfully. “I’ve been busy.”

The older woman turned her attention to Tony and said, “Don’t you listen to her. She’s a sad case this one. She doesn’t make time for anything except for work and taking care of those boys. Her brother and I are always trying to convince her to go out and enjoy life.”

Loki’s cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

Tony reached underneath the table and lightly grasped her hand. “There’s nothing wrong with having your priorities straight. But maybe I can interject a little fun into her life.”

Vera practically beamed at him. “Now that’s the best thing I’ve heard all day.”

Loki looked like a deer caught in the headlights. However, before she could say anything Tony was talking to Sleipnir.

“What grade are you in?”

“I’m in the eighth grade,” he replied.

“Really? You must be pretty smart.”

The boy nodded. “I am!”

Loki chuckled at her son’s confidence. “I had to hire tutors for the Stefan and Jon because the local school doesn’t allow children to skip grades. They were both so bored in all their classes. I’m trying to find the balance between making sure they are being enriched by the curriculum but also not growing up too fast. I wouldn’t want them going off the college at 14 or 15 years old.”

Tony could understand that dilemma. His parents had argued vehemently about whether he should start college at such a young age. Maria had wanted to keep Tony home until he was more mature. However, Howard had insisted that it would be a waste of his intellect to keep him home any longer. Tony had always felt that Howard was just grateful to get rid of him.

“It’s not an easy decision to make. Being a handful of years younger than my classmates had its drawbacks. I was leagues ahead of them intellectually but still a 14-year-old kid maturity wise. I mean I had a nanny my first few years of college,” he admitted.

Vera smiled “Do you hear that, Stefan? Maybe you’ll take me to your fancy college when you go away.”

The affable ten-year-old nodded. “You can come with me, Vera.”

Loki and Vera shared a smile.

Tony turned his attention to Jormungand. “What about you? What grade are you in?”

“I’m in 3 rd grade,” he answered in between bites. Jormungand was happily devouring his lunch now that Loki was there.

Gradually, the kids relaxed more in Tony’s presence and they all chatted about school and their extracurricular activities. He could see how much love and effort Loki poured into her sons. They were happy kids that thought their mother hung the moon. He wondered what their lives had been like when Odin banished them from Asgard. Tony felt himself growing angry and quickly shut down that line of thought. When he looked up Loki’s piercing green eyes were locked onto his.

Vera started clearing the table since they had all finished eating lunch.

Tony said, “I believe there was mention of an after lunch swim.”

Sleipnir and Jormungand looked at their mother with pleading eyes. “Please, Mommy. Can Iron Man come with us?”

“Yeah, Mommy. Can Iron Man go with you?” Tony asked with a grin.

Loki bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. “Fine. You can come along.”


	9. Science Bros

Tony yawned as he walked into his house shortly before ten o’clock. He was physically tired, melted chocolate stained his clothes, and he was more than a little sleepy. However, you wouldn’t know it by the content smile on his face. His plan had been to meet Loki’s children and then leave her in peace. He understood Loki’s desire to make the best of her second chance. Once upon a time, Yinsen had given him a second chance. In his humble opinion, Tony had made the very best of it. He had also made the very best of his day with Loki and her children.

Initially, the boys’ nanny, Vera, invited him to stay for lunch. Tony had known that the right thing to do was politely turn down the invitation. However, Loki’s maternal presence around her children intrigued him. He found himself wanting to understand this version of her better. Fortunately, Loki didn't seem too inconvenienced by the nanny’s generous offer. 

Lunch had been a pleasant affair where Tony had learned a great deal about Sleipnir and Jormungand. They were both highly intelligent children. The boys were light-years ahead of their peers in all school subjects but they had a special affinity for math and science. Tony didn’t need an IQ test to know that the boys possessed above average intelligence. The way that Loki still allowed the boys to behave as children do impressed him the most.

After lunch, they had spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach. Tony had a great time building sandcastles with the kids. The sandcastles had been elaborate and much too large. However, the boys had been so excited that he couldn’t deny their request. He also spent an inordinate amount of time trying and subsequently failing to ride a surfboard. Loki had been incredibly amused by the inventor’s dogged persistence despite wiping out a dozen times. Loki on the other hand had looked flawless as she rode the waves. Tony wondered if surfing was a popular pastime on Asgard. Although, he found it more likely that Loki just excelled at everything she tried. Tony thought that made her even sexier—he also enjoyed seeing her in a bikini.

Somehow, the afternoon bled into the early evening without Tony even noticing. He had more fun than he could remember having in a very long time. The afternoon had been terribly domestic and exactly what he needed. It was nice to interact with other humans face-to-face. Tony’s robots and JARVIS could be engaging and he enjoyed talking to Rhodey and Bruce on the phone. However, those veins of communication were no match for genuine social interaction. Therefore, he readily agreed to stay for dinner when Vera extended yet another invitation. It might have also had something to do with the authentic clambake that she had been working on for a few hours.

Tony enjoyed the delicious clambake and stuck around to make s’mores with the kids. He was absolutely stuffed by the time it was all said and done. However, perhaps the best part of the evening was sharing a couple of beers with Loki after the kids fell asleep. The pair had talked for nearly an hour about how she had adjusted to losing her seidr. Tony was impressed because he couldn’t imagine losing something so integral. However, Loki had explained that she hadn’t given it a second thought after learning she would be with her children again. As the night wound down, Tony helped Loki by carrying Sleipnir into the house. The boy was much too heavy for Loki to carry him upstairs and she didn’t have the heart to wake him. Afterwards, Vera gave Tony leftovers to take home. She also slipped him Loki’s number. 

The inventor walked over to the well-stocked mini-bar that he kept in the lab for all alcohol related emergencies. Most people would think it was unwise to have alcoholic beverages in a lab with so many things that could explode. However, Tony had never been one of those people. He had some of his best breakthroughs while he was under the influence. Besides, JARVIS was always watching out for his creator. The AI had turned off the power to the lab on more than one occasion when he thought Tony was too close to endangering himself. The inventor would curse and complain but usually dragged himself to bed. Sometimes he just collapsed on the cot he kept tucked away in the lab.

Tony made a Bloody Mary that was probably a little too heavy on the vodka. He took a sip as he sat down at his metal worktable. Then he opened the plastic container filled with leftovers from the clambake. Tony really couldn’t resist eating a little more of the delicious food. Vera had outdone herself with the meal. He hadn’t enjoyed a great clambake like this since he was a kid vacationing in the Hamptons with his mother. Oddly enough, Tony had spent a lot of time thinking about his childhood that afternoon. It wasn’t nearly as unpleasant as those thoughts normally were. Loki reminded him of how wonderful his mother had been. Maria had done her best to soften the harshness of Howard Stark.

He grabbed a plastic fork from the drawer and speared a hunk of red potato. Tony silently did the time conversion in his head to make sure that it wasn’t too early to call Bruce. Sometimes it was difficult finding time to talk to Bruce and Rhodey. They were on separate schedules because Tony was on the opposite side of the world.

“JARVIS, set up a video call with Bruce for me, please.”

“Right away, sir.”

He emptied a few aspirins into his hand from a bottle he always kept on his worktable. It came in handy more than one would think. He tossed the pills into his mouth and washed them down with a couple of big mouthfuls of Bloody Mary.

The line rang once before Bruce answered the video call. From the background, it was obvious that Dr. Banner was in his lab at Avengers Tower. He spent almost as much time as Tony did working on one project or another. He asked, “What’s going on, Tony?”

Tony grinned like a madman and picked up the baseball sitting on his worktable. He tossed it in the air and caught it as he put his feet up on the table. “Is that anyway to greet me, honey? I’m beginning to feel as if you don’t appreciate me as much as you used to. How about asking me how my day was?”

Bruce took off his glasses and cleaned them with the sleeve of his lab coat. He muttered, “I am more concerned about your night.”

He laughed and tossed the ball into the air. “Don’t be jealous, Brucey. I promise I still love you the most. We can still run away together if you want. I can have a private jet ready to pick you up in less than an hour.”

He huffed out a laugh but prodded, “I am a little concerned about the text I received from you. James and I talked about it this morning over breakfast.”

Tony tossed the ball into the air and missed catching it by a mile. He groaned and sat up in the chair more.

He said, “I decided to stop sulking last night. I went out. I had a great time. Who wouldn’t have a good time in a nightclub where the drinks flowed freely and scantily clad young women were gyrating to pop music? Anyway, I met someone last night and brought her home.”

Dummy whirred behind Tony and retrieved the baseball. He dropped it beside Tony’s hand.

The inventor petted the bot affectionately and picked up the ball once more. “Thanks, buddy.”

Bruce looked stunned but he was happy to hear that Tony was returning to form. The last few months had been difficult on the billionaire. Bruce had watched helplessly from afar, as his friend and former teammate attempted to piece the tattered edges of his life back together. On many occasions, he tried to convince Tony to come back to New York, but he respected that the man wasn’t yet ready for that.

He cleared his throat. “Well, I am glad that you finally left the house.”

“It was time. Acting like a recluse isn’t going to change what happened.”

The scientist gave him a sympathetic look. He understood heartbreak. He also understood the bravery it took to try again. However, he was concerned by the earlier text message from Tony. “You mentioned meeting someone last night. How old was she, Tony?”

He huffed indignantly and said, “Hey! Don’t look at me like that. I am not a cradle robber. She is of age! She isn’t a virgin. That was just a bit of a joke on my part this morning. However, I do feel as if I should buy a gift for her. I want to ask her out on a real date. I am a little rusty on what sort of gestures are appropriate. I didn’t have to do all of that with Pepper. On the other hand, maybe I did need to do the romantic gestures but didn’t. It could be one of the reasons why she dumped me for him. In any case, I want to make a good impression on this woman so I would like suggestions.”

Someone could have knocked Bruce over with a feather after that revelation. He hadn’t expected Tony to want to see the woman again. He had assumed that he was still hung up on Pepper. “Wait! Are you really going to ask this young woman out on a date? I mean a proper date?”

Tony smirked at his science bro’s reaction. “Well, she has already violated my strict one-night stand only rule. You have to be a special woman to slip past that ironclad rule. It was by accident but…”

“Well, you have me on pins and needles now. What have you done?” he asked in amusement.

He laughed. “I didn’t do anything bad per se. I went out last night to a club. I spent an obscene amount of money and tried to keep a low profile. I got drunk on my own for a while. It was nice just being out of the house. If I didn’t find anyone to take home for the night…well that was okay, too. Anyway, I spotted an attractive woman at the bar by herself and I invited her up to the VIP section with me. We drank far more than is advisable and I brought her home. This morning we both realized that we have met before. I picked her up at a club in New York before the invasion.”

Bruce huffed out a laugh. “What are the odds of that?”

Tony shrugged and said, “I don’t know. I’m sure I could construct a model to work out the numbers.”

“No. What are the odds of that? Are you certain that she wasn’t targeting you? You know James is worried about you being out in the world on your own. Honestly, I am a little worried about you, too. I know that you can take care of yourself. But you are a high value target.”

He chuckled. “I appreciate the concern but I am positive that Lola isn’t trying to kill me. I will be fine unless I die of a massive heart attack from the sheer number of orgasms I have had. I haven’t had a chance to review the footage yet but as I understand it I was in rare form last night. Anyway, I drove her home this afternoon and I stayed there to have lunch and then dinner with Lola and her three sons. As far as I can tell, she is a great girl. A little damaged but who of us isn’t?”

“You had lunch and dinner with her and her family? How did that go?” he asked curiously.

He shrugged. “It was nice. The food was good. The company was even better. Her kids are a riot and smart. Her oldest son has already shown an interest in physics. She home schools her kids because they are so far ahead of their classmates.”

Bruce whistled and then smiled. “Well, I am glad that you went out and had a good time last night. I am also happy that you have met someone nice. Just be careful, Tony. The Other Guy would be very displeased if he had to rescue you from the clutches of some super villain. He might level an entire city to get you back.”

The Other Guy had a fondness for Tony that the doctor didn’t really understand. The inventor was the only one that could calm him down or redirect his attention during a battle. Before Tony, the Other Guy was somewhat neutral about people he didn’t want to smash. However, he genuinely liked Tony.

“You don’t need to worry, Brucey. JARVIS has already done a deep tissue background search on Lola. I’ll have him send you a copy so that you know there is nothing to fear. She is a single mother that runs the local resort. Her family owns the resort and a very popular spirits company. She hardly needs my money.”

“No, that won’t be necessary. I trust your judgment, Tony. I am just concerned about you. You have had a very difficult time lately. I just don’t want anyone to take advantage of you. I don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

Tony chuckled bitterly. “I don’t think I can get my heart broken any more thoroughly than it already has been. Listen, I’m not marrying her or anything. I just enjoy her company and I wouldn’t mind having semi-regular sex with her. She’s beautiful, funny, and a hellcat in the sheets. More importantly, she’s just as screwed up as I am. That’s a very important quality, Brucey. I made the mistake of trying to have a relationship with a woman that was well-adjusted.”

Bruce said, “Tony…”

The inventor tossed a hand toward the screen to cut off his friend’s inevitable pep talk. He didn’t want or need one of those right now. He was in a good mood and didn’t want to ruin a perfectly good day on thinking about his relationship failures with Pepper.

The doctor decided to give Tony a reprieve for now at least. “Did you get my messages from last week?”

Tony shook his head and said, “Last weekend would have been my anniversary with Pepper. I wasn’t in a great state of mind. I locked myself in the lab until I decided to go out last night. I figured if it was really important that you would have called JARVIS to relay the message to me. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine. No need to worry. We have everything covered here. I just wanted to tell you about a new group of superheroes. They call themselves the Fantastic Four. I met the leader of their team last week. His name is Dr. Reed Richards. He is brilliant. You would love talking to him, Tony.”

The inventor made a sour face. “Are you cheating on me, Brucey?”

He chuckled lowly. “I would never dream of it. We just met to talk about a possible threat to the city. Apparently, he’s had a few run-ins with Victor von Doom.”

“Who hasn’t had a run-in with that maniac? He hates my guts about as much as Justin Hammer does. I think he is just jealous of how awesome I am. I mean I rule the world and he’s stuck with a tiny European country in the middle of nowhere. You can’t even find the place on standard issue maps.”

Bruce smiled wryly. “Well, I can’t say that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting him. Although, I did run across my fair share of power mad dictators while I was on the run in South America. Anyway, Dr. Richards introduced me to his lovely wife Sue and his brother-in-law Johnny. They’re a really nice family. The Avengers have agreed to work with them if Doom attacks the city. We think that he is planning something big.”

Tony felt a little sad that the Avengers were moving on without him but he knew it was for the best. They needed to be able to protect New York and the Earth from anyone that would seek to destroy it. Making more allies was an integral part of that. Loki’s attack of New York had taken them to the very brink.

“Maybe they will want to team up on a more permanent basis. You guys might not need me back at all.”

The scientist scowled at his friend. “Don’t be ridiculous, Tony. No one can replace you in our lineup. We miss you. We  **all** miss you. Besides, Dr. Richards wasn’t interested in a long-term situation. He isn’t really fond of SHIELD.”

Tony smiled at Bruce’s response. It was nice to know that he was missed even if he wasn’t ready to go back just yet. He shrugged and asked, “Who is fond of SHIELD?”

Bruce chuckled in response.

“Any ideas on what I should get for Lola? She knows my reputation with women and I just want her to see that I am serious so she doesn’t turn me down flat when I ask her out for a second date. Well, I guess this would be a third date. Trust me when I say that she can do better than a gin soaked engineer.”

Bruce said, “Well, flowers and candy are traditionally well received. I assume you don’t know this woman well enough to know her personal preferences.”

He laughed. “Flowers and candy sound so completely boring and nothing like Tony Stark. But she’s from a wealthy family so splashing out for something extravagant isn’t really going to draw her attention.”

“If she’s not impressed by money then show her that you put thought into the gesture. It doesn’t have to be flowers or candy. Let her know that you put some effort into it. You could always make something for her.”

Tony stroked his goatee for a moment and grinned. “I have an idea. I am going to do a little reconnaissance. Lola’s nanny seemed to like me a lot. I bet she would be willing to throw a few tips my way. She was practically pushing the two of us together.”

“That’s actually a good idea. Listen, I hate to run but I have a meeting…”

He knew that Bruce was talking about a meeting with the Avengers. He smiled, “Have fun, Brucey. Talk to you soon.”

“Make sure you call James,” he reminded him.

He sighed and playfully mocked, “Okay, Mom!”

Bruce laughed and ended the call.


	10. The Sound and The Director Fury

The Triskelion was abuzz as agents carried out their duties. There were several operations underway and a massive clean-up effort to coordinate after the attack on the Hub. However, despite the urgency of everyone’s tasks all of the agents knew to get out of the way when Director Nick Fury stormed through the corridor.

Seeing him angry wasn’t a new occurrence but this was something different. The Avengers had very nearly lost the battle against Victor von Doom because they were a man short. Actually, the Avengers had been a man short for several months but it hadn’t truly mattered until today. Today they needed their sixth man but he was conspicuously absent and no one had a satisfactory answer as to why. In fact, the Avengers might have been defeated if it were not for Colonel Rhodes showing up as War Machine at the last minute.

War Machine and the Avengers were able to destroy the remaining Doombots and apprehend Victor von Doom before he could pull one of his famous disappearing acts. Agent Hill and Agent Garrett were currently transporting him to the Fridge to be debriefed and detained. There were all sorts of diplomatic red tape since he was technically the sitting monarch for Latveria. However, that was a matter for the United States government and the World Security Council. SHIELD’s job was to capture and detain him until further notice. Everyone hoped that it would be for a very long time.

The door to the conference room flew into the wall with enough force to crack the drywall. Fury stood in the doorway and stared at his team looking beat to hell. Following the fight, SHIELD’s medics had patched up the team but they still looked as if they were on the losing end of the fight. Various times during the battle Fury worried one of his Avengers would ultimately fall. Of course, he would say that his concern was limited to having to replace one of Earth’s mightiest heroes. However, Nick had come to be fond of his team. They were a little undisciplined but they had honor and bravery. Those two traits were in short supply these days.

Agent Coulson slipped into the room behind the director and closed the door. Whatever would be said behind these doors wasn’t meant for ears outside of that room. Frankly, the conversation would likely be above even his impressive clearance level.

He slid by Fury silently and sat down in an empty chair. Coulson knew he was in line to feel the director’s wrath along with everyone else. The Avengers were part of his long list of responsibilities and he hadn’t done a very good job managing them as of late. In his defense, he was only the liaison since Director Fury allowed him to assemble his own team. However, he didn’t think his boss was going to accept that line as a worthy excuse.

Nick walked around and sat in the chair at the head of the conference table. He eyed the assembled cast of broken heroes in silence for a few minutes. He slowly ground out, “Where the hell is Stark?”

Everyone looked around as if to gauge which member of the team would speak up first. The entire situation was the definition of a cluster fuck. They had tried to keep Tony’s absence quiet for as long as possible but today’s operation had destroyed all hope of that. They knew there was little chance of leaving the Triskelion without giving Fury the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

Fury slammed his fist against the table and growled, “Am I talking to myself? Where is Anthony Edward Stark?”

Rogers pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was the leader of the team and it was his responsibility to give an accounting for their actions. However, the situation was complicated for a number of reasons. They had been covering for Tony’s absence for months by saying he was busy with a project for Stark Industries. Fortunately, they hadn’t really needed his help until today. 

He said, “Tony resigned from the Avengers a few months ago. I decided not to inform SHIELD because I had hoped he would come to his senses sooner rather than later. We hoped that we would be able to handle any issues that arose with Thor being on Earth and having Colonel Rhodes at the ready. The incident today was an unfortunate miscalculation. We didn’t believe that we would need Colonel Rhodes so we didn’t call him until it was nearly too late. It was a judgment error on my part. It will not happen again, Director.”

Nick looked around the table and studied the various expressions on everyone’s faces. He zeroed in on Clint last. He asked, “Is there something you want to add, Agent Barton?”

The archer’s left arm was in a sling. Meanwhile, bruises and cuts covered every visible inch of his skin. He shook his head and snapped, “No, sir. I really don’t have anything to say about any of this.”

“Well, the look on your face says otherwise. Why don’t we stop beating around the damn bush? Somebody tell me why in the hell Stark decided to up and quit the Avengers. I know he isn’t known for being reliable but he was all in on being an Avenger. He put the damn name on his tower! What changed?”

Steve shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He looked decidedly plain in the SHIELD issued sweats he was wearing in lieu of his Captain America suit. He had hoped that it wouldn’t come to this. Steve knew how outside parties would view the events that led up to Tony’s departure. In these modern times, everyone was so willing to believe the very worst of their fellow man. 

Agent Coulson asked, “Does this unauthorized sabbatical have something to do with his break up with Miss Potts? I know that he was having a difficult time coping after the split.”

The end of their three-year relationship didn’t come with a big blow up, it ended with a pathetic fizzle. Tony came home from a business trip one day and found that all of her belongings were gone. JARVIS informed him that Pepper recorded a video message explaining her unexpected departure. Tony had watched the message on a loop about a hundred times. It was concise and heartbreaking. He had compromised himself so much to make her happy. He had compromised for Pepper so much, that he wasn’t actually happy anymore but it still wasn’t enough. Pepper was gone and Tony took that loss hard. 

Initially, it was so bad that Agent Coulson dragged his team to New York for a week to keep a close eye on Tony. Everyone knew how easily he could self-destruct without someone there to pick up the pieces. However, the engineer had simply locked himself in his lab. Coulson had believed that working might be the best medicine for Stark. It would seem that he had been wrong.

Bruce took off his glasses and cleaned them with the bottom of his SHIELD t-shirt. He cleared his throat and said, “In a manner of speaking…”

Director Fury slammed his fist down onto the table. “That’s the damn problem! No one is speaking. Stark quit the Avengers! I would like to know why and if none of you can tell me then get his ass in here so that he can damn well tell me! Romanov! What do you have to say about all of this? Why didn’t you report Stark’s resignation?”

In a detached voice Natasha replied, “Stark resigned from the Avengers without prior notice. We just didn’t pass the information on to you because, as Captain Rogers explained, we hoped he would change his mind. We didn’t have an opportunity to talk to him about the decision because he left in the middle of the night. In the morning, we found a video and the paperwork to authorize our continued use of his tower. We don’t know where Stark is now. He dropped off the radar completely. He isn’t using his corporate accounts and he hasn’t touched his personal accounts since withdrawing a substantial amount of cash. We have coordinated with Miss Potts but he hasn’t checked into any of his normal haunts. Stark doesn’t want to be found and he has the resources and connections to make it so.”

Fury’s mind analyzed each word Natasha spoke. She was a liar and a damn good one. The best lie was always one that was at least partially true. He knew she was leaving out something important. He glanced at Clint once more and saw the man was clenching his jaw to the breaking point. “Barton, if you have something to say then spit it out!”

Everyone’s eyes went to Clint as they waited for him to say something. He had a strong opinion on the situation but thus far, he had kept his mouth shut for the good of the team. However, they had nearly gotten innocent people killed today and he wasn’t okay with that.

Clint’s voice gradually became louder the longer he spoke, “I think we should all stop pretending that Tony is a child in the middle of a tantrum. We all know why he left and I don’t blame him one bit. If I were in his shoes, I would have put an arrow through your eye, Cap. You crossed the line and if no one else is willing to say it then I will. You were wrong!”

Agent Coulson sat up in his chair more and shared a meaningful look with Director Fury. Steve Rogers was the leader of the Avengers for a reason. He was best leader of the group and generally played peacemaker between the disparate personalities. However, they both knew that Tony often butted heads with Rogers on a number of issues, foremost was the star-spangled hero’s connection to Howard Stark.

Steve ran a tired hand over his face and stared down at the table. He had hoped all along that this would blow over. Steve expected Tony to get blind drunk and sleep with a couple dozen women before getting over this. He could have never predicted that Tony would quit or perhaps he didn’t know the engineer well enough to make any assumptions about his behavior. Moreover, he had lost Clint’s respect. The archer was a consummate professional so he still took orders from Rogers but their friendship was over. Sometimes Steve wondered if the other Avengers shared Clint’s feelings on the matter.

Director Fury asked, “What the hell does this have to do with you, Rogers?”

The Avengers turned their attention to Steve. His teammates wondered if he would acknowledge his part in this debacle. 

In that moment, Steve looked every bit of his ninety-eight years of age. There was no point in hiding the truth any longer. It would all come out one way or another. He cleared his throat and said, “I began dating Miss Potts soon after she ended her relationship with Tony. He learned the information accidentally. He realized that I was spending my nights away from the tower and rightly assumed I was in a relationship. Tony was bored with the extra time on his hands so he decided to pry into my personal life. He tracked that infernal phone you insist I carry at all times and realized I was spending the night at Miss Potts’ apartment. When he learned the rest of the Avengers knew of the relationship he became angry and shut himself up in his lab for several days. We didn’t see him again before he moved out of the tower.”

Fury leaned back in his chair and shook his head. When Natasha evaluated Tony Stark for the Avengers’ Initiative, she noted that Pepper Potts was the only thing keeping the crazed inventor from crashing and burning. “Well, shit…”

Clint rolled his eyes. “I never bought the whole your story that the relationship started after the break-up. I saw the way you two looked at each other while she was still dating Tony.”

“I would never carry on a relationship with a woman that was attached to another,” said Steve. He looked thoroughly offended at the accusation.

The younger man chuckled darkly. “You lost all credibility when you started dating your teammate’s ex-girlfriend. You knew Stark was in love with her. Even if you didn’t consider him a friend you should have had enough respect for the working relationship to never go there. Manhattan isn’t a big island but it is overcrowded as hell, Cap. You couldn’t find anyone else to date? You might not have carried on a relationship with Pepper while she was with Tony but you knew she dumped him for you. You are lucky you didn’t pull that shit with me. I would have ended you or died trying.”

Natasha discreetly rested a hand on Clint’s knee. It wasn’t something he would ever have to worry about but she understood his anger.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a few minutes while Director Fury stared at Steve incredulously. He would have expected this type of behavior from Stark or Barton but not from Rogers.

Agent Coulson cleared his throat. He had no idea what to say about Steve’s behavior. In the strictest of terms, he hadn’t done anything wrong. Steve was well within his rights to date whomever he pleased. However, anyone that knew Tony at all should have realized how this revelation would play out. The man wasn’t known for fidelity but he had given it a fair shot for Pepper Potts.

He said, “Colonel Rhodes, you are Tony’s oldest friend. Do you have any idea where he might be?”

Rhodey shook his head. “When Tone wants to get the hell out of dodge he’s like Houdini. He definitely needed some space after this.”

Director Fury asked, “How do we even know that Stark is still alive? He could have run afoul of someone. A man of his intelligence is a high value target for any number of groups with dubious intentions. If you couple that with the fact that I am certain he has been in the bottom of a bottle since he left New York…he could be vulnerable to attack. I don’t think I need to remind anyone about his ill-fated trip to Afghanistan.”

Rhodey said, “I’ve talked to Tony. He didn’t want me to worry so he has been in contact on a regular basis. He is starting to recover but he is in no rush to return.”

Dr. Banner nodded in agreement. “I’ve talked to Tony as well. He calls once a week or has JARVIS call. As I understand it, he is focusing on his work and has started seeing someone. It helps keep his mind from wandering into any unpleasant territories. When we last spoke, Tony was working on an update for the Stark Phone’s operating system. He expects to have the prototype completed within the month.”

Steve looked surprised by that revelation. This was the first he was hearing of anyone speaking to Tony. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Clint snorted and shook his head as if the answer should have been obvious. “Outside of Colonel Rhodes, Banner is Tony’s best friend. Even the other guy likes Tony. I’m not surprised that he reached out to the two of them.”

“He contacted me on the condition that I wouldn’t mention it to anyone other than James. I decided to keep my word to him. I respect Tony’s decision even if I don’t think it is the right one. However, I’m in no position to judge his decision to run away from his problems. He resigned and asked Colonel Rhodes to take his place. He didn’t leave us short-handed. We put ourselves in this position by not asking Colonel Rhodes for his help sooner.”

Fury felt as if his head might explode. He was the director of SHIELD but currently felt like a camp counselor. He said, “Give Agent Coulson your phone, Dr. Banner. Our techs might be able to get a location for Stark. I want visual confirmation that he is alive. Perhaps I will be able to convince him to bring his crazy ass back home.”

Rhodey shook his head. “I’ve already tried using my connections. Tony made certain his tracks were well covered. I don’t believe he intends to return for awhile. I visited his lab and found that Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers were no longer there. JARVIS informed me that Tony disassembled the bots and had the crates shipped to an undisclosed location. Those robots are the closest thing Tony has to children. If he took them along then…I am not sure that he will come back at all.”

Steve cleared his throat. He felt the need to explain himself to Fury, Coulson, and his team. “Pepper and I never meant to hurt Tony. We thought we could keep our relationship discreet until he was ready to hear the truth. I entered into this relationship knowing it might cause some friction but I care about Pepper deeply. I wasn’t willing to put the Avengers over her.”

The silent implication was that skewed priorities were specifically why Tony lost Pepper. She was always taking the backseat to something in his life. Somewhere along the way, Pepper decided she deserved better. She found that with Steve Rogers. He was caring and considerate in ways Tony couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

Clint said, “Don’t try to whitewash your piss poor decision.”

Bruce shook his head. “Clint…”

“No, this is bullshit and so are all of Cap’s tired excuses. Stark’s girlfriend dumped him to start dating you. Admit that it was a shitty thing to do and move the hell on but don’t keep trying to play innocent. It is pissing me off! You are a bastard. Own that role. A good person would have never done that.”

Thor had been uncharacteristically quiet during all of this. He had spoken with his sister a few days ago. Loki informed him that she and Stark were neighbors. However, she had sworn him to secrecy. Thor felt compelled to keep his vow to Loki. Furthermore, he agreed with Clint to some degree. He had witnessed just how broken Tony looked after Pepper moved out of Avengers’ Tower. 


	11. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I just want to say that I am so sorry for the huge gap between chapters. Long story short, my computer went kaput because I am one of the most frugal (re: cheapest) people you will ever meet. I have been putting off buying a new computer for well over a year and it finally bit me in my keister. I have been working like a mad woman trying to play catch up. I am still behind :-(. However, I didn't want to make you all wait any longer. I hope you like this chapter and please excuse if it is a little rougher than normal.

Steve looked at Pepper when he heard the knock at her penthouse’s door. He squeezed her hand in support and asked, “Are you ready for this?”

She shook her head. “No. However, I don’t think we can put this off any longer. Maria presented this meeting as a request but I think we both know it is an order from Director Fury. If I don’t have this meeting with Agent Coulson then I might find myself having a much less pleasant one with the director. I try to keep my interactions with Fury to a minimum. The man gives me a headache.”

He couldn’t help but feel a little helpless in this situation. Despite the nature of their agency, SHIELD was often rife with gossip. He never participated in such but he often heard whispers about other relationships. Steve didn’t mind if people thought poorly of him but he wouldn’t stand for Pepper being treated in the same manner. She was a lady of the highest order.

She squeezed his hand and offered a weary smile. “You should answer the door. We wouldn’t want to leave Agent Coulson waiting in the hallway for too long. He always finds a way inside anyway.”

Steve pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before striding to the door. He looked out of the peephole just to confirm Agent Coulson was indeed by himself. Steve unlocked the door and extended his hand. “Good evening, Agent Coulson.”

Phil offered a friendly smile and shook his hand. “Good evening, Captain Rogers. How are you feeling?”

“I’m completely healed from Victor’s attack. Please come in.”

Phil smiled but shook his head. “That’s not exactly what I meant. I know yesterday was difficult for you. Clint raked you over the coals. I know that couldn’t have been easy for you to hear.”

“I already knew Agent Barton’s feelings on the matter. However, it was the silent agreement from everyone else that I did not expect. Bruce, Thor, and Natasha have taken care not to express themselves. I believed it was because they did not have an opinion. I was wrong in that assumption.”

It was sobering to learn he had lost the respect from his team as a man. They still deferred to him as their leader in battle because he was most equipped but it was only that.

Agent Coulson walked into the penthouse and made his way over to the sofa with Steve.

Pepper forced a tired smile in Agent Coulson’s direction. She motioned for him to have a seat on the sofa and then joined him. She wasn’t surprised when Maria Hill contacted her about this meeting. She and Steve had spent the better part of last night discussing the fallout of yesterday’s battle with Doom. It was one thing for the Avengers to know the sordid tale because in a strange way they were very much like a family. Each of them had skeletons they would rather stay hidden and therefore generally kept personal matters far away from SHIELD and Fury.

However, the proverbial cat was out of the bag. Everyone not only knew that Tony was gone but they knew why he chose to leave behind everything that mattered to him. Pepper felt guilty everyday for breaking Tony’s heart. She never meant to hurt him. Often she wondered if there was a way to handle their break up better. Pepper never imagined that Tony would just walk away from everything. She missed him terribly. Pepper enjoyed being his friend even if their romantic relationship was doomed from the beginning.

“Would you like a cup of tea, Phil?” she asked. “Steve?”

He smiled politely. “Yes, I would. Thank you.”

Steve had a seat beside Pepper. “No, thank you.”

“How do you take it?” Her eyes moved to the tea set she bought herself some years ago with Tony’s money. He never did remember her birthday so she always bought what she wanted and thanked him later. Over the years, it had become something of a running joke. Well, it was a joke until his inattentiveness became unbearable.

“I take it plain with lemon. No sugar.”

Pepper nodded and fixed the cup of tea and passed it to him. She prepared a cup for herself and then sat back on the sofa to get as comfortable as she could manage under the circumstances.

“Thank you.”

She said, “I assume that you are here to debrief me.”

Coulson took a sip of tea and shook his head. He glanced at Steve before looking at Pepper once more. “No, I do believe Director Fury and I have all the information we need about the personal matters of your life, Miss Potts. I am not here to pry anymore than strictly necessary.”

She was more than a little relieved to hear this wouldn’t be an inquisition about the timeframe for which her relationship with Tony ended and her relationship with Steve began. It would do nothing to improve his opinion of the situation. “Then to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit.”

“I would like to apologize in advance for the imposition. Despite Colonel Rhodes generous offer to assist the Avengers we would like for Tony rejoin the group. Barring that, we would like to know that he is safe. The last time Tony disappeared Ten Rings kidnapped him. Stark is a weapon in every sense of the word. It is reckless to not have a location on him.”

The redhead sucked in a pained breath as she thought about the time Tony spent with those monsters. He would never tell anyone but his time in that cave still haunted him. On the nights he managed to share a bed with her he often had nightmares.

Phil saw the expression on Pepper’s face and hurriedly continued, “That doesn’t seem to be the case this time around but it is better to be safe than sorry. You have been in his employ for years and have become his friend during that time. I was hoping you might have some insight into where he is. Natasha mentioned that you’ve done some investigating.”

Pepper smiled sadly and placed her cup of tea on the coffee table. She shook her head. “When I first learned Tony left the tower I searched as quietly as possible. I made inquiries with every hotel, resort, casino, and bed and breakfast he has ever used in the past. I have checked into all of the real estate holdings Tony owns. I haven’t found any indication that he has even inquired into those locations. He is angry and hurt. He could be anywhere. Tony met with his financial manager before leaving. He withdrew a small fortune from his personal account. He could live lavishly for several years before needing to refill his coffers with another withdrawal.”

He nodded in understanding. “I assume that you have tried asking JARVIS about Tony’s whereabouts. I understand that his AI is still active in the tower despite his departure.”

Steve reached out and grasped Pepper’s hand. He knew talking about this situation wasn’t easy for her. No matter how it all ended, she still cared deeply for Tony and always would. He could see how the guilt ate at Pepper as she worried about his mental and physical health. More than anyone else, she knew how reckless Tony could become when his life fell apart. Normally, she was there to put it back together for him.

“I have tried but JARVIS only informs me that I am not authorized to access such information. I am no longer allowed on Tony’s personal floor at the tower or his lab. I do believe James and Bruce are the only ones with that clearance. JARVIS has instituted biometric scans to prevent SHIELD’s attempt to gain access to Tony’s lab. As a warning, the lab is rigged with an incendiary device that will destroy the contents if it is breached.”

Phil had to give him credit. Tony had pulled a disappearing act that was impressive even by SHIELD’s standards. In the 24 hours, since the revelation of Stark’s departure Coulson and his team had spent hours trying to find even a whiff of Tony’s location. There wasn’t even a discernible digital footprint for Skye to follow. 

He nodded in understanding. “I am sorry to impose on you. I am sure this situation has not been easy for you, Miss Potts. Would it be possible for you to give me a list of Tony’s known properties and retreats? My team and I can perform a visual inspection of each to ensure he is not hiding out there. Tony has the financial means to motivate staff to lie for him.”

“I can e-mail you a list of all of Tony’s known property holdings. However, I know he has a few that I don’t know about. He used to disappear to one of those locations when Obadiah became too overbearing. Tony hasn’t had a reason to use them in years and I don’t know where to begin to direct you,” Pepper explained, she picked up a StarkPad and tapped out a quick e-mail for Agent Coulson.

“I will be grateful for whatever information you can provide. I am going to get out of your hair. I have a lot to do tomorrow. My team will set out to look for Stark. Thank you for your time.” 

Phil knew this was going to be an uphill battle. Even if he did manage to locate Tony there was no guarantee he could convince the man to rejoin the Avengers. It wasn’t as simple as Director Fury made it seem. If Tony did return, he would have to work with Steve Rogers and that was easier said than done.

Pepper said, “I never meant to hurt Tony. I just knew that I couldn’t continue on the way we were going. Steve could see how miserable I was and he tried to be my friend. There was nothing lascivious or ill intentioned about our friendship. The moment I realized I had feelings for Steve I broke up with Tony.”

Phil nodded in understanding. “Love is messy. Have you had any contact with Tony? I understand Dr. Banner and Colonel Rhodes have spoken to him over the phone and by video conference.”

“I haven’t spoken to him privately. However, we had a shareholders meeting last week and Tony arranged a video conference so that he was in attendance. I am the CEO but he is still the majority shareholder and the face of Stark Industries. Afterward, I tried to determine from where the video originated but it was bounced off a dozen locations.”

“Could you send that to me as well? Skye might have better luck tracing the video’s origin.”

Pepper nodded, “Certainly. I hope you do find him and bring him home, Agent Coulson.”

He offered a sad smile. “I promise that I will do my best, Ms. Potts.”

Steve stood up and walked Agent Coulson to the door. The two men shook hands. “Please let us know if we can be of anymore assistance, Agent Coulson. Despite how all of this has played out, Pepper and I would like to know that Tony is safe. I truly considered him a friend. He’s not like Howard but perhaps that is a good thing.”

Phil nodded. “Director Fury would like to see you at your earliest convenience. He would like to work out a more permanent arrangement with Colonel Rhodes. Until Tony returns, the Avengers will need War Machine’s assistance to prevent situations like yesterday. It was too close a call for his liking.”

“I understand. I will meet with the director first thing tomorrow morning. It was my decision not to call Colonel Rhodes. I thought that we could contain Doom without his help. It was a miscalculation. However, Colonel Rhodes has proven himself in the field and I would be grateful to have him on the team.”

Coulson smiled and said, “Have a good day, Captain Rogers.”


	12. One-Night Stand Etiquette

Lola walked into the kitchen after an invigorating evening run. She was soaked with a fine sheen of sweat and her muscles ached in that delicious way that let her know it was a job well done. It had been a few days since her birthday celebration went horribly awry. Lola was having a difficult time putting it behind her. She found that too often her mind wandered to Anthony Stark and the night they shared together. Every day she seemed to remember more bits and pieces of their drunken escapades. Even her dreams seemed to be occupied by the alcoholic billionaire. Lola was a little frustrated by the radio silence from Stark. She had expected to hear from him after the cozy evening he had spent with her family.

Perhaps it was an understatement to say that she was only a little frustrated. Apparently, her discontent was as obvious as a blinking neon sign. Lola’s oaf of an older brother had given her an annoyingly condescending speech about being a modern Midgardian woman over Facetime. Thor insisted that she should simply ask Stark out on a date. Mind you, he wasn’t exactly thrilled that his baby sister had slept with his friend and shield brother. However, Thor had been receiving lessons on feminism from the short angry girl that enjoyed zapping people with her taser. Lola believed in female empowerment. She had every season of Sex in the City on DVD. She had purchased  _ Lean In  _ the first day it had landed at her local bookstore. Unfortunately, none of that softened all of the rejection she had experienced in her very long life.

Vera poured a protein shake into a glass for Lola and slid it across the island to her. She asked, “Did you have a good run? You were certainly gone long enough. I was beginning to wonder if I would need to arrange a search party.”

Lola picked up the glass and smiled appreciatively. “Thank you.” She took a large gulp of the unpleasant concoction and had a seat. “Yes, I took a new route tonight. The view of the sunset was beautiful along the path I took. I think I might take that route again tomorrow. Did the boys get to bed okay?”

“Yes, mother hen. Jon and Finn went straight to sleep after I read a few chapters to them from  _ James and the Giant Peach _ . Stefan read on his own in his bedroom for a while. I checked on him maybe 15 minutes ago and he was sound asleep.”

She smiled. “Well, thank you for putting them to bed for me, Vera. I really needed that run. I have had a lot on my mind lately.”

“I’ve noticed,” Vera replied with a kind smile.

“Oh?” Lola shouldn’t have been surprised. If Thor noticed that she was out of sorts then Vera certainly would have noticed. The woman seemed to a preternatural sense about these things.

“I have caught you staring out at the ocean more lately. It seems that something is weighing heavily on you.”

Lola looked up from the half-finished protein shake. “You haven’t said.”

Vera refilled Lola’s glass with the last of the shake from the blender. Then the older woman walked over to the sink and started washing the blender by hand. Vera was old school and refused to use the dishwasher more than once a day.  

“Well, it hardly seemed my place to pry. If you wanted to talk about what was bothering you then I figured you would come to me.”

The younger woman nodded and said, “You’re right. When I am ready to talk about it, I will come to you. I am still working out everything in my head.”

The older woman smirked and said, “Something came for you while you were gone. It’s in your bedroom.”

“Oh, I hope it is the new mathematics curriculum I ordered for Stefan. He is positively bored with the current material.” She glanced at her watch. “It’s rather late for the postman to have been around on a Friday.”

Vera shrugged her shoulders as she cleaned up the kitchen from dinner. The boys were good lads but they were known to make a bit of mess when it came to mealtime. “I didn’t say it was a package from the postman. You’ll find what came in your bedroom.”

Lola eyed her nanny suspiciously. She trusted the older woman but she was a bit of an odd bird. Vera had a twisted sense of humor. Her sense of humor was one of the reasons Lola took to her so quickly during the interview process. Vera definitely had a bit of trickster in her.

“I am going to go check it out then. If you are becoming senile I will not hesitate to put you in a nursing home, Vera,” Lola joked.

The older woman laughed heartily as she moved around the kitchen. “Just make sure it is a nursing home with a nice ratio of older men to women. I don’t intend to be a widow for the rest of my life. A woman has needs no matter how old she gets.”

Lola shook her head and drank more of her protein shake as she left the kitchen. She quickly climbed the stairs to the second floor and walked into her bedroom. Lola stopped just inside the doorway when she saw the room was filled with several floral arrangements. Lola noted that all of the arrangements featured her favorite flowers. A large box of chocolate and a box wrapped with red and gold paper sat in the middle of the bed. “Vera!”

The older woman walked into the room with a mischievous smirk on her face. She had already come upstairs expecting the screech from Lola when she saw the contents of her bedroom.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Vera smiled innocently. “Well, don’t look at me. I don’t like you this much.”

Lola frowned at her. “Keep it up. I have brochures for those nursing homes around here somewhere.”

Vera picked up an envelope from the dresser and handed it to her. “It appears you have a secret admirer that doesn’t know the meaning of subtle. I wonder who that could be.”

Lola handed Vera the glass and opened the envelope. It was a simple red card covered in barely legible black lettering.

_ I was informed by fairly reliable sources that flowers, chocolate, and jewelry were acceptable gifts to give after a first date. I decided to send all three seeing as I don’t think we can count our first or second encounters as being full-fledged dates. I would like to ask you out for a second/third date that we both might be sober enough to remember in its entirety. I will await your answer with bated breath or I’ll just show up at 8:00 tomorrow night to pick you up. Dress casual. _

_ -T.S. _

Vera tittered excitedly beside her. “It seems that you have made quite the impression on Mr. Stark. Don’t worry, I didn’t let him into your room. He just told me how he would like the gifts arranged. I didn’t even peek in that tantalizing box wrapped in Ironman’s signature colors.”

Lola was at odds with herself. She had been waiting to hear from Stark for days but now she was anxious. She stared at the card in disbelief and tried to figure out what Stark was playing at. He had admitted that he didn’t recognize her when he brought her home that night. How could he? Tony was as drunk that night as she was. His only advantage was waking up before she did the following morning. Surely, now that he knew her identity he couldn’t actually want to go on a date with her. She had been hoping for friendship but this was something different. 

“What are you going to wear for your date?”

Lola huffed as she continued to stare at the red card. She distractedly replied, “Nothing.”

Vera grinned. “Bold choice. That’s one way to get the evening started off the right way. I am sure Mr. Stark will be quite a fan of that choice.”

She lightly whacked Vera on the shoulder with the card. “No. I am not going on a date with him. We already made a drunken mistake. I see no reason to make a sober one. I believe he is confused about the parameters of a one-night stand.”

“Do you know how many girls your age would kill for the opportunity to be wined and dined by Tony Stark?” Vera huffed out an amused laugh. “Women my age would kill for that opportunity, too. Trust me.”

Lola gave her an appraising look and then smiled. “Well, by all means don’t let me stand in your way. You can take my place on this ill-fated date. You two got on like a house on fire during lunch.”

“Oh, we shared a few laughs but he only had eyes for you.”

“I’m a pretty face…one he had just seen naked on a very up close and personal basis,” Lola argued. She wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince.

Vera said, “Give me one good reason why you can’t go on this date. You have been living like a nun since you moved here. Now we know you aren’t a nun since you have three children.”

She sighed softly and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. “You’re right. I am not a nun. I have made many mistakes in my life and in the past my children have suffered for those mistakes. I should be dedicating all of my time to them because they are the only people that matter to me.”

The older woman placed a hand on her shoulder. “Take it from someone that was also a single mother. Being good to yourself is as important as being good to your children. There is nothing wrong with sacrifice. I doubt there is a good mother single or married one that hasn’t sacrificed for her children in some way. It is just the way we are built but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a bit of happiness. It isn’t as if you are leaving your children home alone or locked in a car while you run off to get your kicks. You have a nanny. A damn good nanny if you ask me. You don’t have a single excuse to turn him down. I saw the way you were smiling and blushing during lunch last week. You are just as attracted to him as he is to you.”

“Maybe you are right. It might be a good idea for me to get out in the dating world but surely you can see that Tony Stark is hardly the right man for the job. You know well enough his reputation. I’ll end up being a notch on his bedpost. I’ve had quite enough of that to last me several lifetimes.”

Vera nodded. “I do know his reputation. Anybody that reads tabloid magazines or gossip rags knows all about his dalliances but he was in a relationship for a good long while with the CEO of his company, Pepper Potts. They broke up some months ago and he’s kept himself out of the public eye since then.”

Lola offered a soft smile, “Oh. Well, that’s even more reason for me to not get involved with him. I don’t want to be a rebound for him. I think that is worse than being a notch on his bedpost.”

“Well, suit yourself. I can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do. You are an adult and my employer.”

The younger woman scoffed at that. Vera had never observed the appropriate social mores between employer and employee. She behaved more like a mother than and a nanny and Lola was eternally grateful for that. It wasn’t the same as having Frigga with her but it was nice knowing there was someone who truly cared about her.

“I would just like to point out that Tony Stark isn’t the first man that has shown an interest in you. However, he is the first that has caught your attention. I think it means something. Why else would you have brought him here? You let him meet your sons and he stayed for hours instead of just seeing you home like a proper gentleman.”

Lola folded her arms over her chest and scowled at Vera. Of course, the older woman didn’t know that Tony insisted upon meeting Stefan, Jon, and Finn. However, once he was there Lola didn’t do very much to encourage him to leave. She also didn’t bat an eyelash once when he tagged along with them for a swim. Tony thoroughly enjoyed himself and it had been an enjoyable experience for Lola and the children.

“I am going to get a shower and then I am going to march over to his house to politely decline his date. It was a very sweet gesture but completely unnecessary. I’m not ready to date anyone.”

Vera asked, “Do you want me to get rid of the gifts?”

Lola sat down on the bed and reached out for the 4lb box of Belgian chocolate. She smiled. “Well, I will return the gift but I don’t think there is any harm in keeping the flowers and the chocolate.”

The older woman gave an amused laugh and left the room looking like the cat that ate the cream. Lola might not be ready to admit her true feelings just yet but Vera knew the truth.

Lola picked up the box wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper. She untied the ostentatious gold bow and took the top off the box. A large velvet jewelry box sat at the bottom of the gift box. Lola flipped open the top and laughed quietly. Emeralds. He bought her emeralds. 


	13. The Tale of Snow White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted to give everyone a heads up about the brief **smut** at the end of this chapter. It is toward the end of the chapter for anyone that wants to skip it. Fair warning: I am rubbish at writing smut but I couldn't help it.

Tony reclined in his new favorite chair as he stared at the schematics for Dummy’s upgrades. He was going to have to expand the base to make room for all of the necessary equipment. It was going to be quite a job but it would be worth it to give his first creation a real voice. JARVIS had already selected a voiceprint for Dummy. Tony hadn’t considered giving the bot a voice until his AI made the suggestion. Apparently, his first “born” was jealous of his younger brother’s ability to communicate verbally with the inventor. It made Tony wonder what else his prized creations talked about when he wasn’t around. Barton might have been onto something when he said that Stark’s AI would be the beginning of Skynet. However, he quickly dismissed the idea. JARVIS was already a much better person than Tony had ever been or ever would be.

JARVIS intoned, “Sir, Ms. Lindstorm is at the front door. Should I let her in?”

He snapped to attention and stared up at the digital screen that displayed the surveillance footage from the front door. Tony’s face lit up when he saw her standing there. He would never admit it but Tony had been worried that Lola would shoot down his grand gesture. He took a moment to drink in her appearance.

Lola was wearing a pale blue summer dress. Her alabaster skin and dark hair reminded Tony of Snow White.

He smiled. “I knew she couldn’t stay away from me!”

“I’m sure she has been waiting for your call with bated breath, Sir,” he deadpanned.

Tony said, “Now is not the time to sass me, JARVIS. Let Lola in. I need to go change my shirt at least. I am covered in oil and marinara sauce.”

“Perhaps you should take a few extra minutes and apply some deodorant and cologne,” the AI suggested. “I will keep Ms. Lindstorm entertained.”

Tony raised his arm and sniffed. He wrinkled his nose and said, “Nice catch, J.”

He ran out of his lab and made a beeline for his bedroom. Tony pulled off his t-shirt. He looked down at his oil-stained jeans and growled. He unbuttoned his jeans and shucked them off along with his boxer briefs. He walked into the bathroom and made quick work of washing the important bits…just in case. Afterwards he used deodorant as JARVIS had suggested.

Tony walked into his closet and picked out a Ramones t-shirt, boxers, and a pair of clean jeans. He sprayed himself with a little cologne and then rushed out of the room to meet with Lola.

He skidded into the living room and flashed a bright smile at her. “Hi, gorgeous. I can’t say that I was expecting you but I am glad you stopped by.”

Lola stood up and chuckled quietly. “Hi. I hope I didn’t disturb you. I know that it is late…”

He walked over to the bar and poured a drink. “I was in my lab as usual but you are a welcomed distraction. Please sit down. Would you like a drink?”

She shook her head and sat down. “Oh, no. I stopped by to talk to you about the little surprise you left at my house. The flowers were beautiful and I am going to enjoy every morsel of the chocolate. Thank you.”

Tony filled two glasses with scotch and walked over to the couch to sit beside her. He smiled. “Well, you are welcome. I am glad that you liked them. I might have had a little help figuring out your favorite flower.”

Lola smiled and said, “I figured as much. Vera is a very big fan of you.”

He winked. “Who wouldn’t be?”

She chuckled as she reached into her purse to pull out the jewelry box. She placed it on the table. “As beautiful as those are…I wouldn’t feel right accepting such an expensive gift when I am going to turn down your date.”

Tony flipped open the lid and looked at the jewelry. “Why are you saying no?”

Lola picked up the proffered glass of scotch and took a rather inelegant gulp. She looked at Tony over the rim of the glass as if she was studying some ancient puzzle. Nothing about this night had gone to plan thus far. She was just supposed to turn up at his door and politely decline his flattering but completely inappropriate invitation. “I don’t understand what the flowers, candy, and jewelry is meant to be.”

Tony lounged against the arm of the couch and studied Lola just as carefully. His lips quirked up into a half-smile as he watched her hands tremble ever so slightly. If he wasn’t watching her so carefully he might have missed the nervous tic. Tony assumed it was from years of practicing.

“I know there might be some cultural differences between Earth and Asgard but certainly you must recognize when someone is asking you out on a date. You led me to believe that you were not as ill-equipped to survive in this world as your big brother is at times.”

She huffed out a soft laugh as she swirled the amber liquid around the glass. “No, I understand your meaning perfectly. I know when I am being chatted up for amorous intentions. I would also be careful of believing Thor’s lovable oaf routine. He is not nearly as dumb as he pretends to be. Playing the fool is often a strategic advantage. If everyone thinks you are an affable idiot, they are more likely to talk around you as if you were but a piece of furniture. Many a battle has been lost by underestimating the opponent.”

Tony’s half-smile widened considerably. “So the God of Thunder isn’t a lovable overgrown retriever?”

“Oh no, don’t misunderstand me, Thor is a lovable golden retriever. However, he is also a warrior who has bathed in the blood of his enemies for hundreds of your years. He would not have survived his first battle if he were truly the idiot he pretends to be.”

“Well, that is a piece of information that I will tuck away for a later date. I wouldn’t want to poke fun at the big guy and get a hammer to the back of my head. However, let’s talk about more interesting things.” Tony stopped to refill his glass and then continued, “If you understand that my gifts were meant to express my amorous intentions—then why are you so confused?”

Lola said, “I do not understand what it is that you want from me, Anthony.”

He smiled. “Call me Tony, Lola. Nearly everyone on Earth calls me Tony. All of the magazines, my friends, my enemies, my fans, my detractors…they all call me Tony Stark.”

“I have never liked being like everyone one else, Anthony. Besides, Tony is the diminutive name of a child. Anthony Stark is the name of a man that commands the world around him.”

He chuckled softly. “I thought your mother took away your magic. It seems she left your silver tongue intact. I suppose I should be grateful that you are not calling me Man of Iron or God forbid—Son of Howard.”

“My silver tongue was never part of my magic. I earned my reputation by always being the most cunning person in the room. It is one thing to be the smartest among your peers. Intelligence is critical in any situation but cunning is how you decide to use that information. Intelligence without cunning is no more useful than words on a page.”

Tony shook his head but smiled at Lola. “True enough. As to your question, I would like to get to know you. I don’t want to know you as the mad god that tried to tear apart New York—and very nearly succeeded. I don’t want to know you as Thor’s confused younger sibling. I want to get to know you.”

Lola eyed him carefully and held her glass out for a refill. She had the uncanny feeling that they were playing some morbid game of chess with one another. By the Norns, it was the most mental stimulation Lola had encountered in quite some time. She uttered, “Why?”

He picked up the bottle of scotch and refilled her glass. “I want to get to know you because I find you interesting. I also wouldn’t mind picking your brain about the other Nine Realms. Thor never sits still long enough to satisfy my curiosity.”

She took a sip from her glass and laughed softly. “Thor has never been the academic sort. He knows a great many things about the Nine but has never dedicated himself to learning the nuances. I was raised and trained to be his advisor because I most often had the cooler head. It would have been my job to explain the nuances to Thor once he was crowned.”

He found that he loved just listening to her talk. 

“You are interest in me is purely academic then?”

He tutted and said, “I never said that. I am curious about everything this crazy life has to offer, that includes whole other worlds with beings different, and yet in some cases similar to the ones I have come to know on Earth. However, I am not immune to the beauty of a woman…and you are beautiful, Lola. You are funny and complicated as hell. I like that in a woman.”

“Ah. I see.”

Tony chuckled softly.

Her eyebrows rose when Tony laughed. She asked, “What do you find to be so amusing about three little words?”

“I was just thinking that either you have assimilated on Earth better than I imagined or all women are the same no matter if they are Asgardian or human.”

“Well, that’s a very dangerous assumption for you to make, Anthony. You shouldn’t paint such a large group with a hopelessly inadequate brush.”

He smiled and said, “I only meant that the phrase you uttered is one that I have heard from disappointed women before.”

She bristled at his statement. “I am not disappointed. I came here to tell you that I am not interested in going out on a date with you. I think nothing good could come from fraternization.”

“Why?”

“I defenestrated you from your own tower, Anthony.”

He shrugged. “I didn’t die and the Hulk smashed you into my floor like a gazillion times. What are your other arguments?”

“I killed your comrade—your friend, Agent Coulson. My brother tells me you all felt that loss very deeply.”

Tony snorted. “The bastard survived or Fury played Dr. Frankenstein. I don’t really know. I haven’t been able to retrieve a copy of Coulson’s file that isn’t filled with disinformation. At any rate, Agent Coulson is alive and well.”

Lola tilted her head back and emptied the contents of the glass into her mouth. “I am glad that your friend lives but I still do not see how this could be a good idea.”

Tony watched her slender neck as she swallowed the last of the scotch in her glass. He moved closer to Lola and rested a hand on her knee. “I am not the type of man to pressure a woman for a date. If you are truly not interested in me then you are free to walk out of the door and I will not bother you again.”

She licked her lips and asked, “Will you keep your word about not informing SHIELD of my presence?”

Tony looked outraged by her thinly veiled accusation. He said, “Hey! I am no rapist. There are thousands of women and men…if not millions that would love to bed Tony Stark. I have no reason to go where I am not welcome. Moreover, I would never do anything like that.”

Lola shrank away from Tony. “I never accused you of being a rapist. Others in your position would use this information for their own benefit.”

“I don’t know how shit works on Asgard but on Earth that’s called rape. If I coerce you into having sex with me because of information I am holding over your head it is rape.”

She swallowed thickly. “I didn’t mean to offend you, Anthony. I am still learning how things work on Earth. There is only so much you can glean from television, books, and the internet.”

Tony stood up because he could feel his blood pressure skyrocketing. He was more angry at whatever bullshit was acceptable on Asgard than he was at Lola. Her question had been genuine and not made out of malice. She truly wanted to know if he would force her to have sex with him to keep her children safe. He paced for a few minutes to calm himself down. He couldn’t go on yelling at Lola when she was already skittish.

He abruptly stopped pacing and sat down on the coffee table in front of Lola. He rested his hands on her knees. “I’m sorry for blowing up at you. Yes, I would like to take you out on a date. I would like to explore your body in a relatively sober state so that I can remember it. We have been together twice and because of alcohol, I only remember bits and pieces. I feel like there is a spark between us. I felt that way the weekend I spent with you before the attack on New York. I felt that way when we bantered in my tower before you tossed me out the window. I felt that way over lunch at your house just a few days ago. However, if you aren’t interested then I won’t force you. I am not that kind of man. I have done a lot of questionable things in my life but I have never taken advantage of a woman.”

Lola shivered as she felt Tony’s calloused fingers on her bare legs. Suddenly, she wished that she had thought to put on pants or at least a longer dress. She said, “I felt the spark, too. You are interesting. You have a brilliant mind. You are handsome and from what I can remember through the drunken bits…you are a great lover. Nevertheless, I have been down this road before and I can’t do it again.”

Tony felt hopeful when Lola confessed that she felt a spark between them as well. “What road do you think we are on?”

“The one where one of Thor’s friends finds me attractive enough to lie with me but cannot or will not acknowledge me publicly or even to Thor because of shame.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know what asshole did that to you in the past but I am not him. If we were to become serious, I would have no trouble telling Thor about us. I wouldn’t be able to tell anyone else but it wouldn’t be out of shame…it would be to protect you.” Tony rubbed calming circles on her legs. “You’ve dated Thor’s friends before?”

Lola relaxed a little and shook her head. “I only dated one of his friends once. It all happened when I was very young. The All-Father sent me to Alfheim when he learned that I was pregnant. No one outside of my family knew why. I gave birth to my son there. When I returned home I was lost. Odin had taken my son from me and told me what shame I had caused him. This form you see me in now was still relatively new. I knew that I shouldn’t shape-shift anymore but…I felt most at peace when I was like this. I didn’t understand the meaning behind that at the time. I ran into one of Thor’s friends, Fandral. He was a known womanizer but he had always been the nicest to me. He recognized me and we had drinks. Afterward he took me back to his rooms…you can guess what happened. It continued for quite some time but when Thor nearly discovered us Fandral ended our relationship. I was heartbroken but I understood. Why should he risk losing favor with the future king for someone like me?”

Tony made the decision that he would always need a drink while listening to Lola talk about Asgard. Being drunk was the only thing that would stop him from finding a way to Godland so that he could kick all of their asses. “I am not that asshole. I don’t care about losing favor with Thor or anyone else. I have always done exactly what the hell I wanted to do—consequences be damned. I can’t promise you that we will be together forever or even for a few months. However, I can promise to treat you in the way you deserve to be treated.”

Lola blinked as she tried to hold back tears. She softly mocked. “And what way is that, Anthony?”

He reached out and cupped her cheek. “You should be treated like you have worth because you do. You should be treated like a princess because you are. If you don’t want to date me then at least allow me to be your friend. I get the feeling that we could both use a little friendship right now.”

She leaned forward into his touch. “You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, Anthony. If you were truly the genius you claim yourself to be you would smarten up and run in the other direction as fast as you can.”

Tony said, “I might be a genius but I am reckless and have very little care for my own safety. How else do you think I climb into a tin can to fight crime?”

“I suspected a large helping of scotch.”

He huffed out a surprised laugh. “Yes, alcohol does tend to help.”

Lola shook her head and whispered, “You are going to regret this.”

“I don’t care.”

She leaned in and tentatively brushed her lips against his.

Tony’s hand moved up and he tangled his fingers in her silky hair. He returned her kiss fervently as his other hand ghosted over her thigh. Tony felt her flesh goose pimple under his touch. He pulled away from the kiss only to move to Lola’s neck. He had the urge to mark that perfect alabaster skin so that everyone would know that she was taken.

She gasped softly at the feeling of Tony’s lips and teeth working at the skin right above her collarbone. Lola clumsily placed the glass on the table beside Tony’s thigh.

After leaving an impressive red mark, he moved lower. He grasped the straps of her sundress and slid them off her shoulders. He was pleasantly surprised at her braless state. She was young yet and her breasts were still perky enough not to sag without the support. He found himself admiring Lola’s impressive chest. If he had to make an educated guess, he would assume that she was at least a C cup.

He whispered, “You are beautiful.”

Lola playfully replied. “I am sure you say that to all the topless girls.”

Tony shook his head. “Not really. Often there isn’t very much talking at all.” He lowered his head and sucked one of Lola’s pink nipples into his mouth. He lightly ran his teeth over the hardening nub. When he heard Lola’s breathing hitch he shifted to her other breast and rewarded it with the same attention.

Lola sunk her teeth into her bottom lip to muffle the soft keening noises threatening to emerge. She felt Tony’s hand drawing circles on her upper thigh and wished that he would move higher.

Tony sat back and picked up his glass of scotch. He was already becoming painfully hard. He said, “We can stop if you want. I meant what I said earlier. I only want you to do this if it is something you want. You have nothing to fear from me.”

She slowly shook her head and grasped the material of her dress that was bunched around her waist now. Lola slowly pulled it up over her head to reveal a pair of pale blue lace panties. “No, I want this…I want you.”

His eyes hungrily devoured her nearly naked body. However, he also noticed bruising at her hipbones. He studied them closely and then looked up at Lola with concern. “I didn’t realize I was so rough with you. I didn’t notice these when you were in the shower the other morning.”

Lola looked at the bruises and shook her head. “It took a few hours for them to become visible. They do not hurt if that is your concern. I was a bit sore the first day but I am fine now.”

Tony nodded but he wasn’t sure that he truly believed her. He lifted Lola’s left leg and placed it on the coffee table. He smiled when she allowed her other leg to fall to the side naturally so that she was exposed to his gaze. He reached out and slid her panties to the side. Tony eased a finger into Lola but quickly withdrew it when she winced.

She whined softly. “It’s okay. I just need a little time to adjust…”

He smiled at the needy tone of her voice. “I have a better idea.” Tony slipped onto the floor and leaned forward to tease Lola with his tongue. He smiled smugly when she moaned and grabbed onto his shoulder. Tony Stark excelled at many things but pulling moans of pleasure from a writhing woman was somewhere at the top of the list.


	14. Breakfast in Bed

The next morning Lola stirred sometime before the sun began to rise. She wasn’t exactly sure what time it was and for a moment she was confused as to her location. However, as the haze of sleep dissipated she remembered spending the night with Anthony Stark.

Lola rolled over to look for Tony only to find his side of the bed cold and empty. She eased into a sitting position and pulled the sheet up to cover her bare chest. Lola didn’t feel like wandering through the inventor’s sprawling home to find him and it was too dark for him to be sitting outside like the last time she stayed over. She tentatively asked, “Where is Anthony?”

“Good morning, Miss Lindstrom. Presently, Mr. Stark is in the kitchen but he will be with you shortly. I will inform him that you have awakened.”

She nodded. “Oh, okay.” 

Lola looked around the room for a clock and frowned when she didn’t find one. She quickly remembered that her phone was all the way in the living room. “Could you tell me what time it is, please?”

“It is 4: 49 AM, Miss Lindstrom.”

“Thank you.” She slowly climbed out of the bed and grabbed Tony’s t-shirt from a nearby chair. Then Lola went into the bathroom to freshen up.

When she exited the bathroom, Tony was just walking into the bedroom with a tray in his hands and a cocky smile on his face.

She asked, “What’s all this?”

“It’s breakfast. I wasn’t really sure what you liked to eat so I just made the basics. We have bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and coffee. If I was a healthier person I would have cut up some fruit or something but come on…you’ve seen how I live.”

Lola looked genuinely shocked but smiled all the same. “That’s very nice of you but you didn’t have to do that, Anthony.”

“No, but I wanted to do it. Sit down so that you can eat. You have to get home soon. I promised that I would wake you up in time to get home before you turn back into a pumpkin.”

She climbed onto Tony’s enormous bed and swept her inky black tresses to one shoulder. Lola gazed at the dishes on the tray and said, “It looks delicious and the coffee smells heavenly. I seriously need the caffeine. It is not quite as strong as what we have on Asgard but I have become addicted to it no less.”

He smiled and settled in beside her. “I figured you might. We had a very long night.”

Lola grabbed a piece of bacon from her plate. “I was under the impression you were incapable of cooking.”

Tony took a sip of his second cup of coffee for the morning. “No, you confuse incapability with lack of interest. I don’t like to cook and my life is setup to where that isn’t really a necessity. I wouldn’t describe myself as a good cook but I am capable of making a good breakfast. It is my favorite meal of the day.”

She confessed, “It is my favorite meal as well. The boys always get a kick out of it when we have breakfast for dinner. They feel as if we are doing something against the rules.”

Tony set his cup of coffee aside and cut into his pancakes. “Breakfast can happen at any time of the day. There is a diner I love back home that serves breakfast 24/7. I order from them all of the time. Normally, they don’t deliver but I’m Tony Stark and I’ve been a great customer over the years so the owners make an exception for me. Sometimes you need a breakfast platter at 3 AM and leaving home just isn’t an option.”

Lola laughed softly and dug into the scrambled eggs. She sighed happily. “You put cheese in your scrambled eggs? I love it.”

He nodded. “Always. I hated the taste of eggs when I was a kid until my mother added a little milk and cheese to it. After that, I wouldn’t eat them any other way. I don’t cook often but when I do making them this way reminds me of her.”

Lola knew all too well how it felt to miss the love of a mother. She felt lucky that at least Frigga was still alive. If she truly needed her, Frigga would be there in a moment’s notice. Not even the All-Father’s disapproval could stop her.

They ate in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other’s company. There was a strange feeling of comfort between the two of them that just shouldn’t exist under the circumstances.

“I am glad I stayed last night,” Lola admitted. “I really enjoyed being here with you, Anthony.”

Tony took a sip of coffee and then grinned as he waggled his eyebrows at her. “I am glad that you agreed to stay, too.”

She chuckled softly. “I don’t mean just because of the sex. Although, I can admit the sex was fantastic, too. It is nice to remember every moment of it for once.”

“I wasn’t talking about just the sex either, Lola. I enjoyed talking to you and getting to know you. Sometimes I still think about that weekend we spent together before the world came crashing down. I analyze it repeatedly in my spare time.”

Lola stopped eating and stared at Tony for a moment. She shook her head. “Why would you think about that weekend? You know I lied to you…that I was using you. I would think you would want to forget the weekend Thor’s psychotic brother tricked you into sleeping with him.”

He said, “After the attack I wondered why you came to me. I wondered what advantage you tried to gain. I poured over the surveillance footage dozens of times. I tried to figure out why you came to me of all people. You didn’t try to steal anything. You didn’t try to mind control me like you did to Barton. Over time, I developed some unsettling theories but I couldn’t discuss them with anyone. There was too much of a chance that they would believe I was compromised when I clearly knew I was not. I also couldn’t talk to Thor about it because I could see how much he loved you. I didn’t think he would take the news well.”

She picked at her meal. “What do you mean by unsettling?”

“When we weren’t drunk and committing acts of indecency all over my tower you had nightmares. You begged in your sleep for someone to stop hurting you. When I realized who you really were after the attack, I blamed myself for the deaths. I wondered if I had taken even a moment to ask if you were okay then maybe I could have stopped the attack.”

“Now you know different. I had to go through with it. You asking after my well being wouldn’t have changed anything, Anthony. My path was already set. I truly thought I would either die on the battlefield or be put to death by the All-Father for my crimes. The weekend I spent with you was meant to be my last hurrah.”

He said, “Maybe I could have helped if you had explained the situation to me. You didn’t have to go through that alone. Two heads are better than one and all of that.”

She shook her head. “There was nothing you could have done to change the events of New York. You might be Iron Man but you are not all powerful. There is a creature lurking outside of the Nine Realms that is more dangerous than you could ever imagine. A mortal would be no challenge to his might. I certainly wasn’t and I was far from mortal.”

“If you would have come to us with the truth the Avengers would have rallied to your side. Who doesn’t want to help little kids? Why didn’t you at least tell Thor? He could have helped even if I couldn't have done anything. He loves you.”

Lola said, “He does love me and he always has even if he didn’t always show it in the way I would like. However, he has also been blind. He never said an ill word against the All-Father taking my children from me. The Mad Titan didn’t threaten my life. He didn’t threaten Thor or my mother. He swore that he knew where the All-Father had banished Fenrir and Jormungand. He promised that that if I did not follow his orders that he would heap my punishment onto them. The All-Father has no love in his heart for my children. He would have hardly stepped in to rescue them. At the time, Thor still blindly followed his father’s every word. He would not have disobeyed him. I am selfish and ignoble because I would rather watch an entire realm burn than to lose my children.”

“I don’t think your choice was selfish. You knew what your own fate might be but you decided to save your children. I think most parents would find themselves hard pressed to sacrifice the lives of their children for the greater good,” Tony replied. He caressed her shoulder.

She gave a mirthless smile. “The All-Father would hardly agree with you. He is not sentimental in that way. He wanted his sons to be strong so that we both might prove to be worthy of the House of Odin. His ire was not focused just on me. He banished Thor to Midgard as a mortal for making war with the Frost Giants. He was even handed with his discipline. He never favored Thor in that sense. If my brother was responsible for the level of death and destruction that I caused here…certainly he would have faced a similar fate. I avoided execution only because my mother begged the All-Father to stay his hand for her sake.”

Tony shook his head in disbelief. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have dredged all of that up this morning but it has been on my mind a lot. I keep thinking that I should have done more to save the people of New York…to save you.”

Lola hadn’t expected to hear that from him. “You can’t save everyone, silly boy.”

“No, I can’t but I can try.” He chomped down on a piece of bacon and winked at her.

She laughed softly. “You are hopelessly optimistic. I wouldn’t have thought that of you.”

“Oh, I’m not. I am more conceited and convinced of my own prowess.”

“Ah. That sounds more like you.”

He shoveled a hunk of pancake into his mouth. “Are you going to tell me why you picked me in New York?”

Lola shrugged as she resumed eating.

Tony smirked at Lola’s blatant attempt to evade his question. He had a working theory on the answer but he wanted to hear the truth from her first. “Well, I definitely don’t believe that. We are alike in many respects. Even when I make terrible decisions there is always sound reasoning behind it at the time. Even if I am the only one that understands it.”

She said, “We are alike. I had collected dossiers on all of the Avengers. I found myself intrigued by what Barton and S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about you. You were an enigma to me. You still are. I didn’t think I would stay the whole weekend. I thought one drunken night would be a laugh and then I’d go on my way but…something about you kept me there until Sunday night.”

Tony smiled but didn’t press any further. He knew that was difficult enough. He wouldn’t ask any more of her this morning. All-in-all everything had gone better than he could have anticipated.

She asked, “Are you going to tell me why you are hiding out on a tropical island?”

He probably should have anticipated that question but oddly enough, she caught him off guard. Tony finished his cup of coffee and said, “I needed to take some time off. Being a superhero is hard work.”

Lola’s face closed off and she nodded. “I see.”

Tony sighed and ran a hand over his head. “Lola…”

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, Anthony. I just thought because…well, it doesn’t matter. Thank you for breakfast. It was delicious. Do you mind if I take a quick shower before I go home.”

He knew the right thing to do was to answer Lola’s question but instead he nodded like an idiot. “Of course you can take a shower. Mi casa es su casa.”

Lola slipped off the bed and nodded. “Thank you.”

When the bathroom door closed, he blew out a frustrated breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Tony punched the wall as hard as he could and then walked into the bathroom.

Lola had just stepped into the shower when he entered the room. She stopped just inside the door. “Yes?”

Tony walked over to Lola and kissed her passionately. Afterward he pulled back but still held her face in his hands. “For the last couple of years I’ve dated one woman…off and on depending on our moods. I thought we were in love even if the relationship was hard at times. She broke up with me out of the blue. She wasn’t happy with me. I found out a few weeks later that Pepper was dating my teammate, Steve Rogers. I couldn’t work with him anymore. I didn’t want to see her anymore either. I just needed to get away so I came here. This place is my own little Shangri-La. No one in my life knows about it. I came here to drink myself to death or get over Pepper. The night I brought you home was the first time I had been out in weeks.”

Lola was shocked by Tony’s confession. She looked up into his glassy brown eyes and said, “Take me back to bed.”

He said, “You needed to get home…remember.”

Lola kissed him softly and whispered, “I want you to take me back to bed, Anthony. Now.”

Tony scooped Lola up and carried her into his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and slipped in beside her. “Want to catch up on some sleep?”

She smiled and shook her head. “I want you.”


	15. Out of the Norm

Lola was beginning to realize that all her plans turned to dust when in the presence of Anthony Edward Stark. The night of her birthday, she planned to have a fun night of dancing while staying under the radar. Instead, she got drunk and had a one-night stand with a bloody Avenger. The morning after, she planned to swear off all men after doing the traditional walk of shame. Instead, she took Anthony home to meet her children and loved it. Last night, she planned to reject Anthony’s date proposal politely while returning the truly exquisite jewelry he had gifted her. Instead, she ended up sharing another night of passion with Anthony. Lola planned to go home before her children woke up for the morning. Instead, it was noon and she was still lying in Anthony’s bed with absolutely no desire to leave.

Fortunately, Vera was covering for Lola with the boys. They thought that she had just left for work early. She didn’t feel good about lying to her sons. She tried to be as honest with them as their circumstances allowed. Lola knew that it was baggage from her own upbringing. However, this situation with Anthony was too new and fraught with uncertainty. It was better that the boys didn’t know she was seeing Anthony until it became more serious. Not that she was expecting it to become more serious. Their combined romantic history almost guaranteed that this would end in a smoldering crater. Yet Lola couldn’t find the strength to leave his bed.

Lola ran a manicured finger over the emerald necklace with a pleased smile. It was decadent and ridiculous but she really enjoyed having sex while wearing such expensive jewelry.

She said, “Your taste in jewelry is truly impeccable. I am not just saying that because the emeralds match my eyes perfectly. The style and structure of the necklace truly fits my personality. How did you manage it? Was it another tip from Vera? Is the old bird giving away all my secrets?”

Tony smiled as he gently pulled Lola into his arms. He kissed her softly and then ran his fingers through her silky hair. He liked seeing her in such a natural state. Her face was bare of any make up and her dark curls were mussed from being in bed all morning. She was so incredibly gorgeous.

“No, the jewelry was all my doing. I made an educated guess from the jewelry you were wearing the other night. The necklace was classic, not overly ornate, and obviously expensive. Why does everyone forget that I am a genius?”

She straddled his lap and returned his kiss. Lola smiled against his lips. “How could anyone forget that you are a genius? Have you ever thought of making a t-shirt that says it in big bold letters? Then you could just motion to your shirt to answer our inane questions.”

He chuckled. “Well, that would be a little too on the nose, wouldn’t it?”

“And a flying around in an ostentatious red and gold metal suit is not?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tony playfully pinched her shapely backside. “Be nice to me. I cooked you breakfast. Only a handful of people in the entire world can claim that distinction. Besides, I seem to remember you in a green and gold horned helmet. I’m not the only one that has a flare for the dramatic, Bambi.”

Lola laughed softly and ran her fingers through the inventor’s messy brown hair. He had let it grow out quite a bit during his sabbatical. “My helmet was probably the least ostentatious of the warriors on Asgard.”

He snorted. “That is mildly horrifying and yet I am intrigued.”

A new song started playing over the house's integrated sound system. There had been a steady flow of good music all morning.

“I like your choice of music by the way,” she commented.

“Oh, thank you. JARVIS is the one that made the selection. If it were left up to me Pink Floyd would probably be playing in the background.”

“Pink Floyd is a good band but I am more of a Led Zeppelin fan.”

Tony made a displeased face. “That’s not horrible I suppose. Do you prefer Beatles or Rolling Stones?”

Lola was not expecting his line of questioning. However, she did know of his love of music. “I am sure I will be in the minority but I prefer the Rolling Stones.”

He chuckled and said, “Don’t tell anyone…but so do I. Do you prefer Aerosmith or KISS?”

“Aerosmith of course. I find KISS’s makeup to be rather disturbing. They remind me of clowns.”

“Are you afraid of clowns?” he asked with wide eyes. Tony wasn't exactly fond of them either.

She glared at him but there was no heat behind it. “I am not afraid of clowns. I just do not like their painted faces. It reminds me of my childhood.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow at that. He asked, “Are there clowns on Asgard?”

Lola shook her head. “No, not in the way you identify them. However, we have toys that have soft bodies and painted porcelain faces that resemble your clowns in some ways. Thor made sport of me by telling me scary tales involving them coming to life. He told me that they were the familiars of the Frost Giants. They would wait until bad younglings were asleep and then they would spirit them away to be food for the Frost Giants. I lost many nights of sleep because of Thor’s stories. When I was very young, I would sneak through the palace to my parents’ chambers. My mother would allow me to stay with her. However, as I grew older the All-Father deemed it a disgraceful practice. I was a prince of Asgard and a son of Odin. I could not hide beneath my mother’s skirts forever.”

He scowled because Odin reminded him of Howard. He said, “Well, Odin sounds like an even bigger dick than I already thought that he was. Thor made it seem as if you two were close before…well, you know.”

“Oh, we were. Thor’s stories were just childish games. It is natural for an older brother to torment his younger brother. He stopped when he realized that I was truly terrified. He even allowed me to sleep in his rooms when I became scared. He promised that he would slay every Frost Giant to keep me safe.” She shook her head as if to dislodge a memory. “How did we end up on that subject while in such a compromising situation?” 

Lola began to rock her hips against Tony’s to draw his mind away from more serious topics. They had shared enough of melancholy stories for one day.

Tony chuckled because she was right. Talking about the God of Thunder while his very attractive younger sister sat on his lap seemed wrong in every single way. He kissed her. “We were discussing your music taste. By the way, you are completely wrong about the last one. Terrifying aesthetic aside—KISS is most definitely better than Aerosmith. Everyone knows that. The Ramones or the Kinks?”

“Well, I know what your answer is going to be but I choose the Kinks. They are a great band and had a much longer run. Their song catalogue is spectacular. The first song I heard by the Kinks was  _ Wonder Where My Baby Is Tonight.  _ I am also a little partial to their song  _ Lola. _ ”

He waggled his eyebrows at Lola. “I’ll give you a pass on the Kinks. How do you know so much about music on Midgard?”

She shrugged. “I love music. I have always found it soothing and conducive to my meditations. I had to find new music now that I live here so I immersed myself in all of the options. The number of genres was intriguing. I have enjoyed music of all the realms but Midgard has the greatest variety.”

He smiled smugly. “That’s because we are awesome.”

“It is because you are so different and yet you live so close to one another. The other realms are more stagnant because we rarely interact with each other unless it is to make war or perhaps commerce. Asgard has its closest relationship with Vanaheim and it is only because our Queen is Vanir. My mother is the king’s younger sister. The Realm Eternal is stagnant because few new things ever come to pass.”

He guffawed. “Well, that sounds boring as hell.”

She giggled softly. “It was quite boring. It was one of the reasons I traveled the realms looking for fun and sometimes mischief. The Vanir enjoyed a bit of mischief as well. I have always liked it there.”

He rubbed her back. “Why did your mother send you here if you like Vaneheim so much?”

She corrected, “Vanaheim.” Lola shrugged and said, “My mother and I have not discussed her reasons for sending me here. I know King Frey still feels great adoration for me, as does his wife, Queen Beyla. It was their daughter, Eira, who helped me settle here. However, if I know my mother I think this was meant to give me a fresh start. I am better liked on Vanaheim but there would still be expectations of me. I am the King’s niece or nephew depending on the situation. I would have a place in the line of succession if I were a member of his court. I would still live in the shadows of my relatives. Here there are no expectations because until you recognized me…no one knew my true face.”

Tony studied her face and said, “I think perhaps no one anywhere knows your true face whether you look like male Loki or not.”

“I suppose that is an astute observation. I have worn many masks over the years for many reasons. Some of those reasons are more important than others are. I miss my mother dearly but I have come to like it here. Midgard is very unique.”

“We are that…”

She smiled hearing another song from the playlist start up. “Stevie Nicks…I love her. There are some artists that you can just hear the pain of their lives in every note they sing.”

He nuzzled her neck. “What else have you immersed yourself in since you have been here?”

Lola tried not to sigh happily at the affectionate move from Tony. She said, “Popular culture, culinary arts, science, history, mathematics, and literature.”

Tony smirked. “Oh, later I will have to quiz you on your science knowledge. I think I would find it interesting to see what you know. Maybe I can even give you a few lessons.”

“I’m all for lessons as long as a bit of kinky role playing is involved. Hot for Teacher could be a great inspiration.”

He growled softly at the images flashing through his head. “David Lee Roth or Sammy Hagar? Please answer this one correctly or I might have to send you home.”

Lola giggled. “Well, we both know that isn’t going to happen. You are hard enough to cut glass right about now. Nevertheless, the answer to your question is Roth, Anthony. The answer is always David Lee Roth. Even with the questionable ponytail he wears now.”

Tony grinned and flipped Lola onto her back with a flourish. “That was the right answer! I am so glad you gave the right answer but you right there is no way I could send you home now.”

She smirked and purred. “Do you have your pencil?”

Tony stripped out of his boxer-briefs and grinned. “Oh yes.”


	16. He Knows

Tony reluctantly walked Lola out to her car. He was not ready for her to leave despite having spent the entire day with her. However, it was nearly six o’clock and her children would be expecting her. Tony knew that Lola’s boys were sorely missing her. They were not used to their mother having a life outside of work and them. In fact, Vera had explained Lola’s absence that morning by saying that she went to work early. Tony searched for something to say that wouldn’t appear clingy. He also didn’t want to seem aloof. They both had a great deal of emotional baggage that made navigating a relationship difficult.

“I would like to take you out on a date soon,” he said.

Lola tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at him. “I would like to go on a date with you soon.”

“Are you prone to seasickness?”

She chuckled and said, “No, I have always been fond of the sea. My love of the ocean is one of the reasons that Eira chose this place for me to start my new life.”

Tony grinned. “What do you think of an evening on my boat this weekend?”

“It sounds amazing. Should I bring anything?” she asked.

“You can bring a swimsuit if you aren’t afraid of a little night swimming.”

Lola leaned up and kissed him softly. “It’s a date. I will be sure to bring my swimsuit, too.”

Tony opened the car door for her and said, “Great.”

She climbed into the car and bit her lip for a moment. “You don’t have to wait until this weekend to call me. I mean that’s only if you want to talk.”

He caressed her cheek and said, “You will be hearing from me.”

Lola’s cheeks heated up. She quickly closed the door when Tony withdrew his hand. Lola couldn’t believe that she was behaving like a lovesick teenager.

Tony smiled because Lola was obviously as flustered as he was. He stood back and watched as she pulled out of his driveway. Afterwards, he walked back into the house. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir?” he asked.

“I want to make something for Lola. I was thinking about building a music box out of metal. I want maybe ten suitable songs that can be played on a loop.”

JARVIS asked, “Would you like for me to choose music that suits Miss Lindstrom’s preferences or your shared preferences?”

Tony locked the door and then headed down to his lab. “Well, I guess our shared preferences would be the best place to start. She has such eclectic taste but we didn’t have the chance to discuss the other genres that she likes.”

He said, “Miss Lindstrom prefers jazz, classical music, Latin pop, and classic rock. She also enjoys R&B music from the 70’s and 80’s.”

The inventor shot a suspicious look at the camera mounted above his lab’s door. JARVIS was a wealth of information. Tony designed him that way. However, this was impressive even by his lofty standards. “How do you know that?”

“Miss Lindstrom ‘Liked’ several artists on her FaceBook page and has watched YouTube videos from those genres. She also listens to similar music on Pandora and Spotify,” he explained.

He tilted his head to the side. There was no shortage of amusement in his voice when he asked, “JARVIS have you been stalking Daddy’s new friend without his permission?”

The AI sounded offended, “I would not stalk anyone unless at your behest, Sir. However, I believe that you like Miss Lindstrom a great deal. I thought you might need some additional help in courting her. She is not as vapid as some of your previous bedmates were. I also surmised by the lengthy conversations you held with Colonel Rhodes and Dr. Banner that you want more than sexual intercourse with Miss Lindstrom.”

Tony huffed out a laugh as he punched in his access code. He didn’t know what to make of this situation. It wasn’t unusual for JARVIS to look out for his best interest but this was a bit different. His A.I. normally didn’t meddle in his personal life unless it was a matter of life and death. However, he knew JARVIS had been concerned about his mental health since his break up with Pepper.

“Choose some songs that you think Lola will enjoy the most.”

“That will be a simple endeavor, sir. I can track how often Miss Lindstrom has played certain songs. I will choose the ten that she listens to most frequently.”

Tony smiled. “Thank you, JARVIS.”

“You are quite welcome, Sir. As always, my primary duty is to ensure your health, safety, and overall well-being. Shall I have the bots help you with your end of the project? They are going a bit stir crazy.”

The inventor frowned when he heard that his bots were unhappy. Admittedly, he had not worked on many large projects that required their assistance. He had been focused on finishing the design for the new Stark phone and tablet. Tony tapped his fingers against the desk as he considered the problem.

Suddenly, he smiled and said, “I want you to start working on the specs for a train.”

“A train, sir?” JARVIS asked for clarification.

Tony said, “Yes, it needs to be a child sized train. Make sure that it is a train large enough for three children to share without killing each other.”

“I will begin calculations for the dimensions, sir. Should I assume that you want this train to be completely functional?” he asked.

“Obviously,” he replied with a grin.

Tony opened a drawer and pulled out a notepad. He had a couple dozen programs that he could use to create a digital rendering of the music box he planned to make for Lola. However, some moments he felt the old school way was the best. He hunkered down and began sketching the elaborate design. As with everything that Tony Stark did, this music box was going to be larger and grander than a standard version.

Two hours later, JARVIS interrupted the inventor’s concentration. “Sir, you have an incoming call from Dr. Banner. Should I patch him through?”

Tony blinked and glanced at the clock in surprise. He hadn’t realized that so much time had passed. He put down his pencil and scrubbed at his face. Tony hadn’t spoken to Bruce or Rhodey in a couple days. “Yeah. Put him through, J.”

“Right away, sir.”

“Dummy! Daddy needs coffee,” he called out.

The bot abandoned its charging station and zoomed into the kitchenette. The small area was simple but had a sink, refrigerator, microwave, and a coffee maker.

Frankly, Tony could live in his lab if JARVIS didn’t have the ability to cut power to the entire lower floor. His A.I. had resorted to those extreme measures during Tony’s first week on the island. Tony had tried to get over the break up by burying himself in work. Fortunately, JARVIS was the responsible adult in their relationship and put his digital foot down.

The large screen mounted above Tony’s workstation came to life. Bruce smiled wanly. “Hi. It is good to see you, Tony.”

“Hey, Brucey. You look a little tired,” he joked.

The scientist flashed a tense smile because he was tired. No, he was actually exhausted. Doom’s failed attempt to take over the city had inspired other villains to give the Avengers their best shot. It seemed as if a new crisis popped up as soon as they beat back one enemy. Fortunately, they had been successful thus far but burn out was a real concern.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Bruce quipped with a wry smile. “How are you doing?”

Tony grinned and said, “I spent last night and most of today with Lola. She only went home because her children were expecting her.”

Bruce perked up at the mention of Tony’s new love interest. “Well, I am glad to hear my gift idea was successful.”

“No, it crashed and burned,” he replied with a huff. “She actually came over here last night to give me the ‘Let’s Just Be Friends’ speech.”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I thought you said that Lola just went home?”

“Oh, she did. I just had to put on the old Tony Stark charm. I am irresistible when I put forth the effort. I just usually don’t have to put forth the effort,” he explained with an indulgent grin.

Bruce rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. “Well, I am glad to hear that your night went well. Does this mean that you are going to see her again?”

Dummy zoomed over to Tony with a 32-ounce cup of coffee.

Tony took the cup and gave his bot an affectionate pet. “Thanks, buddy.”

Dummy buzzed happily and rolled away.

Tony took a sip of the hot coffee. He looked at the screen again. “I am definitely seeing Lola again. We already have another date on the books. I am taking her out on my boat Saturday night.”

“You really like her,” Bruce said in awe.

The inventor lifted an eyebrow at his friend’s shocked expression. “I thought that much was evident.”

“You don’t normally go on second dates, Tony. You certainly don’t go on third dates that you plan in advance.”

Tony couldn’t argue with his science bro’s point. He could count on one hand the women he had slept with more than once on purpose. There was always the accidental occasion of double dipping because New York City wasn’t as large as people liked to believe it was.

“She must be special,” Bruce commented leadingly.

“You have absolutely no idea,” Tony replied with a chuckle.

He didn’t like keeping a secret this big from Rhodey and Bruce. He knew that they were the only people that had his best interest at heart—aside from JARVIS. However, Lola’s situation was too precarious. She was only able to have a peaceful life on Earth because very few people knew her identity. Bruce and Rhodey would definitely contact SHIELD if they believed she was still a threat. Tony would have to allow them to get to know her first. She was bright and funny as hell. He had no doubt that his friends would fall in love with her, too. Only then would he clue them into her identity.

Bruce picked up on the shift in Tony’s expression. “Is something wrong, Tony?”

“No, nothing is wrong, Brucey. I was just thinking that I wish you and Rhodey could meet her. I don’t suppose the two of you could sneak away for a little impromptu vacation?”

He cleared his throat and said, “Uh, no. I am afraid that wouldn’t be possible right now. Actually, I called to fill you in on a relatively new development. I hoped that it would all blow over but I suppose that was a little naïve of me.”

Tony straightened up when he heard the serious tone. “You’ve got me a little worried, buddy. I am assuming that everyone is okay because JARVIS would have told me if something major happened.”

Just because Tony left the Avengers, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t concerned for his former teammates. He had JARVIS monitoring them. He had left two suits behind in his lab. JARVIS could pilot them if the Avengers were ever in real distress.

“Director Fury knows about your sabbatical now. I was calling to warn you that he’s not pleased.”

He huffed out a laugh. “Is that what we are calling it now? A sabbatical? I resigned from the Avengers for the foreseeable future. What made you guys finally tell Fury I was off the team?”

Bruce frowned a little. “We got into a fight with Doom last week. It was bad, Tony. He has improved the programming and design of his Doombots. Now they can stack one on top of the other. The bots were able to assemble columns as tall as the Other Guy. They are also equipped with flamethrowers. They started setting nearby buildings on fire. While we were trying to fight Doom, we also had to rescue civilians from burning buildings. Clint fell through a weakened roof. For a few minutes we thought…”

Tony swallowed thickly. “Birdbrain is okay, right?”

The doctor nodded slowly. “He has a concussion but he is otherwise healthy. We were stretched thin because we didn’t call James out when we assembled. When we realized how much of a disadvantage we were at Steve called him in but it took awhile for him to fly in from California.”

Tony sighed deeply and scrubbed at his bearded face for a moment. He had gone out of his way to ensure the team would be able to operate in his absence. No matter how he felt about Rogers or even the Avengers, he still respected their mission and didn’t want to see any of them injured or worse.

He ground out, “Why didn’t Rhodey assemble with the rest of the Avengers? He agreed to lend a hand as long as I felt the need to step away.”

“It was Steve’s call. He didn’t want the public or SHIELD to focus on your absence by having someone else in your place on the   
battlefield. He rightly assumed it would draw questions. After the fight was over and Doom was in SHIELD custody Fury called us to the Triskelion for a mission debrief. He wanted to know your reason for missing the fight. We had to give an honest answer at that point. He knows everything now. The director wants you back. James and my insistence that you were alive and well didn’t soothe him. He has tasked Agent Coulson with finding your whereabouts. Maybe you could call Fury to let him know that you are okay so that he will call off the search. I know you aren’t ready to come back yet.”

He sighed heavily and nodded. “I’ll set up a secure video conference call with Fury soon to let him know I am alive and well. However, I will not be rejoining the team anytime soon. Rhodey is a great addition to the Avengers. He is better at all of the battle strategy stuff than I have ever been. He is a button down military man, so I am sure he gets along well with Rogers, too.”

Bruce frowned because James and Steve’s relationship was not what he would call warm. Both men were consummate  professionals and career military men. They knew how to put their differences aside to achieve a common goal. However, James was Tony’s best friend and had immediately sided with him.

He said, “You are a good teammate, Tony. We all miss you. We all want you back on the team but I respect that you still have some things to work out.”

Tony nodded. “Thanks, Brucey. I’m glad you understand. Tell Barton he’s lucky he has such a hard head.”

He chuckled. “Will do.”

“Is there anything else that I need to know?” he asked.

Bruce frowned but said, “It has been open season since Doom’s attack. Other villains have realized that we aren’t at our best. Fortunately, the Fantastic Four have been helping us. They don’t like working with SHIELD. However, Reed and I have come to an understanding.”

Tony sighed deeply and said, “I need you to be straight with me here, Bruce. Do you guys need me to come back?”

“No, we can handle things here until you are ready to come back. Working with the Fantastic Four has been quite rewarding. Claire even put me in contact with Daredevil. He doesn’t usually leave Hell’s Kitchen but he lent a hand last night against Taskmaster.”

He grinned and asked, “How are things going with Claire?”

Bruce and Claire had been ‘friends’ for nearly six months. Tony had been waiting of his friend to make the next move. It was obvious that they were head over heels for each other.

Bruce smiled a little. “We are only friends, Tony. Sometimes we get coffee after we volunteer at the clinic together.”

“She obviously likes you, Bruce.”

“Tony,” he said in a warning voice.

Bruce was still cautious about striking up a relationship with a fragile human. He had more control over the Other Guy than he once did. However, it still wasn’t enough to erase his concerns.

“The Other Guy likes her,” Tony argued.

“You can’t know that any more than I do.”

Tony said, “You fear the Other Guy because you don’t get to spend time with him.  I have spent time with him, Bruce. He’s a good dude. I know that because he always looks out for me when we’re in the middle of a battle. He loves smashing stuff but he has stopped to save my ass more than once. He has saved Claire, too. I think his emotions are tied to yours in a way we don’t understand. He loves who you love.”

Bruce sighed deeply. “Friendship is all I am looking for right now, Tony.”


	17. Ghosts

Nick Fury and Maria Hill walked onto the communal floor at the Avengers Tower. A few days ago, he had received a message from Tony Stark scheduling a video conference for today. He wanted to host the conference at SHIELD Headquarters but Stark refused citing security concerns. Truthfully, Stark just did not want give SHIELD the opportunity to trace the call. It would be nearly impossible to do so from within the tower where JARVIS controlled all incoming and outgoing telecommunications. Fury’s best people had already struck out on tracing the calls Tony regularly made to Dr. Banner and Colonel Rhodes. The calls were more heavily encrypted than some launch codes he had intercepted over the years. It would appear the two men were not exaggerating about Stark’s desire to remain incognito.

However, Nick did not become the director of SHIELD by giving up at the first obstacle. He had his best people running down leads on Tony’s whereabouts. In fact, Phil and his team were still scouring all of Tony’s known haunts for any trace of him. They had been boomeranging across the globe for days while crossing off the eccentric billionaire’s possible hiding spots. Unfortunately, it was a slow process because the team had to keep their movements unnoticed. These were strange times and it was a bad idea to attract attention to Stark’s unapproved absence. Nick could not allow that information to fall into the wrong hands. At the moment, he wasn’t even sure who he could trust outside of a small group of people. Thus far, Phil’s team had learned that the billionaire inventor piloted his private jet himself when he left New York. Therefore, there was not even a pilot or flight crew to question. Nick would be impressed with Tony’s ability to disappear so thoroughly if not for the terrible timing.

It was not common knowledge that Tony possessed a valid pilot’s license. He received the license when he was a young and reckless man. It was something he had done on a whim not long after his parents died suddenly. Over the years, he stayed up to date on the training and mandatory flight hours to keep his pilot’s license valid. Fury wondered what idiot thought it was a good idea to allow the well-known alcoholic into a cockpit. He was eternally grateful that Tony always used chauffeured cars. No one wanted to deal with the media fallout of the police arresting Iron Man for a DUI.

Director Fury had invited Bruce Banner and Captain Rogers to join the video conference. He wanted Bruce there to help make inroads with Stark. The two men were good friends and obviously had developed a strong bond since he formed the team. Nick also wanted Rogers present to make amends with Tony. It was obvious that repairing their damaged relationship was the only way to convince Stark to rejoin the Avengers. There was a storm brewing that threatened to consume the whole of SHIELD. He needed Tony Stark on board for when the sky began to fall. He had been chasing down random strands for months and the picture he was assembling was terrifying.

Bruce walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand. He nodded at the new arrivals. “Good evening, Director. Miss Hill.”

Nick grunted in response as he surveyed the quiet living room. Not so long ago, he would arrive here to find his Avengers behaving like college students living in a dorm. Nick never said anything about it, but he liked the camaraderie they shared. He knew how lonely the life of a deep cover agent could be. Nick had only shed that lifestyle when he became the director of SHIELD. In recent years, he had started to spend more time with the family he once left. Unfortunately, Nick feared that he would have to distance himself from his loved ones once again. The threat looming over SHIELD would surely come for him first.

Bruce inclined his head toward Maria as he sat down on the couch. He asked, “How are you, Ms. Hill?”

Maria smiled. “Good evening, Dr. Banner. I am well. How are you doing?”

“I am quite well. Thank you. Would either of you like anything to drink or eat? The kitchen is fully stocked,” he inquired.

Belatedly, it occurred to him that he should have prepared beverages. Technically, he was acting as host for these proceedings. However, he was somewhat frazzled because he had just finished his shift in the mobile clinic with Claire. Tonight had been especially hectic because they were offering free flu and pneumonia shots. The mobile clinic had run out of supplies nearly an hour after they would have normally shut down for the night. Bruce and Claire had promised the unlucky few that they would return in the coming days to finish the job. Claire had even taken their phone numbers so that she could call them in advance.

Maria said, “I’d like a bottle of water but I can get it. Thank you, Dr. Banner.”

Fury had a seat and asked, “Have you spoken to Stark yet, Banner?”

The older man assumed Stark had reached out to the doctor to discuss the video conference beforehand. He got the feeling that they spoke more often than Banner let on initially. Fury had talked extensively with Romanov and Barton after the initial debrief to get a feel for the state of the team. He needed to better understand the relationships if he had any hope of righting the ship.

He nodded. “We spoke yesterday.”

“How did he seem?” the Nick asked curiously.

Bruce picked up on the unspoken portion of the director’s question. He replied, “Tony is in better spirits than he has been in awhile. However, I do not anticipate a quick change of mind. He is still going to need more time to sort things out in his head. He will return when he is ready.”

Maria returned with a bottle of water and a power bar. She sat on the couch at the end of Banner’s statement. She didn’t know how much time they really had to spare. She had been assisting the director in his clandestine investigation. She shared his bleak assessment of the threat they were facing. On more than one occasion, she approached someone she thought to be a friend only to learn they were the enemy. Maria killed each traitor that she encountered but it felt like an exercise in futility.

Fury scoffed, “How much time does he need to get over a break-up?”

Banner’s eyes grew darker. He spoke carefully, “You know Tony’s reputation. He does not participate in long-term relationships. He gave up a lot in an effort to make his relationship with Miss Potts work. He cannot simply just get over it because his emotions are inconvenient for SHIELD. Not when he feels as if the only people he is close to in his life have betrayed him. Beyond the Avengers, Tony only has Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes. He doesn’t have family or friends.”

The older man’s jaw clenched in anger and he snapped, “Howard understood what it meant to put others above his own selfish needs! The man could be very selfish, but he always stepped up for the things that truly mattered. It is time that Tony starts following in his father’s footsteps.”

Bruce’s eyes tinged green at that but he forced himself to remain calm. He took a sip from his cup of tea and smiled at the director. “Yes, the great Howard Stark was so successful that he alienated his only son and turned him into an emotional cripple. Tony is unable to maintain a healthy relationship for any substantial length of time. Howard might have been your friend and a genius but he was a terrible father that nearly broke one of the world’s most brilliant minds. If you intend to make nice with Tony, I would not go throwing his father’s name around. You will only further alienate him.”

Fury’s one eye widened when he saw how passionately Bruce defended Tony. He wasn’t eager to admit it, but the scientist was probably right about alienating Stark by mentioning Howard. He had hoped that the video Howard made for his son would have mended some small part of the relationship. It would seem that he had overestimated the effect or underestimated the damage between them. He observed, “You’re very protective of Stark.”

Banner took a sip of his tea and replied, “And so is the Other Guy but I am more dangerous than he is. Tony will come back when he is ready. He understands that he cannot live in exile forever. Give him time to sort himself out. He doesn’t owe SHIELD or the Avengers anything. He’s already given enough of his time, money, and blood. If we can’t win without him, then perhaps we deserve to lose.”

The elevator doors opened and Steve walked onto the floor. He was dressed in a pair of SHIELD issued sweats. He said, “Hello. I am glad to see that I am not late. My sparring session with Thor ran a little later than I anticipated.”

Fury nodded and said, “I am happy that you are here. I want you to make a concerted effort to squash the issues between the two of you. We need Stark back here, Rogers.”

Steve understood very well what the director was getting at. Fury had sat him down this morning and gave a detailed accounting of his suspicions and the supporting evidence. However, he wasn’t sure how much sway he would have with Tony.

JARVIS intoned overheard, “Sirs and Madam, Mr. Stark has been informed that all parties are present for the video conference. He will be with you shortly.”

Steve sat down in a nearby chair and ran a hand over his moist hair. There hadn’t been enough time to blow dry his hair since he was already running late. However, he couldn’t pass up the chance to spar with Thor. He needed an outlet for his frustration. Fortunately, the Norse God was indestructible via human means. Even the Hulk’s defeat of Loki had been relatively short lived.

The television screen turned on and the Stark Industries logo appeared as the background.

A moment later, the Stark Industries logo disappeared and was replaced by Tony Stark’s face. His facial hair was newly trimmed and he looked relatively cheerful. He had a glass of amber colored liquid in his hand. “How’s it hanging?”

Director Fury groaned and shook his head. “I am glad to see you are alive, Stark. The next time you want to resign, maybe you should hand the paperwork into me.”

Tony shrugged and said, “That’s not my problem. I left word with the man in charge of the team. It was his decision not to tell you of my decision. You know I don’t like bureaucracy, Nicky. Besides, I didn't think that I really needed to resign from a volunteer situation. It’s not as if I am employed by SHIELD. You’ve certainly never paid me for my work.”

Fury decided against arguing the finer points with the man. He didn’t know how long Tony would keep the line open. He asked, “Where are you, Stark?”

Tony shook his head. “I am safe at a home that I own. I have been enjoying my sabbatical and I will continue to do so for at least a couple more months.”

“And you think it is okay to just leave this team in the lurch?” he asked heatedly.

“I did not leave the team in a lurch. I let the Avengers continue using my tower. I am still contributing funds and tech to the team. I even asked Rhodey to pitch in to help the Avengers while I am away. He agreed to do so without hesitation. It is not my fault if Rhodey isn’t being utilized to his greatest potential. As I told Bruce a few days ago, I thought War Machine would be a great fit for the team. He is certainly more in line with what you want than I would ever be.”

Director Fury said, “Colonel Rhodes is a fine man. He is a great addition to the team but we need you here as well. You are not an Avenger just because you have a metal suit and an assload of money, Stark. Every Avenger has a unique skill set that we want—that we need. There are things going on here that we will need your help to address. SHIELD and governments around the globe have been infiltrated by a shadow organization.”

The inventor’s eyes went wide as he took in that information. For a split second, he thought that Nick might be lying. However, the man’s steely expression ruled that out almost immediately. He asked, “How high does it go?”

“I am still digging into everything and I could use your skills in doing that. I know a few members of Congress are involved and at least one member of the World Security Council. It is hard to track their movements without drawing their attention to what I am doing. There is a lot of money exchanging hands and resources being stockpiled. I can’t go looking too deeply without worrying that I will inadvertently kick over a hornet’s nest,” he explained.

Bruce’s spine straightened as Fury explained the situation. He wasn’t exactly surprised to learn there was corruption within SHIELD. He had never trusted the organization and probably never would.

Tony stroked his chin for a moment as he gave it some thought. If there was an operation of that scale running within SHIELD, there had to be hundreds or thousands of small cogs making it run. Where there were cogs, there was almost certainly a trail. “I’m not ready to come back but I will start digging into what’s going on. Give me the pertinent information. JARVIS and I will start investigating today.”

Fury looked at Steve and nodded his head. While getting Tony’s assistance from afar was nice, they really needed him back in New York.

The super soldier sat up taller in his chair. He had been thinking about what to say to Tony for quite some time. However, nothing felt right. He said, “Tony, I understand that you are angry with Pepper and me. I understand how our relationship must look from the outside but she was never unfaithful to you. You have known Pepper long enough to know that infidelity is not in her character.”

The inventor offered a bitter laugh and asked, “Is that supposed to make it better somehow, Rogers?”

Any hope that Tony’s anger had cooled down died after his response. However, Steve wasn’t willing to give up just yet. He continued, “We never meant to hurt you, Tony. It wasn’t something we planned. Our friendship grew into something more without any effort or planning on our parts. When we realized our feelings for each other, we tried to stay apart but it didn’t work. We planned on giving you time to get over Pepper but you found out earlier than we expected. We both care for you a great deal.”

Tony said, “Director Fury, I would like to thank you for the heartfelt appeal you wrung out of your super soldier. I am still not coming back. Even when I do decide to return, I don’t know how you expect me to work with him. My resignation from the Avengers is permanent. However, I will still assist SHIELD because I care about my country and my planet. I will do whatever is necessary to protect both.”

Steve sighed, “The director didn’t need to twist my arm in this matter, Tony. If you had stuck around long enough to talk, Pepper and I would have explained the situation. Do you know how worried she is about you?”

“I am sure that Bruce and Rhodey have assured Pepper that I am fine. She also sees me during video conferences for Stark Industries. There is no reason for anyone to be worried about me. I am just taking some time for myself. I am allowed to do that.”

Steve said, “I would agree with you if circumstances were different. We need your help, Tony. Certainly, you can put your feelings aside for the greater good. Howard always answered the call when his country needed him.”

The man’s eyes went flinty and he flashed a crooked smile. “My father spent my entire life looking for you because it was for the greater good. He talked about you non-stop. He loved you more than he ever loved me. I grew up alone in your shadow because he chose you over me. He criticized me at every turn telling me that I should be more like the brave kid soldier that had given his all for his country....for the world. The more I acted out to get his attention the more he ignored me. Every accomplishment was met with lukewarm interest or outright disapproval. Do you know the sort of bitterness and pain I carried around for years? Can you even fathom how much I resented your very existence? But then the attack on New York happened and I had to work with you. I had to fight beside you and follow your orders. It was difficult. I could feel the resentment brimming inside of me but I did it for the good of the world. Tony Stark wouldn’t be so stubborn as to let the world burn because he wasn’t loved enough as a child. I let you move into my tower without paying a dime. All of the Avengers are living off my money! I did it because it was nice having friends. It isn’t the first time I had to pay for friends but it was still nice. I even tried to become friends with you even though you looked down your nose at me because I was nothing like Howard. You looked down on me because I wasn’t the proper little soldier. Then I lose the only person who has ever actually loved me completely or so I thought. Pepper is the only person that has ever put me first but then again I pay her, too. I lost her but I thought it would be okay because at least I have friends. Only I don’t because the only person that ever loved me decided that she loves you. My father and the woman I loved both chose you. And the people I paid to be my friends lied to my face about it because they chose you, too. I was the fool for everyone’s amusement. I will never work with you again, Rogers.”

Nick shifted in discomfort. He hadn’t expected the conversation to go quite this way. He had expected the rage of a jilted lover—not the pain of a lost little boy. He knew Howard had done a number on the kid but this was some next level shit.

Steve felt as if he had been punched in the gut. He knew Tony had some issues with him but he never truly understood how deep they ran. For Stark this was just as much about Howard’s neglect as it was about Pepper leaving him. He didn’t know how to right either wrong. Steve wasn’t even sure if something so ingrained could be healed.

Bruce said, “I wasn’t your friend because of the money, Tony. I don’t care about that sort of thing. I hope you know that.”

Tony nodded as he took a breath. He had not planned to go on a tirade. He said, “I don’t mean you, Brucey. I wouldn’t keep in contact with you if I thought you lied to me maliciously. I believe that you were only trying to protect my feelings.”

The scientist was somewhat mollified by Tony’s response.

Steve said, “The Howard Stark I knew was a good man. I don’t claim to know what happened to him but war can change a person. I am sorry that I loomed so large in your childhood, Tony. Pepper still loves you. Her devotion to you had nothing to do with her salary. She has always been your friend and she always will be. All I ask is that you consider coming home. We need you.”

Tony ignored Steve completely. “Well, this has been a great reunion. We should do it again in another couple of months. Fury, any information you have pass it along to JARVIS. He will make sure that I get it. If I find any useful information, I will pass it back your way. Later, kids.”

Tony disappeared from the screen and the Stark Industries logo appeared.

Director Fury said, “Shit…”

Bruce shook his head and said, “I warned you about bringing up Howard.”

Fury glared at the scientist but didn’t respond. 


	18. Afternoon Delight

Tony was in a bad way after the video conference ended. The ill-fated conversation had dashed any lingering hope that he might rejoin the Avengers. He could not foresee a set of circumstances that would allow him to work with Steve again. It would probably take another alien invasion for Tony to change his mind. His anger and sense of betrayal had not lessened in his time away from New York. Tony was ashamed to admit that he had thrown a destructive temper tantrum in his lab. JARVIS did not intervene until Tony tried to drown his sorrows in scotch. The AI had suggested that Tony surprise Lola at work.

Initially, he had considered ignoring JARVIS but he realized that it would be foolish. He had already vented his anger on his lab. Getting blind drunk would not change his situation. Instead of focusing on the people that had hurt him, he could be focusing on the person that made him feel good. Reconnecting with Lola was the best thing that had happened to Tony in a very long time. Somehow, she chased away the darkness and bitterness that had plagued him since he fled the states. He felt comfortable with Lola because in many ways they were kindred spirits. Yet they were dissimilar in enough ways to make getting to know her an adventure.

Tony had taken a shower and changed clothes because he was predictably covered in grease and last night’s meal. Afterwards, he stopped by the local florist before continuing to the Mirabella. The time difference meant that it was still early morning on the island. However, Lola was already flitting around the resort ensuring that everything was moving smoothly. She looked beautiful and confident while instructing the staff. Briefly, Tony had considered going home because he did not want to disturb her. He did not have the chance to decide because Lola’s green eyes had spotted him easily despite his incognito disguise. His disguise consisted of a baseball cap, sunglasses, and a leather jacket.

The pair had exchanged platonic pleasantries while in view of the resort’s staff and guests. Tony and Lola waited until they were in her office to make out like a pair of amorous teenagers. It was safe to say that talking over the phone for the last couple of days had not been enough for them. He did not know if she had been able sense his rotten mood. Perhaps Lola just found him to be irresistible—he often had that effect on women. Either way, he ended up sitting on the couch while she gave him a blowjob that had to rank in his personal top five.

Tony’s head hit the wall behind him with an audible thump. The pain radiating from the spot guaranteed that a knot would form later. However, he just could not be bothered with caring now. He was on the precipice of what was sure to be a toe-curling orgasm. Tony tightened his grip on Lola’s inky curls as he tried to keep his thrusts shallow. The emerald-eyed beauty had proven previously that she did not need such careful handling but he was trying to be a gentleman. Moreover, this was Lola’s place of work and her secretary was sitting maybe a few feet away from the door.

Lola actually appreciated Tony’s attempt at chivalry. She enjoyed seeing the more sensitive side of the cocky genius. However, she thought sometimes the man forgot that her youthful appearance belied her true age. She had been having sex for centuries. Lola liked to think that she had created a couple positions that wound up in the vaunted  _ Kama Sutra _ . She did not need Tony to use kid gloves with her. To prove that very point, Lola flashed a mischievous grin before taking him to the root. She was predictably smug when Tony practically turned into putty as he climaxed. She slowly pulled back and licked her lips teasingly.

Tony groaned as he watched Lola lick her lips. She was even kind enough to tuck his manhood into his boxers with a delicate touch. He pulled Lola up from the floor and onto his lap. Tony kissed her fervently and muttered, “That was new…”

Lola laughed softly against his ear. “Well, you mortals are fond of saying that variety is the spice of life.”

His hands settled onto Lola’s heart-shaped butt. “Well, that was certainly spicy. Now I feel bad for not returning the favor.”

“We don’t really have time for an encore. I have a meeting in about an hour. I will need to freshen up before then,” she explained apologetically. “Besides, I don’t really need repayment. I just wanted to do something nice for you. It seemed like you needed it.”

“You could tell?” he asked.

Lola rested her head on his shoulder and nodded. She toyed with fraying collar of his t-shirt. She suggested, “I still have some time. Do you want to talk about what’s wrong?”

“Not really,” he replied. “Would you mind just staying with me like this for a bit?”

She picked up Tony’s arm so that she could look at his watch. “I’m yours for the next thirty minutes. But I could probably sneak over to your place for an hour after work.”

Tony shook his head and said, “No, I don’t want to take you away from the boys. Thirty minutes will just have to do for today. I get to see you tomorrow night for our date, right?”

“Yes. I am looking for to our date. I might have even bought a new bikini for the occasion,” she replied.

“Really?”

Lola nodded. She coyly replied, “The bikini might also happen to be white.”

Tony swallowed thickly as he considered the possibility of Lola in a bikini that became nearly translucent when wet. If Tony were a decade younger, he would have hardened at the mere thought. He asked, “I don’t suppose that you want to reschedule our date for tonight?”

His obvious interest in Lola flattered her greatly. She said, “I wish that I could but I promised the boys a movie night.”

He nodded and asked, “Anything good?”

Lola chuckled, “I suppose that is a matter of opinion. We are going to start with Finding Nemo for Finn. He will likely fall asleep before it is over. Then Stefan, Jon, and I will watch the second Lord of the Rings movie.”

“Lord of the Rings, huh? Solid choice,” he replied.

“My boys love all things sci-fi and fantasy. Stefan has been trying to convince me that he is old enough to watch the Matrix.”

His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the movie. Tony said, “It is a great film but probably not age appropriate for him. I think it is Rated R.”

“I’ve watched it and he’s definitely not old enough for it.” She allowed her fingers to glide into Tony’s dark brown hair. Lola slowly massaged his scalp and kissed his neck.

Tony’s eyes closed and he focused on the sensations of Lola’s fingers. He murmured, “If you keep that up, I will be tempted to take a nap on your couch.”

She laughed softly because Tony reminded her of a very large cat. She replied, “You could always spend some time in my suite, Anthony.”

He opened one eye and asked, “You have a suite here?”

“Of course I have a suite here, I run the resort. I use the suite if I have to work late or if the boys come visit me,” she explained.

“Does that mean that I can come visit you during lunch occasionally? It would not always have to be for sex. Sometimes we could just have lunch. I just want to see you more often,” he added.

Tony was nervous about opening himself up for possible rejection. He thought that Lola was investing in their burgeoning relationship. However, his last relationship made him doubt his instincts. Tony had believed that his relationship with Pepper was complicated but solid before she abruptly dumped him. He had devoted more time than he cared to admit replaying their relationship looking for warning signs. Tony was unsure if Pepper was great at obscuring her true feelings or if he had simply not paid attention to the underlying subtext.

Her green eyes brightened considerably. She brushed her lips against Tony’s and replied, “I would like that.”

He smiled and said, “I promise to schedule those days in advance. I know that I got lucky popping in on you unannounced today.”

“I would appreciate that. Usually, I can spare more time but the resort is hosting a large medical conference next weekend. I need to make sure that everything is running smoothly by then. You would be surprised what trouble 113 doctors can get into.”

Tony huffed out a laugh and replied, “I don’t know about that. Doctors cannot be any worse than scientists are. I have attended my fair share of STEM conferences over the years. Everyone behaves during the day while we attend lectures. However, anything goes after ‘Happy Hour’.”

Lola smirked and asked, “What exactly do you get up to at these conferences? Last year, we had an orthopedic surgeon strip down to his birthday suit and swim in the fountain.”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “Well, I don’t remember ever doing that per se, but I am not really a reliable source on my drunken exploits.”

She hummed with a playful smile. Lola quipped, “I will just have to ask JARVIS for the highlights. Even if he managed to scrub the security footage, I am sure that he retained a record of your shenanigans. Oh, I thought that I should warn you about my brother.”

The inventor’s expression grew more serious. “Yes?”

Lola noticed the immediate change in his demeanor. She realized belatedly that perhaps her segue sounded more dire than it should. “Oh, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to let you know that Thor plans to visit next week. It was something that we had already planned. He is going to spend time with the children while I am practically chained to the resort next weekend. I will not feel so guilty if he is with them. The boys adore their uncle and often forget I even exist.”

Tony relaxed when Lola explained the situation. He chuckled at the way she pouted when describing Thor’s relationship with his nephews. “I am sure the boys love Thor because he is an overgrown kid.”

“He is that. The last time I allowed Thor to watch the boys he fed them junk food for the entire weekend. It took a couple of days for them to recover from the sugar binge,” she complained.

“Where was Vera?” he asked.

Lola scowled. “Oh, that traitor was there but she adores Thor. He can do no wrong in her eyes.”

Tony grinned and replied, “Apparently, Vera has a thing for handsome superheroes.”

She lifted an eyebrow and said, “I think I am going to be sick all over your vintage t-shirt.”

He chuckled and pulled Lola tighter against his chest. “You can put your bottom lip away now. I promise that you are my favorite Asgardian.”

“You are just saying that because we’re having sex,” Lola replied a bit petulantly.

Tony feigned offense. “I will have you know that I am not that easy. I happen to love your intelligence and biting sense of humor. You stimulate me in more than one way, Lola.”

She cracked a small smile. Lola knew that she was being ridiculous. While her relationship with Thor had greatly improved, there was still a hint of jealousy. Fortunately, blind rage no longer accompanied her jealousy. “Well, no one ever accused Thor of being intelligent. However, it is not for lack of capacity. Our mother and the All-Father are both brilliant. Thor never saw the need to apply himself and our parents never required that of him. Sometimes I wonder if the All-Father allowed Thor to be underdeveloped as a way to undermine his rule.”

“That sounds devious. Do you really think Odin would do that to his own son?”

Lola shrugged and said, “I do not know. Thor and I have discussed this topic at length recently. The All-Father is a great warrior but he was perhaps an even greater diplomat and mage. Yet he allowed Thor to focus on only one of the traits that made him a great leader of the Nine Realms.”

The revelation surprised Tony because Thor only spoke of their father as a warrior and great leader. He asked, “Odin is a mage, too?”

She nodded. “Perhaps the only mage I have ever met more talented than the All-Father is the All-Mother. He does not make use of his seidr as frequently as he once did. Yet he serves as a conduit for the Odinforce that powers Asgard and runs through Yggdrasil. To some extent, the All-Father is the living embodiment of sedir. Thor thinks perhaps the All-Father meant for me to provide the traits my brother lacked as his advisor. However, that is no way for a king to rule. He cannot weigh the usefulness of his advisors’ counsel without some knowledge of the subject. There is also the matter that he still has not relinquished the throne. He grows old and weak. He remains in the restorative Odinsleep longer each time. There will come a time when the All-Father falls into the sleep, never to awaken again. His stubbornness will unleash chaos…”

Tony was taken aback as he listened to Lola speak. Perhaps Asgard had not always been kind to her but she still loved it. He said, “You miss it…”

Lola was startled by his observation. She looked into his warm honey colored eyes and said, “I suppose that I do. Asgard is the home of my heart even if I am never allowed to return.”

He heard the sadness in her reply. He argued, “Surely, Thor will pardon you once he is king.”

“My brother loves me…of this I am sure. However, when Thor becomes king he cannot simply do as he wishes. He must consider what is best for Asgard. Many of the Aesir despise me, some have justification to do so. It would be unwise for Thor to alienate his most fervent supporters simply to welcome me home again. I am safe here on Midgard. I have my children and I am happy. Once I have proven myself worthy, the All-Mother will restore my sedir and long life span. Perhaps hundreds of years from now sentiments will begin to change. However, it is more likely that Thor will just become powerful enough that even those that oppose me will be too fearful of objecting to his decree.”

Tony knew that his thought process was incredibly selfish, but he found himself glad that Lola wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. He was only just getting to know her and he wasn’t ready for that to end. He smiled wryly, “Being king sounds as annoyingly complicated as being a CEO.”

She laughed lightly and said, “It is dreadful. In retrospect, I am glad that it is Thor’s big blond head on which the crown will sit. I do not possess the patience or temperament to be a ruler.”

He kissed her neck and said, “I don’t believe that for a moment.”

Lola conceded, “Perhaps I have the capability but I no longer have the desire. It all seems tedious and rather thankless.”

He hummed, “It is that.”

“I did not think it possible, but I prefer the life I have now. Mother was right…”

“Mothers often are,” he replied with a grin.


	19. Equinox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the cliffhanger on this chapter. I hurt my arm and it has taken me time to start writing again. I am on the mend now. I hope that I will be able to post again soon! Please enjoy!

Tony was a man that liked making grand gestures to express adoration for the people dear to him. Those closest to the inventor knew that having Howard Stark for a father had left him emotionally stunted. While he liked making grand gestures, Tony rarely had to do any of the legwork. Being the owner of a multi-billion dollar corporation meant having a veritable army of employees to do his bidding. However, Tony’s ‘sabbatical’ meant that he was cut off from most of his usual resources. Fortunately, he still had JARVIS to assist him. In many ways, the AI was Tony’s best friend and caretaker rolled into one sleek package. He could think of few of his creations that made him prouder than JARVIS did.

JARVIS handled all of the preparations with his normal efficiency. He hired a crew to run the 98 ft luxury sailing yacht. The AI rightly assumed that Tony and Lola would overindulge in alcohol during the date. He had observed their competitive nature while drinking. JARVIS was not even sure that the couple had recognized it yet. However, he did not think it was wise to allow either of them to operate the boat while inebriated. JARVIS also retained the crew’s services for the entire night. The yacht featured lavish staterooms where Lola and Tony might choose to spend the night.

He also hired a personal chef to prepare dinner, dessert, and possibly breakfast in the morning. The chef’s top-notch team included a sous chef, server, and sommelier. The chef and his staff would be required to feed the yacht’s crew if Tony and Lola decided to stay the night. JARVIS had overseen the tedious menu planning with a few helpful hints from Vera. On the older woman’s advice, JARVIS had even hired a chocolatier to prepare something special for the occasion. The last piece of the puzzle had been hiring a chauffeur for the evening. Tony’s only responsibility would be dressing himself.

Tony was surprised by JARVIS’ meticulous preparations for the night. He was also incredibly grateful for the assistance. The AI’s hard work meant that he was able to focus on completing Lola’s gift. Tony put the finishing touches on the music box a few hours before he was scheduled to pick her up. Afterwards, he showered and dressed. Tony chose a pair of navy blue pants, a gray v-neck shirt, and a navy blue blazer. He wanted something different from his standard wardrobe of t-shirts and jeans. However, dressing in anything more formal would be out of character for him. He only dressed up when absolutely necessary. Tony only hoped that he had struck a good balance.

He put on his sunglasses and grabbed the red gift box on his way out of the house. The sun was still up but it would begin to set soon. Tony and Lola would be dining under the stars. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend his evening.

A chauffeur was waiting in the driveway beside a black Rolls Royce. The older man looked dapper in his black suit and hat. He straightened when he saw Tony emerge from the house. He opened the back door and said, “Good evening, sir.”

Tony nodded in greeting. “Evening.”

The older man closed the door once Tony was in the car. He climbed into the driver’s side and started down the street to Lola’s house. JARVIS had given the man precise instructions for the evening.

The inventor placed Lola’s gift beside him and tried to calm his jittery nerves. He had gone on hundreds of dates in his life. Yet few had meant much to him. This situation with Lola was different. He wanted to romance her. He wanted to sweep her off her feet. Truthfully, Tony wanted her to fall in love with him. The very notion rocked the man to his core. Part of Tony feared that he was not ready for a serious relationship so soon after his break up. On the other hand, he could not see a scenario where he could let someone like Lola slip through his fingers. Ultimately, he refused to run from the uneasy feeling inside him.

Tony remembered to put his phone on silent as the car pulled into the circular driveway. Only a few people were able to contact him through his phone. However, he didn’t want any interruptions tonight. Tony planned to give Lola his undivided attention.

When the chauffeur opened the door, Tony climbed out of the car and walked up to the house. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Vera opened the door moments later with a huge smile on her face. She shamelessly ogled Tony like a piece meat. Finally, she said, “This will do nicely.”

He huffed out a laugh and said, “I am glad that I meet your approval.”

Vera had been hired to look after the children. However, she also cared deeply for Lola. The young woman was secretive about her past, but Vera could sense the lifetime of heartache. “Only the best for Lola. You can come inside to wait for her. She’s just saying good night to the little ones.”

He paused in the doorway when Vera mentioned Lola’s children. He looked at her with concern and asked, “Where do they think she’s going tonight?”

Vera laughed softly at his trepidation. “You don’t need to be concerned. They think Lola is working late at the resort. However, you are giving her a ride there.”

Tony closed the door and followed Vera into the living room. He asked, “They bought that?”

She shrugged with a mild smile. “They are children that still believe in fairytales and the boogeyman.”

Tony gave her a doubtful look. Finn and Jon might have been too young to think critically. However, Stefan reminded Tony of a younger version of himself. As a boy, he always saw through his parents’ lies. He often resented them for treating him like an imbecile.

The inventor cleared his throat. “Thank you for your help. JARVIS said that your advice was invaluable.”

Vera shook her head. “I am just happy that you are getting her out of the house.”

Lola walked into the room and asked, “Trying to get rid of me?”

Tony was speechless when he saw Lola. She was dressed in a floor-length greenish-blue halter dress. Her silky black tresses were styled in a simple top knot. Lola’s soft skin was devoid of make-up save for lip-gloss. Tony could not remember having ever seen a more beautiful woman. He wondered how anyone could look at Lola and not realize that she was otherworldly—literally.

Vera smirked when she saw Tony’s reaction. She brushed by the inventor and walked over to Lola. She replied simply, “Yes.”

Lola huffed out a laugh at Vera’s blunt response. “Well, I suppose you told me.”

Vera said, “As much I as love spending time with you, a woman my age needs some alone time. We’ll just have to reschedule our weekly General Hospital binge.”

Tony chuckled deeply. He had watched the soap opera numerous times in his youth. The original Jarvis’ wife, Ana, had been quite fond of the program. Tony would watch the soap with Ana whenever he was home during the day. He lifted an eyebrow and asked, “General Hospital?”

Lola’s cheeks colored in embarrassment. “I only watch with Vera so that she has someone to talk with about the show. She used to talk endlessly of the characters and I had no reference point. Frankly, joining her was for my own sanity.”

Vera laughed heartily. “Whatever you have to tell yourself, girlie. Now shoo. There is a paraffin hand treatment calling my name.”

She picked a lightweight wrap and placed it over her shoulders. Lola hugged Vera and said, “Call me if you need me for anything.”

Tony added, “And you have JARVIS’ contact information if the reception is poor once we’re out to sea. I have a direct link to him at all times.”

The older woman huffed and marched to the front door. She opened it and said, “Out! The both of you are like mother hens. The boys and I will be fine. I won’t need to call for anything. I have been taking care of little ones longer than either of you have been alive.”

Lola smiled wryly. “Let’s leave before Vera starts ranting about how she used to walk two miles in the pouring rain just to reach school each morning.”

Tony nodded and took Lola’s hand. “Goodnight, Vera.”

Vera said, “It was three miles. Have fun…”

Lola gasped when the door closed as soon as they stepped out of the house. She huffed, “One of these days I am going to fire that old crone for her insubordination.”

“You wouldn’t dream of it. Besides, if you fired Vera, I would snap her up immediately,” he replied with a mischievous grin.

Lola lifted an eyebrow when they reached the Rolls Royce. “Do I have a romantic rival?”

Tony said, “While Vera is a stunning woman, my interest is purely practical. I could use someone like her to help run my life. She runs a tight ship.”

Lola smiled at the chauffeur in appreciation as she slid into the back seat. “I thought that was JARVIS’ primary role.”

Tony slid in beside Lola and said, “Thank you.” He looked at the beauty beside him and said, “Even JARVIS deserves a break every once in awhile.”

The chauffeur closed the door and climbed into the driver’s side. He pulled away from the house and headed towards the marina.

She hummed and said, “I suppose you have a point here. Well, you will have to find someone else to manage your life. I am afraid that Vera will never be available. I love Vera too much to consider firing her. Beside, I am not sure it would take even if I did try to fire her. She loves me, too.”

“I can tell,” he replied. Tony squeezed her hand. “I didn’t have the opportunity to say this in the house but you look beautiful, Lola.”

“Thank you,” she replied. Lola could tell from the look on his face that it was sincere. She said, “I am shocked to see you in something other than jeans and a t-shirt. You look very dapper, Anthony.”

“I’ll take that as high praise from you,” he jested.

Lola’s eyes spotted the shiny red wrapping paper. “You really can’t help yourself. Can you?”

Tony followed her gaze and snorted. “I don’t even try. Red is a powerful color.”

“I suppose…but I prefer green. It has a regal quality.”

“Would you like to open your gift now?” he asked.

Lola could feel excitement welling inside her. “Yes, but I wasn’t aware that we were exchanging gifts. I find myself lacking something to give you in return.”

He brushed his calloused hand down her arm and said, “I already have what I want for the evening.”

“Oh?” she asked coyly.

“A riveting dinner companion,” he replied. Tony placed the large box onto Lola’s lap.

“Riveting?” she asked.

Tony smirked. “You are capable of wearing many masks but modesty is not of them. You know just how spellbinding you are.”

Lola smiled indulgently and replied, “Tis a fair cop…”

The inventor gave a surprise bark of laughter. “You are a Monty Python fan?”

“I happen to adore satire.”

Tony smiled and said, “I think I am falling in love with your command of pop culture. Open your gift.”

Lola tugged at the gold bow until it loosened. Then she opened the box and removed the tissue paper to reveal the metal music box. The box had a constellation carved into it. The metal box contained a light source that would project the constellation on the ceiling when powered. She ran her fingers over the cool metal. She breathed, “Anthony, this is so beautiful. Did you make this?”

He said, “Well, I have some time on my hands…”

She opened the top of the music box and studied the inner workings. She asked, “Does this play music?”

He nodded. “It does. It is a music box.”

Lola couldn’t remember the last time that anyone had given her a gift with so much forethought. She said, “I love it.”

“I am glad,” he replied. “Do you want to turn it on?”

She looked up with surprised eyes and asked, “It doesn’t need to be plugged into an electrical outlet?”

He scoffed and asked, “Have you met me?”

Lola laughed softly and motioned for him to show her.

Tony lifted the box and flicked a small switch practically hidden from sight. The soft melody of a jazz song filled the air. Tony didn’t recognize the tune but the look in Lola’s eyes said that she did.

She smiled softly. “Equinox by John Coltrane is one of my favorite songs. How did you know?”

He confessed, “I might have had some help from JARVIS on this, too.”

“I will have to thank him,” she murmured softly.

Tony pressed a kiss to her temple. “I will be sure to let him know.”

“I will have to top this somehow,” Lola said after several minutes of listening to the song. She turned off the music box for the moment. She would explore all of the intriguing features later.

“I don’t need anything. I was not expecting you to reciprocate,” he replied.

Lola smiled mischievously. “I do not like being outdone. Besides, you are obviously trying to woo me.”

“Is it working?” he asked half jokingly.

“Oh, yes, she purred. “However, I think that I should like to woo you as well, Anthony Stark.”

“I’m easy…”

Lola’s green eyes lit up. She teased, “Yes, I am aware of this, but it will not make my pursuits any less enjoyable for both of us I should think.”

The car slowed to a stop at the marina.

Tony blinked and said, “We’re here. We arrived quicker than I thought we would.”

“You were distracted…I tend to have that effect on people,” she replied haughtily. She replaced the lid on the gift.

He chuckled quietly and climbed out the car when the driver opened the door. Then Tony extended his hand to Lola and helped her out the car. He glanced at the chauffeur. “You have your instructions?”

“Yes, sir. The captain will call me before you return. I will be waiting here for you.”

Tony took several bills from his wallet and tipped the man. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, sir.” the older man said in surprise. He had already been paid handsomely for his services.

The couple made the short trip to the slip where Tony’s yacht was waiting.

Lola laughed softly at the name of the vessel. “You really can’t help yourself…”

Tony grinned as he helped her aboard  _ Iron Man II.  _ “I don't even try…”


	20. Let Me Swim Among The Stars

Tony had come to expect excellence from JARVIS. His prodigious creation had surpassed his wildest dreams years ago. However, his AI was perhaps most masterful when it came to matters of Tony’s well-being. JARVIS judiciously exceeded the standard protocols if his creator was in need of saving. It seemed obvious to the inventor now that JARVIS viewed his fledgling relationship with Lola to be essential. Tony would have to find a way to express his gratitude later because tonight had been perfect thus far. JARVIS had left no detail to chance. Lola noticed and appreciated all the effort that had gone into the night.

The couple enjoyed a five-course meal prepared and served by the chef and his talented crew. The sommelier paired each course with the perfect wine. Lola had eagerly peppered the older woman with questions about the wine selection. Tony learned that she had become something of a wine aficionado because of her position at the resort. While Tony had some knowledge of wine, he enjoyed watching Lola become animated as she debated with the sommelier about the best vintages. She was so impressed by the woman’s knowledge that she tried to poach her for the resort. Unfortunately, their sommelier was married to the chef that had prepared the delectable meal.   

After dinner, Tony and Lola indulged in dessert and cocktails. They chatted with the ease of old friends as a playlist curated by JARVIS provided the perfect mood. The playlist borrowed heavily from his date’s preferred music genres. However, Tony did not mind because of the effect the music had on her. Perhaps his favorite part of the evening was watching Lola dance all by herself. He enjoyed watching as she shed her inhibitions. She danced as if no one was watching and Tony could practically hear his heart thundering loudly in his ears. He was reminded of the first time he had encountered Lola in New York. Even in the crowded room shrouded in darkness, she had stood out like a beacon. She shined just as brightly tonight under the stars.

“Why won’t you dance with me, Anthony?” Lola complained with an exaggerated pout.

“Because I liable to fall on my face. I do not think my ego could survive the taunting,” he replied with a grin.

She feigned shock. “You believe that I would be cruel enough to tease my very generous date?”

Powers or not, she was still the Goddess of Mischief. Someone unfamiliar with the beauty would have surely fallen for her sweet words. However, Tony stared at Lola pointedly. Her innocent act would not work on him. He pointed at himself and said, “Genius.”

“Spoilsport,” she huffed. “What if I promise to hold you very close and not to let go?”

He shook his head with a small smirk. While Tony wasn’t likely to fall Lola’s tricks, he had certainly fallen for her charms.

Lola’s eyes lit up when another song she liked began to play. “Please…”

Tony groaned in defeat. If Thor looked like a large golden retriever, then Lola resembled an adorable kitten. He wondered how anyone could ever say no to that face. Tony lifted himself up on unsteady legs and walked across the deck to join Lola. He rested his hand on the small of her back and started swaying to the song.  _ November Rain  _ was one of the few Guns N Roses ballads that the inventor enjoyed.

Lola rested her head against his shoulder. She wanted to capture this moment in a bottle so that she could always remember every detail. She murmured, “Axl or Slash?”

Tony chuckled at the continuation of the game they had started a few days ago. He whispered, “Slash. The man could smoke a cigarette and shred a guitar at the same time.”

She smiled against his shoulder. “That was the right answer.”

“Better than Joe Perry?”

“Of course,” she replied instantly. “Better than Clapton?”

“Debatable,” he answered. “Better than Richards?”

She gasped and looked up into his eyes. “That’s like asking me to choose between one of my children. I adore Keith Richards.”

Tony chuckled and kissed her. He pulled Lola closer and they danced in silence until the song ended.

Lola asked. “Do you want another drink? I think I could go for another martini.”

He shook his head. “I think I am going to stick with Scotch.”

“Okay,” she replied easily. Lola walked over to the bar and fixed another sour apple martini for herself. She was heavy on the vodka as always.

Tony stretched out with his glass of scotch and went back to watching Lola dance with her drink in hand. He would never tire of just watching the beautiful woman. She was far too graceful for being so incredibly drunk.  

She enjoyed another half dozen songs while putting on a show for the inventor. She loved feeling his eyes on her. When she grew tired of dancing, Lola tossed back the last of her drink and walked over to Tony on impressively steady legs. He had expected her to sway from the combination of liquor and the gentle rocking of the yacht. However, she possessed a hearty tolerance when consuming alcohol. Moreover, Lola was very much at home on the open sea. She gracefully sat across Tony’s lap and hooked her arms around his neck. Lola kissed him sweetly and implored, “Come swim with me. The skies are clear and the moon is high in the sky. It would be a shame to waste such a beautiful night.”

Tony wrapped an arm around Lola’s waist. He chuckled, “Is that wise? I think it is safe to say that we are both quite drunk.”

She slowly unwound her dark tresses from the top knot. She ran her fingers through her hair and shook the silky waves out until they cascaded down her back. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief as she said, “I have complete faith that you will keep me safe.”

Tony cocked an eyebrow at the teasing lilt in her voice. His fingers stroked at the exposed skin of her back. “Is that so?”

She nodded with an impish grin. “I am certain the JARVIS will alert the crew if either of us starts drowning.”

He chuckled quietly. “Then it is JARVIS that you have placed your faith in.”

Lola kissed him again and then slowly slid out of his warm arms. She slowly untied her halter dress and allowed the material to pool around her feet. Lola had ditched her shoes long ago. “I only have faith in JARVIS because he was created by you.”

Tony would have retorted with something cocky if his mouth had not gone dry at that very moment. He had seen Lola naked before. In fact, he had memorized every inch of her flawless alabaster skin. However, she had never looked sexier than she did wearing a white string bikini. He assumed that Lola knew that judging by the self-satisfied smirk on her face. He swallowed thickly and watched as she padded over to the railing.  _ Ironman II  _ was equipped with cameras. He was certain that JARVIS was monitoring the situation. He would alert crew if Tony or Lola were in distress.

She looked over her shoulder and purred, “Are you going to join me, Iron man?”

Before Tony could answer, Lola dove over the side. He lurched to his feet and raced to the railing. For a few tense seconds, his honey brown eyes scoured the dark water for Lola.

Suddenly, her head broke the surface. Lola slicked her drenched hair to the back so that it wasn’t in her face. She called up to him, “The water feels amazing!”

Tony shook his head with a mirthful smile. He shed his shirt and kicked off his shoes. “You’re crazy!”

Lola giggled and asked, “You are just figuring that out? I thought that you were a genius, Anthony.”

He unbuttoned his pants and easily shucked them off to reveal a pair of black swim trunks. Tony briefly wondered if his aged body could withstand the impact without injury. However, as his eyes fell on Lola swimming away from him, Tony decided that he didn’t care. His jump was certainly less graceful than hers had been. However, he landed in the water without any major injury. When he surfaced, Tony searched for Lola. He could not see her right away but he could hear her swimming away from him.

Tony put his summers in Martha’s Vineyard to use and swam towards Lola. It took longer than he had expected to catch up with her.

She was floating in the water and gazing up at the sky when he finally reached her. She smiled at him in amusement. “It took you long enough.”

He glared at her and said, “You swam incredibly fast. What are you part fish?”

Lola laughed easily and said, “No, but I did spend some time in Atlantis.”

Tony laughed until he realized that Lola was serious. His eyes widened and he asked, “Atlantis is real on Asgard?”

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “No, silly. Atlantis is right here on Earth as it has always been.”

He shook his head. “No, that is impossible. Explorers and scientists have been looking for Atlantis for centuries and there has never been any concrete evidence.”

“It is because the Atlanteans do not wish to be found, Anthony. They know of your kind and have wisely decided to stay hidden,” she replied sagely.

The man looked vaguely offended. “My kind?”

Lola immediately tensed. She slowly removed her arms from around his neck. “I am sorry. I should not have spoken so harshly. Midgard is more progressive than Asgard but humans are not without prejudices and vices. There are many wondrous people on this world that humans cannot begin to fathom. However, these people choose to remain hidden out of fear. I am afraid that it is fear that humanity was earned rightfully.”

Tony moved closer and wrapped his arms around Lola’s waist. He wondered how many of those people were on SHIELD’s list of powered people. Tony wasn’t supposed to know about the list but he had hacked SHIELD ages ago. He was certain that they didn’t know about Atlantis. He sighed, “I wish that I could argue against your stance but it is true. We argue and fight about race, ethnicity, sexual orientation, and a host of other differences. If we were to discover the existence of another species living among us…”

“More than one,” she helpfully supplied.

“More than one…” he repeated.

Lola nodded.

“Does Thor know about this?” he asked. Tony felt certain it was something the Thunder God would have mentioned.

She laughed softly. “My brother has not spent as much time on Midgard as I have. He also does not fraternize with other realms. It means that he knows very little that was not taught by our tutors.”

Tony gazed into her eyes and said, “Now I just want to pick your brain because I am intrigued.”

“What is stopping you?” she asked curiously. “I am feeling particularly garrulous this evening. I suspect wine might be the culprit.”

He chuckled and suggested, “Or perhaps it was the four sour apple martinis?”

She nodded. “Perhaps you are right. Are you going to ask me more questions about the secrets hidden on your world?”

“Maybe we can revisit the topic later. Right now I am more interested in the view,” he replied.

Lola looked up at the stars with a smile. “It is beautiful, isn’t it?”

Tony pressed his lips just below her ear and whispered, “That’s not the view that has caught my attention.”

She shivered at the chill that ran up her spine. Her cheeks flushed under his intense gaze. “Does this mean that you like my taste in swimwear?”

He nodded and said, “There isn’t much of it but I happen to love it. In fact, I would like to suggest that your wardrobe consist only of bikinis.”

“Well, that seems a tad impractical. However, I am enjoying you being shirtless. You are in impressive shape for a man of your age.”

Tony huffed out a laugh and said, “That was a backhanded comment if I’ve ever heard one.”

Lola giggled. “It was meant to be.”

Tony splashed Lola and then settled for kissing her.

“Thank you for bringing me here tonight, Anthony. I love swimming at night. The way the stars reflect on the water always makes me feel as though I am swimming in the sky.”

He replied, “It was my pleasure. I like being with you, Lola.”

Lola said, “I like being with you too, Anthony.”

Suddenly, a flash of lightning lit up the night sky. 

Tony frowned. “JARVIS checked the forecast and it was supposed to be a clear night.”

Lola tensed and said, “That’s not  a regular storm brewing.”

He asked, “Thor?”

She nodded. “I can’t think of any good reason that he would arrive so many days in advance. I need a phone.” 


	21. When You’re Dating A Hero

A storm was approaching and Tony was not talking about the one that accompanied Thor’s sudden arrival. He knew that something was terribly wrong from the moment he saw lightning streaking across the night sky. A few days ago, Lola had told him that Thor was not due to arrive until Wednesday or Thursday of next week. Moreover, he took commercial flights whenever he went on long trips. SHIELD had asked Thor to choose wisely when altering an entire city’s weather forecast. One too many freak thunderstorms had riled residents across the United States. The Thunderer decided to only use his hammer in emergency situations.  He had even come to enjoy the perks of flying first class.

Tony and Lola swam back to the yacht immediately. She needed to call home where her brother was surely waiting. Their cell phones were useless that far away from the shore. Fortunately, JARVIS had ensured that there was a satellite phone on board. Tony was worried about Lola because he could see the fear dulling those beautiful green eyes. He wanted to stay by her side while she spoke to her brother, but she asked for privacy. Tony reluctantly left Lola alone to place her call. Meanwhile, the inventor tracked down some dry clothes. Afterwards, he spoke with the crew and directed them to return to the harbor. It was safe to assume that their magical night was over. 

He gave Lola twenty minutes before he returned to the stateroom where they would have stayed the night. He lightly rapped his knuckle on the door.

“Come in,” Lola called out warily. 

Tony walked into the stateroom wearing a concerned expression. He said, “I talked to the captain. We are headed back to the harbor now.”

Lola took a deep breath and sat at the foot of the bed. “Thank you, Anthony. I am sorry that I ruined our evening.”

He sat beside Lola on the bed and took one of her hands in his. “There will be others.”

She smiled sadly because neither of them could be certain of that.

Her maudlin mood put the inventor on edge. He asked, “What did Point Break want?”

She was wearing her halter dress once more. Lola had towel dried her hair and piled it into a messy bun. She said, “The All-Father has sent Lady Sif and the Warriors Three on a quest to find me. My mother managed to get word to Thor tonight. The All-Father has limited her access to information because of her role in my escape. She knows not where he dispatched the search party. They may well be on the way here.”

A knot formed in the very pit of Tony’s stomach. He could not imagine Lola returning to whatever hell Odin would dream up for her. Tony did not imagine that the tyrant would be any kinder to his grandsons. The knot in his stomach slowly turned into a roaring fire. Who in the hell did Odin think he was? “What can I do to help?”

She appreciated Tony’s willingness to assist her. However, she knew that rejecting his offer was the right thing to do. She said, “This is not a battle for you, Anthony. I do not want any harm to come to you. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three will follow the All-Father’s decree without question. They will not hesitate if you or any mortal are in their path.”

“I am Iron Man. Risking my life to protect the innocent comes with the job,” he replied solemnly.

Lola cracked a sad smile. “No one in their right mind would ever call me innocent, Anthony. I have caused much death and destruction. Moreover, there are very few that would speak on my behalf.”

Tony interlaced their fingers as if keeping Lola close would also keep her safe. He said, “Everyone deserves a redemption story, Lola. However, I wasn’t strictly talking about you. I was actually thinking about your sons. I can only assume that Odin wants the boys brought back to Asgard, too.”

Her entire body tensed at the mention of her sons. She said, “Eira will be arriving with a decree from my uncle, King Frey. My children have committed no crimes. Moreover, King Frey has bestowed royal titles upon them. The All-Father making them prisoners would be akin to declaring war on Vanaheim. His arrogance knows no bounds but even he would not wish to start a squirismish over younglings. The Realms would see him for the cruel man he truly is. The All-Father wishes to be revered and he would do nothing to sully his image.”

The inventor relaxed minutely upon hearing that the children would be safe from Odin’s spiteful reprisals. He asked, “Why can’t your uncle find a way to protect you as well? I thought he was fond of you.”

“I am the king’s niece. Therefore, I already possess a minor royal title and a place within the line of succession. However, my situation is more complicated because I have committed crimes. The All-Father judged and sentenced me for those crimes. My uncle could indeed fight to reclaim me from Asgard but he would not have the support of the other realms. It would be a nightmare and costly.”

He insisted, “You are worth it.”

She smiled softly at the sincerity of his words. “My uncle would likely agree with you. However, he is king and his first duty must be to his people. It would be unconscionable to risk the safety of his realm for a known murderer and traitor. I would never allow him to make such a sacrifice for me.”

Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Politics…”

“You must understand why he cannot assist me. I am merely grateful that the king has arranged safe passage for my children. My mother has promised to abdicate her role as queen of Asgard if they succeed in capturing me. The All-Mother will return to Vanaheim where she will be responsible for my sons’ upbringing. It is not a perfect solution but it is enough. They will be loved.”

He listened intently as Lola laid out the contingency plan. Then he leaned forward and kissed her softly. “Yeah, that doesn’t work for me.”

Lola’s eyes widened just a little. She asked, “Excuse me?”

He lightly booped Lola on the nose and deadpanned, “You couldn’t have thought that I would actually agree to that nonsense. I am glad that there is safety net in place for the boys. However, I do not intend to let anyone take you off world without one hell of a fight.”

She smiled softly and cupped his cheek tenderly. “I appreciate your passion, but you are only one man. Odin sent four of the Nine Realms’ best warriors to apprehend me.”

Stark snorted cockily and said, “That is where you are wrong, Bambi.”

“Certainly you do not think that the Avengers will be eager to help you protect the person that led an alien invasion against your world. I can assure you that information will not stay secret for long if my location has been discovered. Even if I was able to remain here by some stroke of luck, I would not survive whatever punishment your people would have in store for me as a mortal.”

Frankly, she was unsure if she would survive punishment on Asgard either. Lola didn’t know if Odin would restore her godhood before recommencing her punishment. Moreover, she was certain that he would increase the length and harshness her sentence. Odin would most likely tell the other realms that she escaped without assistance. Perhaps he would throw some minor courtiers under the bus to sell the story. However, Odin would make up any fabrication necessary to ensure no one knew of the All-Mother’s complicity. He loved his wife but it was more important that no one detect the discord in their marriage.

He said, “I don’t need the Avengers when I have my own army.”

“I don’t understand what you mean,” Lola said with furrowed brows.

“Let’s just say that I have some residual trust issues. I wanted things to work out with the Avengers. However, I prepared for the moment when things would inevitably fall apart. I wanted to be able to protect this world even if I no longer had a team. That desire took the shape of armors that JARVIS can control. I brought most of the armors with me. I had the rest stored somewhere safe.”

“Anthony,” she whispered in absolute shock. Lola would never stop being awed by this man’s endless intellect and creativity.

He promised, “I am not letting anyone take you, Lola.”

“I don’t know what to say,” she confessed.

Her emotions were all over the map tonight. Lola was angry with herself for getting too comfortable. She had spent the first six months on Midgard expecting Odin to show up at her door. However, she relaxed with each passing month that she went undiscovered. Lola had fooled herself into believing that the All-Father would find some mercy in his heart for her. She tried to fight off the tears stinging her eyes. Lola was not in the mood to cry in front of Anthony. She hated that he was planning to risk his life for a wretch like her.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he replied.

Lola took a deep breath. Being fearful would accomplish nothing. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were still coming for her. Perhaps her only saving grace was Hogun. He still thought that Lola had paid quite enough for her crimes. He was the person that had tipped off the All-Mother. Hogun promised to do all he could to steer his shield brothers and sister in the wrong direction. However, he could only do so much to misdirect the search party without arousing their suspicions. Lola did not want to see Hogun punished for helping her.

Tony gently lifted Lola’s chin because he could practically hear the wheels in her head turning. He said, “There is a place that we can go where no one would be able to get to you.”

She blinked and looked up at him. “Where?”

“I constructed a bunker strong enough to withstand the Hulk. It is underground and admittedly not an ideal location. However, not even an Asgardian would be able to breach the walls. It could be a measure of last resort.”

Lola asked, “You want me to stay with you in a bunker? Are you secretly a doomsday prepper?”

Tony chuckled quietly. “No, I am definitely not. How do you even know about doomsday preppers?”

“Vera enjoys watching reality television shows,” she explained.

He smiled and said, “I am starting to think that you blame all of your questionable viewing habits on your nanny.”

Lola laughed softly and rested her head on his shoulder. “That is a distinct possibility.”

Tony was glad to see Lola smile even if it was short lived. He despised seeing the vibrant woman so fearful. “I have been meaning to ask you a question. Thor has mentioned the all-seeing guy in the sky in the past. I know that you said your mother has hidden you and the boys but...”

“But you are wondering how Thor can visit me without drawing Heimdall’s attention to a blank spot on Midgard?” she asked.

He nodded, “Exactly.”

“Mother has hidden Thor from Odin’s view, too. He is quite cross with the All-Father and only returns to Asgard for pressing matters of state. Mother also chose beings at random across the Nine Realms to hide from Heimdall’s sight.”

“Smart lady,” he quipped.

“Incredibly,” she agreed with a small smile.

“We should head up to the deck. We will be pulling into the harbor soon.”

She nodded in agreement and handed Tony the borrowed satellite phone.

The couple made their way up to the deck and had a seat. Tony took Lola’s hand and remained silent. He knew that no amount of reassurances would make her feel any better. Moreover, Tony needed time to consider her problem. Unfortunately, he was at a disadvantage because he was not well versed with the other realms’ politics. However, he decided it was time for him to begin learning. Lola had mentioned that grievances had been filed with Odin after her ‘death’. Those grievances were likely ignored because she was dead. He wondered if there was a way to reinstate the grievances if Lola was suddenly declared ‘living’. Tony’s mind was running a mile a minute as he compiled a mental list of questions. He would pose them all to Lola, Thor, and Eira. Perhaps one or all of them would have the insight he needed.

Tony was completely willing to use brute strength and mechanical wizardry to defend Lola. However, he also knew the value of diplomacy and bureaucracy. They might have to use some combination of them all to ensure Lola and the boy’s long-term safety.  

When they arrived at the harbor, the chauffeur was waiting for them as planned.

Lola smiled politely at the older man. “I am sorry for the late hour. I hope that we did not pull you from your bed.”

He shook his head. “Not at all, Miss. I am on-call for the entire night.”

She removed several bills from her purse and handed them to the driver.

He looked down at the money and said, “Miss, I couldn’t…”

Lola smiled at him and said, “Surely you can.”

Tony chuckled and said, “You might as well take the money. She’s not going to relent. She is stubborn that way.”

He nodded and said, “Thank you, Miss.”

“You are welcome,” Lola replied before sliding into the back of the car.

Tony climbed in beside Lola. He waited until the driver was in the car before he explained, “We will be going to Ms. Lindstrom’s home.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony turned to Lola and said, “I hope you don’t mind taking me home with you.”

“I assumed as much,” she replied with a mild smile. “You’re not the only genius in this relationship.”

Tony couldn’t help grinning when Lola acknowledged that they were in a relationship. He would never grow tired of hearing Lola refer to them in that way. He planned to do everything in his power to ensure she was not taken from him prematurely. He agreed, “No, I’m not.”

The driver pulled into the circular driveway outside Lola’s house and parked. He climbed out the car and opened the door for the couple. He asked, “Would you like for me to wait here for you, sir?”

Lola spoke for him. “That won’t be necessary. You are dismissed for the night.”

Tony was surprised but nodded in agreement. “Thank you again.”

“You are welcome,” the man replied kindly.

Lola grasped Tony’s hand as they walked up to her home.

The door opened before she could reach for the doorknob.

Thor was standing there in a pair of denim jeans and a long sleeve flannel shirt. His long blonde hair was pulled into a haphazard man bun. He swept Lola into a bone-crushing hug that she didn’t even try to fight. He said, “I have missed you, Sister.”

Lola smiled despite herself. “It has not been so long since we last saw each other, you big oaf.”

Thor grinned when his sister insulted him. His eyes slid to the inventor standing in the doorway. He harrumphed, “It has been long enough.”

Tony grinned and said, “Good to see you, Point Break.”

“That is yet to be seen,” the Thunderer replied skeptically.

It was moments like these where Tony was reminded of Lola’s warning about her brother. Thor was a warrior and had been for centuries.

Lola slid out of her brother’s embrace and gently pushed his shoulder. “Oh, stop scowling at him, Thor. I am much too old for you to ask after Anthony’s intentions.”

Thor sagely said, “No matter how old you grow, I will always be older. It is my job to look after you.”

It went unspoken that Thor felt that he had not done a very good job of looking after her in the past. They had talked about their failures at length since Lola had moved to Midgard. Thor had been going out of his way to ensure he did not fail his sister again. While Lola tried her hardest to release the bitterness that once drove a wedge between them. 

Lola rolled her eyes fondly as she continued into the house. She dropped her purse on the couch. “Have you spoken to Mother since you arrived?”

He shook his head and motioned to the mirror he had brought down from her bedroom. “But we will be ready when she makes contact.”

Tony eyed the mirror. He wondered if it was a special magic mirror. However, it just looked expensive and nothing more.

Thor could see that his sister was anxious. He walked over to Lola and placed both of his large hands on her shoulders. “This is merely a precaution. I do not believe that the All-Father has learned your location. He would have sent a much larger party to apprehend you.”

Lola nodded with a small smile. “But I cannot hide forever, Thor. He will find me one day.”

Thor knew that Lola was right. Odin would never stop looking for her. Frigga had been incensed when she learned of her husband’s actions. She had been sorely tempted to keep her promise of running him through with her sword. However, Thor was able to talk her out of the rash action. He was more interested in observing his father’s movements. Moreover, if anyone was to face Odin in combat, it would not be the All-Mother.

“We will be ready when that day comes,” he promised.

Lola wasn’t sure that she believed him. She squeezed his hand and said, “I am going to go upstairs and check on the boys.”

Thor smiled and watched Lola climb the staircase.

Tony waited until he was certain that Lola was out of earshot. Then he said, “We need to talk. I have some ideas on how to help Lola.”

The taller looked skeptical but sat down on the couch. “I am willing to accept any help at this point…”

The inventor said, “I am going to ignore the insulting lack of faith you have in me for the time being. I have some questions about the grievances that your uncle and some queen filed on behalf of Lola after her death.”

Thor stroked his chin with interest. He was surprised that Lola had been so forthright with Tony. It seemed that his little sister was quite enamored with his shield-brother. He said, “Queen Illenore of Alfheim filed a grievance because the All-Father kidnapped my sister from Jotunheim as a babe. He knew that she was Laufey’s child and therefore the rightful heir to the throne. He also knew the identity of her deceased mother. Lola’s mother and the queen were cousins. By all rights, the All-Father should have informed the queen that he had taken a member of her family from Jotunheim. Queen Illenore could have then claimed Lola and taken her to Alfheim.”

Tony tried to restrain his anger with Odin. At least, Howard had only accidentally created a child he did not want with his wife. Odin had stolen a child from a strange land and then proceeded to treat her poorly for being different. He needed to think logically and not with his slowly growing hatred of the Asgardian ruler. “What happens to that grievance if Lola is suddenly proven to be alive?”

“Queen Illenore could choose to withdraw the formal grievance. She could also demand an audience with the All-Father. He would have to answer publically for his actions.” His eyes widened. “I will consult mother about your inquiry.”


	22. When You’re Dating Royalty

Tony sat beside Lola as she studied an ornate scroll with keen eyes. The gold tinted parchment paper was nearly two feet long. The royal seal at the top of the document spoke to its authenticity and importance. Thor stood behind his sister’s chair and read the document with her. The Thunder God grunted periodically but did not offer any detailed commentary. The inventor wished that he could make sense of the complicated runes that spilled down the page. He was flying blind without JARVIS to act as a translator. Tony would just have to wait for Lola to explain what it all meant. Unfortunately, patience was not a trait he possessed.

He tore his gaze away from the text that he could not understand because he felt anxious. Instead, he focused his attention on the statuesque woman sitting across the desk from him. The Vanir goddess appeared younger than Tony did. However, she was obviously several years older than Thor and Lola were. She had only spoken a few words since her shocking arrival. Well, her arrival had startled Tony because she had appeared out of thin air. No one else in the villa seemed particularly shocked by this occurrence. Even Vera acted as if someone suddenly appearing was completely normal. Tony wondered if Vera’s nonchalance was because this happened frequently. If so, that brought up another host of questions that he would pose to Lola later.

Tony wondered if all the inhabitants from the other realms were as strikingly beautiful as the three cousins were. They all exceeded average height for humans. Thor possessed the physique of a burly lumberjack. Meanwhile, his sister and cousin were both toned, athletic, and sinewy. Tony instinctively knew that he would not want to face either woman in hand-to-hand combat without aid of his suit. Eira had golden tresses that were almost as long as Lola’s impressive mane. Currently, her hair was styled in a complicated French-fishtail braid that hung over one shoulder. She was wearing armor made of sea foam green leather that matched her eyes. The armor had silver plated accents.   

His gaze shifted to a metallic spear that Eira had propped against the wall near her chair. It was nearly six feet tall. Intricate runes had been carved into the metal. At first glance, the spear appeared to be a benign, somewhat primitive, weapon. However, he could feel its immense power interacting with the arc reactor in his chest. It was not immediately a cause for concern because he was not in danger. Mjolnir had a similar effect on him. It was as if the arc reactor sensed powerful cosmic objects. Unconsciously, he rubbed at the space just below the arc reactor.

A knock on the door interrupted the tense silence in the room.

Eira called out, “Enter.”

Vera walked into the office carrying a tea service tray. She set the tray on the large antique desk and removed a cup of coffee. Vera placed it in front of Tony. She said, “I made it black with a double shot of espresso and two sugars.”

Tony was glad that Vera had brought coffee for him rather than tea. He needed fuel to stay awake and become more sober. He said, “Thank you.”

Vera smiled at the inventor. Then she poured three cups of tea for the cousins. She prepared each cup to their normal preferences.

Eira said, “Thank you, Vera.”

She nodded politely and quietly left the office.

Tony smiled after taking a sip of coffee. It was perfect. He was surprised since this was only the second time Vera had prepared a cup of coffee for him. The previous time had been when Lola allowed him to meet her sons.

When Lola finished reading the scroll, she met her cousin’s gaze. She swallowed thickly and said, “Please, express my gratitude to the king for his incredible generosity.”

Eira smiled warmly. “It is no more than your sons deserve, cousin mine.”

Thor nodded in agreement. However, his jaw seemed to flex in annoyance. “It was what they should have on Asgard.”

“This is more than enough,” Lola countered.

He shook his head and gently squeezed Lola’s shoulder. He swore, “When I am king of Asgard, my nephews will receive what they are owed.”

Tony really hated to interrupt the touching family moment but he was eager to be in the loop, too. He cleared his throat and asked, “Would anyone like to explain what the neat scroll said? I couldn’t decipher the runes.”

Lola reached out and took Tony’s hand with a sheepish smile. She had briefly forgotten that the inventor was among them. Odin’s search party was causing Lola a great deal of anxiety. However, she did feel safer with Thor and Eira at her side. She knew that they would fight for her. Her brother and cousin were two of the most skilled warriors that she ever had the honor of fighting beside in battle. Eira was also an impressive mage with centuries of practice using seidr. Her seidr would certainly give them an advantage. Sif nor the Warriors Three possessed seidr.

She said, “I am sorry, Anthony. As I said to Eira, King Frey was incredibly generous. He bestowed each of my sons with the title of ‘Jarl’. Essentially, it guarantees my sons a place in the line of succession. This protects them from the All-Father permanently. However, the title of ‘Jarl’ provides more than simple protection. The king has selected a prime territory in Vanaheim for my children. When Sleipnir comes of age, he will govern that territory for the king. If the worst happens, the All-Mother will take the boys to Vanaheim. She will govern the territory until Sleipnir can take over the duties.”

Thor sat down near Lola and nodded in approval. He said, “It is good a territory near the north shore. The people in that area are primarily fishermen. The soil is very fertile and yields many healthy crops.”

Eira added, “The north shore is also every close to the palace. The people in that territory have always had a strong allegiance to the crown. They will eagerly welcome the return of our stolen princess and her grandsons. They will be loyal to the wardeness.”

Tony felt a genuine sense of relief. It was good to know that Lola’s sons would be protected and given positions of respect. She had told him how her children had been exiled from Asgard in shame after their respective births. However, something else Eira said caught his attention.

He asked, “Stolen?”

Thor shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He did not like to think about how his parents came to be married. He said, “It is a dark tale, Friend Stark.”

Lola gave her brother a look of sympathy.

Thor smiled sadly at his sister and explained, “Thousands of years ago, there was a great war between Vanaheim and Asgard. They were fighting to determine who would control the Nine Realms. Asgard and Vanaheim were by far the most powerful and advanced.”

Eira nodded. “That remains true until this very day.”

“The war was costly, bloody, and long. Asgard and Vanaheim fought for many years. The war even spilled over into other realms. It was a disaster. When we were young, the tutors taught us that the All-Father and the All-Mother fell in love during the war. They married on the battlefield to bring peace to the Nine Realms.”

The inventor lifted an eyebrow and snorted. It seemed unlikely that bitter enemies would fall in love in the midst of a years long war. He said, “That sounds like a load of bullshit.”

The blonde Thunder God nodded with a rueful expression. “In truth, the All-Father and his brothers sacked the palace. They were prepared to put the king of Vanaheim, our grandfather, to death. However, the All-Father thought better of it when he saw our mother. He could beat Vanaheim into submission but he would always have to worry about rebellions. The Vanir are a proud people. They would not have tolerated subjugation. He proposed a marriage to ensure peace between Asgard and Vanaheim.”

Tony looked between the three cousins and saw different emotions staring back at him. Thor looked sorrowful and perhaps somewhat guilty. Lola looked at her brother with sympathy. It seemed as if part of her regretted that her brother had to face such an uncomfortable truth about the All-Father. However, Eira embodied pure rage. The Vanir goddess looked as if she wanted to pluck out Odin’s remaining eye.

Lola explained, “King Frey and the All-Father have maintained a tentative peace all these years because of mother. They both love her. They would not create bloodshed for fear of her wrath. However, the relationship has become more contentious in recent years.”

Eira nodded. “Odin’s treatment of Lola has further strained an already difficult relationship. It would take very little provocation to incite a full-scale war between the two realms. The Vanir have not forgotten, nor have we forgiven the crimes Asgard committed in our realm. Were Odin a good king he would step down and allow Thor to take the throne.”

Tony was not shocked that Odin had always been an asshole. He knew from personal experience that people rarely changed. Powerful people were even less likely to change because few would challenge them. However, he was surprised to learn that Vanaheim and Asgard were on the edge of war. Lola had previously told him that the two realms were the mightiest of the Nine. He had assumed that impressive armies equaled mighty up in Lala-Land. Tony did not want to know what would happen to unprepared Midgard if two titans waged war against each other.

Lola squeezed Tony’s hand. She was concerned that he was overwhelmed by the gravity of the situation. She would not blame Tony if he withdrew his offer to help her.

The inventor stroked his chin. “Your family’s complicated history could actually work in our favor. I may not be royalty like the three of you are but I have been dealing with powerful people my entire life. I have learned that there isn’t much difference in the management styles of presidents, monarchs, and CEOs. They all manipulate public perception to remain in power. Some rulers use fear and violence to impose their will. That is effective for only so long. Eventually, the citizens get tired of the dictator’s bullshit and they stage a very bloody coup to depose them. The other route is to build a reputation for being honorable. Then he or she can cloak any misdeeds with a favorable reputation. People are willing to afford the person the benefit of doubt. However, when someone finally exposes that person as duplicitous the reaction is potent and swift. People feel betrayed even if they weren’t directly affected by the actions. I think that we should discredit Odin with the other realms. Starting with Queen Eleanor…”

Thor corrected the inventor, “Queen Illenore of Alfheim…”

Lola smiled in spite of herself. She should have known that Anthony would not run away from a challenge.

“Right. This plan will have multiple layers but I think that it will work. The first step has to be asking Queen Illenore to submit a formal grievance against Odin. Thor told me that there would have to be a public hearing.”

The raven-haired beauty smiled as she followed Tony’s train of thought. She shook her head. “There would not merely be a public hearing. The hearing would be open to all the realms.”

“The second step would be involving Jotunheim,” Tony declared.

The mood in the room plummeted at the mention of Jotunheim.

Lola shook her head. She had plenty of time in the void to regret her actions. She still had nightmares about the carnage she caused. “I will find no allies in Jotunheim. I told you what I did before falling from the Bifrost, Anthony. I tried to destroy them all.”

“I remember what you told me, Bambi. I also remember you saying that Asgard only has limited contact with Jotunheim. No one from Asgard actually knows the current state of Jotunheim. Do you guys even know who is on the throne?”

Thor shot his sister a surprised look when he heard Tony’s pet name.

Lola’s cheeks colored and she avoided her brother’s look.

Eira said, “Jotunheim is very insular and does not welcome outsiders. However, Queen Illenore might be able to act as an intermediary. She communicates with the king of Jotunheim infrequently. Helblindi ascended to the throne after Laufey was killed in Asgard. He is Lola’s older brother.”

“I would not count on King Helblindi offering any assistance, Anthony,” Lola murmured.

Tony stroked his chin as he considered the situation. He said, “You may be right, but he might be willing to turn the screws on Odin.”

Suddenly something occurred to Lola. She looked at her brother. “Do you think Mother could obtain a copy of the peace treaty signed by the All-Father and Laufey?”

The older man seemed to consider it for a few seconds. All the important state documents were locked in his father’s personal vault. Thor and Odin were not on speaking terms, but he was still crown prince. He could enter the vault without anyone questioning his motives. Moreover, the All-Mother’s spell hid Thor from Odin and Heimdall’s sight. He would be able to enter the vault without attracting their attention.

He said, “Perhaps. What is your interest in the treaty?”

Lola had seen and helped write several treaties during her time in Asgard. She was very familiar with the wording. Diplomacy and policy had always been her specialty. She spent many years observing and later participating in council meetings. Lola sensed Thor’s wariness concerning her question. She could not fault Thor for being cautious about her intentions. In the past, Lola had behaved recklessly when angry, hurt, or threatened. However, she had grown in her time on Midgard.

She said, “I would not endanger Asgard by alerting Jotunheim to the All-Father’s duplicity. However, there may be a way to convince him to abandon his search for me. This will be his chance to prove how much the Nine Realms mean to him.”

Thor was relieved that Lola did not force him to voice his concern. The siblings were still mending their tattered relationship. He did not want to derail the progress. Thor was grateful that Lola was pragmatic. He asked, “What did you have in mind, sister?”

Lola explained, “The treaty between Asgard and Jotunheim would have been painstakingly specific. Laufey and the All-Father’s advisors would have left nothing to chance. Asgard might have been winning but both sides suffered mightily during the war. Laufey agreed to surrender the Casket of Ancient Winters. He would have wanted something to save face with his people. The most common stipulation would be a prisoner swap. Asgard would return all prisoners taken during the course of the war and vice versa. Technically, Jotunheim could claim that I was a prisoner of war. When the All-Father decided to take me to Asgard, he invalidated the treaty. He may be willing to abandon his search for me…”

Tony whistled lowly. “That is one hell of a plan, Bambi.”

Eira leaned forward in her chair after nearly a minute of tense silence. She said, “I think this plan could work but it comes with great risk. It might be wise for you to take a step back from this, Thor.”

The man’s broad shoulders tensed at his cousin’s suggestion.

Tony agreed with the Vanir goddess. However, he knew it was not his place to say as much. He had been allowed to join the conversation but there was no mistaking that this was a family matter.

Lola squeezed Thor’s hand to calm the brewing storm. “I think that Eira may be right. You took a great risk when you helped me escape Asgard with my sons. The fact that you were acting under the All-Mother’s orders is the only reason you did not face punishment for that act of rebellion. You will not have that sort of protection this time. I would not see you punished for helping me.”

Thor appeared crestfallen. He asked, “Do you doubt my dedication to protecting you?”’

Lola quickly shook her head. “I do not doubt your dedication or your love for me, Thor. I appreciate the effort that you have put into fixing our broken relationship. You actually did homework, brother. You wouldn’t even complete homework assigned by our most learned tutors.”

He chuckled quietly. “Then why do you not want my help? I am not afraid of any punishment the All-Father might mete out to me.”

Eira said, “You are most useful to Lola by being in Odin’s good graces. The last time he saw fit to punish you, Odin stripped your powers and banished you to Midgard. He could use this as an opportunity to get you out of the way. Then Lola would have one less person to protect her. The All-Mother does not have to fear retribution from him. She has a legitimate right to the information we are seeking as a co-sovereign of Asgard.”

Thor relaxed when he finally understood the objections made by his sister and cousin. He decided to trust their wisdom in this situation. He would not make the mistake of underestimating his father again. The All-Father was certainly capable of doing something that underhanded. Thor would be able to do more good if he could travel between realms at will. Moreover, he had supporters within Asgard that could prove helpful. Several members of the council believed the All-Father had erred in delaying Thor’s coronation. He could hide his advanced age from the common Aesir but the Aesir within the palace walls knew the end was approaching swiftly.

Thor said, “Please, let me know if there is anything that I can do to help.”

Lola nodded and said, “There will be much for you to do, Thor. You will help keep me sane through this ordeal. Your goofy face is always a source of great amusement.”

Eira stifled a laugh behind her cup of tea. She enjoyed seeing the siblings getting along so well. Thor and Lola were always the best version of themselves when they worked together.

Thor beamed at Lola and pulled her into a headlock.

Lola squirmed and lightly slapped her brother’s arm. “Thor!”

Tony huffed out a laugh and said, “I am glad to know that noogies are popular in the rest of the realms.”


	23. Boys Will Be Boys

It had been a week since Thor had turned up on Lola’s doorstep with dire news from Asgard. The young mother had been on edge from that moment forward. However, she refused to allow fear to dictate her life. Lola continued her daily routine with one small caveat. She left work early every day in order to spend more time with her sons. She planned to soak up every spare moment of their time. Lola was a realist. It was only a matter of time before the All-Father found her location. He would never stop looking for her. Before she knew the truth of her heritage, Lola once took pride in claiming she inherited Odin’s stubbornness.

Lola’s decision to spend more time with her sons served two purposes. First, she wanted to bank as many memories with her boys as possible. Lola would need to hold onto those memories once Odin returned her to  **_hell_ ** . She had three amazing reasons to live this time. She would not go quietly into that good night. Second, she needed a healthy distraction. Lola felt so incredibly helpless in this situation. Thor was not the only one reduced to sitting on his hands while others did the heavy lifting. Frigga had taken the plan they hatched Saturday night and ran with it. Since she was unable to travel the realms freely, Eira acted as her attaché. The All-Mother had invaluable experience managing the perceptions of Asgard. She had spent hundreds of years cultivating the kingdom’s laudable reputation. Frigga intended to prove that she could destroy that reputation in a matter of weeks. She seemed certain that her husband would yield. Lola tried to have faith in her mother.

When the weekend arrived, Lola dreaded leaving her children in favor of work. Unfortunately, the resort was hosting a large medical conference. Normally, the resort’s occupancy rate hovered around 72% this time of year. The rate climbed to 98% Friday evening. Her presence was required to ensure that everything moved smoothly. Around 115 doctors from around the world had checked into the resort. Moreover, several dozen representatives from pharmaceutical companies were guests there, too. The reps used the conference as a way to pitch new drugs to distracted and heavily inebriated physicians. Frankly, the yearly conference reminded Lola of fraternity parties she saw depicted in movies and television.

Lola knew that her consternation over leaving the boys at home was unwarranted. Her sons would scarcely think about her with their beloved Uncle Thor to entertain them. The boys adored their uncle and he adored them. He never complained when they used him as a living jungle gym. When they peppered him with millions of random questions, he always answered them as sincerely and honestly as possible. Sometimes Lola thought he was trying to make up for lost time and past failures. No matter Thor’s motivations, she appreciated his presence in their lives. Since settling on Midgard, Lola had assumed that her brother would be the boys’ only paternal figure. She gave Thor grief for being an oaf but he was an honorable man. He was more than capable of helping Lola shape her sons into honorable men. However, she was quickly learning that Thor was not the only man in her life that cared for her sons.

Tony turned up on her doorstep Friday morning with a large-scale motorized train. The toy consisted of four bright red cars with green trim. Three of the train cars were large enough for two children to sit safely and comfortably inside it. The fourth car was an engine equipped with a working whistle and a conductor’s voice that sounded suspiciously like JARVIS. Lola was impressed by the craftsmanship of the gift. She could not believe that Tony had put such time, effort, and thought into a gift for her children. The boys were absolutely enamored with the train from the moment they set eyes upon it. Even Jormungand shed his normal shyness around strangers in favor of exuberance.

The inventor informed Lola that he would be helping Thor babysit while she was stuck at work. Apparently, the two Avengers had come to some understanding. The kind gesture left her speechless. This amused her older brother greatly. Lola pried the boys away from their new toy long enough to say goodbye. Afterwards, she departed for work. Whenever Lola called home to check on the children, they were happy and excited. They spoke quickly and offered brief ‘I love yous’ before returning to whatever merriment was taking place at home. Lola might have been somewhat worried if Vera was not there to maintain some semblance of order.

Lola returned home shortly after 2 o’clock in the morning. She felt dead on her feet but it was good to be home for a few hours. She would return to the resort bright and early. Lola dropped her keys on the foyer console table. Then she braced herself against the wall as she took off her heels. The blasted shoes were impractical but a necessary part of her wardrobe. She strived to project a certain image to the staff and guests. Lola wanted to make Eira proud of her. Frigga and Thor were not the only people that she had disappointed with her previous actions. Once upon a time, she had idolized her older cousin. Lola knew early in life that she could never be Thor. However, Eira’s brilliance as a mage and trusted advisor seemed attainable. It was Odin’s machinations that made Lola believe that she might one day be worthy of the throne.

She padded into the living room on stocking clad feet. Lola was starving and could only think of the leftover Pad Thai in the refrigerator. Vera really was a savant in the kitchen. Lola preferred the older woman’s meals to anything the chefs whipped up in the resort’s kitchen.

Lola was searching the refrigerator for the mouth watering Pad Thai when she heard a movie’s score coming from the family room. She heaved a fond sigh because Thor had obviously fallen asleep watching TV again. He always dozed off from exhaustion after putting the boys to bed. The Thunder God was no match for three rambunctious little boys.

She popped her meal into the microwave and then left the kitchen. Lola stopped by the linen closet to retrieve a blanket for her brother. She knew better than trying to wake the oaf when he was this tired. She frowned seeing that the linen closet was practically empty.

The young woman was shocked when she walked into the family room. Her eyes roamed over the large blanket fort in the middle of the room. At least now, she knew why all the blankets had disappeared. She could also hear her brother snoring like a lumberjack from inside the fort.

Lola chuckled softly and picked up the remote. She turned off the television and moved over to the blanket fort.

Tony sat up on the couch with bleary eyes. He complained, “Hey! I was watching that.”

She jumped backwards at the unexpected sound of his voice. Lola’s eyes went wide and walked over to the couch. “I thought you would have gone home hours ago.”

He slowly stood up and groaned as his joints creaked. He planted a quick kiss on Lola’s lips. Tony said, “Well, that was the plan but I was roped into a Star Wars marathon.”

“Something tells me that you didn’t need much convincing,” she commented.

The inventor cracked a smile. “It was criminal that your brother hadn’t seen the trilogy yet. I felt it was my civic duty to oversee his introduction to the greatest trilogy ever committed to film.”

Lola asked, “You are calling Star Wars the greatest trilogy?”

He lifted an eyebrow and said, “Please don’t tell me that you are a Stars Wars hater.”

She laughed softly. “Hardly. I love Star Wars but the Godfather is the greatest trilogy ever committed to film.”

Tony opened his mouth to object but then he scowled. The film’s iconic score put it in the top three easily. He suddenly felt the urge to schedule a movie marathon with Lola. He said, “We’ll call it a push.”

“I find that to be an acceptable compromise,” she conceded. “I hope the boys were well behaved tonight.”

He snorted. “They were little terrors but I had a good time. We should probably take this conversation elsewhere. The kids are asleep in the fort with Thor.”

Lola shook her head with a mirthful smile. Of course, her brother had neglected to put the boys to bed. However, she really did not mind. Rules and bedtimes were important but having fun was also important. “You can join me in the kitchen. I am about to eat a late dinner.”

Tony nodded and followed Lola to the kitchen. He asked, “Dinner?”

She pulled the Pad Thai from the microwave and placed the container on the island. “I did not have time to eat dinner tonight. I don’t think I spent more than an hour sitting down for the entire day.”

He shook his head and sat down at the island. “Were your doctors at least well behaved?”

“It was all going so well and then the happy hour started. It was all downhill after that.” She opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of juice. “Do you want something to drink?”

Tony shook his head. “No.”

Lola sat beside Tony at the island. “Thank you for helping Thor look after the boys.”

“I was happy to do it. It was nice spending time with them. I even enjoyed hanging out with Thor,” he admitted.

She smiled at him. Lola started eating and declared, “You miss the Avengers.”

“No,” he denied swiftly.

“That wasn’t a question,” Lola replied. “You feel betrayed by your friends but you still miss them. There is nothing wrong with that.”

Tony frowned because Lola was right. He missed spending time with the other Avengers. They had become something of a haphazard family. It was more than Tony ever thought he would have. He never had many friends because he always feared they cared about his money and not him. For a time, he had believed that the Avengers were different. They had all come from dysfunctional backgrounds. They were all outcasts in some way.

“I never had a problem with Thor. He didn’t exactly know what was happening. He has not been spending very much time at the tower.”

Lola understood that Tony was not interested in talking about his former teammates. He was still emotionally raw and she did not blame him. She took another bite of her meal with a small smile. “Well, my brother has been quite busy. I am not surprised that he has been absent from the tower.”

“Busy doing what?” Tony asked curiously.

“Thor visits me a few times a month. He is also dating someone,” Lola confessed with a mischievous glint to her eyes.

His eyes widened because everyone had been surprised when Thor and Jane broke up. One day their relationship seemed solid, and the next the Thunder God had moved all of his belongings into the Tower. He asked, “Thor is dating someone? Did he decide to start seeing Dr. Foster again?”

She shook her head. “Oh, no. He loved Dr. Foster a great deal but their relationship reached its logical conclusion. Their lives were on two very different trajectories. Neither of them felt that a compromise would be satisfying. It is a shame really because she helped open my brother’s eyes to many things.”

Lola had been surprised when Thor did not fight for the relationship. He had been a cad as a young man.  Most maidens swooned at the mere sight of Asgard’s crown prince. As he grew older Thor somehow transformed into a hopeless romantic. He grew tired of the endless procession of maidens leaving his chambers at odd hours of the night. Thor wanted to replicate the marriage their parents shared. Odin and Frigga’s marriage had begun as an armistice but they grew to love one another. Their love for one another had been obvious to any who laid eyes on them. The relationship had only suffered because they disagreed on how to handle Lola. Sometimes she felt guilty for the part she played in the demise of their marriage. However, Frigga always reminded Lola that Odin was the one to cast the die. The All-Father’s actions had driven his wife away.

“Then who is he dating?” Tony asked curiously. The inventor would make no apologies for his curiosity. Natasha had once called him a gossip hound. The spy had caught him scrutinizing tabloid websites. He learned that it was something they had in common. “Is it someone I know?”

“That is doubtful. My brother has found companionship with a Vanir woman. I suspect the All-Father would be very pleased if he and Thor were on speaking terms.  Many times he has tried to convince Thor to take a Vanir woman as his wife.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

She smiled at Tony. “I know how this must all sound to you. Arranged marriages are a long forgotten relic in most of the countries here. I will confess that arranged marriages are not commonplace on Asgard. However, Thor has certain responsibilities as the crown prince. Asgard and Vanaheim must always remember that they are bound together. As they go, so goes the entire Nine Realms.”

“I would think that Thor being the king of Vanaheim’s nephew would be enough,” he replied.

Lola said, “King Frey loves my brother dearly. They will work together well when Thor takes the throne. He also has a good relationship with our uncle’s successor. Iver and Thor have always been close. However, it is the next generation that we must protect. When you live as long as the Aesir and Vanir people do memories and alliances can become hazy with time. Odin has hatred in his heart for the Jotuns but he is one.”

“What?” Tony asked with wide eyes. He would have done a spit take if he had been drinking something. “You’ve got to be kidding.”

She shook her head. “His father, Bor, was Aesir. His mother, Bestla, was Jotun. Queen Bestla was a powerful mage and a natural shapeshifter. In all the paintings memorializing her, Queen Bestla looks Aesir. Over time, it is as if the people of Asgard have forgotten their history. The All-Father has made sure of that.”

“The queen was like you…”

Lola said, “Exactly so. The information was seemingly purged from even our great libraries. I never would have known if Eira had not told me. She was raised on the tales of what the Nine Realms looked like before the All-Father rose to power.”

“How can you be so calm about this?” he asked. “I would be going out of my mind.”

Lola laughed softly. “I am calm after two years of very expensive therapy. I stripped my soul bare in front of a perfect stranger. The therapy process was painful and sometimes it seemed hopeless. In the end, it worked. I feel better than I ever have.”

Dozens of people had suggested that Tony needed to see someone. Director Fury had even tried to mandate it. However, he had always abhorred the idea of showing that sort of weakness. Howard’s disapproving voice was never far from his mind. “You don’t seem like the type of person that would be so open with someone.”

“You are right about that but I had the right motivation,” she said with a wistful smile.

“The kids,” he replied in understanding.

“I was terrified that I would pass my madness onto them. I owed it to my sons to do everything in my power to be healthy.”

Tony asked, “Are you still seeing the therapist?”

She nodded. “I used to see her every week. Now it is just once a month. It is the best decision I ever made.”

“Aren’t you worried about your privacy?” he asked.

“Yes, I was very worried at first. However, the therapist is someone that I have come to trust. I will only say that this woman has her own secrets. She understands the importance of confidentiality.”

The vagueness of Lola’s response piqued his interest. However, Tony knew that he would not be able to coax more information from her. He asked, “Do you think you might have time for lunch today?”

Lola smiled. “I am sure that I can make some time. I would love to see you. It will certainly make my day better.”

He chuckled. “You can squeeze me in between babysitting drunken doctors?”

“Definitely. We can order room service.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively and asked, “Lunch in your suite?”

She laughed softly and leaned over to peck his cheek. “I think that can be arranged. The resort will not burn to the ground if I take a full hour for lunch. You are worth the risk, Anthony.”

He pretended to preen. “Stop. You’re making me blush.”

“Do you have any other exciting plans tomorrow or rather today considering the hour?”

Tony nodded. “Thor and I are taking the boys to the aquarium in the morning.”

Lola laughed softly. It did not matter how often her older brother visited them. He always took her sons to the aquarium. Afterwards, he would entertain them with stories of fighting fearsome sea beasts. She asked, “How did they convince you to join their excursion to the aquarium?”

“No one had to convince me to join them, Lola. I see how important your sons are to you. It is obvious that they are your entire world.”

She looked at him with a worried expression.

He took her hand. “That wasn’t a criticism, Bambi. You are a good mother and I happen to like that about you. If we are going to be serious about each other, I figured that it would be smart to get acquainted to the three little people that mean the most to you.”

Lola interlaced their fingers. “I wish that I could get to know the people important to you.”

“Well, you have already met JARVIS.”

She nodded. “And he is marvelous.”

“He is. I could always introduce you to my bots.”

“How many bots do you have? I have only heard you mention Dummy.”

“I have three bots. Dummy gets the majority of my attention because he is the most nerve wracking.”

Lola noted the fond smile on his face. “What are the names for the other two bots?”

“Butterfingers and U,” he replied.

She laughed and shook her head. “What peculiar names…”

“In my defense, I created Dummy when I was a teenager. My naming abilities were appropriately juvenile.”

She hummed in amusement. “Yes, because you have since abandoned your juvenile sense of humor.”

“It has become more refined.” 

Lola laughed. She looked down at her hands for a moment and then asked, “Would you like to spend the night here, Anthony? It is already so late.” 

“What about the boys?”

She smiled. “I was thinking that I could kick you out of my bed before they wake up in the morning.” 

“Risky,” he replied with a grin. 

“Well, if you don’t want to…”

Tony rested a hand on hers. “Now I didn’t say that.” 


	24. All Hail The Queen

Frigga hummed softly to herself as she strolled through her private garden. All of the flowers were blooming beautifully. The garden had not looked so vibrant and robust in many years. She had planted many of the flowers with her own two hands and maintained them each season with her seidr. Frigga stopped tending the garden when Loki fell from the bifrost. She never truly believed a heart could be irrevocably broken until the day Odin declared her precious baby dead. Frigga mourned the loss of Loki to the point of becoming bedridden for a time. She only pulled herself from the clutches of her sickbed because of Thor. Frigga’s prideful son begged her not to leave him, too. She could not deny her golden haired boy for he owned the other half of her heart.

She renewed her passion for gardening after sending her daughter and grandsons to live on Midgard. Her heart was whole once again because those dearest to her were safe and happy. Thor was certainly included in that number. He had discovered companionship and perhaps love with a Vanir woman that called Midgard her home. Frigga’s children and grandchildren were all thriving on Midgard. They were learning, growing, and healing in ways that would have been impossible on Asgard. Sometimes her mood turned gloomy because she missed them terribly. Fortunately, the enchanted mirror in her chambers made communication simple. She could speak to her children as often as she pleased.

Frigga sat down on a stone bench situated across from a gorgeous five-tiered marble fountain. This was her favorite spot in the entire garden. It was the one place in all of Asgard that reminded the queen of her beloved homeland. Many years ago, Frigga’s brother gifted her with water from Vanaheim’s largest ocean. That ocean had served as the backdrop of the palace where Frigga and Frey were raised. She enchanted the precious liquid so that it would regenerate rather than evaporate. She inhaled deeply and smiled as the briny sea air filled her lungs. Frigga’s smile faltered as she thought about her upcoming trip to Vanaheim. She needed to make certain preparations in case Odin one day found her daughter living on Midgard.

She opened her knitting bag and took out her latest project. Frigga had been working on a blanket for young Fenrir. She had been trying to make up for lost time since Lola and the children moved to Midgard. She missed so many of the boys’ milestones because Odin exiled them from Asgard. When her children were small Frigga knitted blankets for them that she later enchanted to help them sleep peacefully at night. Periodically, she would knit a larger blanket to accommodate their growing sizes. Frigga decided to revive the tradition for her grandsons. She knitted blankets for the three boys shortly after they moved to Asgard. Fenrir had grown so much in those two years that it was time for a new blanket. She hoped to have it finished by the time Thor came for his next visit. He eagerly acted as a courier whenever she had gifts.

Frigga relaxed as she listened to the rushing water and the click of her knitting needles. Her fingertips tingled from the seidr whenever she touched the yarn. She had used her spinning wheel to make the enchanted yarn. Knitting blankets for her grandsons made Frigga feel closer to them. There were many days when she dreamed of moving to Midgard with the rest of her family. Her marriage to Odin was over. He was willing to blow apart their entire family to assert his dominance. She could think of no other reason why he insisted on recapturing their daughter. Surely, Odin did not believe that Frigga would allow Lola to wreak havoc on another realm out of some sort of misguided maternal love.

Frigga enjoyed several hours of blissful silence before it was interrupted. She looked away from Fenrir’s nearly completed blanket when she heard rushed footfalls against the cobblestone walkway. She was not surprised to see that it was Kelda seeking her attention. She had become one of Frigga’s most trusted handmaidens since assisting in Lola’s escape.  

Kelda sunk into a deep curtsy in front of the queen and waited for permission to speak.

Frigga smiled warmly. “What news do you bring me, Kelda?”

The younger woman stood tall in front of her queen with a very concerned expression. She whispered, “The All-Father has just finished a private meeting with emissaries from Alfheim and Jotunheim.”

Her smile did not falter for a single second. Everything was going as planned. She asked, “Where is my husband now?”

“He went to speak with Heimdall, All-Mother,” she replied.

Frigga nodded and said, “Thank you, dear. Where is everyone else?”

Kelda knew that Frigga was talking about her other handmaidens. “Fulla has directed everyone to return to your chambers immediately.”

Fulla was in charge of the other handmaidens. Moreover, she was the queen’s oldest friend. Like Frigga, she was Vanir. Fulla was the only member of Frigga’s house that had been allowed to accompany her to Asgard. In the early years of her marriage, it was only Fulla’s calming presence that kept Frigga sane.

Frigga asked, “Did she give you the invisibility charm that I created?”

“Yes, All-Mother,” Kelda replied. She removed the small pendant from her pocket.

“Use the charm and return to my chambers at once. No one is to leave until I tell you otherwise,” Frigga declared resolutely.

Her handmaidens would be safe as long as they were in her chambers. Odin would not have the gall to send armed guards into her rooms to remove them for questioning. Odin was the king of Asgard but she was its queen. She was afforded certain privileges that not even the All-Father could revoke. If her husband wanted answers, then he would have to face her.

Kelda seemed at odds with herself. She did not like the idea of leaving the All-Mother unprotected. She had not seen the king with her own eyes, but the palace was buzzing. Many Aesir claimed that they had never seen him so furious. That was an impressive feat considering how often Loki’s actions left him fuming. Things were changing in Asgard and every member of the court could sense it. However, most of the palace was operating without full knowledge of the situation. The All-Father had wisely maintained the ruse orchestrated by his wife to avoid a major scandal.  

Frigga set her knitting aside and took both of the younger woman’s hands into hers. She whispered, “Peace, Kelda.”

Kelda took a steadying breath and slowly nodded. She could feel the All-Mother’s powerful seidr washing over her.

She warned, “Do not tarry.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Kelda replied. She curtsied in front of the queen before activating the invisibility charm.

Frigga could sense when Kelda exited the garden. She felt certain that her handmaiden would make it to her chambers without being accosted. Frigga returned to her work on Fenrir’s blanket. She planned to finish it today.

Unfortunately, her peaceful environment was disturbed an hour later when Odin barreled into the garden like an out of control bilgesnipe.

“Frigga,” he bellowed.

“Yes, my beloved?” Frigga asked.

The king ground his teeth at his wife’s flippant response. His eye studied the blanket that Frigga was knitting. The small size indicated that the blanket was meant for a child. However, it was the color scheme that caught his attention. The colors belonged to her brother’s house.

She smiled and asked, “What do you think of the color?”

Odin closed his eye for a moment because he just felt tired. He was rapidly approaching the end of his life. Moreover, Odin was shortening is own life span by clinging to the throne past his time. Being the king of Asgard was not merely sitting on the throne and governing. The king of Asgard was also responsible for the ‘Odinforce’ that kept their realm alive. Odin channeling so much seidr was literally burning his own life-force. The process had not been as taxing when he was much younger man. Now the ‘Odinforce’ burned in his veins to the point of being painful.

He slowly sat down beside Frigga. “Why are you doing this?”

Frigga said, “You sent Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to scour the realms for Loki and her children. I made a vow when you learned that I freed Loki from her prison. Do you remember it, my love?”

Odin could never forget the moment Frigga threatened to leave Asgard. “I only want to know that Loki is well and not harming others. If he sheds more blood it will be on our hands. My conscience cannot stand it, my love.”

She shook her head. Frigga did not trouble herself with Odin’s unwillingness to acknowledge Loki as a woman. She said, “Loki has no interest in harming others. She only wants to live a peaceful life with her children. I wish that you could see how happy they were but I know that matters not to you. You wish to punish my child more and I say that she has had enough.”

“Loki is my child, too. I do love him, Frigga,” he swore.

“I do not want to hear lies from your treacherous mouth. Your hatred for our child made it so that she was not safe in our custody! You know what those guards did to her,” Frigga whispered with tears in her eyes.

Odin swallowed down the bile that threatened to spill forth. He had been enraged when he learned that several guards had defiled his son. Odin had never intended for that to happen to Loki. He only wanted him punish for his crimes on Midgard. He wanted the other realms to know that his children were not immune from justice.

“I had them all executed for their crimes. I stripped ranks and titles from those that witnessed their despicable actions but did not report it,” he replied.

“Would you be willing to imprison Thor if the circumstances were reversed?” she asked.

Odin blanched at the mere idea. However, he quickly shook his head. In a grave voice, he answered, “Thor is not an ergi. He would not have allowed those scoundrels to violate him.”

Frigga’s seidr began thrumming wildly. If she was not such a skilled mage, her seidr would have lashed out and cut Odin to ribbons. She felt physically ill hearing the way that he spoke of Loki. Moreover, she felt guilty for allowing his behavior to continue unchecked for so long. Frigga had convinced herself that Odin was only trying to make Loki stronger. However, the truth was that she did not want to accept that the man she loved could be so incredibly cruel. Acknowledging Odin’s cruelty would have forced Frigga to act. Watching Loki wither away had been the motivation she needed.

The change in Frigga’s seidr was so evident that Odin could sense it. The power crackled around them like lightning. He realized far too late that he should have remained quiet. He stammered, “Loki has always been more delicate and helpless…like a maiden. It is why I tried to make him stronger.”

Frigga’s eyes narrowed and she spoke with an edge to her voice. “Do you think me helpless, son of Bor?”

Odin’s eye widened when he realized that he had just made the situation worse. “No…”

She frowned at him. “State your reason for disturbing me or leave.”

He was grateful that Frigga did not pursue that subject further. His meetings had left him flustered enough. “Today I received formal grievances from Queen Illenore of Alfheim and King Helblindi of Jotunheim. They wish to convene a public hearing in a fortnight to discuss my actions following Jotunheim’s surrender to Asgard. I know that you had a hand in this, Frigga.”

“Well, you have been so eager to see Loki answer for her crimes. I thought mayhap it was time for you to answer for your crimes. You kidnapped the babe born of two royal houses. You are in violation of the treaty you signed with Jotunheim, my love. There will be consequences for your actions,” she explained smoothly.

Odin frowned as he stood up from the bench. He asked, “You would thrust the realms into war to spare Loki?”

Frigga continued working on Fenrir’s blanket. She declared, “You cannot fathom the things I would do to protect my baby. However, it is your actions that will start wars. The grievances with Alfheim and Jotunheim can be resolved through diplomacy. You will only have to admit wrongdoing and negotiate equitable remuneration.”

“Asgard is your home,” he replied. He looked completely disillusioned by the queen’s machinations.

Frigga looked up to meet her husband’s gaze. She said, “My home is wherever my family resides. Because of your actions my family has fled Asgard. You can make it safe for me to visit them in their new home or I will leave as promised.”

“You would truly leave?” he asked.

“What is here to make me stay, Odin? I love Asgard but not more than I love my children and grandchildren. If that makes me a poor queen…then I will accept that.”

“Where will you go?” he asked.

Frigga said, “That will not be your concern.”

“What do you want from me?” he asked with a heavy sigh.

“Queen Illenore and King Helblindi will not retract their grievances. There is nothing I can do to help you, my love.”

Odin knew that his remaining years were few. He could not imagine spending his final years without his wife. However, Odin was far too prideful to tell her that. He shook his head. “What can I do to convince you to stay here with me?”

“Call off the search for Loki and the boys. Let them live in peace.”

“If Loki does not complete his sentence, he can never return to Asgard,” Odin reminded her in a tense voice.

Frigga knew that Odin would never pardon Loki. However, she trusted that Thor would make everything right once he became king of Asgard. He would not be able to make changes immediately but they were fortunate to be exceptionally long-lived.

She said, “Loki understood the price she would have to pay for her freedom. I am sure there are moments when she misses Asgard…despite the years of cruelty she experienced here. However, Loki’s love for her children surpasses everything else. She is happy with her sons.”

Odin could not imagine never seeing his son again. After the last time Loki fell ill, he had lightened his punishment. Odin never planned to send Loki back to his cell in the dungeons. He just could not offer his son a blanket pardon. He would have slowly rolled back his punishment. The rest of the realms and Asgard would have been none the wiser.

Frigga saw that Odin was conflicted. She said, “I understand that you have your pride. When I took your place on the throne, I could have pardoned Loki. You would not have been able to revoke that pardon in fear of the other realms detecting discord. However, I did not want to put you in that position. I believed that you deserved my discretion on the matter. The rest of the realms believe that Loki is dead. No one would be the wiser if you just stopped this damnable hunt for her. For once, stop being the leader of the Nine Realms and just be my husband. Prove to me that all the years I stood beside were not for naught. Prove to me that the man I fell in love with still resides within you. Because some days I scarcely recognize what you have become.”

“Is he truly recovering?” he asked tentatively.

“Loki sought the help of a very talented healer. She has worked tirelessly to heal her shattered psyche. The work is not complete yet but she has come so far. I have learned that Loki has been unwell for a very long time. She was just talented in hiding her pain…even for me. Ever the trickster,” Frigga whispered sadly.

Odin knew some of this to be true. He paid more attention to his sons than anyone would believe. Loki had always hidden behind jokes and sarcasm whenever his feelings were hurt. Unfortunately, his feelings were often hurt because he was vastly different from his peers. Odin had never intervened because he hoped that Loki would cave to pressure and become more worthy of the Odinson name. For a short time, he believed that Loki had found the right path. He excelled in diplomacy and provided wise counsel to his brother.

“And the children…they are normal?” he asked haltingly.

The question raised Frigga’s hackles. “You sicken me. They are my grandchildren. They are just as special and magnificent as their mother is.”

“My love, I did not mean any offense. You know the Norns’ prophecy about Loki’s children. You know that they will be responsible for Ragnarok.”

Frigga’s jaw might have dropped open if it was not such an undignified look. She knew that prophecies were a grave concern for her husband. However, he always maintained that Loki was simply not equipped to raise her children. Frigga had allowed herself to believe his lies.

She asked, “Is that why you took her children? You are worried about the crazed ramblings of three spinsters? You took their word over mine?”

“Your judgment….your vision has always been clouded where Loki is concerned,” he said gently.

She shook her head. “No, it is your judgment that has been clouded. The Norns cannot be trusted, your parents knew that. It is why Bor and Bestla forced the Norns to live beneath Yggdrasil. They believed the only way to keep the Nine Realms safe was to imprison the Norns. You also know that the destiny they carve into Yggdrasil can be altered.”

“I tried to…”

“You tried to alter Loki’s destiny by crushing her spirit at every turn. How can you know that your actions are not the cause of Ragnarok? Why would Loki and her children turn against us if they had always been loved and protected?”

Odin’s confidence began to falter. Could Frigga be speaking truthfully? Had he erred in listening to the Norns’ dire prophecies? He shook his head. “I could not take that chance.”

Frigga slowly put away Fenrir’s blanket. She was not in the right frame of mind to complete it. She stood from the bench. “I have stated my terms, son of Bor. I would have your answer within one fortnight.”

He watched as Frigga swept out of the garden with her head held high.


	25. Birds of a Feather

Tony sat in his workshop with a scowl on his face. He had been staring at the same line of code for the last thirty minutes. Tony could not bring himself to complete the project because his mind kept drifting to a topic that was far more important to him—Lola. They were still waiting for an update on Frigga’s progress with Odin. She had given the one-eyed bastard an ultimatum with an expiration date. However, Tony doubted that the All-Father would surrender so easily. He was a god that had spent centuries always getting what he wanted. Odin reminded him of Howard in some unsettling ways.

Howard Stark had not been a king in the traditional sense of the word. Nevertheless, he wielded an unfathomable amount of power. Howard’s reach had spanned the globe. Many foes learned the hard way that he was capable of destroying their lives with a single phone call. Howard was beloved by the public that only saw the shining façade he displayed for the world. Tony and his mother knew the other side of the genius. Howard often ignored his wife and son in favor of his work. When he deigned to give attention to his family, Howard was mercurial, capricious, and oppressive. However, his worst quality was the unshakable belief that he was doing the right thing no matter how much it hurt his family.

Tony took out his phone and flipped through the pictures he had taken over the weekend. He had snapped dozens of candid shots to share with Lola. He knew that she felt guilty for not spending every waking moment with her boys. Tony idly wondered if he would be the sort of father that documented every moment of his children’s lives. Media outlets, Maria, and the original Jarvis took most of the pictures from his childhood. A professional photographer took the rare photographs of the Stark family together. Instead of documenting happy moments in his son’s life, Howard had used the staged pictures to reinforce his public reputation as a family man.

Tony could not help smiling as he flipped through the pictures. The genuine happiness displayed in the pictures felt contagious even now. He had thoroughly enjoyed the time he spent with Lola’s family. Friday and Saturday, Thor and the inventor had been on their own with the children. Both days they had let the boys run wild until everyone dozed off from sheer exhaustion. Vera was there to provide help if they needed it, but she allowed the two Avengers to indulge the boys. They went to the zoo, the aquarium, the planetarium, and a children’s puppet show.

On Sunday, Tony was pleasantly surprised when Lola decided to take the day off work since the medical conference had ended. Checking out so many guests would be hectic but she felt that her staff was capable enough to handle everything in her absence. She also delegated her many responsibilities to her trusted second-in-command, Samaria. In light of Lola joining their reindeer games, Tony took everyone out on his yacht. They spent the entire day enjoying the open sea and each other’s company. In his opinion, it had been the perfect way to end a memorable weekend. Yet he was disappointed when he returned to his house last night. He immediately missed them.

He said, “Let’s hear some tunes, JARVIS. Black Sabbath…”

JARVIS said, “Of course, sir.”

Suddenly, Black Sabbath’s  _ Paranoid  _ blared out of the speakers.

Tony ran a hand through his messy hair and forced himself to focus on the task in front of him. He had promised SI’s board that he would make a few tweaks to the Stark Phone’s new operating system. Unfortunately, he had committed to this project before Lola came into his life. He had better things to do now but he could not shirk his responsibilities to SI. Tony would just have to establish some semblance of a life-work balance. 

Once he started coding, it was easy to lose himself in the process.

Three hours later, JARVIS said, “Sir, you have a visitor.”

Tony stopped typing and took a moment to glance at the large screen mounted overhead.

JARVIS had helpfully pulled up the security camera positioned above the house’s front door. Lola was standing there with a covered glass dish.

Tony sprang out of his chair and then looked down at his clothes. He looked presentable, meaning that he didn’t have any stains on his clothes.

He left his workshop and went upstairs. Tony was wearing a grin when he opened the door. “Hey.”

Lola smiled at him. “Hi. I hope that I’m not disturbing you.”

He leaned forward and pecked Lola on the lips. “No, you didn’t disturb me at all. I’ve been working for a few hours and it was time to take a break. Come inside.”

Lola walked into the house. “Well, it is good to know that I have good timing.”

He closed the door and then nodded to the glass dish in her hands. “Something smells delicious.”

She said, “I brought over dinner for you. Vera cooked enough paella to feed a small village. I figured that you might like some.”

He grinned and acknowledged, “I do love that woman’s cooking.’’

“Haven't met a soul that disagrees yet,” she replied.

He took the covered dish from Lola’s hands. “Will you be joining me for dinner?”

She said, “I already ate dinner with the boys but I wouldn’t turn down a bottle of wine.”

“I think that I can handle that. How are the kids doing?” he asked.

“They are over the moon because Thor will be staying with us for another week,” she explained.

“Have you heard anything from your mother?” he asked with a worried expression.

Lola shook her head sadly. “No, she hasn’t contacted me yet. She is under a microscope right now. Odin has been on something of a tear since their last conversation. Thor is staying here as a precaution.”

Tony tried to ignore the knot in the pit of his stomach. He led the way to his rarely used kitchen and placed the dish on the counter.  He motioned to the wine refrigerator and said, “You can choose the wine. I trust your judgment.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

Tony uncovered the dish and found that Vera had sent enough paella for a couple days. He took out a healthy portion then he popped the bowl into the microwave. He put the rest into the refrigerator for later.

“Where are the wine glasses?” Lola asked with a bottle of red wine in her hands.

“I’ll get them,” he said. Tony grabbed to wine glasses from the cabinet and placed them on the counter.

Lola had already found the corkscrew and was in the process of opening the wine bottle. “How was your day?”

Tony smiled at her. “Well, I got a late start to the day.”

She huffed out a soft laugh as she filled the glasses. “I am sure you had to catch up on all the sleep you missed in the past few days.”

He chuckled and said, “Definitely, but I did enjoy the weekend.”

“The boys enjoyed this weekend, too. They’re wondering when you will come over again,” she said as nonchalantly as possible.

The inventor was thrilled that Lola’s sons wanted him to visit again. He said, “Maybe I could have everyone over here for dinner tomorrow.”

Lola took a sip of wine to hide her surprise. “You are going to cook, Anthony?”

Tony laughed at the incredulity in her question. “Breakfast happens to be my specialty. Who doesn’t enjoy having breakfast for dinner?”

“Pancakes are always a huge hit at our house,” she replied.

“I can definitely handle pancakes.” When the microwave dinged, he asked, “Do you want to sit outside?”

“Sure. It is a beautiful night,” Lola said. She picked up their glasses of wine and followed Tony outside to the lanai.

Once they were seated at the table, Tony tried the paella for the first time. He smiled appreciatively. “This tastes even better than it smells. Please, thank Vera for me.”

“She will be happy to hear that you enjoyed dinner. Were you working on anything interesting when I interrupted you?” she asked curiously.

“I suppose that depends on how interesting you find coding,” he replied with a smirk.

Lola laughed softly. “I have developed many interests since moving to Midgard. However, coding is not one of them. Although, it is somewhat similar to certain spells and enchantments I used to perform.”

Tony’s honey brown eyes widened at that. “Really?”

She nodded. “Absolutely. The runes used in an enchantment behave like a line of code. The runes tell the enchantment what to do and how to behave. When I was much younger, I placed a ward on my rooms that prevented certain people from entering my chambers. The ward was so complicated that our best tutors were unable to circumvent it. They had to wait for Mother to return from Vanaheim to alter it.”

Tony chuckled. “How long did it take for you to ward your room again?”

She smiled mischievously. “I was a youngling and had no need for privacy. I only placed a ward on my chambers to prove that I was more skilled than our tutors were. It was a few years before I warded my chambers again.”

Tony found amusement in their similarities. He said, “I was guilty of the same as a boy. I was always taking apart electronics and putting them back together. They were always reassembled with some sort of improvement. Mother was always amused by my escapades.”

Lola could imagine a pint sized Tony wreaking havoc as he explored the world. “The All-Mother was equal parts amused and proud of my exploits. She actually took responsibility for my seidr lessons after that debacle. I learned so much from her.”

“My mother was a complete luddite, but she always praised my inventions. She also tried to ensure that I was well-rounded. My mother was a patron of the arts. She was always taking me to the ballet, the opera, and museums. I hated all of it but it was nice spending time with her.”

Lola loved listening to Tony talk about his mother. She got the feeling it wasn’t something that he did often. She said, “Brilliant scientist and futurist, Howard Stark, married a luddite? Will wonders never cease?”

He smiled wryly and replied, “My parents’ marriage was a business arrangement. Howard was brilliant and well on his way to being insanely wealthy. However, my mother was an East Coast blue blood that came from old money. Marrying my mother allowed him to enter circles where he would have never been welcome previously.”

Being royalty meant that Lola was well acquainted with the idea of arranged marriages. She said, “The All-Father arranged a marriage for me some time ago.”

“You were married?” Tony asked. He tried to ignore the pang of jealousy.

She shook her head. “The All-Father arranged the marriage but it never came to pass. He learned that I was with child and had to end the arrangement.”

“I am sure he was thrilled about that,” Tony muttered. 

Lola said, “I am sure that you could imagine his reaction. I was relieved. Sigyn was a lovely girl but she really wasn’t my type.”

“Because she was a woman?” he asked. 

“Well, no. My sexuality has always been something of a moving target. I have been known to enjoy the company of maidens, too. Perhaps my longest relationship was with Amora the Enchantress.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and repeated, “The Enchantress? She sounds like trouble.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Lola said with a salacious grin. “Amora possesses a trickster’s heart and an otherworldly libido.”

He chuckled, “I see how that would be appealing to you. Did you ever consider marrying Amora?”

Lola shook her head with a small smile. “Amora had her eyes set on much larger game. She was in love with Thor, not that he knew that she was alive.”

“Oh,” he said with a frown. Tony was worried that he had kicked over a hornet’s nest.

She quickly dispelled that notion. “I wasn’t in love with her, Anthony. Not in that way.”

Tony visibly relaxed. “So she was pining for Point Break?”

Lola nodded with a grin. “She was always scheming to get Thor into her bed. It never worked.”

The couple chatted easily while Tony finished eating dinner. Afterwards the inventor offered to show Lola his workshop. She eagerly took him up on the offer. 

Tony opened the door to his workshop after entering the pass code. He stepped aside to let Lola walk into the room first.

Lola’s green eyes widened once she was inside the room. She was surprised to find that his workshop was so state of the art. As she understood it, Tony rarely visited the island. She wondered if he routinely renovated all of his workshops. Alternatively, perhaps he had updated this space after his arrival. The inventor was capable of creating anything if given the materials and enough time.

Tony smiled smugly when he saw Lola’s reaction. He asked, “Would you like the fifty cent tour?”

“Sure,” she replied with a small smile.

The bots watched closely as Tony showed Lola all the features of the 1,200 square foot workshop. Other than Tony, she was the only human they had seen in months.

After the tour, he brought Lola over to his bots. He said, “I would like for you to meet Dummy, U, and Butterfingers.”

Dummy rolled forward and immediately grasped at Lola’s long tresses with his pincers.

Tony was surprised by the move he said, “Hey!”

Dummy trilled softly and retracted his pincers. 

Lola laughed softly and said, “Hello, Dummy. It is very nice to meet you. In fact, it is very nice to meet all three of you. Anthony has told me wonderful things about you.”

Dummy made a noise that almost sounded like disbelief. The bot rolled closer to Lola.

Tony pointed at the bot. “Don’t make me get out the dunce cap.”

Lola frowned at him. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, he does, Miss Lindstrom,” JARVIS tattled.

Tony glared at the nearest camera. “I don’t need your help, JARVIS. The dunce cap only comes out when Dummy does something dunce-like.”

The brunette woman did not look convinced. “Positive reinforcement is a much better tool for correction, Anthony.”

“I have tried sending Mr. Stark literature to that effect but he can be quite mulish,” JARVIS explained.

She hummed and said, “Yes, I can believe that. I think that perhaps he has passed that trait along to his creations. I find it hard to believe that Dummy would be incapable of learning your expectations after being with you for so long. Perhaps he is just a cheeky monkey.”

“You think he purposely sprays me with the fire extinguisher when he knows I am not on fire?” he asked with a raised brow.

Lola stifled a laugh and said, “Perhaps but I am only just meeting Dummy. I could be mistaken.”

Tony glanced at his bot suspiciously. He said, “I have been tinkering with giving them speech capability.”

“Really?” asked Lola.

“Yes, it has been brought to my attention that the bots are somewhat jealous of JARVIS. They would like to be more like him. I am willing to allow their growth to a certain point.”

Lola nodded in understanding. The bots’ programming was not sophisticated enough for them to evolve beyond a certain level. She moved closer to U and noted the higher resolution camera attached to the bot. “I assume that this is your documentarian.”

“Yes, U does an admirable job when Dummy isn’t causing chaos in the workshop. U recorded my first round of tests with the Ironman suit.”

Lola grinned. “I am sure that was amusing.”

“You would be correct, Miss,” JARVIS replied.

Lola moved on to Butterfingers. “What about Butterfingers?”

“Butterfingers is the last bot I created and perhaps my most reliable despite the moniker. His purpose was a sentinel before I created the armors that JARVIS can control. Now he just keeps Dummy and U out of trouble. Well, he tries to keep them out of trouble.”

Lola asked, “How close are you to finishing their upgrades?”

The truth was that Tony had been a little distracted lately. He confessed, “Not as far along as I should be.”

“Maybe JARVIS could help you, Anthony,” Lola suggested.


	26. Chip off the Old Block

Lola had been floating on air all day long. Even the resort’s employees noticed her jubilant mood, but they were wise enough to withhold comment. The same could not be said for Vera. The impertinent nanny took great pleasure in teasing Lola mercilessly. Vera knew that Tony deserved all the credit for Lola’s sunny disposition. Spending time with the handsome man last night was just what the doctor ordered. Tony managed to distract Lola from the dark clouds looming over her head. She felt honored to have met his bots. She could tell that they held a special place in the man’s heart. She also understood Anthony’s desire to see his bots evolve. Lola was perhaps uniquely qualified to understand his point of view. 

Once upon a time, Lola created an avian familiar out of sand and clay. She named the bird _Meryn,_ and he became Lola’s best friend. The two were inseparable during her teenage years. Many mages used familiars to store or channel their seidr. However, Lola was more powerful than most mages and did not need Meryn’s assistance in that way. Yet Lola begn imbuing the creature with her seidr to help him grow more intelligent. Unfortunately, Meryn also became more powerful as a result. Naturally, the Aesir began to fear the sentient bird as much as they feared Lola. It was with a heavy heart that she abandoned Meryn on Alfheim. She knew he would be safe living among the other magical creatures. Lola was heartbroken for many years after losing Meryn. Yet since last night she could only think of the happy times she shared with her familiar. 

When Lola came home from work, she grabbed a sketch pad and started drawing Meryn. She wanted to share the sketch with Tony this evening. Her stories about Meryn had left the inventor intrigued. Fortunately, she had some free time since her sons were otherwise occupied. 

Stefan and Jon’s homeschool tutor was still working with them. Meanwhile, Thor was playing with Finn in the family room. She would miss her older brother when he finally returned to the United States. Thor could be annoying but Lola enjoyed his company. Sometimes he regaled her with tales from their childhood. Thor being a few years older than she was meant he remembered the very early years.

Lola was so focused on the drawing that she almost missed the soft footsteps headed towards her. She quickly identified the culprit as Stefan. However, she continued pretending that she did not hear his approach. 

Stefan suddenly hopped onto the couch with a grin. 

Lola feigned surprise and said, “You surprised me, little one!”

Stefan frowned at his mother and crossed his arms petulantly. “You knew that I was here.”

She smiled and pressed a kiss atop his messy black hair. “Yes, I did realize that you were here. However, you were well in the room before a noticed your presence. You are getting much better.” 

Stefan looked at Lola with big green eyes that looked so much like her own. He asked, “Do you promise?” 

“I promise,” she replied sincerely. 

Stefan grinned happily and looked at the drawing on her lap. “Wow...that’s beautiful, Mom.” 

“Thank you.”

“Can I have it? I could put it up in my room,” Stefan said with wide eyes. 

Lola’s eyebrows knitted together. “Well, you cannot have this one because it is meant for someone else. But I can draw another for you.”

He was perhaps the most reasonable child one would ever meet. He said, “Okay. But I want mine to breathe fire like a dragon.” 

She chuckled quietly. “Very well. Did you finish your lesson for today?”

He nodded. “I finished my work early.”

Lola heard the silent ‘again’ in her son’s statement. She tried to make his curriculum challenging, but his IQ was off the charts. It did not take long for Stefan to master new subjects.  Lola was holding out hope that she would be able to keep him occupied for few more years. She was dreading the idea of her son going to college. However, Lola would not stunt Stefan’s growth simply because she was not ready. 

“I will talk to your tutors about an independent study project,” she offered. 

Stefan looked pleased by his mother’s suggestion. “That would be awesome!” 

Lola should not have been surprised by his exuberance. “Did you have a subject in mind?”

“Maybe something in physics?” he asked. 

Lola was going to have to hire another tutor. No one that she currently employed specialized in physics. While Lola knew a great deal about the subject, she did not make a habit of teaching her children complicated subjects. She never wanted the boys to feel inferior to her in any way. Teaching did not come to her naturally, she resembled Odin in that way. The All-Father had been so powerful, intelligent, and naturally talented that he was unable to guide his children without making them feel like peons. Lola would never set out to harm the boys but she knew that unintentional slights often left invisible scars. 

“Well, we will have to narrow it down to a handful of subjects. Then you can choose the one that interests you most. How about we get started after we have dinner with Anthony?”

Stefan practically beamed at Lola. He said, “Okay!”

Lola was glad to see her son happy once again. She went back to working on the drawing. It was nearly done. Lola only needed to perfect the color of Meryn’s plumage. 

Stefan watched his mother in silence for several minutes before he asked, “Is Anthony your boyfriend?”

Lola was able to keep her expression neutral because she had been a warrior for centuries. She looked at her son. “Why would you ask that?”

He shrugged and said, “He’s just been around a lot.”

Her heart started to beat faster. Lola was falling for Anthony but she would call off the relationship if her sons were unhappy. Their happiness and well-being came first. “Well, he is my friend and I do like spending time with him. Is that okay?”

Stefan said, “Yeah.”

Lola was speechless for a moment. Finally, she regained her composure. In Lola’s eyes, Stefan was still her little boy. Sometimes she forgot that he was nearly 11-years-old. Moreover, he was just as observant as she had been as a child. She asked, “Would you be upset if Anthony was my boyfriend?”

“No, I like him. He’s cool and he makes you smile a lot. I like that, too.” He asked “So is he your boyfriend?”

Lola felt all of the tension bleed away at once. She had been worried for a moment. Giving up Anthony would have been much easier said than done. Lola smiled at her son’s persistence. “Yes, Anthony is my boyfriend. I wasn’t trying to keep it a secret. I just wanted to wait until the right time to tell you and your brothers.”

Stefan grinned at his mother. “It’s okay, Mom. Jon and Finn are still little kids.”

Lola smiled and pulled him into a hug. 

He returned the hug but complained, “Mom…”

Thor walked into the room with Finn in his arms. He chuckled at Stefan’s predicament.

Stefan exclaimed, “Save me, Uncle Thor.”

The thunderer sat down at the other end of the couch with a mischievous smile. “All mothers are the same and there is nothing to be done about it.”

“Even Gran?” he asked incredulously. 

Lola released Stefan from the hug and nodded. “Especially your Gran. She is always hugging us and fussing all over us.”

Thor did his best to look scandalized. “She even hugs us in front of our friends.”

Stefan looked at his uncle in disbelief. “But you are the God of Thunder. You will be king one day.”

“It matters not, for she is my mother and will always be queen,” Thor replied sagely.

“Even when you get married?” Stefan asked curiously. 

Thor nodded, “Your gran will become the queen mother once I get married. It is a much revered position.”

“Are you gonna get married soon?” Stefan asked. 

Thor resembled a deer caught in headlights. “Uh, no.”

“Why not?” he asked innocently. “I like Nyssa.”

Lola chuckled softly. Her brother’s expression was priceless. Moreover, she was pleased that she was no longer on the hot seat. 

Thor looked at his sister for help but of course she was too busy laughing at him. He shot her a nasty glare but there was no heat behind it. Thor scratched his head for an appropriate reply. Thor was waiting for Odin to die but he couldn’t say that to his nephew. “Nyssa has to finish college before we can marry.”

Lola was surprised that her brother devised such a good lie on such short notice. Of course, she knew the true reason that Thor refused to marry Nyssa. He did not think that Odin would approve of the relationship despite Nyssa being Vanir. “Finishing school is very important. It would be difficult to be a student and queen.”

Stefan seemed to accept the explanation given by his mother and uncle. 

Lola wondered why Stefan was suddenly curious about dating and marriage. However, she did not question his curiosity for fear that Stefan would think he had done something wrong. She looked at the time. “We will need to leave for dinner soon. Run upstairs and change your clothes, bug. Vera said that she left your clothes on the bed.”

“Okay, Mom,” Stefan chirped.

Thor watched his nephew bounce out of the room without a care in the world. He relaxed and said, “He is up to something.”

Lola chuckled softly and said, “I think that you are right, brother. Before you came into the room, Stefan asked if Anthony was my boyfriend.”

“What did you tell him?” Thor asked cautiously. 

“I told him the truth. Anthony and I are dating. Thor, I know that you are not pleased…”

The God of Thunder interjected, “I had some misgivings in the beginning but I am happy to see that I was wrong, sister. The two of you are well-suited--even Mother thinks so. She is eager to finally meet Stark.”

Lola gave a hopeful smile. “I have missed being able to see Mother in person.”

Thor frowned and sat forward. He made sure to keep Finn steady on his lap. “The separation has been just as difficult for Mother. We will all be reunited soon.”

“Do you really think so? Odin can be so...stubborn,” Lola whispered. 

“The same can be said for our mother. If I had to place a wager on who will win a battle of wills, I would choose Mother every time. She is very motivated,” he replied. 

Lola felt silly for getting so emotional. Escaping Asgard had been the obvious choice. However, she did not realize how much she would miss her mother. Speaking via mirrors was not the same as being in her mother’s presence. Thor’s frequent visits helped make the situation more bearable for her. 

She stood up and gently scooped up Finn. “I should get him changed.”

Thor smiled at his sister. “Is this a formal dinner? Should I change, too?”

“No, Anthony is cooking breakfast for dinner. I wouldn’t think that we would need to wear anything formal. I only want the boys to change because they have played and eaten in these clothes. They look a bit messy.” Lola eyed his clothes and said, “On second thought you might need to change for the same reason.”

The Thunderer followed his sister’s gaze to a rather unsightly marinara stain on his shirt. He frowned, “I helped with lunch. The boys are very messy eaters.”

Lola did not look convinced and merely chuckled. She carried Finn out of the room.

Thor reached over and picked up the forgotten sketch pad. He was surprised to see the familiar creature staring back at him. Thor had not thought of Meryn in many years. The bird was magnificent from the moment it was created. Thor remembered hearing the tutors argue that Loki had been too young to create the creature. They assumed he had stolen it from another mage. Thor had never been particularly adept at using seidr but even he had been able to sense Loki’s seidr within the bird. He wondered why Lola decided to draw Meryn today.

Thor was pulled from his thoughts by his phone. He removed the small device from his pocket and looked at the screen. He smiled and answered the call. “Hello, Son of Coul.”

_ “Sorry, big guy. Agent Coulson is indisposed at the moment. This Skye…” _

“Ah, yes, the hacker of computers. To what do I owe this most unexpected call?” he asked. 

_ “We have an Asgardian problem.” _

Thor’s blood ran cold at the mention of another Aesir being on Midgard. His mind immediately went to Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Under normal circumstances he would love to see his friends. However, if they were on Midgard it was to apprehend Lola. He cleared his throat and asked, “How can I be assistance, Lady Skye?”

_ “Well, a woman from Asgard as been causing trouble out in Nevada. She has the ability to mind control men. We have had to lock Agent Coulson and the other men on our team in the cargo hold because they are under her spell. We were able to injure the woman and she ran away. However, Agent May thinks the woman is only regrouping. We could use some help or even advice about how to defeat her.”  _

Thor relaxed immediately. He only knew two Aesir women that possessed such powers. Thor knew that Odin would never send either woman on an official mission. He asked, “Does this woman have blonde hair or red hair?” 

_ Skye was quiet for a moment because it seemed like a strange question. “Uh, she has red hair. I managed to pull a still image from the casino surveillance footage. I can send you a picture.”  _

Thor’s eyebrows furrowed and he replied, “No, that will not be necessary, Lady Skye. I know the enchantress you speak of. Her name is Lorelei and she can be very dangerous. There is only one way to contain her, my mother created a voice canceling collar. Lorelei’s voice is the source of her nefarious powers. I will have to journey to Asgard to retrieve the collar.” 

_ Skye sounded relieved that Thor had a solution. Frankly, she did not know how many more rounds they would be able to survive against Lorelei. She was still bedridden after nearly dying. Therefore, she could only provide tech support while Simmons and May did all the agenting. “Is there anyway to break the mind control she has on the guys?”  _

“No, I am afraid that the collar is the only thing that can remove the enchantment. Well, another skilled mage might be capable but I do not know of any mage that could travel to Midgard on such short notice. I will return to Asgard with great haste. In the meantime, I will let Agent Romanov know that her estimable skills are required. SHIELD also has a set of handcuffs in their possession that can restrain Lorelei.”

_ “Thank you for the help. You are literally a lifesaver,” she exclaimed.  _

“You are quite welcome, Lady Skye,” he replied. 

Thor ended the call with a frown. 

Lola was standing in the doorway with Finn in her arms. They were both wearing fresh clothes. She said, “If Lorelei is here, then Amora cannot be far behind. You would do well to be careful, brother. This could very well be a trap.”

The God of Thunder had not considered that Amora might be behind this situation. “You are right, sister. I will call Nyssa for help.”

Lola was impressed by her brother’s growth. A few years ago, Thor would have rushed headlong into danger. “That is a wise decision…”

Thor stood and walked over to Lola. He kissed her forehead. “Please, extend my apologies to Stark.”

She smiled. “He will certainly understand that this situation takes precedence.” 

Thor nodded and then went upstairs to his room. He needed to retrieve mjolnir. 

Lola’s smile fell away as soon as her brother was out of sight. She was worried about Amora and Lorelei being on Midgard. It was possible that it was merely a coincidence. Midgard was a soft target because it was in its infancy compared to the other realms. It was also possible that Lorelei and Amora were working together to ensnare Thor. However, there was also a chance that Amora was there looking for Lola. While they were generally on good terms, Amora was an opportunist. She could have been swayed by the right deal. Odin knew of their friendship and might be exploiting it. Lola could only hope that Nyssa would be capable of protecting Thor.


	27. Enchantresses

Melinda May walked into the lab and asked, “How are they doing, Simmons?”

The younger woman’s forehead furrowed in concern. She pulled up three sets of vital signs on the computer. She observed, “They all seem to be tolerating the sedative well. Their vitals have remained steady since we moved them into the medbay. The half-life for this particular sedative is around eight hours.”

Melinda nodded curtly. About an hour ago, she decided to flood the cargo bay with the strongest sedative they had on the plane. It had not been an easy decision for her to make, but she was certain that it was the right one. Imprisoning the men in the cargo bay had always been a temporary solution. They were under Lorelei’s spell but still retained their years of experience, training, innate skills. Melinda had known it would only be a matter of time before Coulson, Ward, and Fitz found a way to escape their makeshift prison. She was too exhausted to fight off all three by herself for a second time. Melinda would have been forced to use lethal force to protect Simmons and Skye. 

Jemma had been filled with guilt from the moment that she obeyed Agent May’s order. She understood why the extreme order was necessary but it was not without risks. She wrung her hands nervously and asked, “Do you think they will be cross with us when they finally wake up?” 

The older woman paused for a moment and allowed herself to lean against the lab’s wall. She was bruised and exhausted. She conceded, “Perhaps they might feel angry initially. However, I think with some time they will understand that we only did what was necessary. It was the only option available to us until Lorelei is captured.”

Simmons nodded. “I just hope that back up arrives before I have to administer another dose of the sedative. If I am not careful they could slip into a medically induced coma.”

Melinda had the same concerns but she could not say that to Simmons. The young woman was already at her wits’ end. It had been a harrowing day for all of them. She said, “I have only met Thor a few times but he is a man of his word. He will come through for us.”

Suddenly, an alarm began blaring. 

The young doctor rushed to another computer station to pull up the plane’s external cameras. The plane was currently cloaked to make it harder for Lorelei to find them again. Agent May had also activated the perimeter sensors to warn them of any approaching threat. They were essentially sitting ducks until help arrived.

Melinda removed a gun from her holster and prepared to face the threat head-to-head. “How many is it?”

Jemma’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “It is Agent Romanoff and another woman that I do not recognize.”

Agent May relaxed minutely and put away her gun. She beckoned the younger woman forward. “We should go greet our new guests.”

Simmons followed the senior agent dutifully. For the first time since Agent Coulson fell under Lorelei’s spell, she believed they might just win this fight. 

Natasha nodded in greeting as the two women walked off the plane. She had a large black duffel bag with her. She apologized, “I am sorry that I did not arrive sooner. I had to stop at the Helicarrier to pick up some supplies. I also had to pick up Thor’s friend, Nyssa.”

There was no mistaking that the woman standing beside Agent Romanoff was not from Earth. The statuesque woman had dewy caramel colored skin and otherworldly violet eyes. Her long jet-black hair had been gathered into a single braid that nearly reached her waist. Strands of a silver metal had been woven into the braid. The woman was also wearing intricate armor that resembled what they had come to expect from Asgardians. It looked somewhat less cumbersome than the armor that Thor wore during battles. Her armor was black with lavender and silver accents. The lavender cape attached to her armor billowed in the wind.

Nyssa’s hand rested on the hilt of the massive longsword out of instinct. She explained, “Prince Thor would have brought me here but thought it best to return to Asgard at once. This situation may be even more dire than you know.”

Agent May frowned at the woman’s omenus warning. “We should take this conversation inside. Standing out in the open like this feels like tempting fate.”

The four women entered the plane and then closed the cargo bay’s door. They walked up to the second level to sit down. 

Natasha motioned to Nyssa. “Anything you could share would be immensely helpful.”

The warrior said, “Lorelei may well be here on her own to cause mischief and mayhem. However, she is the younger sister of a far more powerful mage.”

“Mage?” Melinda asked. 

“One who wields seidr or what your world would call magic. While we engage Lorelei in battle, we must be stay vigilant. Lorelei is capable of mere parlor tricks in comparison to her older sister. The collar Thor seeks in Asgard will render Lorelei harmless, but Amora is not so easily bested. Amora’s seidr is far more dangerous.”

Agent May did not show an outward reaction but she was worried. Lorelei had turned the best man she had ever met into a violent drone. She did not want to imagine what a more powerful enemy would be capable of doing. She took a moment to consider their options. She asked, “Do you know Amora? If so, would it be possible for you to give a detailed description of her? We have a computer program that could create a rendering we can feed into our facial recognition software.”

Natasha was prepared to explain everything Melinda had just said but in simpler terms. 

However, Nyssa merely stood up. “Where will this take place?”

Simmons stood as well. “Our agent is resting in her bunk. I can take you there now…”

Nyssa nodded and followed Simmons without question. 

Natasha’s curiosity was piqued. She was used to the Avengers having to explain Earth technology to Thor in great detail. She wondered if Nyssa had been on Earth a long time or if she was just a quick study. Loki seemingly adapted on the fly when he lead the Chitauri invasion. Nevertheless, Director Fury was demanding a detailed post-mission debrief. He was suspicious about Thor’s failure to mention the presence of another Asgardian on Earth. Natasha felt as if she was between a rock and a hard place. She decided on the flight to Nevada that she would not tell Fury anything until after speaking with Thor. If the situation with Stark had taught her anything, it was that trust was paramount for a team to function properly. The relationship and bond shared by the Avengers was more important than Fury’s desire for intelligence.

Natasha said, “I gather that Agent Coulson is still indisposed…”

Melinda managed to stifle her urge to snort because indisposed was an understatement. She said, “Simmons sedated Coulson and the other male agents. They are now secured in the med bay. The pod is practically indestructible and tamper proof. It should contain them if the sedative wears off without warning.”

Natasha nodded. It is what she would have done if faced with enthralled teammates. Frankly, it was a very real concern since she was the only female member of the Avengers. Clint and Steve offered to help with this mission but she swiftly turned them down. The last thing they needed was for a super soldier and a master archer to fall under Lorelei’s control. “Do we have any idea where Lorelei has gone?”

Agent May shook her head with a pinched expression on her face. She said, “Skye is running her picture through facial recognition but we have not gotten a hit yet.”

Natasha nodded in understanding. “Facial recognition is only useful if the target is in an area covered by surveillance cameras. We can safely assume that Lorelei has not returned to the strip.”

“That is the theory that I have been operating on,” she replied.

“Did you get the impression that Lorelei frequents our world?” Natasha asked.

Melinda considered the younger woman’s words for a few moments. “No, I would describe her as something of a fish out of water. She seemed surprised by certain technology.”

Natasha said, “Then it is possible that she might have retraced her steps to regroup. Where is the first confirmed sighting of Lorelei?”

May pulled up a map of the area on the digital screen. Then she overlaid the places Lorelei had already been.

The red-haired assassin walked over to the screen and studied each point on the map. She tapped the screen to call up crime scene photographs and incident reports. “Where was she before here? Did she just suddenly appear on Earth and begin her crime spree?”

Melinda frowned because Natasha had a point. There was a chance that Lorelei had a base of operations somewhere. She began typing parameters into SHIELD’s database. Soon dozens of possible incidents filled the screen. It would take time to sort through the cases to see if Lorelei was the culprit. However, it wasn’t as if they had anything else to do. 

The two women silently began working on the herculean task in front of them. SHIELD had eyes and ears everywhere. They were always on the lookout for powered people. They had hundreds of agents and informants feeding information to the agency by the hour.

Nearly an hour later Simmons rushed into the room with Nyssa walking behind her calmly. 

“Skye’s search found a partial match for Amora and our guest was able to make a positive identification. She is about 80 miles from here,” Simmons explained breathlessly. 

May’s eyes were blurry from staring at the digital screen for so long. She looked to Nyssa. “What should we expect here?”

Nyssa warned, “Anything I say will be mere speculation. Few could claim to truly know Amora’s mind.”

Natasha said, “Speculation is more than we have now. We do not have the luxury to be discerning about the quality of information we receive now.”

“Prince Thor asked that I assist you in apprehending Lorelei for precisely this reason. He feared there might be a larger plot afoot. Amora may be using her sister’s antics as a diversion or as bait for a trap,” she explained. 

“A trap for who?” Simmons asked curiously. 

Nyssa could not tell the agents the entire truth. Thor had entrusted her with Lola’s secret eight months ago. He did not feel right about withholding such a large secret once their relationship began more serious. 

She said, “Amora has long had an unhealthy obsession with Asgard’s crown prince. On more than one occasion, she has tried to use her powers to ensnare him. In the past, Prince Loki was able to thwart Amora’s plans. She may believe that Prince Thor is vulnerable since his brother’s death.”

Simmons gulped audibly. “This Amora could potentially enthrall Thor?”

Nyssa nodded with a somber expression. “Yet I do not think it will come to pass. Prince Thor is retrieving the enchanted collar from the All-Mother. She would not send the crown prince back unprotected. Amora is a truly impressive mage but she is no match for the All-Mother.”

Melinda said, “Well, that is marginally good news.”

Natasha agreed, “However, we now need to be concerned that we are facing two powerful Asgardians.”

Nyssa said, “I can subdue Lorelei with ease. She is no warrior. I will only need your help in keeping the Midgardians under her thrall safe. Lorelei is a coward and will not return without a small army. I do not wish for any harm to come to the innocents during the battle.”

May believed Nyssa because she had noticed the same thing earlier. Lorelei seemed far more comfortable playing puppet master while her boy toys did her bidding. Occasionally, she joined the fray but it seemed that her strength and hardiness were the only advantages she had over a trained fighter like Melinda. She said, “We can use the night-night guns to incapacitate the men. They will be unconscious but unharmed.”

Natasha was pleased that a plan was beginning to take shape. 

Simmons asked, “What about Amora?”

“Lorelei is a coward. When she realizes that I have the upperhand, she will call for her sister. I only hope by then Prince Thor will have returned. We will surely need his help.”

Natasha asked, “Do you know of any weaknesses Amora might have?”

Nyssa shook her head. “She has the same that any Aesir would have. However, Amora’s seidr allows her to heal much faster than one would expect.”

“Is that something unique to Amora?” the assassin asked with a suspicious lilt to her voice.

“No, most skilled mages are capable of healing themselves instantly.”

Natasha frowned because there was something tugging at the back of her head. Unfortunately, she did not have the chance to probe more because the alarms sounded. 

All the women sprang into action. 

Simmons pulled up the external cameras. Her heart began racing like a jackrabbit. She counted no less than 35 men marching towards the plane. 

Agent May said, “We need more cartridges for the night-night guns.”

The older woman’s steady voice soothed Jemma for a moment. She raced to the armory for more cartridges.

Meanwhile, Natasha retrieved a replica of the handcuffs they used on Loki once upon a time. The handcuffs would be needed once they took down Lorelei.

Nyssa was already striding towards the cargo bay with her sword drawn. She stepped out into the desert as the sun was just beginning to set.

As soon as her leather boots touched the sand several men rushed her. Nyssa easily threw them aside and continued her march toward Lorelei. She could see the woman’s flame colored curls fluttering in the breeze. 

Loud grunts and the sound of night-night guns being fired seemed to reverberate against the desolate landscape. 

Nyssa grew tired of fighting through Lorelei’s enchanted army. She launched herself skyward and sailed over their heads. She landed several feet away with a thud that shook the ground beneath her feet. She repeated the technique several times until she landed in front of a stunned Lorelei. 

There was a hard set to Lorelei’s jaw as Nyssa barrelled towards her. Fighting a skilled warrior of Vanir and Aesir heritage was not what she had anticipated. She had not seen Nyssa in many years but the woman’s fighting acumen had improved. She unsheathed her sword and prepared to stall for a little longer. 

The two women met in battle with their swords singing angrily as they clashed. Nyssa was surprised to find that Lorelei’s sword fighting technique had greatly improved. Nevertheless, it was immediately clear that she would be no match for Nyssa in the long run.

The raven-haired warrior toyed with Lorelei for a few minutes. She growled, “You should not have come here, Lorelei. The All-Father will see you punished for this.”

Lorelei slashed at Nyssa with her sword. She grunted, “Since when have you become loyal to the All-Father?  Your allegiances have always been with King Frey.”

“You were jailed on Asgard, were you not? I only intend to return you to your rightful jailer. Obviously, you have learned nothing from your years of incarceration,” she replied without addressing the matter of her loyalty.

The two battled while chaos reigned behind them. Romanoff, May, and Simmons were finding success incapacitating Lorelei’s army. Unfortunately, as one wave of men succumbed to the night-night guns, another wave rushed forward to take their place in battle. What at first seemed to be only 35 men was actually closer to 90. Lorelei had ordered more than half of her drones to stay out of sight until the moment was right.

May shook her head. “We are running out of cartridges! Simmons you need to go get more.”

Simmons’ brow was dotted with sweat as she fired round after round at the violent horde. She said, “I can't leave you and Agent Romanoff!”

Natasha knocked a man unconscious by bashing him over the head with her gun. “If you don’t go now, we will have to start using real bullets.”

The doctor frowned deeply but finally nodded. “Cover me!”

Melinda moved into position and gave Simmons the cover she needed to race back to the plan for more cartridges. 

Nyssa heard the commotion behind her and knew that the mortals needed help. She could no longer toy with Lorelei while she waited for Thor to arrive. She surged forward and easily knocked the sword from the other woman’s hands. She kicked Lorelei in the face hard enough to draw blood. 

Lorelei dropped to the ground and looked up at Nyssa in shock. 

Nyssa rested her leather boot on the center of Lorelei’s chest. She rested her sword against the woman’s throat. “Yield and I will allow you to live. Refuse and I will sever your vocal chords.”

Lorelei looked terrified. She screamed, “Amora!”

The air around them seemed to crackle with energy and then seconds later Amora appeared in her full armored glory. 

Nyssa removed her boot from Lorelei’s chest and turned to smile at Amora. “Thank you for joining us.”

“You knew? Clever pet,” Amora said with a grin. “Where is Thor?”

“I will not let you harm Prince Thor,” Nyssa said sharply.

Lorelei got to her feet and brushed the sand from her clothes with a pout. She quickly moved to stand beside her sister. 

Amora laughed merrily. “I have no interest in Thor. I only have a question to ask him.”

“You did all this just to get Thor’s attention? Lorelei killed people!” Nyssa roared. 

Lorelei looked aggrieved by the accusation. She flipped her hair and said, “I did not kill anyone. You know the passions of men cannot be controlled. I merely allowed them to unleash their truest intentions.”

Amora glanced at her sister and said, “End this now, Lorelei.”

The younger woman pouted but did as instructed. A hush fell over the desert as the men stopped fighting. They all stood there dazed and confused. 

Amora snapped her fingers and all the mortals fell to the ground. She held up a hand when it appeared that Nyssa planned to attack her. “Worry not. They are merely sleeping.”

Nyssa slowly sheathed her sword. “What question could be so important that you allowed Lorelei to cause this amount of mayhem?”

Amora waved a hand at Lorelei and the girl disappeared. “I will admit that Lorelei may have acted rashly. She is young yet and prone to immaturity. She viewed the mortals as little more than playthings. However, I had no other way of tracking Thor. Powerful magic has hidden him from my sight. I suspect his mother had a hand in that.”

Nyssa scowled.

The Enchantress smiled prettily. “Where is my husband?”

“Prince Thor is not your husband!” Nyssa hissed.

She laughed melodically. “I am not speaking of the hammer wielding oaf. Where is my Loki? Do not say he is dead because I know better.”

Nyssa feigned incredulity. “Prince Loki died of frailty. I am told his funeral was grand and honorable.”

Amora tsked, “Such ugly lies from such a pretty mouth. Lie to me no more, Daughter of Bragi.”

The younger woman glared at the mention of her wayward father. “I speak only truth, Daughter of Ullr.” 

Amora’s seidr lashed out and knocked Nyssa to the ground. She roared, “Lies! I have traveled the Nine Realms looking for Loki’s children. They are not in the prisons that Odin made for them. Their guardians have had their memories stripped by powerful magics. Loki is alive and has been reunited with his children. I will find their location even if I must carve it out of the Golden Prince’s head. I will know that my Loki is well.”

Nyssa sprang to her feet and dodged the next wave of magic Amora threw in her direction. She rolled to the side and threw a dagger into the woman’s shoulder. 

Amora hissed angrily and removed the dagger. She used her seidr to fling the dagger back at Nyssa. 

However, she easily deflected the dagger with her sword.

Amora had no interest in a protracted battle. She was on Midgard for answers. She used her seidr to weaken the ground beneath Nyssa’s feet. 

Nyssa’s eyes widened as Amora created a sinkhole beneath her. She scrambled trying to free herself but the hole grew deeper by the second.

A bright light blinded everyone for several moments. When their vision cleared Thor stood beside the All-Mother. 

Amora ended her attack on Nyssa immediately. She was stunned to see the All-Mother on Midgard.

Nyssa scrambled to her feet and curtsied before the queen. 

Amora begrudgingly followed suit. 

Thor rushed to Nyssa’s side and cupped her cheek. He asked, “Are you well, my love?”

Nyssa nodded but she shot a worried expression in Amora’s direction. The Enchantress was far closer to the truth than she knew.

“What is the meaning of this, Amora?” Frigga commanded. 

Amora swallowed thickly. 


	28. Desperate Measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapter. I promise we will get back to our favorite couple in the next one.

****

Amora sighed deeply as she waited for the All-Mother’s arrival. Thor had placed her in this poorly decorated metal box nearly three hours ago. She was capable of escaping the magic suppressing handcuffs the oaf had placed on her wrists. However, she would not leave this realm until someone answered her questions about Loki. She grew more irritated by the moment but recognized the delay was partly her fault. Using Lorelei as bait had been an unwise decision on her part. Her sister was young, immature, and reckless. Sending the girl to Midgard had been a disaster waiting to happen. 

Unfortunately, Lorelei had been the only available option for this mission. The sisters often had a tumultuous relationship born of competition, but there were few people she trusted more in all the realms. Amora kept nearly everyone other than Lorelei and Loki at arm’s length. Growing up in the royal court of Asgard meant that Amora was reluctant to place her trust in people. She had witnessed dastardly schemes and duplicitous behavior among the Aesir that were supposedly filled with honor. Being long-lived did not preclude the Aesir from dreams of social climbing. In fact, the stagnancy of their society often fanned the flames of jealousy. Noble families within Asgard’s court feuded for centuries over minor perceived slights.

Befriending the king and queen’s outcast son was still one of the best decisions she ever made. In the beginning, the friendship was merely a ploy to curry Odin and Frigga’s favor. She had hoped it would lead to an arranged marriage with the crown prince. However, she quickly came to enjoy Loki’s company. The younger boy was smarter and more interesting than anyone else in court was. Amora was particularly delighted by his sense of humor and mischievous streak. Their friendship flourished for years despite her schemes to win Thor’s heart. Amora and Loki even managed to weather the doomed betrothal that Odin forced on them. 

It turned out that the only thing their friendship could not survive was Loki’s loyalty to Odin and Asgard. For years, Amora tried to convince him to abandon his duties in favor of traveling the Nine Realms with her. However, Loki always insisted that he could not leave Asgard. Amora knew that he secretly hoped that one day Odin might finally accept him. She was much too old to believe in such fairy tales. Amora knew all too well that there was no appeasing a disapproving father. Her father, Ullr, was one of Asgard’s greatest warriors, gamesmen, and huntsmen. Unfortunately, her mother gave birth to two daughters. Amora and Lorelei never measured up to the son he desperately wanted. When she decided to leave Asgard, she felt jilted when Loki refused to join her. 

The stainless steel door opened to reveal Frigga. Even in these drab settings the All-Mother looked resplendent. She closed the door and sat in the metal chair on the opposite side of the table. She studied the younger goddess critically for several long minutes without saying a word. Then she waved her hand and fried all of the audio/visual equipment in the room. This conversation would be conducted in private.

Amora shifted under the queen’s intense glare. She tried to ignore the feeling of fear that grew more intense by the minute. Few people in the Nine Realms were capable of unnerving her so completely. 

Frigga asked, “How fares your lady mother?”

The younger woman was caught off guard by Frigga’s strange question. She replied, “Mother is quite well, Your Majesty.”

“Good. It has been many years since Lady Bara has ventured to Asgard. She is missed within our halls.”

Amora knew that Frigga was not known for making veiled threats. However, she was still confused by the conversation’s direction. She said, “Asgard will always hold a special place in Mother’s heart, but Vanaheim is her home.”

“As it is mine,” Frigga replied with a faraway look. “Why have you brought destruction to this world, Amora Ullsdottir?”

The rapid subject change left Amora unsteady, but she quickly regained her senses. She said, “It was not my intention to cause such destruction. I visited this little world many years ago. I remember it fondly. The events today are unfortunate. My sister is young and impulsive. I humbly request that any required punishment be placed on me, Your Majesty.”

Frigga replied, “There will be punishment because you have brought shame and dishonor to Asgard. We will discuss the particulars of that punishment later. You still have not explained why you sent your sister here.”

Amora thought the All-Mother’s reply sounded rather ominous. However, there was a subtext to every word she spoke. Amora felt certain that she was on the right track. She said, “I have been searching for Prince Thor for over a year to no avail. He has been hidden from sight by powerful magics. I knew the only way to get his attention would be to cause a commotion here because he has named himself a protector of Midgard. I hoped that he could tell me about Loki.”

Frigga’s expression remained neutral. “You created this catastrophe because you wished to reminisce over my fallen son?”

“Respectfully, I do not believe Loki has truly fallen. When news of his death reached me, I was devastated. There are none in the Nine Realms that know me as well as Loki does. I went in search of his children. I was determined to liberate them in my friend’s memory. However, I soon learned that his children were not where they once lived. I thought perhaps the All-Father had slaughtered the babes along with Loki. However, I sought out the Goddess of Death and performed a favor for her. She assured me that Loki nor his children resided in her realm,” she confessed. 

Frigga produced a knitting needle out of thin air. The needle shimmered with a golden hued seidr. She said, “Free yourself from the handcuffs, Daughter of Ullr.”

“All-Mother?” she asked feigning confusion. 

“Those handcuffs are not capable of containing a mage of your skill. You were free to leave at any moment but you remained here. Mayhap your words are genuine or this is some plot by my beloved husband. I will determine your true motives now.”

Amora smiled at the queen. She should have known better than trying to pull the wool over the All-Mother’s eyes. She looked down at the complicated handcuffs and watched as they broken into many pieces. Amora rubbed at her wrists and said, “I will submit to any test you deem necessary, Your Majesty.”

Frigga commanded, “Give me your hand.”

The younger woman extended her hand to Frigga with the palm facing upwards.

Frigga pricked Amora’s palm with the knitting needle. 

The same golden glow that the needle once possessed engulfed Amora’s hand. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Frigga turned her hand over and allowed her blood to drip onto the metal table. 

Several minutes passed until there was a sizable puddle of blood on the table. Frigga said, “You may heal yourself, child.”

“Thank you, All-Mother,” Amora replied. She watched as her skin slowly closed over the small puncture wound. 

Frigga chanted softly in Old Norse. Soon the blood on the table began to swirl. All at once the blood settled and images were projected onto it.

Amora watched in awe as her actions of the last two years played out before them. She had thought she knew every trick in the book. However, there was a reason that Frigga was considered one of the greatest mages to ever live. 

Frigga watched silently until the images disappeared. She waved her hand over the puddle of blood and it too disappeared. She looked at Amora. “Tongues can speak lies. Memories can be altered. However, the blood can only speak truth. Your motives are as you have stated. I had to be sure. My husband has sent many warriors across the realms to find Loki.”

The younger goddess looked offended. “I would never betray Loki.”

“And now I know that to be true,” she replied. 

Amora nodded. “How is Loki?”

“My child is well. She is very happy in her new life. Her sons grow stronger, smarter, and more handsome by the day.”

Amora felt as if a boulder had been lifted from her shoulders. She smiled when Frigga referred to Loki as ‘her’. Some of their best adventures had been when Loki was a woman. “I am happy to hear that Loki is free and with her children. I only hope that her broken heart has begun to mend.”

“It has. She has even found love in her new home,” Frigga shared gleefully. 

“Truly?” asked Amora with no small amount of excitement. 

She nodded. “‘He is a good man...a warrior that knows her as she is now and as she once was.”

“And he accepts her and her children?” she asked with hope in her green eyes.

Frigga smiled, “He does. He has even gained Thor’s approval.”

Amora laughed softly. “That is no small feat.”

“No, it is not. Thor has become even more protective of his sister after all she has endured.” She paused and then said, “I am sure that you would like to speak with Loki.”

She nodded but then smiled sadly. “I would like to speak with Loki but I understand that her safety most come first. I would never want my actions to lead the All-Father to her or the children. They deserve to live in peace.”

“There is a way for you to speak with Loki without compromising her safety. I am certain that my daughter would like to speak to you, too. She sacrificed so much of her old life to be granted this new one. I will not allow her to sacrifice one of the few relationships that brought her true happiness.”

Amora’s green eyes sparkled with unadulterated happiness. After speaking with the Goddess of Death, she was certain that Loki was alive. However, she did not know if her friend was being held in some dark hole by the All-Father or worse the Mad Titan.

“But first we must address the matter of your punishment,” Frigga added. 

Amora was in an unenviable position. She could escape now and avoid Frigga’s punishment but it meant losing any chance of speaking to Loki. Now that she knew Frigga was behind Loki’s disappearance, she knew finding her location would be nearly impossible. She said, “As I said, I will accept any punishment you deem appropriate for my actions.”

Frigga smiled at the younger woman’s reply. She said, “On the matter of your sister, you will find Lorelei and return her to Lady Bara. You are right that your sister is still young. She is in need of guidance and supervision. Lorelei cannot be trusted to roam the realms freely. She also must not fall into the wrong hands lest she be used as leverage.”

At first, Amora was surprised that Frigga did not want Lorelei returned to her cell on Asgard. However, she quickly realized this move was to prevent Odin from using Lorelei. She said, “Mother will be pleased to have Lorelei home once again. I will even leave Skurge to stand guard. He will ensure that she does not run away again.”

“I am happy that we understand each other on that matter, Lady Amora. Before you leave Midgard, you will heal anyone grievously injured by Lorelei’s actions. The mortals will assist you in locating these people. You will also use gold from your personal accounts to pay restitution to the families of the fallen.”

Amora was not in the business of doing good deeds but she would heal the injured as directed. The gold was also of little consequence. Her mother hailed from a wealthy Vanir family. Moreover, Amora had accumulated a fortune by using her powers on unsuspecting men. She could not count the number of men that had fallen prey to her charms. “Certainly, All-Mother.”

“Finally, you will reside on Midgard for no less than two years. You will be expected to assist SHIELD and the Avengers in protecting this realm. You will report to Thor. If he is off world, then you will report to Lady Nyssa.”

She had been content until that last sentence. Amora had no desire to reside on Midgard. It was a quaint locale but she had schemes afoot on other realms that required her attention. She certainly was not interested in playing the hero with a group of mortals. However, the most galling part of her punishment was reporting to Nyssa. The girl was younger than Loki was, whereas Amora and Thor were the same age. 

Frigga had to stop herself from laughing at Amora’s sour expression. She said, “Oh, I did forget to mention one thing. Loki resides on Midgard, too.”

Amora’s previous complaints fell away at the mention of Loki. She could not believe that the All-Mother had stashed Loki on Midgard of all places. In hindsight, it made perfect sense. The All-Father was not likely to search Midgard because Loki had lead an invasion here. Moreover, Thor spent the majority of his time on Midgard. He could look after his sister and nephews without drawing any suspicion. Also, Midgard was still considered rural. Most of the other realms rarely paid any attention to Midgard. There was not much chance of someone from another realm crossing paths with Loki accidentally. 

She said, “Your judgment is wise and fair as always, All-Mother.”

Frigga smiled in return. “There is one thing that we must do before I allow you to leave this room.”

“What is that?” she asked curiously.

The queen stood and walked across the room. She placed a hand on Amora’s shoulder.

She screamed as Frigga’s seidr carved runes into her very bones. Tears clouded her eyes as the pain overwhelmed her senses. 

Frigga apologized, “I am sorry for the pain, dear. However, it is the only way to prevent you from speaking a word of what you have learned unless you are in the presence of myself or those that share the same runes. It will also hide you from Heimdall and Odin.”

Amora breathed heavily as the pain slowly receded. She begrudgingly said, “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Frigga laughed softly. “Arise, Lady Amora. You have much work to do.”

Amora took a deep breath as the pain finally disappeared. She stood up and followed Frigga out of the interrogation room. 

Natasha, Melinda, Jemma, and Skye looked horrified. They had all heard Amora’s screams. They wondered what the queen had done to the woman. However, they could not detect any bruises or wounds on her. Amora only looked vaguely irritated.

Thor smiled widely and crossed the floor to envelope Amora in a bone-crushing hug. “I am glad to have you as a shield-sister, Lady Amora. Together we will keep Midgard safe from those with dastardly intentions.”

Nyssa had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Amora looked as if she wanted to turn Thor into a bilgesnipe. “Welcome to Midgard, Lady Amora.”

Frigga looked at the young hacker. “Lady Skye, you have the names of those injured.”

Skye nodded quickly and stood with a tablet in her hands. She showed it to the queen. “This has the names and locations of everyone that was injured today.”

Frigga examined the unfamiliar technology. However, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Skye. She glanced at the mortals behind the young woman. Frigga accepted the tablet and passed it to her son. “Thank you, Lady Skye. I would like to repay your kindness by healing you. It seems that you are recovering from some very serious injuries.”

Skye blinked. “Oh, that would be totally awesome. I haven’t been able to help my team because I was on bedrest. They could have really used my help today.”

Frigga said, “This healing would need to take place in private. Is there somewhere we could go?”

Simmons spoke up. “You can use my lab since the med bay is full for now.”

Skye said, “I can show you the way to the lab, Queen Frigga.”

Frigaa smiled at the girl. “Please do…”

Thor looked to Natasha. “Could you assist us? We have many hospitals to visit. These people have had enough disruption to their lives without adding a surprise thunderstorm to the list.”

The Thunder God still had not learned how to drive a car. Clint had tried to teach him with disastrous results. 

Natasha nodded in agreement. Frankly, it would give her the opportunity to question him about what was happening. Amora had placed a sleeping enchantment on all the mortals when she appeared in the desert. Natasha had awakened just an hour ago. Since then she had learned that SHIELD agents had already arrived and transported Lorelei’s former drone army to local hospitals. Moreover, the queen had already spoken to Director Fury and brokered some sort of deal for Amora.

Thor asked, “Will you be joining us, Lady Nyssa?”

She smiled. “No. I was hoping to speak with the All-Mother before she returns to Asgard.”

He nodded and discreetly squeezed her hand. “Very well.”

Amora and Natasha both raised an eyebrow at the small gesture of affection between Thor and Nyssa. It was so understated and so unlike him. 


	29. The Queen Mother

Lola was on pins and needles from the moment Thor left for Asgard. She felt completely helpless and useless. There was nothing that she could do to protect her children from whatever threat loomed over them. Lola was also worried about her brother’s safety. Thor was the greatest warrior that Asgard had ever seen but he was vulnerable to the power Amora and Lorelei wielded. Moreover, Lola was worried that Lorelei’s attack on Midgard was merely a diversion. She had known the younger woman since she was a little girl. Lorelei had never seemed particularly maniacal or interested in exploring other realms. In truth, amassing wealth and basking in male adoration seemed to be her only goals in life.

Despite her fears, Lola tried to have a good time with Anthony and her sons. There was nothing she could do to help Thor without her seidr. She had to trust that their mother would provide the protection he needed against the enchantresses. Ultimately, Frigga was the person that taught Lola most of what she knew about being a mage. Therefore, she decided to thoroughly enjoy what could be her last night on Midgard. Anthony cooked a diner style breakfast that her sons raved about for hours afterward. Lola was beginning to think that the inventor had downplayed his cooking prowess. 

After dinner they all went down to Anthony’s workshop to meet his bots. Lola had laughed herself senseless watching the children and the bots play tag in the cavernous space. Even though her children were mortal now, she always observed shades of their former selves during playtime. Stefan was fast, agile, and strong. Jon was elusive, cunning, and flexible. Even little Finn had keen senses but that evening he spent most of his time in her arms. It was definitely safer that way once Anthony revealed the evening’s main event. He had suggested arts and crafts as an activity they might all enjoy. However, Anthony’s definition of arts and crafts differed greatly from the norm. JARVIS and the inventor helped Stefan and Jon create blueprints and a scaled model for their very own playhouse. In the coming weeks, the boys would help Anthony and the bots construct it.

When the night came to a close, Anthony had one more trick up his sleeve. He asked Lola if he could stay the night in one of her guest bedrooms. Earlier, she had explained the reason for Thor’s absence. He wanted to support Lola while she waited for an update from her brother. Moreover, JARVIS was still embedded in SHIELD’s systems. He would have access to any information Coulson’s team reported to headquarters. Unfortunately, the time difference between the two locations meant it might be the middle of the night before they learned anything of value. It went unspoken that Tony also wanted to be there to protect Lola and the boys if the worst happened. However, the gauntlet he tucked into his overnight bag spoke volumes. 

Once they returned to Lola’s house, Vera helped her get the boys bathed and dressed for bed. Afterwards, they settled in the family room to watch a movie together. Predictably, Jon and Finn fell asleep before the movie ended. The youngsters had enjoyed a long and exciting evening. Furthermore, it was certainly well passed their bedtime. Lola put the younger boys to bed while Stefan and Anthony finished watching  _ Wreck-It Ralph _ . They chatted about the video games they liked to play. Anthony even told Stefan about the games he created when he was a teenager. Their conversation shifted to Anthony’s time at MIT and what subjects he enjoyed studying. Stefan was eager to hear about the man’s college experience. His mother was the only other person he had ever met with his level of intellect.

When Lola entered the family room, she found the two of them huddled over a Stark Pad. They were chatting excitedly about Lagrangian and Hamiltonian Mechanics. Lola cleared her throat and asked, “What’s going on here?”

Anthony and Stefan’s heads popped up simultaneously. 

The boy grinned and gushed, “Tony is going to be my physics tutor!”

The inventor gave Lola a sheepish smile. “I mean...as long as that is okay with you.”

“It’s okay!” Stefan looked at Lola with hopeful eyes. “Right, Mom?”

There was no way that Lola was going to be able to crush her son’s hopes. She smiled, “Of course it is okay with me. Anthony is at the very height of his field. There is no way that I would be able to find a tutor more accomplished than he is.”

Stefan beamed up at his mother and said, “We are already looking at topics! Come sit with us.”

Lola laughed softly and obliged him. She sat beside Stefan and skimmed the information on the Stark Pad. “This is an ambition subject for someone so young…”

Anthony said, “Stefan already shows a remarkable grasp of the concepts. It seems he has been using his nightly computer time to supplement his lessons.”

Lola looked at her son and asked, “Is this true, Stefan?”

The boy gave his mother an uncertain look and nodded. “Is that wrong?”

She held back a sigh and quickly shook her head. “No. There is nothing wrong with craving more knowledge. I was the same way when I was your age. Why did you not tell me?”

He shrugged his shoulders. 

Lola gently lifted his chin so that he was looking at her. “You can tell me anything, sweetling.”

“I thought that you would be upset because you don’t want me to go away to college yet,” he murmured. 

It felt as if the boy had thrust a dagger into her heart. Lola never meant to foist her own issues onto Stefan. However, she pushed her feelings aside to address his uncertainty. 

“I could never be mad or upset with you for wanting to reach your true potential. You are a very special young man and I know you will grow to do great things in your life. You are right that I do not think you are ready to go to college. You are still so young and your classmates will all be adults. I worry about you but I would never try to hold you back, Stefan. When you are ready for college, we will all simply move with you.”

Just like that, all of the boy’s fears fell away. He asked, “Really?”

She nodded. “You know that Vera is excited to go to college with you. Your brothers and I will be there, too.”

“I would like that very much. I would miss everyone if I had to go to college alone,” he confessed. 

Lola smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Well, you do not have to worry about that.”

“What about your job?” he asked with a small frown. 

She said, “There are hotels all over the world. I am sure that I could find a position somewhere.”

Stefan’s smile returned. “How will we know that I am ready to go to college?”

Lola was actually a little stumped by that question. She said, “You could always take one of the college entrance exams. Those are a good watermark for the information you should know before starting college.”

Tony added, “And many colleges have placement tests for incoming freshmen. They use the scores from those tests to determine your skill level. I am sure that I could get my hands on some sample tests. I have earned several degrees but several institutions have awarded honorary degrees to me. Any of those schools would be willing to help me.”

“What is an honorary degree? I understand what the words mean but not the purpose,” Stefan clarified. 

“Sometimes it is a way for a school to honor someone's contributions to society or to a specific field of study. Sometimes it is just a fundraising opportunity. The last honorary degree I received came on the heels of a very large donation to a university’s school of engineering,” he confessed. 

“Oh,” Stefan said. “Do you have any degrees, Mom?”

Lola tried to think of an answer that would not be an outright lie. She was always walking that fine line with Stefan. She believed one day Frigga would return their memories. Lola did not want Stefan to resent her the way she resented Odin. 

“No, I did not go to college the way that Anthony did. I was taught at home by tutors and my mother. Once I reached adulthood, I began working for my family rather than going to college.”

“Maybe you could go to college when I go.” He quickly added, “But you can’t take the same classes that I do.”

Tony huffed out a sharp laugh. He said, “You are wise beyond your years.”

Lola joined him in laughter. Stefan was definitely her sweet boy but he was by no means a ‘Mama’s Boy’. She said, “I think that I would probably have a different major than you would have.”

“Like what?” he asked curiously. 

“I am interested in studio art or photography and imaging,” she explained. 

“Cool!” 

Tony smiled because he could picture Lola as a studio art major. She certainly had the talent. He asked, “Photography?”

Stefan boasted, “Mom took most of the pictures on the wall. She’s awesome!”

The inventor looked impressed. “Really?”

Lola blushed. “The island is so beautiful, it is easy to be inspired.”

“I have to agree with you there. The beauty of this place is why I chose it for my getaway,” Tony said. 

Lola smiled at him. It was luck or serendipity that led Anthony to the tropical island where she had been hiding. Lola was grateful that it happened this way. She had been happy raising her sons in peace. Yet there was another layer to that happiness now that Anthony was part of her life. “Well, you definitely have good taste.”

He smirked at Lola and quipped, “Yes, I do.”

She blushed again and then cleared her throat. “We should talk about when Stefan’s project will begin.”

“We can begin whenever he is ready. You know I have free time on my hands,” he explained. 

“We can start now,” Stefan declared happily. 

Lola laughed softly. She was thrilled by her son’s exuberance. “Well, you can’t start right now. It is past your bedtime.”

“Awww, Mom…”

She smiled. “I know I am a cruel tyrant but that big brain of yours needs sleep to work properly.”

Stefan asked, “What about tomorrow?”

Tony said, “Tomorrow works for me. I would need about two hours of his time.”

Lola nodded. “I will be at work but I will let Vera know. She will drop him off whenever you’d like.”

He asked, “How about around lunchtime?”

“That is fine with me. Stefan?” she asked. 

He nodded eagerly. “Great!”

Lola smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Now that it is settled, it is time for you to go to bed. Make sure that you brush your teeth, please.”

Stefan got to his feet and groaned, “Yes, Mom. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, buddy,” Tony replied. 

“Sweet dreams, love,” Lola added. 

Tony waited until he heard the boy’s footsteps retreat. He said, “You have an amazing kid.”

She joked, “He’s going to be the death of me. Mother always said that the Norns would ‘bless’ me with children just like me. She could not have been more right.”

He laughed. “My mother often said the same to me. I think it is a parent’s ultimate revenge.”

“Thank you for agreeing to help Stefan with his project. You don’t know how happy you’ve made him,” she said. 

“I am glad to help, Lola. Besides, I meant what I said about having free time on my hands. It will be fun for me, too.” 

“Are you tired?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “You know that I am something of a night owl. Why?” 

“I won’t be able to sleep until I have heard from Thor. I wondered if you wanted to have a mini movie marathon. Or we can binge watch a TV show. I have the entire series for The Sopranos, Sex and the City, and Monk. I also have all the available seasons of Burn Notice.”  

Tony laughed heartily. “Those are vastly different tv series.”

She chuckled. “I like variety!”

“I wouldn’t mind watching a couple episodes of Monk,” he confessed. 

She smirked, “You just like the theme song.” 

Tony looked vaguely embarrassed. “Randy Newman gets me everytime…”

Lola chuckled and walked over to the entertainment center. She choose one of her favorite seasons and popped a disc into the player. Lola turned off the lights and then joined Tony on the couch.

He opened his arms with a small grin. “You can be my snuggle buddy.”

Lola playfully rolled her eyes but easily sank into his arms. She grabbed a throw blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over them. 

Tony and Lola managed to watch three episodes before they fell asleep wrapped around each other. 

Meanwhile, Tony’s phone vibrated constantly with updates from JARVIS. Unfortunately, the phone was on the coffee table and the soft buzzing did nothing to rouse the slumbering couple.

A few hours later, Tony awakened with a groan. He had a crook in his neck from sleeping at such an odd angle. However, he could not complain about the position since Lola was in his arms. He adjusted their position a little to get more comfortable. 

Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He had the unsettling feeling that someone was watching them. Tony reached for the gauntlet he had tucked into the side of the couch as he slowly peeled his eyes open. 

Tony’s honey colored eyes widened when she saw a woman standing a few feet away. It took a moment for Tony to recognize her as Queen Frigga. In his defense, he had only seen her once via ‘magic mirror’. 

He gently shook Lola and whispered, “You need to wake up, Bambi. We’ve got company.”

Lola woke up with a start. She sat up on the couch as her eyes searched the room. One moment she was draped over Tony’s warm body and the next she was across the room in Frigga’s arms. She breathed, “Mother…”

Frigga smiled and hugged Lola fiercely. It had been two years since she had hugged her daughter. Frigga made a silent vow that she would never wait so long again. 

Tony couldn’t help but smile as he watched Lola and Frigga embrace. He felt as if he was intruding on a private moment but he could not leave the room because they were standing in the path. 

Lola pulled back and searched her mother’s face. “What are you doing here? Did something happen to Thor?”

“Your brother is unharmed, love. I came to Midgard to assist Thor. Amora was behind Lorelei’s dangerous antics,” she explained. 

She relaxed hearing that Thor had not fallen under Amora or Lorelei’s spell. “Was it a trap for Thor as we feared?”

Frigga nodded. “But the plot was not ill-intentioned. Amora was searching for you but of her own volition.”

“For me?” she asked. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. 

“Amora has been quite busy since we faked your death for the Nine Realms. I will let her explain her actions to you.”

Amora stepped into the room. She smiled. In a soft voice she said, “Loki…”

Lola’s jaw dropped when Amora entered the room. “I don’t understand…”

Amora stepped forward and drew Lola into a hug. She whispered, “I thought I had lost you forever.”

Lola pulled back and looked between the two women. She blinked back happy tears. It was so good to see her friend again. After moving to Midgard, Lola accepted that she would never see Amora again. She asked, “What is happening right now?”

Amora’s eyes drifted to the mortal that had been silently observing everything. 

Lola followed her eyes and said, “It is safe to speak freely around Anthony. He knows everything about my situation.”

“Anthony?” Amora asked with a raised eyebrow. “He is cute enough even if he is a little short.”

Tony balked at that. “I am a perfectly normal height for a human.”

Lola stifled a giggle. “Yes, my love. You are a towering example of masculinity.”

He smirked, “That’s better.”

Frigga said, “There is much to discuss. Mayhap we should sit down.”

The raven-haired woman nodded and turned on the overhead lights. She said, “Of course, I have forgotten my manners. Please, sit down.”

Everyone took a seat on the comfortable sectional couch. It was a rich chocolate brown color. Lola had chosen the color in hopes it would stand up to three rambunctious little boys. 

Lola took Tony’s hand and smiled. “Mother, I would like to formally introduce you to Anthony Stark.”

Frigga smiled. “It is very nice to meet you, Anthony Stark. I have heard wonderful things about you from both of my children.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. Your children speak very highly of you as well. It is obvious that you are very important to them,” he added. 

Frigga was heartened to hear that both of her children had positive things to say about her. Sometimes she had nightmares about Loki shunning her because of her failures. Her daughter would not be in this damnable position if only Frigga would have acted sooner. She said, “Amora came to Midgard because she wanted information on your whereabouts.”

Amora said, “When news of your death spread, I went to rescue your children. I feared for their safety and I owed you for my failure as a friend. I should have freed you the moment Thor returned to Asgard but I was busy with my schemes. I assumed that you would escape without my help. When I went to find your children and learned they were missing, I was close to losing my sanity. I went to the Goddess of Death to ask if the souls of you and your children were among her number. I had to complete an arduous task for Lady Death. However, once I did, she assured me that you and the children were alive. That is when I began searching for you. I grew desperate and began searching for Thor, too. Only the All-Mother’s magics were too powerful. I sent Lorelei here to draw out Thor so that I might ask after your whereabouts.”

Lola could not believe that anyone, outside her mother and brother, would go to such lengths for her. “I do not know what to say, Amora…”

“I hope that you will say that we can still be friends...that you will forgive me for abandoning you in the first place,” Amora said. 

“There is nothing to forgive, Amora. You have always been my friend and you always will be,” Lola swore.

“I feel the same for you, Loki. I have so many questions that I want to ask. I want to hear all about your mortal life on Midgard,” Amora replied with bright eyes. 

“And I want to hear all about your schemes. Your ingenuity has always been masterful. You must have fabulous tales. How long can you stay?” Lola asked in a hopeful voice. 

Amora sighed dramatically. “Well, I was hoping to be a guest in your home for a few days. Afterward, I will travel to New York with Thor. As part of my punishment, I am to join the Avengers.”

Tony blinked, “Come again?”

Lola tried to stifle a laugh. “You’re going to be an Avenger? Will wonders never cease….”

Amora rolled her eyes and said, “The things I do for you, my Little Loki. I will be here to help Thor protect you from anyone Odin sends to collect you. I will take particular joy in running Fandral through with my sword because of what he did to you.”

Frigga’s smile fell away. “Thor’s friend? What did Fandral do?”

Amora’s mouth snapped shut. “I have said too much. Forgive me, Loki.”

Lola smiled sadly at her mother. “Fandral is a brief chapter in my life that I would rather leave in the past, Mother.”

Tony scowled because Lola had told him how Fandral used and then discarded her. He met Amora’s eyes. “Sounds like a noble mission if ever I have heard one.”

The Enchantress looked genuinely surprised because the look in Tony’s eyes said it all. He obviously knew how poorly Fandral had treated Lola. She was now even more intrigued by the little mortal. 

Frigga frowned but then took Lola’s hand in hers. “I will be staying here for a few days, too.”

“Surely the All-Father will be looking for you,” Lola said worriedly. 

“I am sure that he will but, he believes me to be in Vanaheim. Lady Bara will impersonate me publicly a few times so that Odin’s spies have something to report to him. After I leave Midgard, I will travel to Vanaheim and stay there for some time. There is much I need to do there,” Frigga said. 

Lola looked uncertain. “Mother…”

She shook her head. “This is a conversation I will have when your brother is here.”

“Where is Thor?” 

Frigga said, “Thor had to escort Lady Nyssa home. He should be here soon.”


	30. Sandcastles

Tony slowly sipped from his coffee mug while  sitting on the veranda. He smiled in amusement as he watched Jon explain his favorite cartoon to Queen Frigga. Jon had been monopolizing her time from the moment he awakened. Even now he was perched on her lap instead of finishing his breakfast. It was obvious that many of the concepts were foreign to the Queen of Asgard. However, she gave Jon her full attention and asked plenty of questions. Periodically, she encouraged the boy to eat a little breakfast from her plate. Tony was in awe watching the fierce warrior queen act as the doting grandmother.

He turned his head when he heard a squeal of laughter from the beach. Stefan had finished eating breakfast long ago. He was out on the beach playing soccer with Thor. The arrival of Frigga meant that school lessons were cancelled for the day. In fact, the children would not resume their lessons until after the queen’s departure. Frigga was staying a for at least three days so that she could spend time with her children and grandchildren. Her presence gave the entire house a different energy. Even Thor and Lola could hardly seem to contain their excitement. Odin’s vendetta was keeping his family apart. However, the All-Father failed to realize that his actions also strengthened their bonds.

Tony glanced at the carafe after drinking the last of his coffee. He was disappointed to find it empty. However, he had no one to blame but himself. Everyone else had enjoyed tea with their breakfast. He looked at Frigga and said, “I am about to go into the kitchen. Can I bring back anything for you?” 

Frigga looked at Tony with a smile. “I would love more of the delightful pastries that Lady Vera prepared this morning. I liked the ones with the delicious red filling.”

“Ah, the raspberry scones were delicious. I will see if there any any left. Your grandsons have impressive appetites,” he replied. 

“I am no stranger to the hunger of growing boys. If you can believe it, Thor’s appetite when he was a boy was even more voracious than it is now.”

The inventor’s eyes widened as he contemplated that information. He had seen how much food Thor could eat now. He could not imagine a time when he would be capable of eating more. He whistled lowly. “I do not know what to say to that.”

Frigga laughed softly. “Do not let Lola’s delicate features fool you, Anthony. Her appetite rivaled that of Thor’s when they were younglings. They only differed on preferences. Thor gorged on meat and savory stews. Lola preferred sweet pastries and custards.”

“I hope you get to share more stories about Thor and Lola during your visit,” he said with a mischievous grin. 

She assured him, “Oh, I have hundreds of stories I can tell you about my little ones.”

“Well, I look forward to hearing those stories.”

Tony took the empty carafe and walked into the house. He was surprised to see Lola sitting at the island. She looked to be lost in thought. He walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. Tony offered, “Penny for your thoughts?”

She offered a strained smile. “I would say that my thoughts are worth far more than a penny.”

He wanted to pull Lola into his arms but the children were awake. Stefan was a bright young man and had deduced that they were dating. However, Jon wasn’t in the loop yet. He said, “I am sure of that. Should I get my checkbook?”

Lola shook her head. “I am worried about my mother.”

Tony looked out the glass doors. He sat beside Lola and said, “She looks fine to me. Is this about the conversation she had with you and Thor?”

She nodded. “My mother is going to leave Odin.”

“She is going to divorce him?” he asked. 

Lola said, “Yes. She hopes that this will force Odin to step down. His health has greatly deteriorated in the time I have been away from Asgard. He has maybe a handful of Odinsleeps left before he lapses into a coma. Once he is in that coma, he will never again awaken. Thor must be there to take over the Odinforce or the seidr will go wild and destroy Asgard.”

Tony stared for a moment because he did not know what to say. Lola’s relationship with Odin was acrimonious. However, he was still the only father that she had ever known. There was still some part of Lola that wanted him to love her. Tony understood that feeling all too well. He had grieved for Howard even though he hated the man. 

She continued, “What if she regrets it one day?”

“What?” he asked. 

Lola looked at Tony. “My mother loves Odin. She is putting on a brave face but I know that she does not want to leave him. Will she come to resent me for this decision one day? I do not think I could survive Mother growing to hate me.”

Tony’s heart started to beat faster when he heard thow defeated Lola sounded. It reminded him too much of the broken woman he met before the Chitauri attacked New York. He cupped Lola’s cheek. He asked, “What wouldn’t you sacrifice for your children?”

“Nothing,” she replied without consideration. 

“What makes you think that Frigga feels any differently?” he asked. 

“I am not her child…”

Frigga stood in the doorway. She looked heartbroken as she made her way to Lola. She said, “You are my child in every way that counts.”

Lola quickly wiped away her tears. “Mother…”

“No, you will listen to me,” Frigga said sternly. 

Lola obediently closed her mouth. 

Tony stood. “I should give the two of you some privacy.”

“No, I would like for you to stay, Anthony,” Frigga replied. 

The inventor’s eyes flicked to Lola. He silently asked for her permission to stay.

Lola nodded. 

He slowly sat down and waited for Frigga to continue her conversation. He hoped that the woman’s words could soothe Lola. 

“I am scared, Mother. You are giving up so much for me. I am not worth so much strife,” she whispered.

She said, “Do not say such foolish things.”

“But Odin…”

Frigga said, “Odin has made his bed and now he may lie it cold and alone. I have given him every opportunity to see reason. He has rejected common sense and mercy at every turn. If he must die alone because of his bull-headed nature--then it is on his head. I will never regret doing what is right for my children and grandchildren.”

Lola hugged Frigga and choked back a sob. “I do not deserve such love and devotion, but I am glad to have it.”

“I could not love you more even if you had come from my own loins. I fell in love the moment Odin placed you into my arms for the first time. You were such a tiny babe and you clung to my robes for dear life. When I gave you to the nurses, you gave them such fits. You cried and screamed until they brought you to me. Only I could soothe you.You stayed in my chambers until you were old enough to sleep through the night. On those long nights, I would pace the floor with you safely in my arms. I swore...no, I vowed to love and protect you with every breath in my body. I have not always protected you.”

“Mother…”Lola tried to interject. 

Frigga shook her head. “I have not always protected you but I will not fail again. I think in his old age Odin has started to believe the tales he spun about the Great War between Vanaheim and Asgard.”

Lola looked perplexed, “What do you mean?”

“My father was an old man when Odin and his brothers brought war to our realm. He was in no condition to fight. Frey and I waged war against Asgard. We killed thousands of the Aesir over many years as the war raged. It was only the involvement of the Valkyries that turned the tides in Asgard’s favor. I will slay Odin with my own blade before I allow him to harm a hair on your head.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. 

Frigga said, “Now enough of these tears. The little ones would like for you to join us in building sandcastles.”

Lola sniffled and offered a small smile. “Will you use seidr?”

She laughed softly and waved a hand in front of Lola’s face. The evidence of her crying disappeared. She said, “Certainly.”

Tony asked, “Is using magic to build sandcastles normal?”

Lola grinned. “The seidr is not for the building of the castle. Thor and I would build an entire palace. Mother would make little people and animals out of sand. Then she uses her seidr to bring them to life. You will want to see this, Anthony. Will you join us?”

“Yeah. Just let me get a cup of coffee and I will meet you on the beach. You know that I am useless without my caffeine,” Tony said. 

Lola pecked his cheek and said, “Take your time. It will take a couple hours to build the sandcastle.”

Frigga took Lola’s hand and walked outside with her. 

Tony sat at the island and tried to absorb everything that just happened. He was glad that Frigga was able to reassure Lola. However, there was a small part of Tony that felt envious. His mother had been killed many years ago but he still missed her. Maria had been a bright spot in an otherwise dreary childhood. He often wondered how different his life would have been if Maria had the courage to leave Howard. She might even still be alive. 

Vera walked into the kitchen and started cleaning up. Soon she would have to start cooking lunch. She asked, “Do you want anymore to eat?”

Tony glanced at the forgotten pastries. He picked up an almond scone. He said, “You should put the raspberry scones aside for Queen Frigga. She may want some later.”

“I will save all of the pastries. Thor will come looking for them later,” she explained with a grin. 

She hummed while putting the pastries into storage bags. Then she threw away the rest of the food--not that there was very much left. Afterwards, she started loading the dishwasher.

He glanced at Vera. “I have to ask you a question.”

Vera smiled and took a break from loading the dishwasher. Normally, she washed the dishes by hand. However, there were considerably more dishes this morning with so many houseguests. She said, “I cannot guarantee that I will answer your question but feel free to ask me anything.”

Tony figured it was a fair answer. He didn’t know her very well and his question was rather personal. He said, “You obviously know that Lola and her children are not from Earth. You have taken Queen Frigga and Amora’s arrival in stride. I noticed the same thing last week when Eira teleported into the living room unexpectedly.”

She chuckled softly and went back to loading the dishwasher. She said, “I am not sure that any of that was actually a question, Mr. Stark.”

“You are right, that was more of a statement. How are you so blase about beings from another realm living in our midst?” he asked. 

Vera was quiet for a moment and then she grinned. “Your question is based on the faulty assumption that I am human.”

Tony blinked owlishly as his sleep-deprived brain made sense of Vera’s reply. Of course, she was right that he had made a very big assumption about her species. She looked humanoid but Thor and Lola appeared humanoid, too. Or perhaps humans looked Aesir. He asked, “You’re not human?”

She teased, “Well, that is a terribly invasive question to ask, Mr. Stark.”

There was a deadpan expression on his face. He asked, “Are you from Asgard?”

Vera smiled and started the dishwasher. She returned to the island and looked Tony in the eyes. “No. I was born and raised on Earth, just as you were.”

“I am sensing there is a but somewhere,” he said leadingly. 

“Have you ever heard of the Kree?” she asked with a mischievous glint in her dark eyes. 

Tony wracked his brain because the name did sound familiar. He had come across the name while hacking SHIELD’s systems. The agency was sitting on a treasure trove of information that they deemed too sensitive for the public to have.  He said, “They’re an alien race but to SHIELD’s knowledge, the Kree have never visited Earth.”

She cackled in amusement. “What SHIELD doesn’t know could fill the Pacific Ocean. My family are descended from the Kree. There are many like me on Earth. Some know about their heritage and others are completely ignorant. My family persevered our heritage by creating an oral history. The story is passed down to ensure we never forget who and what we are.” 

The inventor thought back to the brief conversation he had with Lola during their date. She had explained that humans were not the sole inhabitants on Earth. He said, “Cool.”

“Cool?” she asked. 

“Can you do anything alien-y?” he asked. 

Vera pantomimed zipping her lips. She whistled a pleasant tune as she walked out of the kitchen. It was time to change the linens on the beds and start the laundry. Lola and children were on holiday but Vera’s duties would not wait.

Tony sat at the island with a bemused expression. He finished drinking his cup of coffee and then went outside. 

Lola whacked Thor’s arm as she kneeled in the sand. “That is too much water, Thor. You could never get the proportions right.”

Amora huffed in agreement. She was sitting nearby with Finn on her lap. The toddler chewed on his hand as he watched everyone.  Amora said, “He is heavy-handed.”

Thor emptied a pail of sand onto Lola’s lap in retaliation.

Frigga gave a long-suffering sigh but a tiny smile graced her lips. “Behave, children…”

Thor and Lola chorused, “Yes, Mother.”

Tony clapped his hands together. “What can I do?”

Stefan grinned. “You can help me! Mom and Uncle Thor are working on the palace. Grandmother and Jon are making people and animals. I am in charge of the rest of the kingdom.”

The inventor grunted as he sat down. “What’s the plan?”

Stefan said, “Well, this is gonna be the King’s Road. And right over here is where the marketplace will be. I want to put the noble houses over here.”

Tony patted the boy on his back. “That sounds like a good plan.”

Stefan passed Tony a pail so that he could start packing sand into it. 

Lola complained. “We need more water, Thor.”

The Thunder God grumbled as he got to his feet. He took a pail and walked back to the shore.

Amora chuckled. “You still have him wrapped around your finger.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Lola said innocently. 

“You always convinced Thor to do the most ridiculous things,” Amora countered. 

Lola chuckled softly and bit her lip. “It is not my fault that he has always been so gullible.”

“Thor just liked to see you happy. Oh, the shenanigans the two of you got up to as younglings,” Frigga replied with a twinkle in her eyes. 

Tony cleared his throat. “I was promised stories about this dynamic duo.”

Frigga said, “Oh, there are just so many tales to tell.”

Thor returned with water. “Tales?”

Frigga said, “Oh! There is the time that Thor decided it was his job as a big brother to feed Lola.”

Lola scowled. “Mother…”

“Now what you need to know about Lola is that she has always had a flair for the dramatic.”

Tony grinned. “Really? I am shocked?”

Lola rolled her eyes at Tony but couldn’t suppress a chuckle.

“Thor was supposed to be feeding Lola but a friend distracted him. Lola became so upset that she picked up the bowl of stew and tipped it over Thor’s head. Then as if realizing that she had wasted her meal, Lola began squalling. Thor called for more stew but she wouldn’t eat it.” Frigga explained. 

Thor huffed, “I walked into a council meeting covered in stew.”

Frigga shook her head. “I was in the middle of listening to a serious petition when he burst into the room. At first, I thought some calamity had occurred. Thor tearfully explained everything and I had to keep a straight face through it all. Meanwhile, Lola found a chunk of boar in Thor’s hair and proceeded to eat it.” 

Everyone dissolved into laughter at the conclusion of Frigga’s story. 

Jon looked at Lola and said, “I am glad that Finn is nice.”

Thor grinned at his sister and threw an arm around her shoulders. “I didn’t mind. When Lola was older, we would sneak into the kitchens to steal sweets. She is the one that told me to bring a sack so that we could steal more honey cakes.”

“Thor would steal only as many as he could carry….”

Tony chuckled, “Always the mastermind.”

Lola affected an elaborate bow. “Guilty as charged.”

Frigga smiled and shook her head. She said, “They drove our poor kitchen staff crazy. The staff tried everything to keep them away from the sweets.”

Thor chuckled, “Ona tried storing the cakes too high for us to reach.”

Lola said, “But Thor was fearless. He would stack things on top of each other so that he could climb higher. Then he would drop everything down to me.”

Tony chuckled, “It sounds as if the two of you were little terrors.”

Frigga agreed with Tony. “Yes, they were. Finally, the staff started making twice as many sweets to account for what these two were stealing.”

Tony enjoyed hearing the happier stories from Lola’s childhood. It was nice to know that she had not always suffered. However, it did make Tony wonder when it all changed for the siblings. Lola had spoken about her experiences but never at length. She seemed afraid that those memories would somehow infect her newfound happiness.


	31. Welcome to the Team

Amora thoroughly enjoyed the three days she spent with her best friend. Spending time with Loki had brought back many of the good memories they shared as younglings. Amora even tolerated the bad memories that inevitably surfaced because she could see that Loki was well on her way to recovering. She also fell into the role of beloved aunt easily. The boys adored the age appropriate stories Amora told them. She even helped Sleipnir and Jormungand pull a few harmless pranks that had delighted their mother. Loki understood that her friend was merely trying to honor the trickster she once was.

The Enchantress made an impassioned appeal to Queen Frigga on Loki’s behalf. Certainly, the queen could see that her daughter no longer possessed the mind sickness that had once plagued her. Loki definitely was not the person that Odin had imprisoned following the invasion of Midgard. The All-Mother agreed with Amora’s astute assessment. However, she was using an overabundance of caution to protect her youngest child. Frigga believed that Loki would ask for her seidr once she felt ready to possess such power again. Sending her to Midgard had never been about Frigga passing judgment on her daughter. She wanted Loki to heal to the point where she would begin to trust herself again. Amora was eager to have her friend back in top condition, but she understood the All-Mother’s reasoning. In the meantime, Amora had been tasked with rehabilitating Loki’s image on Midgard...starting with the Avengers.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. The All-Mother’s departure signaled the beginning of Amora’s ‘punishment’. She wanted to use her seidr to teleport to Stark Tower in New York. However, Thor thought it was important for Amora to become acquainted with the way that Midgardians traveled. She would be required to fly to a multitude of destinations as a member of the Avengers and he knew it could be a jarring experience. Amora wanted to reject Thor’s advice but she figured there would be other times to make his life difficult. They would be living in the same building and proximity lent itself to mischief. Ultimately, she was swayed by Loki’s favorable description of traveling via private plane. Stark had generously made their travel arrangements. The Enchantress was not disappointed when she was offered champagne, a gourmet meal, and luxurious seating.

Once they arrived in New York, a chauffeured car transported them to Stark Tower. They had to stop by the security office where Amora was issued a keycard and a badge. She was also added to the list of tenants. Fortunately, JARVIS had already completed most of the hard work. He had a vacant floor furnished and stocked with the necessities before Amora reached the tower. Thor planned to show Amora around the floor since it was very similar to the one he occupied. Afterwards, they were scheduled to meet with the rest of the Avengers for an official introduction. Thus far, Thor and Natasha were the only current team members to have met her. 

When they stepped into her temporary home, Amora was prepared to change everything with a wave of her hand. After hundreds of years of living, she had very particular tastes. However, she stopped short when the decorations came into view. The walls were still a bit antiseptic for her liking, but the furnishings were perfect. Amora walked over to the cream colored couch and admired the silk accent pillows. Loki had spoke in glowing terms about Stark’s AI. Apparently, the computerized familiar essentially ran Anthony’s life for him. Yet, Amora had no doubt that Loki had a hand in decorating this space. 

Thor stood with his arms folded across his broad chest. He smiled knowingly and asked, “Is everything to your liking, Lady Amora?”

She looked over her shoulder and scowled at him. “You knew about this?”

“My sister and I thought it was best to make you comfortable here. We appreciate the sacrifice you are making,” he replied earnestly. 

Amora waved her hand dismissively. She pondered the color scheme and then tried to imagine what color would go best on the drab white walls. “A few years of my life is hardly a sacrifice. The All-Mother has not confined me to Midgard.”

Thor looked troubled by her statement. Amora couldn’t go gallivanting around the Nine Realms. Her presence would be required if the All-Father learned that Loki and the children were on Midgard. 

“Worry not. I will not stray far,” she added without needing to see his pensive expression.

He relaxed visibly. 

Finally, Amora motioned at the wall directly in front of them. The white walls slowly morphed into an almost iridescent sapphire blue color. “What do you think?”

Thor scratched his head. “It is certainly bold…”

“Well, I like it,” she said with a grin. 

“Would you like me to show you around?” he asked. 

Amora said, “No, I am sure that I can figure things out without help. If I encounter any difficulties, I will let you know.”

“Mr. Odinson and Ms. Ullsdottir, I am sorry to interrupt but the rest of the Avengers and Director Fury are waiting for you,” JARVIS interrupted the pair. 

Amora would have jumped if Thor had not warned her in advance. She scowled in the direction of the hidden speaker. She said, “Please refrain from calling me  _ Ullsdottir _ .”

“I am sorry if I have caused any offense, Madam. Is there a name you would prefer?” he asked.

“I’ll be going by Christine Collins,” she replied easily. 

Thor asked, “Did you just think of that name?” 

Amora laughed softly. “No, it is a name I have used in the past.”

“It is a strange name to be used in any of the other realms,” he observed. “You have spent time on this world?”

She replied, “Your time on Midgard has been beneficial. You are more perceptive than you once were. Let’s go meet your playmates.”

Thor followed Amora to the elevator but he looked perplexed. He was beginning to realize many things escaped the all-seeing eyes of Heimdall. They rode in silence to the communal floor where the Avengers were waiting for them. 

When they arrived on the communal floor, Steve and Director Fury were both standing at attention. 

Fury barked, “I do have a schedule to keep. I do not appreciate being kept waiting, Thor.”

Thor looked apologetic. “I took Lady Amora to view her living quarters first. This is all a very big change for her.”

Amora studied Steve with a critical eye. Her gaze then shifted to Director Fury and she gave him the same appraisal. Satisfied with what she saw, Amora sat in an empty chair. “Well, I am here now. We should get started. I am Amora ‘The Enchantress’. I am a mage.”

Fury was immediately ticked off by her imperious attitude. He said, “I am Director Fury.”

“Ah, you are the director of the bumbling organization charged with protecting Midgard. Bang up job you are doing. The pollution will probably kill you all before a full scale invasion does,” she quipped while studying her manicure. 

Fury could feel the beginnings of a powerful migraine. He could tell that Amora was going to be a pain in his ass.

Steve cleared his throat. “I am Steve Rogers. I am also known as Captain America. I am the team leader. We are happy to have you join us, Ma’am.”

“Thank you for that warm welcome, Captain,” Amora replied with a grin. 

Natasha had reservations about Amora joining the team. However, the decision was well above her pay grade. 

She said, “I am Natasha Romanoff. In the field I am called Black Widow. I also serve as a liaison with SHIELD. You and I will train together in the coming days to assess your capabilities.”

“This one has never met a lie that she didn’t want to tell. I think I will like you, Lady Widow. I look forward to sparring with you,” Amora remarked. 

Clint scowled and asked, “Does she realize that she is a prisoner?”

The archer was uncomfortable with adding a magic user to the team. He was still dealing with the aftermath of what Loki did to him during the invasion. Clint sometimes had nightmares about the people he killed on his orders. 

Amora laughed haughtily. “I am hardly a prisoner. The All-Mother sentenced me to assist you because I used poor judgment in enlisting my younger sister’s help. I am here voluntarily. There is nothing stopping me from leaving anytime I wish.”

Thor groaned. “Lady Amora…”

She smiled up at Thor. “I think it is best to start this relationship as honestly as possible. Wouldn’t you agree, my Prince?”

“There is honesty and there is antagonism,” he replied with furrowed eyebrows.

Amora rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Very well. Please continue with your delightful introductions.”

Rhodey said, “My name is James Rhodes. I wear a suit similar to the one Iron Man wears. In the field I go by War Machine.”

Amora smirked as she drank in the handsome man’s appearance. She purred, “I look forward to getting to know you very well.”

Rhodey’s coffee colored eyes widened comically. 

Bruce cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. “I am Dr. Bruce Banner. I...turn into the Hulk.”

Amora’s spine straightened at the mention of the Hulk. It was time to put on a performance of a lifetime. 

Thor immediately placed a calming hand on her shoulder. He quietly said, “Dr. Banner is a good man.”

She glared at him. “You work with the brute that harmed your brother? I was not told about this.”

In the beginning, Thor had been concerned about his mother’s plan. He was unsure if he could carry on this farce in front of his friends. Fortunately, Amora was doing all the heavy lifting. He would only have to follow her lead to make it convincing.

Thor managed to appear brow-beaten as he murmured, “The circumstances are not as simple as that, Lady Amora. Loki had to be stopped before more innocent blood was spilled.”

Clint snorted, “Great! We’ve added a Loki sympathizer to the team. That psycho got what he deserved when the Hulk smashed him into the floor. Was she vetted at all before you added her to the team, Fury?”

Amora stood to her full height which made her taller than everyone in the room with the exception of Thor and Director Fury. “You let this mortal speak about your brother with such disdain? I thought you had changed. I thought you were done allowing your friends to besmirch the name of your brother.”

Thor placed both of his hands on Amora’s shoulders and tried to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Thor had made great strides in his relationship with his sister. However, he still felt guilty for his failures. Many nights he laid awake trying to figure out what he could have done differently.

Amora saw the flash of guilt in Thor’s eyes. She was worried that he might be unable to continue. Duplicity had never been the warrior prince’s strong suit. 

He stared into Amora’s eyes as he thought about his response. “My brother is a sore subject here. He brought war, death, and mayhem to this world. It is understandable that his memory would be unwelcome. Barton was especially wounded by my brother’s actions. Loki used the mind gem to bend Barton to his whims.”

Amora visibly calmed down. She turned to look at Barton with something close to genuine sympathy. She said, “I am sorry that your mind was violated in such a brutal way. I am sure it will offer you no comfort but Loki did not invade your world for his own gain. He was sent by another…”

Clint scoffed, “That sounds like a load of bullshit.”

“There is no need for foul language, Clint. Somehow we all have to find a way to work together,” Steve said softly.

“I can’t work with someone that is going to make Loki out as some sympathetic victim. I don’t intend to work with another liar!” Clint snapped. 

Steve recognized the sharp criticism of his character. He didn't know how to regain Clint’s trust and respect. He would have to prove himself through actions.

Thor shook his head. “Lady Amora speaks only the truth. An old creature, something even older than my father, found Loki after he fell from the Bifrost.”

Amora sneered, “Loki did not fall. If you are going to tell this story, then you should tell it properly, my Prince.”

He looked at her with uncertainty. Thor still had a difficult time discussing what happened. However, he reminded himself that Frigga would never lead him astray and this was her plan. 

He explained, “My brother did not fall from the Bifrost. He tried to commit suicide by falling into the nothingness of space and time. When we thought him dead, Loki was actually being broken and refashioned into a weapon. Then he was unleashed upon your world.”

Everyone's expressions ranged from disbelief to shock. 

Bruce found his voice first. “Why didn’t you mention any of this before now, Thor?”

“I did not think that it would matter to you, my friends. The truth did not matter to my father. No matter Loki’s reasons or motivations, he was still the cause of great destruction and suffering here.” 

Clint said, “I don’t buy it. Why hasn’t this big bad come to finish the job since Loki failed?”

Amora chuckled darkly. “I assure you, you will wish that Loki was successful when the Mad Titan comes to your world. He has slaughtered entire planets. He has ignored you because his quarry is no longer here.”

“His quarry?” Fury asked with furrowed brows. 

She shook her head. “The Mad Titan was only interested in Midgard because the Tesseract was hidden here. However, he will arrive one day because Midgard is the easiest way to access Asgard. Perhaps you all will have died of old age by then.”

Clint looked at Natasha. “I think she meant that to be encouraging.”

Amora blinked. “Was it not? I assure you dying of old age is better than dying by the Mad Titan’s hands.”

Thor had been skeptical of his mother’s plan. However, he could already see that this information was causing his teammates to doubt what they once believed about the invasion. They might never embrace Loki but the hatred they felt might begin to dissipate. This was essential because his sister had fallen in love with Tony. She might not know it now, but her future was on Midgard with him.

Nick blustered, “What the fuck is she talking about?”

Thor suddenly wished that his sister was here to help him. She was always much better with words than he was. “I do not know as much as Amora does. Actually, I do not know where she learned so many details.”

She glanced at him. “I told you that I went to Lady Death for assistance. She had much to tell me about the Mad Titan. She knows his plans and does not want them to come to pass. His desires will upset the cosmic balance.”

Rhodey asked, “Lady Death? Is that a real person?”

Amora explained, “She watches over the souls of those that do not die as warriors.”

Fury’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Thor. “If you knew there was a threat to this world, it was your responsibility to warn us.”

Thor said, “My father dismissed Loki’s words as excuses. He barred me from telling anyone the truth. I am sorry but my first allegiance must be to Asgard.”

Nick was displeased by Thor’s response but he could not fault him. He was used to working with people that had multiple allegiances. In his very long career, he had worked with clandestine agents from all over the world. Those agents’ first duty was to the country and government they served. SHIELD’s agenda always came in second or third place. 

“What changed?” Fury snapped. “Why are you free to corroborate the story now?”

Thor frowned because this was difficult for him. 

Amora realized that Thor had been hiding his feelings about his parents’ imminent split. He had seemed to take the news with a grain of salt when Queen Frigga explained the situation to her children. Amora assumed that Thor had held it together emotionally for the sake of Loki. 

She replied, “The King and Queen are in the middle of an acrimonious split.”

Nick was struck by a sudden realization. He said, “That is why Queen Frigga mentioned her brother might want to meet with the Security Council in the future.”

Thor nodded. “Mother is originally from Vanaheim. When my parents divorce, she will return to her home world until I take the throne.”

Natasha had silently listened to Thor and Amora speak. She could not detect any deception but something felt off kilter. She had the feeling that they weren’t being completely honest. Natasha was rarely completely honest so she was not being a hypocrite. However, there was too much at stake for Earth. They needed as much information as possible.

“Is there anything more that either of you can tell us about the Mad Titan?” she asked. 

Amora said, “He is very old and there are many myths about him. Some of those myths are grounded in truth.”

“Where is he now?” Natasha asked the most pressing question.

She said, “When I last spoke to Lady Death, she assured me that the Mad Titan is otherwise occupied. She promised to warn me if that changed.”

“And you trust the personification of death?” Clint asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“What reason would she have to speak falsely to me? If it was my life she desired, Lady Death could have merely snapped her fingers to claim it.”


	32. The Lies Our Father Told Us

Lola missed Frigga terribly in the month since she departed Midgard. Those three days just hadn’t been enough time after two very long years of being separated. Communicating through enchanted mirrors was not an adequate substitute. Lola was ashamed to admit how much she still needed her mother’s guidance and love. Fortunately, Thor assured Lola that he felt the same way. Thor didn’t care which realm they eventually called home. He wanted nothing more than for their family to be together again. The siblings found solace in Frigga’s promise to visit them soon. Lola would be counting the days until she saw her mother again. 

Lola did not want to get out of the bed after Frigga, Thor, and Amora left. It felt as if everything was being ripped away from her again. Anthony went out of his way to be doting and loving in her time of need. Being so close to him helped ease some of her pain. Anthony also suggested that Lola schedule an appointment with her psychiatrist. She felt weak for needing the extra assistance but she was smart enough to do the right thing. It took about a week for Lola to find her balance once more. She was grateful to have such a supportive partner in her life. Lola knew that she could trust Anthony with all of her secrets, fears, and insecurities. He had almost as much emotional baggage as she had.  

As the weeks passed, Lola and Anthony’s relationship grew even stronger. He came over to have dinner with her and the boys almost every night of the week. He also dropped by the resort in the afternoon to share lunch with Lola. They easily fell into a routine that felt so comfortable and natural to everyone involved. Lola was relieved that her sons easily welcomed Anthony into their lives. They were obviously enamored with the inventor. Stefan and Jon loved spending time in Anthony’s workshop and playing with bots. However, they also enjoyed just watching movies with him and learning from him. Perhaps the best sign was Baby Finn. The toddler often fell asleep with his head near the arc reactor in Anthony’s chest. Lola’s heart practically melted whenever Finn tried to say Anthony’s name(Nony).

For the last week, Lola had been waiting on news from Asgard. She was trying to keep her expectations low. She had centuries of experience with the All-Father’s stubborn streak. She doubted even the risk of losing Frigga would be sufficient motivation. Thor had returned to the Golden Realm to attend the public hearing arranged by the All-Father. Odin would be addressing the grievances filed by Queen Illenore of Alfheim and King Helblindi of Jotunheim. Representatives from all of the realms would be in attendance. Even Midgard received a grudging invitation to the festivities. The World Security Council sent Councilman Singh, Councilwoman Hawley, Captain Rogers, and Deputy Director Hill to represent Midgard’s interests. 

Tony could not stand seeing Lola worry herself sick over a matter that she could not control. He decided that a family vacation was just what the doctor ordered. Tony arranged for a five-day excursion on his rarely used yacht. JARVIS handled all of the arrangements--including the fun-filled itinerary. Tony’s only responsibility was convincing Lola to take the time off work. He was surprised when she readily agreed to go away for a few days. However, Lola reasoned that she was due for a little rest and relaxation. She could count on one hand the number of vacation days she had taken in two years. 

JARVIS went above and beyond, as usual, when he planned the trip. The first stop on their itinerary was Morocco. They spent the day sightseeing in Casablanca. The second stop in Lisbon, Spain came two days later. Then they flew from Lisbon to Madrid. They checked into a hotel for the night because Lola wanted to spend an entire day in the gorgeous city. When they returned to Lisbon it was time to start their journey home. Suffice to say, everyone thoroughly enjoyed their vacation. The boys had never left the island that they called home. Tony was glad that he was able to show them a small portion of their new world. He was already thinking about other vacations they could take as a family. 

Lola lounged on the yacht’s deck with her head resting on Tony’s lap. She had just finished her third and final glass of scotch for the evening. She looked up at him with a small smile. “Thank you.”

He carded his fingers through her wind swept curls. “I don’t know what you mean.”

She toyed with a button on his white linen shirt. “Modesty is not your strong suit.”

“Maybe it isn’t but there is no reason for you to thank me, Lola. I will admit that I suggested this vacation because I was worried about you but it has been amazing. It makes me wish that we could have stayed away for longer,” he confessed. 

Lola pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand. “Next time.”

“Next time?” he asked with a grin. 

“I will never repeat this but Vera is right. I was only going through the motions before you came into my life. I have been on Midgard for two years and I’ve never taken my sons on a vacation. I am always busy with work but that is by choice. I don’t need to work. Mother made sure that the boys and I would want for nothing financially. I could have taken a less stressful position at the resort.”

He asked, “Why did decide to take on so much responsibility?”

“Truthfully? I didn’t trust myself. I didn’t know if I was capable of being a good person or a good mother. I decided to choose a job that would require dedication and attention to detail. I already knew that I would put my everything into raising my children. I figured if I was exhausted then I couldn’t do something horrible.”

Tony frowned. “The Chitauri attack was terrible but you were under duress.”

Lola closed her eyes. “We both know that isn’t the first time I did something terrible, Anthony. I would have completely wiped out Jotunheim if Thor had not stopped me. I realize now that I was unwell but I am still responsible for my actions. You have a saying here about idle hands, yes?”

He nodded. “I get your point. Do you still worry about your hands being idle?”

She shook her head. “No. I don’t envision myself going off the deep end again. And I have people around me now that recognize and care when I am struggling.”

Tony leaned down and kissed her forehead. He said, “Yes, you do.”

Lola smiled up at him for a moment. 

“Where should we go for our next vacation? I was thinking we could visit the Greek islands.”

She said, “I would love to visit Greece. Perhaps we could even squeeze in a few days to visit Italy.”

Tony shook his head. “Italy deserves at least three weeks for exploration. If the boys’ tutors are unable or unwilling to join us, we could always hire a couple people that could accommodate our needs. We certainly have the spare room onboard.”

Lola bit her bottom lip. She loved how Anthony automatically thought about what was best for her children. “I will need to make some arrangements at work.”

“Do you think that Samaria is ready to take on that responsibility?” he asked. 

Lola adored Anthony because he truly paid attention to all the aspects of her life. There was no reason for him to remember the name of her second-in-command at the resort, but he did. She said, “I wouldn’t toss her into the deep end on the first try. I will see how she handled this week without my guidance.”

He smirked, “I think the word you are looking for is micromanaging.”

She said, “I am not a micromanager. I am just very particular.”

Tony chuckled and said, “I suppose that is in an artist’s nature.”

Lola grinned at him. Her expression changed when she felt a strange warbling in the air. Lola sprang to her feet and broke the scotch bottle. She assumed a fighting stance and prepared to attack whatever appeared on Anthony’s yacht.

It took a moment for Tony’s brain to process what his eyes were seeing. Lola no longer possessed seidr or the strength of an Aesir, but she was still a highly trained warrior. He grabbed his gauntlet and slid it onto his hand without question. If Lola thought there was a threat, then he believed her. 

Moments later, Nyssa appeared in front of them. She was trying to keep Thor on his feet.

Lola gasped and dropped the broken bottle. She rushed to her brother’s side. “What's happened? Is Thor hurt?”

Thor looked up when he heard his sister’s voice. He spoke loudly, “Sister, our father is a fiend and not worthy of respect! I spit on the name Odin Borson.”

Tony lifted an eyebrow as he watched the inebriated God of Thunder spit on the deck of his yacht. 

Lola calmed down when she realized that her brother was merely drunk. She helped Nyssa guide Thor into a sitting position. She sat beside him and asked, “What happened, Thor?”

“Odin is a lying liar,” he shouted. 

Nyssa looked harried. She said, “I am sorry for appearing out of thin air. I do not teleport often and I have never done so with a passenger. However, Queen Frigga insisted that I get Thor out of Asgard immediately. He challenged the All-Father to trial by combat. Fortunately, the All-Mother, All-Father, and King Frey were the only witnesses.”

“He will taste my blade. His villainy will not go unpunished, sister,” Thor ranted.

Lola’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. She couldn't believe that Thor would do something so incredibly foolhardy. A trial by combat ended in death and Odin didn't believe in a fair fight.  She shushed her brother. “The children are asleep.”

Thor looked sheepish at the mention of his slumbering nephews. Yet thinking about the injustices done to them only made his blood boil more. “I am so sorry, sister. I should not have come here but Mother insisted. She will join us soon. She believes that I erred in challenging Odin.”

“Odin could have incinerated you using the Odinforce. What were you thinking, brother?” she asked. 

Thor scoffed, “He would not use magic in a trial by combat. Then his loyal subjects would see him as womanly. It would serve him right for using that same insult against you over the years. Perhaps he just hates women.”

Lola looked to Nyssa for guidance because Thor didn’t seem eager to explain the situation. He was too deep in his cups to make any sense now.

Sympathy shone brightly in Nyssa’s violet eyes. She said, “You have a sister, Lola.”

Lola remained silent for a moment because she did not remember any stories about Laufey having more children. She asked, “How is that possible?”

“It is possible because Odin is a lying liar,” Thor said with a nod of his head. The Thunder God got to his feet and shuffled over to the bar. 

Tony followed him cautiously. “Do you think now is the time for more liquor, Point Break? Maybe you have had enough for one night.”

Thor clapped Tony on the back. He grinned, “This will be like drinking water, my friend. It is nothing compared to Asgardian ale.”

Tony nearly stumbled from the impact if Thor’s meaty hand on his back.

Nyssa shook her head and then took Lola’s hand. “The All-Father had a child before he married your mother. His daughter formed the Valkyries that ultimately helped him defeat Vanaheim. I do not know what happened, but some time after Thor was born the king imprisoned his daughter. She remains in that prison until this very day. Her name is Hela.”

Lola was too awestruck to even think about responding. Odin was masterful at keeping secrets but this one certainly took the cake. She wondered how he managed to erase every trace of his eldest daughter. Then again, he had successfully made everyone forget that his mother had been a Frost Giant. Loki had been dubbed the God of Lies but Odin was obviously in a league all his own. 

She swallowed thickly and asked, “Did my mother know about Hela?”

Nyssa shook her head. “The All-Father told your mother that Hela was killed in a battle on Muspelheim. She believed him...apparently everyone in Asgard did. In reality, Odin imprisoned Hela in a pocket dimension that he created. His life force is the only thing keeping her from escaping. Odin was forced to tell everyone the truth because she nearly escaped today.”

Lola’s mind raced. She could only think of one way that Hela could escape a pocket dimension created by the All-Father. “He’s dying…”

She nodded. “Much faster than any of us realized. Keeping Hela imprisoned weakens him daily. Thor must agree to take Odin’s role as Hela’s jailor before he can become king...”

Lola glanced at her brother. “I can see that he did not take the news well--not that I blame him. I can't believe we have a sister. What could she have possibly done to deserve centuries of solitary confinement?”

Nyssa sighed deeply. “I wish that I knew but the All-Father was not very forthcoming.”

Lola scoffed, “He never is. Perhaps Mother will be able to provide more details.”

She nodded, “Queen Frigga seemed determined to get the facts from him. She does not strike me as a woman that fails often.”

“She is not,” Lola murmured. 


	33. The Truth About Hela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is just a short note about MCU canon for this story. Thor Dark World and Ironman 3 never happened in our little universe.

An hour later, Thor was finally calm. However, it seemed as if he planned to consume every ounce of alcohol behind the bar. Nyssa had joined Thor in his quest and they were talking quietly. Tony would have been concerned about his dwindling supply if JARVIS wasn’t in charge of keeping the yacht stocked. Tony knew there were several cases of alcohol in a storeroom. However, he had no intention of telling Thor about that. Perhaps alcohol made on Midgard could not get the God of Thunder drunk, but it also wasn’t helping him sober up.

Tony walked over to the railing where Lola had been standing for the last twenty minutes. She seemed to be staring aimlessly at the trail of waves the yacht left in its wake. He rested a hand on her back. He gently caressed the bare skin exposed by the backless dress and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He said, “Thor finally seems to have settled down.”

Lola smiled wryly as her ankle length dress fluttered in the wind. The silver dress looked particularly haunting in the moonlight. She replied, “He is quiet for now, but he will get his second wind soon enough. I can’t believe Thor was furious enough to challenge Odin to trial by combat. My brother has always been impulsive but this takes the cake. He could have died tonight.”

Tony heard the pain in Lola’s voice as she spoke of Thor’s possible death. The two siblings had come a long way since the attack on New York. He asked, “Is the fight really to the death or is that hyperbole?”

She nodded and muttered, “Unfortunately, a fight to the death is exactly what you might imagine.”

“Is that normal?” he asked. “Are people just randomly challenging each other to duels? If so, Asgard sounds more like a Western than I would have imagined.” 

Lola laughed softly at the picture Anthony painted. She replied, “Fights to the death are rare on Asgard because we consider ourselves to be civilized. However, at our core we are a warrior culture and sometimes there is no other way to settle a dispute amongst people that live so long.”

“Do you think Odin would have truly killed Thor if your Mother allowed the fight to happen?” he asked. 

Lola said, “I know that Odin loves Thor. He would not relish in killing his only son...the heir to his throne. However, he would have accepted the challenge as a matter of honor. Perhaps Odin would have given Thor a chance to surrender. But I know my brother…”

Tony nodded. “Thor doesn’t seem like the type that backs down from a fight. Especially, when his anger feels so righteous.”

“No, the oaf is ridiculously principled and brave. He is always running headlong into danger without a single thought for the consequences. I was always considered a coward because I insisted on having a viable battle plan. I had no interest in running into a battle with Thor’s hammer leading the way.”

He said, “There is nothing cowardly about trying to survive.”

Lola smiled. “Most of the warriors on Asgard would disagree with you. Warriors killed in battle go to Valhalla when they die. It is a great honor and the preferred way to die. ”

Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation. He said, “I am trying very hard to be respectful of a culture different than my own but it all sounds so…”

“Moronic? Barbaric? Ridiculous?” she asked with a laugh. 

He pantomimed wiping sweat from his forehead. “I am glad that you said it, Bambi.”

She took a deep breath and said,”I am just glad that Mother was there to stop Thor. She saved my foolish brother’s life and stopped a bloody war that would have spread across the realms.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked. 

Lola turned to look at the inventor. She said, “Our uncle would not have stood by while Odin killed my brother. He would have retaliated against Odin and that would have been classified as an act of war. Uncle Frey has been waiting for an opportunity to murder Odin. He has only stayed his hand this long because of my mother.”

Tony shook his head and said, “Talk about complicated family dynamics. Holidays must be a blast.”

She smiled wryly. “When we all have the occasion to spend time together, Odin and Uncle Frey merely glare at each other the entire time.”

“Now that sounds like a normal family holiday,” he quipped. 

“Families become more complicated than you can imagine when its members live for centuries. Not that I blame my uncle for being a simmering pot of rage. Odin invaded his realm, killed his people, and kidnapped his sister. It matters not that Mother eventually came to love Odin.”

Tony nodded in agreement. He couldn’t imagine having to see Odin’s smug face for centuries. Tony had never met the one-eyed bastard and he hated him. He became particularly vengeful when thinking about how close Lola came to dying in Odin’s custody. 

He cleared his throat. “Do you want to talk about this whole ‘Secret Sister’ thing?”

Lola huffed out a laugh and shook her head. “I keep trying to wrap my head around it but I can’t. I have heard the name Hela before but only in reference to the Norns’ prophecies about Ragnarok.”

Tony asked, “How different are the prophecies from the myths we have about you guys?”

She admitted, “I have not studied your myths as closely as I should. Some of the tales were a little too close to the truth for my comfort. When I was still a babe, the Norns warned Odin that my children would become monsters that would bring about Ragnarok. Hela was supposed to be one of my children but that is obviously impossible since she is apparently my much older sister. Although, I suppose I could have given birth to a daughter and named her Hela. I confess that I do like the name.”

“It does have a certain uniqueness to it,” he replied. 

Lola laughed softly. “You don’t like the name.”

“Well, it would be an interesting name to have on Earth.”

She asked, “Really? It’s not that far removed from names like Helena or Helene.”

“Those names aren’t particularly popular anymore,” he argued. 

Lola said, “You may have a point…”

Tony nearly stumbled when he realized that his thoughts on baby names weren’t in the abstract. Fortunately, he didn’t have time to consider his thoughts any further. The hairs on his arm were standing on end. 

Lola turned away from the railing and prepared for someone’s imminent arrival. She hoped that it was Frigga because Thor was in no shape to protect her from anyone. 

Frigga teleported onto the yacht’s deck with a few bags. She placed them by her feet. 

Lola swallowed thickly because she knew what those bags signified.

Frigga said, “I would have arrived sooner but Odin required my help.”

Thor stood up clumsily from the barstool and walked over to his mother. He resembled a misbehaving child. He asked, “Are you very cross with me, Mother?”

Frigga sighed deeply and hugged her son. “No, I am not cross with you, Thor. Odin’s misdeeds continue to harm us all. Your reaction was understandable...if ill-timed.”

“He wants me to imprison a sister I have never met, for crimes I do not know,” Thor argued. 

Lola murmured, “That says nothing of his choice of prison. How damaged must her psyche be after millennia spent in solitary confinement? It is cruel even by his standards.”

Frigga hated seeing her children so despondent. She reached out and took both of their hands. “There is much that you both must hear.”

Tony asked, “Should I make myself scarce?”

Nyssa looked ready to give the family privacy as well. She couldn’t imagine that this would be an easy conversation.

Frigga smiled gently. “No, it would be better if you and Lady Nyssa joined us. You are both very important to my children. I think perhaps they will need you now more than ever. Is there some place where we could have this conversation in private?”

Tony nodded and said, “Yes. I know just the place.”

The inventor took Lola’s hand and led the way to the stateroom they shared. The room had a sizeable sitting area with a couch and two chairs. 

Once everyone was in the room, Frigga laid the palm of her hand on the door. She burned a sigil into the wood. She said, “It is just a precaution…”

Lola, Anthony, Thor, and Nyssa all sat on the couch. 

Frigga sat in the adjacent chair. She said, “I had words with Odin after Thor was safely returned to Midgard. I demanded an explanation and he provided one. Not that it is as satisfying as I had hoped. I do not approve of Odin’s lies but I understand his actions.”

Thor said, “Mother…”

“Let me explain, son,” Frigga implored both her children. 

Lola nodded and squeezed Tony’s hand. She was grateful for his support.

Frigga said, “When Odin became king, the Nine Realms were in chaos. No one adhered to the old agreements forged by Bor and minor skirmishes turned into long wars. There was too much senseless death and everyone was suffering. Odin decided that the only way for the realms to know peace was for one realm to...rule the others. He decided that Asgard should be that realm.”

“Of course he did,” Tony muttered.

Frigga nodded in Tony’s direction. She said, “Odin, his brothers, and Hela waged wars with the weaker realms first. Those realms fell easily and they moved onto to the more difficult foes.”

“Vanaheim, Jotunheim, and Alfheim,” Lola added. 

“Yes. However, our realms were formidable because we use seidr. Brute force was not enough to conquer us. When the other realms realized that Asgard was losing, they began to rebel. They realized Odin and his forces were not invincible. Odin instructed Hela to form an elite fighting force--the Valkyries. Those maiden warriors on their winged steeds overwhelmed Alfheim and Jotunheim. Then they forced the other realms into submission once more. However, Vanaheim was not so easily bested. We killed many of the Valkyries and imprisoned many more. Odin feared that failure was imminent and so he sought an advantage. He went to the Norns and they told him the only way to win the war was to unleash the Aether. He had enough sense to be suspicious of those meddlesome hags. His father had warned him that the Aether was too dangerous to run rampant.”

Lola swallowed thickly. “No...he wouldn’t do that to his own flesh and blood.”

Thor’s thoughts immediately went to a story that Odin frequently told them as younglings. Their grandfather, Bor, fought valiantly against Malekith and the Dark Elves. The fearsome creatures wanted to remake reality by plunging the Nine Realms into an endless night. Dark Elves thrived in darkness and would have seized control of all the realms. Malekith planned to use an ancient power called the Aether to accomplish his goals. Bor was a very old man but he led his army to Svartalfheim. He stole the Aether from Malekith and defeated the Dark Elves. Before Bor died, he hid the Aether because he believed it was too dangerous for any single realm to possess. 

Frigga said, “Odin believed that Hela was strong enough to resist the Aether’s darkness. He bound it to her seidr. Hela became extremely powerful...she was almost as powerful as Odin is when he uses the Odinforce. We could not resist the onslaught of Hela, the Valkyries, and Odin. They stormed the palace and prepared to execute my father. At the last moment, Odin offered to marry me instead. I agreed to save my father and our people from more senseless bloodshed. After we were married, Odin trusted Hela and the Valkyries to keep the other realms under control. He was focused on repairing the damage to Asgard. We were also under pressure to conceive an heir. There was so much hatred between Asgard and Vanaheim. A marriage was not enough to keep the peace long-term. We needed a child born of both realms.”

Lola swallowed thickly. She couldn’t believe that Odin had infected his own child with the Aether. It was an incredibly malevolent power. Moreover, it amplified the darkness found in the poor soul it infected. Much of the information on the Aether had been scrubbed from Asgard’s libraries. Bor had given the order before he died. He wanted the Aether to be forgotten so that it would never again be used. 

Frigga continued, “When I was heavily pregnant with Thor, Odin had to leave because of some disturbance on Muspelheim. He had sent Hela and the Valkyries to maintain order but something went wrong. Tonight, Odin confessed that Hela lost control and began killing her own Valkyries. He tried to remove the Aether from her but...she nearly killed him. Odin decided to imprison Hela because he could not bring himself to kill his first born. When he returned to Asgard, he was near death. Hela had almost decapitated him. He fell into Odinsleep and did not awaken until I went into labor.”

Thor stood and began pacing. He was angry and confused. Most of all he was heartbroken. Did Odin truly see his children as disposable tools? Finally, he said, “I will not leave our sister in a dimensional prison to rot until Ragnarok! I will free her.”

Frigga hated seeing her children in so much pain. She felt their pain as if it was her own. “What happened to Hela is unfair, but it is much too dangerous to release her in this state. Odin is already weak. Hela would surely try to take the throne. She would become even stronger on Asgard because of the Odinforce. Hela is as connected to that power source as you are, my son.”

Thor’s stormy eyes widened. “Mother…”

Lola said, “Mother is right, Thor. Everything I have ever read about the Aether speaks about its malevolence. We cannot release Hela while the Aether is still inside her body. We would have to find some way to cast it out.”

Frigga smiled at her daughter. She reached out and took Lola’s hand. “Frey has returned to Vanaheim. He will put the matter before the Mage Council. I will also speak to Queen Illenore. If there is a way to separate Hela and the Aether, those great minds will discover it. However, you both must be prepared for the possibility that there is no way to save Hela.”

Thor’s jaw clenched but his eyes were glassy with tears. He had failed Lola but he would not fail Hela. He would not watch her suffer without lifting a finger to help. He was no longer the naive princeling that believed every honeyed word from his father’s treacherous mouth. He said, “Then we will find a way to end her suffering. There must be some way, sister.”

Lola bowed her head. She replied, “I would need to know more about the dimensional prison...but there is a way to destroy a pocket dimension and all its’ contents.”

Thor nodded and then walked out of the room. 

Nyssa got to her feet and ran after Thor. She was terrified that he would try to return to Asgard. 

Tony hated seeing how absolutely crushed Lola looked. He was also shocked by Thor’s heart wrenching but necessary decision. They would either save Hela or they would kill her. Either way, her suffering would come to an end. 

He pulled Lola into his arms and held her close. There was nothing he could say or do in this situation. 

She laughed through her tears. “I thought that Odin hated me. Perhaps he is just a really shitty parent...or it could be both.”

Frigga said, “Odin does not hate you, my love. He is just maddeningly stubborn and incredibly flawed. Odin truly believed that his cruelty would make you stronger. It does not make his actions any less reprehensible nor does it give you any solace. But it is the truth.”

Lola felt pathetic because part of her wanted to believe Frigga. After everything that Odin had done, she still wanted him to love her. She still saw the man as her father even if she refused to call him that. 

She cleared her throat. “What happened in the public hearing?”

Frigga said, “Odin admitted that he took you from Jotunheim and therefore was in violation of the treaty. He agreed to return the Casket of Ancient Winters once it has been enchanted to only work on Jotunheim. Odin rescinded the capture order for your children at Queen Illenore’s request. He also returned The Tempest of Alfheim. The queen was very happy to have the mystical artifact returned. However, his most important announcement was admitting that you were coerced by the Mad Titan. It is not a royal pardon but it will make Thor’s job easier once he is king.”

Lola couldn’t believe that Odin actually admitted fault in anything. Her entire life the tyrant had pretended to be infallible. “Excuse me, I need to freshen up.”

She quickly disappeared into the en suite bathroom. 

Tony ran a hand through his messy hair and took a deep breath. Lola was right about family being more complicated the longer they lived. This was officially next level dysfunction that would put even Howard Stark to shame. He asked, “Are you okay, Your Majesty?”

Frigga smiled sadly. “No mother could be okay while her children are so obviously heartbroken.”

Tony said, “I was asking about you...personally.”

She was surprised but she shook her head. “I thought that Odin had lost the ability to disappoint me. I could not have been more wrong. He made the right choice imprisoning Hela, but he should have come to me for help. I could have banished the Aether from Hela with the help of other mages. I do not know if that is possible after so much time has passed. I do not how much of my stepdaughter there is left to save.”

“Were the two of you close?” he asked. 

Frigga shook her head. “No, we were not close, but there was good in Hela. I saw that goodness even with the Aether growing stronger inside her. She was pleased to learn I was with child. Hela was anxious to meet Thor.”

Tony asked, “Do you mind if I ask how all this came to light? Thor wasn’t really in the frame of mind to explain much of anything when he arrived.”

“Odin announced that Thor will be coronated as king on his next name day. When we gathered behind closed doors to discuss the details, he revealed the truth about Hela.”

The inventor was thoroughly surprised. He figured that Odin would string Thor along for a few more years. However, it seemed the Lola was right about his impending death. He said, “I am sure this isn’t how Thor thought he would be taking the throne.”

Frigga nodded in agreement. She said, “This has been difficult for Thor but seeing his father’s errors will make him a better king. I have faith in him.”


	34. Fresh Eyes

Amora had adjusted to life on Midgard with relative ease. Thor was right when he surmised that she had previously spent time in this realm. Moreover, Amora excelled at adapting to new places and situations. She was called ‘The Enchantress’ because of her ability to enthrall men. However, she used basic manipulation in some of her greatest schemes. At her very core, Amora was a grifter. Enthralling men and forcing them to satisfy her whims could be fun but it was too easy. Amora had been alive for a very long time. She used her schemes to remain entertained. She did so love the thrill of the hunt...after all she was Ullr’s daughter. 

Her integration to the Avengers had been successful as well. Certainly, they still distrusted Amora and for good reason. She would willingly betray the heroes if it was ever in her best interest. Until such an occasion arose, she enjoyed fighting crime beside the Avengers. Many of their foes proved to be underwhelming. However, there were a few ‘supervillains’ that seemed worthy of that moniker. Amora was perhaps most interested in Doctor Doom. He had escaped from SHIELD’s Fridge just a week ago. He rained destruction all over the city. Amora proved her mettle to the team by using her seidr to stop Doctor Doom’s creations.

Amora also made time for life outside Stark Tower. In public, she used the alias Christine Collins. She even used seidr to alter her appearance. These tactics allowed Amora to blend into the sea of humanity that was New York City. The Avengers were skeptical of her intentions and tried to keep tabs on her. Amora knew when a SHIELD surveillance team was watching her from the shadows  but she did not care. Thus far, she had only behaved as any other 30-something might behave after moving to a new city. Amora visited many of the city’s popular landmarks. She also joined a gym and occasionally enjoyed the night life. 

Certain members of the Avengers had made an effort to socialize with Amora. She had quickly become Colonel Rhodes’ chess partner. She also flirted with him shamelessly. He seemed flattered and flustered by her attention. Bruce was kind to her and was the only person in the tower that could make a decent cup of tea. She still resented the green beast that had attacked Loki. However, JARVIS proved that Thor spoke truthfully. He had surveillance footage from the final confrontation between the Hulk and Loki. Amora realized that her friend had merely given up in the end. The beating Loki had taken was painful but not incapacitating. Loki had always been pragmatic. The battle had been lost at that point. It was better to return to the safety of Asgard. The punishment Loki faced there would have paled in comparison to what the Mad Titan would have done.

She had also forged a friendship with a young woman on Agent Coulson’s team. They usually spoke on the phone. Queen Frigga had taken notice of the girl after the incident in the desert. She immediately realized that Skye was not a mortal--not completely. Queen Frigga easily identified the girl as being part Kree and part mortal. However, she detected something else as well. The All-Mother ordered Amora to assist Skye in the search for her birth parents. She supposed that it could just be a kindness but the more likely scenario was that Queen Frigga needed the girl for something. Amora would be more annoyed by this frivolous endeavor if Skye was not so much fun. 

Amora walked into one of the tower’s many state of the art training rooms. Her skill with seidr was lethal but she had learned to fight from her father. Ullr never wanted daughters but he had trained Amora to fight when she asked him. She was a young girl at the time and hoped that her father would see that she was worthy to be his heir. However, she learned with time that Ullr would never be satisfied until he fathered a son. He never did so with Amora’s mother. Instead, he fathered several bastards with another woman. Amora had only seen her half-brothers in passing. They were still younglings and held no interest for her. 

She walked over to the computer to browse the training simulations. JARVIS had cataloged Amora’s fighting techniques and created simulations that would challenge her. She appreciated his attention to detail. It was difficult to train when her teammates were mortal. Thor was the only Avenger that presented a real challenge. Unfortunately, they had known each for a very long time. Whenever Thor and Amora trained together, they could predict each others’ moves. 

The phone in her gym bag chimed just as she found an interesting simulation. Amora took out the phone and found that she had a message from Lola. Her face lit up until she read the content. She wondered if this had anything to do with Thor’s trip to Asgard. Midgard’s delegation had returned a few days ago but the crown prince was noticeably absent. 

**Lola:** _I need your expertise on an important matter. Can you come now? JARVIS will cover for you with the other Avengers._

**Amora:** _ Sure. Where are you? _

**Lola:** _ Home. _

She dropped the phone into her bag. Amora snapped her fingers and she went from wearing workout clothes to a floral romper made of silk. Then the Enchantress disappeared from the training room. Moments later, she appeared in the living room of Lola’s home. 

Lola smiled but there were bags under her eyes. She said, “Thank you for coming so quickly, Amora.”

“You saved me from a tedious work out, my love. How can I be of assistance?” Amora asked. 

The younger woman motioned for her friend to have a seat. She said, “I have been trying to solve a puzzle of sorts for days now. Nothing I try seems to work. I was hoping that a fresh set of eyes would help.”

Amora sat down on the couch and skimmed the stacks of paper on the coffee table. The pages were littered with runes and equations for a powerful spell. She was immediately intrigued by the complicated spellwork. Amora picked up the pages and began reading them in earnest. 

Lola waited patiently as Amora checked her work. She hoped that her friend would find something that she had missed. The past four days had been exhausting. The All-Mother had brought dozens of ancient tomes from her personal collection. The books contained powerful spells and enchantments. Lola had read all of the books cover to cover in her youth. Her eidetic memory, meant that she remembered the spell necessary to free Hela. After working the spell out on paper, she realized something that had escaped her notice years ago. There was a great price for performing a such a powerful spell. 

Amora was silent as she read over each iteration of the spell that Lola had workshopped. There were five versions but they all ended in the same way. She looked at her friend with a small frown. “You did not call me here for a fresh perspective. You want me to give you false hope. Your mind is as sharp as it has ever been. You know that your spellwork is still flawless. What is this about?”

Lola sighed softly. She looked at Amora pleadingly. “Can you truly think of nothing else?”

Amora sighed and put the papers on the coffee table. She turned so that that they were facing each other. She said, “My little love, you learned at a very young age that there are some prices that must be paid. There is no way to perform this spell without paying this price.”

Lola sighed softly. “Then we are lost. There is no way to save my sister.”

“Your sister? Has Thor swapped genders again?” Amora asked with a shocked expression. 

She huffed out a small laugh. “No, I wish that it was something as light-hearted as that. Lady Thor was a great deal of fun.”

Amora smirked. “Lady Thor was a whore…”

Lola nodded and laughed harder. “She was a tease more than anything. Thor was so cross with me when the spell wore off but at least he got his hammer back.”

“And you gained a tale for the ages.”

The younger woman’s smile slowly faded. “It is all a bit complicated but Thor and I have an older sister. Her name is Hela. Odin bound the Aether to her sedir during the great war with Vanaheim. Eventually, the Aether consumed whatever goodness was within her. Odin locked her away in a dimensional prison and struck her from the history of Asgard. Odin only told Thor this dark secret because he expects my brother to become her jailor.”

Amora’s jaw nearly fell open at the mention of the name ‘Hela’. She knew well the Norns’ prophecies for Ragnarok. She wondered how Odin had hidden his eldest child so thoroughly and for so long. It took a moment for Amora to recover. She said, “I am sure the golden prince refused.”

Lola huffed. “The oaf challenged Odin to a trial by combat. Mother had him whisked here to save his life. Thor is so angry but also depressed. I don’t blame him...I feel the same.”

“We both have shit fathers, but yours takes the cake every time. Sometimes Odin makes me glad that Ullr spawned me,” Amora acknowledged. 

She nodded in agreement. “Thor refuses to allow our sister to languish in that prison until Ragnarok. We will either save Hela from the Aether or kill her mercifully.”

“You have the means to save her,” she argued and motioned to the papers strewn on the coffee table.

Lola asked, “Would you call this ‘saving’ if you were in our sister’s place?”

Amora understood her reluctance but there was no alternative here. She replied, “I would want to live. Let’s be honest, she’s probably barking mad after spending more than a thousand years alone with that thing consuming her.”

“Or she might not be there at all. The Aether might have succeeded in taking her over completely,” she replied. 

“I would not go that far. I do not know your sister but she is a child of Odin. Surely, she is as stubborn as you and Thor are.”

Lola smiled a little. “Perhaps.”

Amora said, “This spell would give her an opportunity to live again. It is not my decision to make…”

“Could you do this if it was Lorelei?”

She chuckled heartily. “I would do so without a moment’s thought. She might turn out a little better this time around. Lorelei is a handful.”

Lola hummed in agreement. She confessed, “I haven’t told Thor or my mother about this yet. I was hoping for...I don’t know how to tell them that I failed.”

“This is not a failure. This just isn’t the outcome that you wanted. In truth, this might be for the best. Hela gets a second chance this way.”

She lifted an eyebrow to express her skepticism. “This is not merely a second chance, Amora. Hela will be a blank slate once this spell is completed. She will be a babe. We can’t even consult her about this decision. We will have to make it for her. Perhaps she would prefer to die. Who will raise her this time? Odin is in his last days…”

Amora looked at her sympathetically. She understood why Lola was at odds with herself. “These are all very important concerns. You should discuss them with your family. You will make this decision together. They will share your burden in this.”

Lola nodded. She knew that Amora was right. She just wished for a different outcome. Lola would very much like to meet Hela. None of this was fair but she learned long ago that life was rarely fair.

“Thank you for dropping everything to help me, Amora.”

Amora waved her off and said, “I did nothing. Your work spellwork was impeccable as always.”

“I know but I needed someone knowledgeable to give me that final push. Anthony gave me the same advice that you did, but his area of expertise is not spellwork.”

“Your Anthony is not useless like most men are. You were quite lucky to find him. Perhaps I will find a mortal, too.”

Lola chuckled. “From what I hear, you have already found a mortal. Colonel Rhodes speaks to Anthony about you often.”

“Really? What does he say?” Amora asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You are beautiful, aggressive, intelligent, and somewhat intimidating,” Lola recited from memory. 

The older woman grinned. She replied, “Good...that’s exactly what I was going for.”

She shook her head and smiled wryly. She had not expected anything different from her friend. Amora was not a woman that was easily deterred. She wondered aloud, “Perhaps I should tell you about the sexual harassment laws in this realm.”

“Director Fury already passed along a booklet with many rules.”

“You actually read it?”

Amora nodded with a smirk. “How else would I know how to circumvent them?”

Lola laughed softly. “That is a fair point.”

Amora asked, “Where are my nephews?”

Lola said, “They are at the aquarium with Thor, Nyssa, and my mother. The boys insisted on ‘taking’ her to the aquarium after learning that there isn’t anything similar on Asgard.”

She rolled her eyes. “Nyssa is here as well?”

She studied her friend carefully. “I thought you no longer desired my brother.”

“I don’t. I just can’t stand the goody two shoes,” Amora replied. 

Lola relaxed a little. “Nyssa is good for the great thundering oaf. He is not so quick to run into trouble these days.”

“I noticed,” she replied. “That is good news if he is to be king.”

“Try not to sound so disappointed, Amora.”

She said, “Well, I miss being able to pull pranks on him. Now he recognizes them beforehand or laughs goodnaturedly afterward. A couple weeks ago, I think he  **_allowed_ ** me to prank him.”

Lola bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. “He is more observant now.”

Amora nodded in agreement. 

She said, “I was hoping I might ask you for another favor.”

“What is it?”

Lola said, “In an hours’ time, I would like for you to bring Colonel Rhodes and Dr. Banner to Anthony’s house. Anthony misses his friends, but he is not ready to go back to New York yet. I know that he will go back eventually. Anthony is not meant to live his days on this island.”

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Yes, I am sure. I will be here so there is no risk of crossing paths them. Besides, we won’t be giving away Anthony’s location since you are teleporting them here. I will owe you a boon for this.”

Amora said, “You’re asking me to bring James to a tropical island. It is I that owe you a boon.”

Lola laughed softly. “Thank you, Amora.”

“You are quite welcome.”

She said, “I have already run this idea by JARVIS. I worried that Colonel Rhodes and Dr. Banner might be reluctant to trust your word alone. I only need to send a message to JARVIS and he will prepare them for your arrival.”

Lola took out her phone and sent the message. Lola’s spirits were lifted by this. She had promised Anthony that she would woo him, too. She was already working on a second gift. Lola did not want their relationship to become lopsided. Anthony was too used to giving much and receiving very little in return. He had become so accustomed to this unfairness that he believed it to be fair. 

Amora watched as Lola sent several messages. “It is done?”

“Yes, but now we have an hour to waste. I would very much like to catch up with you.”

“I was thinking the same thing. How was your vacation?”

The two friends talked until it was time for Amora to retrieve Rhodes and Banner.


	35. Bros Night In

Tony had been hard at work in his workshop for hours. He was in the zone while humming to The Who’s greatest hits. He had finished working on the new version of the Stark Phone before his weeklong vacation with Lola and the boys. Now he could focus on the upgrades for Dummy, U, and Butterfingers. He decided that Dummy would be the first of his bots to receive an upgrade because of seniority. Tony was also trying the positive reinforcement technique that Lola and JARVIS had suggested. He hated to admit that it had been working thus far. Dummy was still cheeky but he hadn’t tried extinguishing any nonexistent fires lately. Tony counted that as real progress.

The hardest part of the upgrade was swapping out Dummy’s body. In its current state, there just wasn’t enough room to house the hard drive and new circuitry. Dummy’s base was a bit clunky because of the technology available when Tony created him. They finished fabricating Dummy’s new body a few hours ago. The bot had decided he wanted his new body to be painted hot rod red. They were waiting for it to dry now. Meanwhile, JARVIS was playing voiceprint options for Dummy. Unfortunately, the bot was incredibly indecisive. Furthermore, he refused to allow Tony to help him. The inventor felt certain that he was orchestrating his own demise with these upgrades. 

JARVIS said, “Sir, Miss Lindstrom has arranged a surprise to be delivered in exactly 30 minutes. I believe that is enough time for you to shower and put on clean clothes.”

Tony lifted an eyebrow at his AI’s terse instructions. However, he immediately began to wonder what Lola had in store for him. He asked, “Are you going to give me any hints?”

“No,” JARVIS replied. 

“Do you know what my surprise is?” he asked. 

“Yes, but Miss Lindstrom was adamant that I keep the details to myself. However, she did ask me to relay a message to you.”

Tony grinned. “What is the message?”

“She intends to woo you, sir,” JARVIS replied. 

The man chuckled deeply and got to his feet. “I guess I will go upstairs to get showered and changed. Make sure the bots don’t touch the paint on Dummy’s new body.”

“Will do, sir,” he replied. 

Tony went upstairs to his bedroom. He stripped out of his greasy clothes and tossed them into the hamper. Then he took a hot shower. Tony didn’t have any good ideas about what Lola might be planning this evening. However, he fervently hoped it involved sex. Understandably, Lola had not been in the mood to have sex since learning that her sister had been tortured by a malevolent force for over one thousand years. 

Tony was hoping for a night of mind blowing sex, but he would be happy with whatever Lola was planning. It wasn’t often that someone did something special for him. Until recently, he never really had friends or serious romantic relationships. Tony received gifts from business associates but that wasn’t really the same thing. Rhodey was really the only person to buy him a gift every year for Christmas and his birthday. The gift was never expensive, even though Rhodey had a black card courtesy of Tony. He always managed to find a heartfelt or hilarious gift for the billionaire playboy. 

After his shower, Tony wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his closet. He wasn’t really sure what to wear. He pondered aloud, “Maybe I should just go naked. What do you think about that, J?”

JARVIS immediately replied, “That would be a very bad idea, Sir. It would be incredibly embarrassing for you and all parties involved.”

“Duly noted...pants are required,” he retorted with a grin. Tony dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans and a red henley.

He went to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. Then he relaxed in the living room and waited for his surprise to arrive. In the meantime, Tony used his tablet to check on Stefan’s progress with his independent study project. They had agreed that he would submit a 1,000 word summary of his progress once a week. Tony added notes as he read the summary. Stefan had an array of great ideas but he still needed to narrow his focus. However, Tony could see great things for the boy’s future. He knew that Lola would not be happy but Stefan would be ready to start college very soon. 

Tony had just finished sending his notes to Stefan when a strange feeling made the hair on his arm stand on end. He had experienced this a few times and knew that someone was teleporting into the room. Lola told him that it was odd for a mortal to be able to sense such a subtle change. She agreed with his earlier assessment. The arc reactor made him more sensitive to magic and magic artifacts. 

Suddenly, Amora appeared in the living room with Rhodey and Bruce on either side of her. 

Tony’s eyes went as wide as saucers. Lola had certainly outdone herself on this surprise. 

Rhodey looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He bent over at the waist and tried to catch his breath. “Good to see you, Tone. Just give me...a minute.”

Bruce looked a little nauseous but he was otherwise okay. He smiled at Amora and said, “Thank you for this. I am in your debt.”

She waved a hand dismissively. “A friend asked me for a boon and I was willing to oblige her. I will leave you three to your merriment. I am going to play boardgames. JARVIS will let me know when you are ready to return to Stark Tower.”

Tony managed an astonished, “Thank you…”

She nodded at him and then Amora disappeared just as quickly as she had arrived. 

Tony was still in a state of shock. He hadn’t seen his friends in months. He couldn’t believe that Lola had arranged this for him. 

JARVIS said, “Pizza and beer will be delivered in approximately five minutes...courtesy of Miss Lindstrom.”

Tony grinned in response as he stood up. “She thought of everything. I love that woman.”

“I will be sure to relay your sentiments, sir,” JARVIS replied smugly. 

Once Rhodey felt more himself, he quickly walked over to Tony. He pulled the younger man into a crushing hug. “I have missed the hell out of you, man.”

“I have missed you too, Rhodey,” he admitted. 

Being away from his friends hadn’t been easy. However, he believed the time away from New York and the Avengers was necessary. Tony’s head and heart were in shambles after he found out Steve was dating Pepper. He didn’t know who he could trust or if anyone really cared about him. Rhodey was the one person exempt from those doubts because they had known each other for years. He had seen Tony at his best and his worst, but the way James treated him never changed. His money did nothing to impress or sway the older man. In many ways, Rhodey still treated him as if he was the same kid he met at MIT so many years ago. 

Trusting Bruce while his emotions were so raw had been a leap of faith. In fact, it was JARVIS that convinced Tony to trust his science bro’s sincerity. Tony had known that his own thoughts and feelings were unreliable at that time. He trusted that JARVIS always had his best interest at heart. Tony was glad that he had trusted his AI, even when he didn’t feel capable of trusting his own judgment. Bruce was a true friend and had proven it everyday since Tony left New York. He never once criticized or tried to guilt Tony about his decision to resign from the team. Bruce had been and still was concerned for his well being and happiness. 

Bruce walked over to them once Rhodey released Tony from their hug. He smiled. “It is very good seeing you in person, Tony.” 

Tony returned the genuine smile and said, “I was just thinking the same thing, Brucey. I am glad that you are both here.” 

Rhodey cleared his throat. “About that...JARVIS was a little short on details. He only said that Amora would bring us to you. How did that happen? How do you even know her?”

Tony’s mind raced as he tried to come up with a believable story. He didn’t want to put Lola’s safety at risk. He said, “In short, my girlfriend is an alien.”

James blinked a few times as he waited for Tony to start laughing. However, he soon realized that his friend wasn’t joking. “You are really dating an alien?”

Tony nodded with a grin. He received a perverse thrill from the looks on his friends’ faces. He liked being able to surprise them after all this time. 

James and Bruce both sat down as shock took over. Tony had been gushing about his new girlfriend for almost two months. Oddly enough, he had failed to mention a rather important fact about his dream girl.

“How did this happen?” Rhodey asked when the shock began to subside. 

Tony sat down and shrugged. He said, “Everything I’ve already told you guys is 100% true. I shared a weekend with her in New York before the invasion. We lost touch for a couple years. Then I ran into her at a club here on the island. She lives here with her children and runs the local resort.”

Bruce added, “That her family owns…”

“I can assure you that Lola isn’t after my money. She comes from old money...very old money,” he replied. 

James was quiet for several minutes. “There is something else that you aren’t telling us about her.”

Tony didn’t want to lie to his friends. He had been careful about that from the start. Tony said, “I just need you to trust me. Lola is amazing and we love each other. When the time is right I’ll tell you the one thing that I am holding back.”

Bruce’s forehead creased with concern. Finally, he said, “Okay. You are happy and in good health. Alien or not, Lola seems to be doing wonders for you.”

James nodded and agreed with the scientist. “Besides, JARVIS would tell us if you were in danger. I trust him to keep you safe...especially from yourself.”

The doorbell ringing disturbed the charged silence. 

Tony grinned and headed towards the door. “That’ll be food and booze.”

James looked at Bruce. It appeared that the scientist was trying to puzzle something out. He asked, “What’s going on in that big brain of yours, Bruce?”

Bruce shook his head. He said, “I am sure that it is nothing.”

“That look on your face doesn’t seem like nothing.”

“I’ll tell you about it later. I need someone to tell me I am jumping to the wrong conclusions.”

James tensed but nodded in agreement. 

Tony returned with three large pizzas, wings, and a case of beer from a local brewery. “My very thoughtful girlfriend was thorough with her ordering. Dig in guys.”

James glanced at the unfamiliar beer. “Is that any good?”

He nodded, “It is a great beer and has a higher alcohol content than anything you’ll find in the States.”

James took a beer from the case. He jokingly asked, “We’re not in the United States anymore?”

He plopped down on the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza. Tony replied, “No, we’re not, but you already knew that, Dorothy.”

The inventor was right of course. Rhodey had used all his contacts to find Tony. However, it had quickly become apparent that Tony had left the country. He tried the beer and smiled. “Not bad…”

Tony grinned, “Told ya so. What’s going on back home?”

Rhodey groaned, “It has been open season for upstart villains, but there haven’t been many casualties. Amora has been very helpful and not just with fighting. She has an impressive command of military tactics.”

Tony asked, “Is she still pursuing you?”

The man bit back a grin. Never had he been pursued this aggressively by a woman. He nodded. “I accompanied Amora to The Met a few days ago. It was a very enjoyable evening.”

Tony had known Rhodey long enough to read between the lines. His friend was very much interested in Amora but was holding back for obvious reasons. “But you aren’t sure if you can trust her.”

James laughed heartily, “Oh, I know that I can’t trust her. I believe Amora’s interest in me is genuine. But I have never truly believed her reasons for joining the Avengers.”

“You have always been perceptive. I guess you just have to trust your gut,” Tony conceded.

James finished drinking his beer but did not respond. His gut told him not to trust Amora. However, his gut wasn’t the one running the show. 

Bruce volunteered, “Over the weekend, I went to Claire’s apartment for dinner.”

Tony was shocked by his friend’s admission. Bruce had been adamant on maintaining distance from Claire since their friendship began. “How did it go?”

“Claire is a phenomenal cook. We had a very good time together. We already have another evening planned. I am going to her apartment to cook tomorrow night.”

The inventor was stunned into silence for a brief moment. Finally, he grinned. “I am happy for you, Brucey. What made you change your mind?”

Bruce blanched because he was embarrassed by the truth. “A young doctor that works at the hospital asked Claire out on a date. She turned him down but, it was the push that I needed. Claire is the first woman since Betty that has been important to me.”

“That’s great. I am happy for your, Bruce. I know you have your concerns about the Other Guy, but he isn’t as bad as you think he is,” Tony declared. 

He smiled wryly. “I am not ready to make that leap yet.”

“Some progress is better than none,” James added. 

Tony frowned and said, “Speaking of progress...I have made some progress in the investigation Fury dropped into my lap.”

James tensed as he opened another beer and picked up another slice of pizza. “And….?”

“Where there's smoke, there’s fire. I haven’t found the fire yet, but there is plenty smoke. Someone has been running off book missions for decades. However, the more troubling aspect is that some legitimate missions have come from the same pipeline. That means one of two things…”

James replied, “Either those are legitimate missions that are being ordered by crooked agents or the missions are just as crooked as the agents are.”

Bruce asked, “How far up do you think the corruption goes, Tony?”

“I didn’t believe Fury at first. I assumed he was just trying to guilt me into returning to the team. However, the trail has led me in the last direction he would want me to go. One of his oldest friends, looks to be calling the shots. I don’t have enough evidence to put in front of Fury yet. It is going to have to be ironclad, if I want him to take me seriously.”

James frowned. “Who are we talking about here? Fury is an old spy. He has probably worked with thousands of people over the years.”

“Many of the threads seem to trace back to Alexander Pierce.”

James’ jaw dropped. “The Secretary of Defense? You can’t be serious, Tone.”

“I wish that I wasn’t but someone went to a lot of trouble to hide his involvement in an off book project that is racking up an interesting casualty list. I hope that I am wrong, taking down the Secretary of Defense isn’t something I can do from the comfort of my island vacation. JARVIS is deep inside SHIELD’s systems but certain directives and files are hard copy only.”

Rhodey frowned and said, “You are going to need someone with clearance to get a look at those files. Even if you go back to New York, you don’t have that sort of clearance.”

Tony shook his head. “I’m sure that I could use my name and influence to open the right doors. But it will bring attention to what I am doing. I could use your help, Rhodey.”

“I’m going to need another beer…”

He opened a beer and passed it to his friend. 

Rhodey took a large gulp. “Show me what you have so far.”

Tony said, “JARVIS, bring up Project XII.”

A large hologram suddenly appeared in the center of the room. The display showed rows of numbered files. 

Bruce stared at holographic files. He asked. “Where do we even start?”

Tony frowned. “That’s actually a good question. J, pull up the latest suspicious death.”

The files slid aside so that the text from a police report could be displayed.

Bruce skimmed the information. “This looks like the man died from an apparent suicide.”

“Most of Project Insight’s deaths appear innocuous at first glance. There are suicides, accidental overdoses, car accidents, and accidents on the job. We even found someone that died from a peanut allergy. He had a faulty epipen. However, I started to see a pattern. First, all of these people have serious connections within the government. Second, there was always a SHIELD team within an 80 mile radius,” Tony explained. 

Rhodey frowned and said, “Those are classic assassination methods. The best way to discreetly kill a target is to make the death look like something else. The family rarely asks for an autopsy and the medical examiner will only order one if there is something suspicious about the death.”

Bruce asked, “How many of these deaths have you found, Tony?”

Tony said, “J and I have found 122 so far. The kills have happened all around the world. The bodies have been dropping even faster lately. It feels like something is coming…”

James frowned and shook his head. “Or someone has realized that Fury has picked up the scent.”


End file.
